Hollie Potter The Girl Who Lived
by fruitjelly
Summary: FemHarry. Hollie Potter discovers she is a witch and is off to attend Hogwarts and start her very own story. Starts from Year 1 and goes all the way to Year 7. Romance will start later in Year 3 or 4. (Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling)
1. Sorceror's Stone Ch1

**CHAPTER 1: Days with the Dursleys**

Hollie Potter awoke to the sound of her cousin Dudley pounding his way down the stairs. The sound was already quite loud to begin with but given how Hollie slept in the cupboard under the stairs, it was deafening.

Hollie sat up on her mattress and got dressed in the dark, windowless room. She fixed her bangs so that it covered a thin, lightning-shaped scar she had on her forehead; she hated it when her cousin would comment on it. She pulled her thick, dark hair into a manageable ponytail at the nape of her neck—her aunt Petunia was sure to pester her endlessly about her scruffiness if she did not do at least this with her hair. This was ironic, since Hollie believed that her scruffiness had more to do with her wardrobe, which was a weird medley of hand-me-downs from both Dudley and Petunia. All the neighborhood kids made fun of the oversized boys' shirts and women's blouses that she always donned on her skinny frame. In fact, the only thing she'd ever received brand new was her toothbrush. Not that she'd complain, her uncle Vernon would positively be spitting with indignant rage if she had the nerve to tell him she wanted new clothes.

With a sigh, she brushed a spider off the knob and let herself out of the cupboard. She edged into the glistening kitchen, making sure to move quietly. If she was lucky, the Dursleys wouldn't notice her and she could get away with a relatively peaceful breakfast. Unfortunately for her, Dudley had just started throwing a fit and the reason would make a peaceful breakfast impossible. Hollie quickly crammed her eggs and potato hash into her mouth since she sensed chaos.

"I need more presents! I deserve it! I only got thirty-six this year AND you _made_ me take _her_ to the zoo _,"_ Dudley was screaming as he pointed a pudgy finger across the table into Hollie's face. "She ruined everything! My friends don't even want to go to my second birthday party at the Pizza Palace anymore!"

His extreme pigheadedness irritated Hollie and she hissed a reply back across the table to her cousin, "I _told_ you that I didn't do anything Dudley! Does it make any sense that I could make glass disappear? Try thinking sometimes, would you?"

Dudley took a deep breath in before he screeched, "Mum! Dad! You believe me, don't you?! She's always doing freak things. SHE RUINED MY BIRTHDAY!"

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon turned their irritated faces towards Hollie.

"Do not talk to my son that way, girl. You're lucky we even let you live here," sneered her uncle. "Such a horrible girl, taking that tone with a young _man_ like Dudley."

"A man? He's just a kid throwing a tantrum," Hollie murmured.

Uncle Vernon purpled and Hollie looked away as she knew he'd likely explode if she kept looking at him.

"How dare you talk back? You're such an ungrateful, grubby girl," her aunt spat. "You're going to be cleaning the kitchen today and if you're not careful, I'll have you working in the garden too."

Hollie wanted to roll her eyes at the unfairness but as it was late July, she did not want to be outside in the garden which housed only flowers and had not even a speck of shade.

"Sorry," she muttered dully, just to end the pointless conflict.

Honestly, weird things did happen to her all the time anyway. A disappearing glass case and an escaped boa constrictor, who'd told her he'd never seen Brazil, was just the newest addition to the list. In fact, she'd found herself in many unexplainable situations. She was able to grow her hair back within twenty-four hours every time Aunt Petunia attempted to butcher it. Once when she was beating Dudley in a race to the corner, he'd pushed her into a street full of cars and she'd found herself safe and sound on the other side. Strange things just occurred around her.

Aunt Petunia sniffed haughtily at Hollie's lackluster apology before taking up the task of comforting Dudley. Uncle Vernon glared a little longer at Hollie before dismissing her to "go get the mail and be useful." Hollie gladly left the table and made her way to the front door where she found the mail scattered on the floor. She began to gather the letters and was immensely taken aback to discover her name in sprawling, loopy letters on the front of a thick envelope. Her brow furrowed when she noted that it was addressed to "The Cupboard under the Stairs." A curious thrill overtook her as she absentmindedly made her way back into the kitchen and began opening the envelope. She passed her uncle his stack of mail and he distractedly took it as he and Aunt Petunia were still attempting to calm Dudley. Hollie made her way back to her seat as she began to take out the letter within the envelope.

She'd barely read the first word before Dudley stopped his whining in favor of curiosity and loudly questioned, "What's that?"

Both her aunt and uncle spun their heads in Hollie's direction.

"Are you reading my mail?" Uncle Vernon questioned venomously as he squinted his beady eyes at her.

"It's mine," Hollie said simply as she held up the envelope to show them her name written on the front.

"Impossible," spat her uncle as he snatched it and the letter from her hands.

Hollie began to protest but was surprised to see all of the color seep from her uncle's face as he read through the letter. Aunt Petunia quickly walked around Uncle Vernon to take a look and also grew steadily paler as she read it. Dudley, birthday dilemmas forgotten, requested to see the letter too but to his astonishment, was stolidly ignored.

"Well, can I have it back?" Hollie asked with a touch of impatience. Her aunt and uncle snapped their heads up before her uncle began to rip up the letter.

Mingled furious protests arose from both Hollie and Dudley before Uncle Vernon, face pale and eyes bulging, roared, "OUT OF THE KITCHEN, NOW! OUT, OUT! GO TO YOUR ROOMS!"

Hollie stomped to the broom closet, knowing full well that her letter was long gone but Dudley, who'd never been denied anything before, was a bit more persistent. Hollie heard his complaining escalate to wailing and crying. She fiddled with her old, ugly bedspread loathing everything about her situation as she listened to Dudley's howling move out into the hallway. She figured her uncle kicked him out of the kitchen since he began to pound and kick at the kitchen door. Her head was filled with questions. Who wrote the letter? How did they know her? How did they know she slept in the cupboard? Were they watching? Where are they? With a deep sigh, she wondered if anyone would ever write to lonely Hollie Potter ever again.

After the fiasco at breakfast, Uncle Vernon apprehensively approached Hollie in her closet when he returned from work. When she questioned him about the letter he flashed a painful smile and informed her that she would now be sleeping in the spare second bedroom which was used to house Dudley's broken playthings. Hollie looked at him quizzically until he snapped and commanded her to move her things up there. Dudley had thrown yet another fit about his second room being occupied but shockingly, the Dursleys still didn't budge. Hollie was bitterly surprised they cared that much about somebody discovering her living conditions. She still would rather have that letter than the new room, and she deeply regretted not reading it alone in the hall while she had the chance.

As it turned out, Hollie need not have worried about nobody ever writing to her again because the house seemed to be under assault from the sender of the mysterious letter. The following day, a Tuesday, two of the letters appeared but were now addressed to the Second Bedroom rather than the Cupboard under the Stairs. On Wednesday, Uncle Vernon camped out at the front door to intercept four of them and so on it went at an exponential rate. By Friday, the letters were coming in droves and Hollie was exasperated, but admittedly impressed, that Uncle Vernon still managed to seek out and destroy all of them before she ever got the chance to read them. However, arguing started losing its appeal because she was quite sure that her uncle had gone completely insane. Anytime someone mentioned "letter" or "post," Uncle Vernon's eye would develop a dangerous twitch and he'd start breathing forcefully through his nose. Even Dudley seemed to give up after Thursday when he wouldn't eat breakfast unless he got to see the letter and Uncle Vernon's face purpled before the man promptly got up and tossed Dudley's breakfast out the window. Towards the end of the week, he had taken his accrued paid time off to stay home and board up all the windows and doors.

Sunday morning arrived and Uncle Vernon was bright and cheery, which in Hollie's opinion was even more frightening than his snappish moods since his eyes were dead and slightly glassy from suppressed frustration. So the Dursleys and Hollie sat in tense silence during breakfast as Uncle Vernon hummed through his smile as he buttered his sausages instead of his toast.

"What a beautiful morning! It's a wonderful day! I am in the greatest of moods today. Would you care to know why?" Uncle Vernon asked the room at large.

After about thirty seconds of awkward quiet, his lips parted with a wide smile although it never reached his eyes. He giggled before he remarked, "No post on Sundays!"

Before anyone could even react to this statement there was a whizzing sound from the chimney and a single letter plopped onto the floor. This was the calm before the storm, as a second later a torrent of letters came streaming down into the fireplace. Hollie brightened and leapt up to try and catch a letter before Uncle Vernon shoved her into the hallway with a cry of rage. Vernon commanded everyone to leave the room as he tried fruitlessly to curtail the flow of letters. He instead began to tear tufts out of his mustache as he ordered everyone to pack up their things within five minutes. At this point, no one even protested because he just looked downright hazardous with his patchy mustache and bulging eyes.

They drove for hours on end with Vernon constantly doubling back and taking detours. He nonsensically muttered to himself nearly the entire time. Vernon left the car for about an hour, returning with a long, thin box and a large rusty key. Petunia timidly questioned this but Vernon simply smiled insanely and said that he'd found a perfect place. They drove for about half an hour more as Dudley whimpered and cried the entire way lamenting his unwatched television programs.

"We're here!" Vernon cried out dementedly as he marched them all through a light drizzle across a damp coastal landscape and led them to a decrepit rowboat. Dudley was so stunned that he stopped crying to inquire as to what they were doing there. Vernon simply rallied them into the boat and began rowing towards a small jut of rock in the middle of the lake on which stood a rickety wooden hut. A storm was approaching and the waters were choppy—it took them almost an hour to reach the outcrop. When they docked, he led them all into the shack and proudly announced that they'd be staying here. The place was pathetically small with just two rooms and a pervasive stench of seaweed. Lightning forked through the sky outside and the rain began pouring in earnest.

As Dudley made a noise of despair, Vernon brought out the rations they'd be having for dinner—some beef jerky and a can of soup. After her spoonful of soup and bite of jerky, Hollie was left to settle on a small tattered armchair as Dudley hogged the large threadbare sofa to himself. Meanwhile, Petunia and Vernon traipsed off to bed in the second room. Before long, Dudley's snores filled the shack and Hollie was left staring at the ceiling in misery. A week ago, she was so filled with hope that she'd get to read a letter from somebody who cared about her existence. With that thought came the realization that she was turning eleven tomorrow. She huffed. Her birthdays were anything but enjoyable, although she sometimes got uninspired gifts from the Dursleys like mismatched socks or pens with advertisements on the sides. Although she guessed she was a year older now and that was something worth notice. She wondered if it were anywhere near midnight yet but began mouthing the birthday song for herself anyway. As she formed the last syllable of the song, there came a clap of thunder at exactly the same moment a pounding knock from the door reverberated throughout the hut.

Hollie rolled off the armchair in alarm as Dudley snorted himself awake. Another jarring knock sounded from the door, forceful enough to shake the building. Dudley wildly looked around and flopped over to hide behind the sofa while Hollie backed up towards the wall, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Vernon and Petunia staggered into the room with Vernon holding what had been in the box—a rifle.

"Who's there?" he bellowed. "I'm warning you, I'm armed!"

All was still before a splendid crash resonated throughout the shack and the door flew clean off its hinges to reveal a giant of a man standing at the door. He ducked under the doorway to tower straight to the ceiling before stooping and fitting the door back into its frame. He turned to face them all.

"Would yeh happen to have a cuppa? Me journey's been pretty rough…"

Dudley squeaked from behind the sofa, Petunia began trembling, and Vernon might as well have been carved from stone. The man shrugged his mountain-like shoulders and started for the couch. Dudley nearly tripped over his own feet as he backtracked as quickly as he could to hide behind his wispy mother. The sofa sagged under the stranger's weight and he turned his shaggy head in Hollie's direction.

"Ah! There yeh are Hollie!" He boomed as his eyes crinkled with a cheerful smile. Hollie merely stared, flabbergasted, at the large man with his long black mane and outrageous facial hair.

"O' course las time I saw yeh, you was just a baby," he said fondly. "Yeh grew up well enough, just as pretty as yer mother with those green eyes but yeh've got that thick hair, just like yer father!"

Hollie started thinking that it was a bit much for this man to say that her hair was thick considering his own hair had probably outgrown several forests before she was able to process exactly what he had just said.

"You knew my parents?" She asked quietly, her mind reeling. There came a strangled sound from the corner and her uncle stumbled forward.

"I demand you leave at once, sir!" Vernon shouted, brandishing his rifle. "This is breaking and entering!"

"Shut up Dursley, yeh prune," the man said as he reached for the rifle and bent it effortlessly, the action reminded Hollie of a pipe-cleaner project she did once in primary school. Hollie's uncle made a sound not unlike that of an unoiled hinge and Dudley's eyes went comically wide.

"Anyway Hollie," the giant said. "Happy birthday! I brought a little something fer yeh." He dug into several of his coat pockets to pull out a large, slightly squashed box.

"It ain't much and I think I mighta sat on it at some point so sorry bou' that," he explained sheepishly as he held out a box to her. Hollie stepped closer and took the box nervously. She opened it and inside sat a rotund chocolate cake with the words "Happy Birthday Hollie" spelled out in green icing. Hollie was rendered speechless; she'd never received a cake in her entire life.

"Thank you," she said tremulously. "But who are you?"

She stiffened as she hadn't meant for the second part to be spoken out loud in that investigative tone. However, he merely responded with a bark of laughter and introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts before holding out an enormous hand to shake Hollie's hand which was at least three times as small as his own.

"So no tea then, I s'pose," Hagrid stated.

He made his way to the fireplace, lit a fire and began pulling out an assortment of food and cooking supplies from his endless coat pockets. As the Dursleys looked on with apprehension, with the exception of Dudley who was eyeing the food greedily, Hagrid began preparing a meal. After he had passed Hollie a plate, she couldn't help but inquire yet again who he was.

"Like I said, you can jus' call me Hagrid and I'm Keeper of the Keys of Hogwarts," he explained. "But yeh know all abou' Hogwarts I bet."

"Er—sorry?"

"Hogwarts! Didn't yeh read yer letter? Where did yeh think yer parents learned it all from?" Hagrid questioned fervently.

"Learned what?" Hollie asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. Vernon finally remembered himself and hurried forward to give Hagrid a warning about speaking any further. In response, Hagrid seemed to grow large enough to fill the room as he turned to the Dursleys with an air of obvious anger.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HER?! DO YEH MEAN SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING—NOTHING AT ALL?!"

"Well I do know some things. I usually get pretty good grades," Hollie stated since she felt a need to defend herself. She most certainly wasn't lacking in an educational sense—her grades were well above decent and she had even gotten first prize in the science fair that year.

"Don't you dare tell her! I forbid you!" Uncle Vernon threatened, red in the face. Hollie thought her uncle was either extremely brave or extremely foolish threatening a man who seemed to be an undiscovered species of bear. Hagrid glared at Vernon before turning back to Hollie…

"Hollie, yer a witch."


	2. Sorceror's Stone Ch2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to JK Rowling.

 **CHAPTER 2: Strange Shopping**

"Hollie, yer a witch."

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean sir?" Hollie questioned, slightly offended.

"You can do magic," Hagrid explained. "Yer parents were a fine set of magical folk and yer to go to Hogwarts, just like them."

Hollie felt as if she'd been doused in a cold shower of realization. All those times the Dursleys refused to divulge information about her parents beyond a jaded explanation concerning some type of car accident along with all those times she did bizarre things that were supposedly impossible. It all clicked but she still could not believe it.

Her uncle, aunt, and Hagrid were arguing about something in the background but Hollie was still wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"—CAR CRASH?! James an' Lily Potter dying in a car crash?! It's an outrage! Everyone knows the story an' yeh've been keepin' Hollie in the dark when every kid in our world knows her name!"

"I'm sorry, what? If my parents didn't die in a car crash then what is the reason? Did I also just hear that every kid knows my name?" Hollie questioned feverishly.

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Hollie. I didn't think it'd be me that'd have to explain this to yeh," Hagrid said ruefully before he told her all about the dark wizard named Voldemort, or You Know Who according to Hagrid, who had murdered countless people yet was foiled when he had attempted to murder her after killing her parents. Those horrible events were what turned her parents and her into the most famed names in the magical community.

Hollie zoned out again as another raging argument began between the Dursleys and Hagrid concerning her attendance at this school of witchcraft and wizardry. She absentmindedly traced the thin white, lightning-shaped scar which had taken up residence on the left side of her forehead for as long as she remembered. It was the evidence of a life that was ripped from her grasp—she hungered for more information about the world she belonged to. She was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of a horrible squeal and pivoted quickly to see a curly pink tail protruding from Dudley's bottom. Aunt Petunia was crying and Uncle Vernon was roaring as he corralled his wife and son into the second room.

After a basic explanation from Hagrid, she grew even more interested and a bit resentful that she hadn't been paying attention when the magic was done. She settled down on the couch under the huge coat he had given her to sleep under and didn't even remember falling asleep as she dreamt of an assortment of multicolored umbrellas casting crazy spells.

In the morning, Hagrid finally gave her a copy of the letter which had been so elusive. It was an invitation to study at Hogwarts along with a list of supplies which sent a spike of curiosity through Hollie. What on earth would she need a cauldron for? The books had titles such as _The Standard Book of Spells_ and _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. Maybe she could buy extra titles if they sounded as fascinating as these did! Hollie's face fell. Buy? How would she afford this? The Dursleys sure wouldn't foot the bill, all the pocket change they'd ever given her amounted to enough for maybe two packs of gum. She fretfully told Hagrid about her financial worries but he merely guffawed and waved it off claiming that her parents had left her money. Hollie, mollified with his explanation, went back to fantasizing about herself doing all sorts of magical tricks and transformations. After some winding through London, she was underwhelmed and mystified when Hagrid led her to a dingy looking bar called the Leaky Cauldron. She ended up not minding since the inside of the bar seemed kind and the people inside eagerly greeted Hollie, much to her surprise. However, she was once again floored with confusion as they exited the bar to face a brick wall. Hagrid turned to her with an enthusiastic look in his eyes, as if expecting her to be impressed.

"Er—what?" Hollie asked hesitantly as she gestured to the impassive wall. Hagrid simply got out a pink umbrella and began tapping a series of bricks. All of a sudden, the bricks began shifting and moving to reveal a bustling, magnificent street before her very eyes.

"Wow," Hollie murmured, wide-eyed.

"Welcome ter Diagon Alley!" Hagrid boomed as he steered her into the fray. Hollie's head was literally whirling as she craned it this way and that in an attempt to take in all of the sights. They came to a stop before an elegant, white building.

"First stop: Gringotts!" Hagrid explained cheerfully. Hollie followed him up the steps to the beautiful bronze doors manned by…

"Yeah, those are goblins," Hagrid said.

Hollie noted their unfriendly expressions and stout, stocky bodies. After reading the lovely little death threat imprinted on the doors, they made their way inside the marble lobby. Hagrid did some speaking with one of the goblins and they were soon on their way to the back of the building with another goblin named Griphook. Hollie was more than a little tentative as they made their way to a wooden cart atop a track. She tried to follow the track but couldn't as it was attached to several other tracks which winded their way into a cavernous darkness in multiple directions. Hollie wondered just how big this place could possibly be. As the three of them got into the cart, Hollie became even more uncertain as Hagrid occupied at least three quarters of the little cart—this had to be a breach of safety.

"Potter family vault!" Griphook shouted.

All of a sudden, the cart rushed to life and Hollie forgot her concerns over safety in the thrill. The rushing cold air blew her hair back off her face and she couldn't help but smile as they dipped around corners and cascaded down little hills. The cart came to a rather abrupt stop as they reached a small door in the passage walls. Hagrid wobbled out, skin pale beneath all his hair, and leaned against a wall with trembling knees. Griphook unlocked the door and after a green mist cleared off, Hollie's mouth dropped open. Piles and piles of gold, silver, and bronze awaited her. Stacks almost as tall as Hagrid filled up the space.

"All yours," Hagrid said with a smile as he came up behind her.

Hollie could not bring up a response, she was still in shock. _This could buy her over a thousand packs of gum._ Hollie smiled widely at that ridiculous thought and almost laughed at the irony that the Dursleys had treated her like the world's worst beggar when there was a mini fortune just for her underneath London. She actually did laugh as she realized she would never again have to depend on the Dursleys for her monetary needs, she'd hated their faces when she'd ask them for stuff like new shoes because her feet were being pinched in and most especially when it came to stuff like undergarments. Hagrid helped her scoop some of the coins into a pouch and then back into the cart they piled, Hagrid a little hesitantly.

"D'ya reckon we can go a bit slower this time?" He asked Griphook.

"One speed only," sounded the reply as they zoomed off again through the darkness.

Soon they came to yet another stop before an unremarkable door which read 713. Griphook and Hagrid approached it with an air of reverence but all Hollie saw was a small, grubby package on the floor.

She was wondering as to what could be so important about whatever they had just picked up since Hagrid had been outwardly proud about how Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, had entrusted him with the package's retrieval.

Before she knew it, they were back outside and blinking in the intense sunlight.

"Hagrid, what was in vault 713?"

"Can't tell yeh that one, Hollie. It's more than me job's worth ter tell yeh that. How bout yeh go on ter Madame Malkin's fer yer robes? There's a clothing store right next door as well so yeh can get the rest of yer clothes," Hagrid explained in an attempt to steer the subject away from the top secret package. Hagrid walked her over to the robe shop before telling her he'd stop by the bar for a quick refresher, blaming the cart ride for his queasy stomach.

Hollie walked in the robe shop and was quickly met by a very busy looking woman.

"In for your school robes dear? Hurry along now, I've just finished with another new Hogwarts student."

A young boy with a pale, pointed face and platinum blonde hair stepped into view from behind the saleswoman.

"Are you a first year?" He asked.

"Yes, I will be," Hollie replied.

"I can't wait for the Sorting, I'm going to be in Slytherin of course. I'm a Malfoy. Imagine getting put in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave. Wouldn't you?"

Hollie merely stared as half his sentence might as well have been a different language to her. In response, he puffed out his chest a bit and put his nose into the air.

"And what's your surname?" he asked in a drawl.

However, before Hollie had a chance to reply, the saleswoman barged in.

"I said hurry along now! I daresay it's almost noon, we're about to get run over with customers! Here, dear, on the footstool you go," she interjected as she forcefully steered Hollie away from the conversation with the Malfoy kid. It was just as well because Hollie had absolutely no idea what he was even talking about.

Hollie stood still as the woman draped a robe over her then prodded her with a wand and tutted a lot until it fit. The woman then gave Hollie a bundle of robes after the fitting and sent her on her way. Next door, Hollie was going a little stir-crazy with all the choices of clothing up for her perusal. She had never, ever gone shopping for brand new clothes before, there were so many options! She was trying to decide what kind of socks she'd prefer since she no longer had to wear Aunt Petunia's leftovers—thigh highs or knee highs—before she found herself eye to eye with another girl her age.

"Oh, sorry about that. Were you looking at the socks as well?" Asked the other girl, her skin was olive toned and she had round wide eyes and a small nose.

"Yes, but I don't know which one suits me better. D'you know if there's a difference or something?"

"They're just socks," she replied with an amused smile. "But I think thigh highs are so much cuter! I'm Pansy."

"Hi, I'm Hollie," she said back. "And thanks for the advice. I'll go with those then."

"Oh Hollie, speaking of cute! Look at that!" She squealed as she pointed to the window. "It's the Malfoy heir! His name is Draco, isn't he just so wonderful?"

Hollie turned her head to look. It was the boy from Madame Malkin's looking quite self-important walking with a very regal, stiff-looking man. She didn't think much of the boy, she found him to be stuck up actually, but Pansy seemed very taken with him so she just set her face into a small smile of encouragement. Pansy seemed to accept this answer as she continued to fawn.

"I hope the Sorting puts me in the same house as him," she said with a sigh.

Hollie had no idea what the Sorting was but apparently every kid her age did and she didn't want one of the first girls who had ever been nice to her think she was dumb or didn't belong in the magical world—so she just nodded slowly. A few seconds later, Draco strutted out of view and Pansy was refocused and dragging Hollie around the store to help prepare her for the school year.

When Hagrid found her again, she had just thanked and parted ways with Pansy and was walking back out into the streets with her arms weighed down with two big and very full bags of clothing as well as her robes. Pansy had been brimming with suggestions and Hollie had been determined to replace her tatty wardrobe of hand-me-downs.

"Hullo there Hollie! How went the shopping?" Hagrid asked merrily as he effortlessly scooped up the bags of robes and clothes.

"It went great!" Hollie said with an answering smile. "But what's the Sorting?"

"Ah! The Sorting is always great, you'll get put into yer house. There's Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each one has diff'rent values."

"Is there er—something bad about being in Hufflepuff?" Asked Hollie as she was remembering what the Malfoy had said.

"Nah but people think they're a load of duffers," Hagrid explained. "It's better than being in Slytherin though, there's not been a witch or wizard who's gone bad who weren't in Slytherin."

Hollie didn't have much time to think about this though because they had just walked into a pet store.

"I thought I'd get yeh yer animal as a birthday present," Hagrid said warmly.

"Oh! It's okay you don't need to get me anything," Hollie said quickly.

"Nonsense! I'll get you an owl. Dead useful. Carries yer mail n' everythin'!"

And she soon found her herself leaving with a beautiful snowy owl in a charming filigree cage. She kept stammering her thank yous to Hagrid, who kept waving them aside cheerfully with "oh, stop it" and "yeh deserve it." They made their way through the supply shop (for ink, quills and parchment) and the apothecary (for her cauldron and potions kit) and before she knew it they were in front of Flourish and Blotts, a big bookstore. Hagrid let her know that he'd be waiting outside with her owl and held open the door for her.

As Hollie entered, her face split into a wide grin. She was ecstatic about the selection of books available to her. She loved reading, she supposed it was due to the fact that it was a solitary activity that required no friends (nobody wanted to be bullied by Dudley for playing with her) and Dudley found books way too boring to take them from her. However, her books had always been from school or the free giveaways from old libraries and she was looking forward to owning her very own brand new volumes. She quickly scanned the shelves for her required texts before browsing for some extra books to buy. She decided on _You and Your Owl, Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts,_ and _Hogwarts, a History._ Hollie finished paying and went back outside promptly, not wanting to keep Hagrid waiting for too long. She found him right outside and he waved to her with a smile on his face, totally oblivious to all the bewildered looks he was attracting.

"Alrigh' Hollie, we just gotta get yer wand now," Hagrid said as he guided her past a store that sold broomsticks to stop at a place called Ollivanders.

The inside of Ollivanders was dusky and the air was teeming with a faint hum of mystery—it felt as if magic was hiding, tucked away in all the dark corners of the shop.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice that startled Hollie, and apparently startled Hagrid as well because he flinched and knocked over a few dozen boxes. The thin man who had spoken had pale orbs which looked at Hollie with a somewhat eerie eagerness.

"G-good afternoon," said Hollie awkwardly.

"Ah, yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. Hollie Potter. I've been expecting to see you soon. You've got your mother's eyes. It seems like just yesterday she was in here buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander came a bit closer to Hollie. She wished he wouldn't, he was already mildly creepy but the creep level was steadily rising.

"Your father preferred a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. Excellent for transfiguration. Well, I just say your father preferred it—it's the wand who chooses the wizard of course."

He raised a frail finger and traced it down the thin scar on Hollie's forehead. Hollie nearly jerked her head back.

"I'm sorry to say I also sold the wand that did this. Yew, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Very powerful, very powerful. If I only knew what it would be doing…"

He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. Hollie took this chance to back up a few steps.

"Well now, Miss Potter. Which is your wand arm?" He asked as he held out a tape measure with silver markings.

He proceeded to measure the dimensions of her right arm and began pulling down boxes of wands for her to try. He seemed unsatisfied with most of them before she had even given them as much as a feeble wave.

"Hmmm, I wonder…" Mr. Ollivander mumbled as he pulled down a slender box from the shelves. "Yes, we'll give it a try."

He set the box in front of Hollie and pulled out a wand.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Hollie raised an eyebrow, wondering if there was any humor behind the choice since the wood matched her name but decided that Mr. Ollivander was anything but humorous. She gave the wand a wave and was amazed as streaks of gold danced from the tip. Hagrid clapped and grinned widely.

"Bravo! Well done," cried Mr. Ollivander as he put the wand back in the box and began to wrap it up for her. "But very curious… very, very curious…"

He rang her up and passed her the bag.

"Yes, curious indeed," he mumbled.

"Sorry," Hollie said, unable to hold her tongue any longer. "But _what_ is curious?"

"I remember every single wand I've ever sold Miss Potter. And the phoenix whose feather rests inside yours only ever gave one other. It's curious that you should be destined to own this wand when its brother, why, its brother gave you that scar."

Hollie shivered. She did not particularly enjoy the affiliation between the wands and felt grateful that they were leaving the gloomy shop at last.

Time seemed to virtually fly by as she and Hagrid stopped for a bite to eat before they made their way back through London. At the train station, Hagrid handed her an envelope.

"There's yer ticket for the Hogwarts Express. Platform 9 and three-quarters—King's Cross. It's all on yer ticket," he explained before roughly adding, "If the Dursleys give yeh trouble, just send yer owl to me. She'll know where to find me."

Hollie nodded as she stepped onto the train that would take her back to the Dursleys.

"Thanks for everything, Hagrid!" She said gratefully through the window.

"See yeh soon, Hollie!" Hagrid shouted back before the train began moving rapidly and he faded into the distance.


	3. Sorceror's Stone Ch3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters *except for the OC in this story :). The rest belong to JK Rowling.

 **CHAPTER 3: Train Rides and Treacle Tarts**

The rest of the summer with the Dursleys was not very fun. Although, after the whole tail debacle, Dudley was now terrified of Hollie and would run from the room in a mad dash every time she approached. Her aunt and uncle simply ignored her existence. She supposed this was better than their previous behavior but it was really lonely. Mostly, Hollie spent her time in her room with her owl, Hedwig. She read the books she purchased and packed then repacked her school trunk in anticipation of September 1st.

The night before the first, she figured she should ask the Dursleys about a ride to the station so she approached them in the living room after dinner. Dudley clutched his bottom and ran out of the room with a wail and Uncle Vernon's left eye began to twitch. Hollie patiently waited for her uncle's twitch to subside before she spoke.

"Uncle Vernon, do you think I can get a lift to King's Cross tomorrow? My school train leaves at 11," she said mildly.

Her uncle grunted in reply. Hollie took that to mean yes.

"Thank you," she said politely before turning to leave the room.

"Rather funny way to get to a magic school," Uncle Vernon said snidely. "All the magic carpets got punctures, have they?"

Hollie knew better than to reply to that question.

"Where is this school, anyway?"

"I'm not sure," Hollie said honestly. "It just says on my ticket that I'm to board the Hogwarts Express from platform nine and three-quarters."

Her aunt and uncle stared.

"Platform what?" They both asked bluntly.

"Platform nine and three-quarters."

"Utterly mad. There is no platform nine and three-quarters," Petunia hissed.

Hollie just remained quiet.

"Well, we'll see about that tomorrow. Heading up to London anyways, otherwise you'd be out of luck," Vernon said.

"What are you doing in London?" Hollie asked, trying to keep the mood light.

"Getting Dudley's ruddy tail removed before school starts."

Hollie smiled tensely before she left for her bedroom to recheck everything she'd need tomorrow for the thousandth time before bed.

The next morning, Hollie woke up way earlier than scheduled and went through her preparations for the day. She was so excited however, that she was done hours before they actually had to leave so she settled down to finish the last few chapters of _Hogwarts, A History_. She was on the chapter that discussed the rotating stairwells and shifty hallways but she found it hard to concentrate despite the fascinating subject since her stomach was twisting itself in nervous knots.

A few hours later, after Petunia had liberally bribed and placated Dudley, Hollie settled herself next to her cousin in the backseat of her uncle's car. They headed off and when they'd gotten to King's Cross, Vernon helped Hollie pile her luggage and owl cage onto a cart. She found this suspiciously kind but all was explained when they came to a stop before Platform 9. To the right of the plastic nine, there was a plastic ten for Platform 10 and nothing but blank wall in between them.

"Well, there you go," said Uncle Vernon with a nasty smile. "Have a good term."

Then the Dursleys left Hollie and her cart to head back to the car, joking and laughing the entire way. Hollie swiveled her head around quickly to check the clocks in the station. 10:45 A.M. Only fifteen minutes to get on the train. She scanned the crowd, trying to find somebody who could help as she desperately tried to ignore the wave of panic that was sweeping over her.

She rolled her cart over to a station worker and asked him about Platform 9 ¾ but he only gave her a slightly annoyed, blank look. Deciding to try a different tactic, she asked him about the trains leaving at 11 o'clock but he told her that there weren't any. She turned back to the clocks as he walked away—10:53 A.M. It was getting very hard to control her panic now. She then spotted a head of red hair on a boy not much older than her and as he passed, she saw a chocolate bar in one hand and _Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts_ in the other. A bud of hope shot through her heart and she began following him. He soon joined up with many other red heads of hair; there were now five boys, a woman, a girl and _an owl._ Excitement flooded through her chest as she got close enough to overhear their conversations.

"I'll say, it's about time Elliot! We're nearly late!" The woman exclaimed in frustration. "I don't know what it is with you and your fascination with muggle sweets."

"Sorry mum," said the chocolate bar kid from earlier and the woman turned her attention to the group as a whole.

"Hurry on now, to the platform!" She said as she ushered them to the blank wall between platforms nine and ten. "Alright Percy dear, take Eli and you two go on first."

Hollie watched as the tallest boy grabbed his luggage cart, the one with the owl on top and nodded to the boy she'd originally followed—Eli or Elliot apparently. Eli wheeled his cart around as well and they both ran directly towards the wall. Hollie cringed and squeezed her eyes shut, fully expecting a loud crash but it never came. She opened her eyes again and looked around but they were nowhere to be found.

"Fred," the woman said motioning toward another red head, which happened to be identical to the red head standing next to him. "You're up next and George will follow right after."

"I'm George, woman. You call yourself our mother?" The boy said with offense dramatically laced in his voice.

"Alright then, George then Fred." She corrected.

The twins both turned their carts toward the walls. The one in front then turned to his mother with a cheeky smile.

"Only kidding, I _am_ Fred," he stated before he, and his twin right behind him, both rumbled their carts forward toward the wall. This time, Hollie watched intently as they came ever closer. They were right up against the wall and then they were just gone. She didn't understand but the red headed family was down to just one more cart and the clock now read 10:57 A.M. Quickly, she wheeled her way toward the woman.

"Excuse me, but do you know how I can get onto Platform 9 ¾?"

"Oh, are you a first year dear?" The woman asked kindly.

"Yes, I am," Hollie replied with a small smile.

"Ron's starting too!" She said excitedly while the last boy left gave Hollie a sheepish smile.

"Now, to get on the platform, you just run at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. It's easy but if you're nervous, best to get a running start. Go ahead, give it a try. You can go before Ron."

"Thank you!" Hollie said relieved, although she felt a bit apprehensive about running into a wall headfirst, even if it was magical.

Nonetheless, she wheeled her cart around to face the platform wall and steadily made her way towards it at a slight jog. As the wall came nearer, her instincts were screaming at her to stop but she ignored it. Suddenly, her vision changed from bricks to a steaming scarlet engine and a mass of people milling about. A wide smile graced her features, she'd made it! Eagerly, she began to push her things toward the train.

She passed such wondrous sights—a boy looking for a toad, a box with a long hairy-legged creature inside which was being poked by one of the red-headed twins from earlier, a bushy-haired girl with her wand out showing her parents a spell which caused her wand to glow.

Hollie then entered the train where she came upon compartment after compartment full of students chatting with each other. She passed by Eli putting his stuff away, well sort of, it was more like the others in the compartment was just taking things out of his hands and putting them up for him as they all chatted happily about the holidays. He was smiling brightly and listening with keen interest –she could see why he had so many friends. She felt a twinge of jealousy but she remembered the friend she'd made in Diagon Alley and felt a bit more hopeful.

The compartment after Eli's was empty and she reached over for her luggage. As she was trying quite pathetically to push it into the compartment over her head, another arm reached out to help. It was the bushy-haired girl from earlier on the platform.

"Hey, I see you needed a little help," she said breathlessly as she too got on tip-toe to help tip Hollie's luggage over the rail of the overhead compartment.

"Thanks, I did need help," Hollie said as she eased off her own tiptoes and pushed her bangs out of her face as she took a deep breath.

"You're welcome," the girl chirped as she turned to face Hollie. She had her own luggage behind her and Hollie took in a bush of brown curls along with chocolate brown eyes that were currently slightly narrowed as they swept over Hollie's scar. Hollie smoothed her bangs back down.

"Here, let's do your luggage now," Hollie said quickly as she helped the girl get her things up next to Hollie's.

Afterwards, they both took a seat across from each other in the compartment. Hollie glanced out the window and noticed the red-headed family exchanging last minute hugs before Ron and Eli headed toward the adjacent compartment and Percy and the twins headed off to compartments further along the train. The small girl who was with them started tugging on her mother's sleeve and seemed to be asking something. Hollie didn't know what the mother said but the girl's eyes suddenly filled with tears and she began pouting.

"Can I ask your name?" The girl in the compartment spoke up curiously, interrupting Hollie's spying.

"Hollie Potter."

"Wow! Are you THE Hollie Potter?" She asked with awe.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hollie replied, unsure of how to respond to the girl's excitement.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she replied, thrusting out her hand. "I read all about you in _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"You probably know more about me than I do about myself then," said Hollie humorously, as she grabbed hold and shook Hermione's hand.

"Wait, you don't know anything? I'd have found out all that I could if I were you," Hermione said in a manner that didn't really sit well with Hollie.

"I do know a little," Hollie said defensively, feeling a bit put out that everyone seemed to be accusing her of knowing too little recently. "I just didn't think to look myself up in books since I found out about my fame or whatever only a month and a half ago. I still can't even process being lied to all these years and I'm just supposed to immediately come to terms with what I'm famous for?"

Hermione took a breath in and opened her mouth to retort but before any words came out, the compartment slid open with a bang. A pale boy stepped in with two mean-looking figures on either side of him. Hollie briefly recalled her trip to Diagon Alley and the name of Pansy's crush, Draco Malfoy.

"I heard Hollie Potter was starting this year and I'm looking for her," he drawled out to the two girls.

"Yes?" Hollie said shortly, not particularly in the best of moods.

"It's you?" Malfoy said with surprise. "The one from Madam Malkins? You should've just told me who you were then."

"Well, I didn't get around to it," she said back, hoping to end the conversation.

"And you?" He said turning his head toward Hermione. "What's your name?"

"Hermione," she said with a look of confusion.

"Your surname?" Malfoy asked haughtily.

"Granger," Hermione supplied.

"Never heard of it," Malfoy said matter-of-factly then went on with a sneer. "Don't tell me you're muggle-born?"

Hermione looked to be at a loss for words. That was enough to give Malfoy his answer and he abruptly looked away.

"You shouldn't hang around riff-raff like that without any magical blood," he said as he turned to Hollie. "You're much better off choosing friends in the winner's circle."

Hollie frowned as she noticed Hermione's hurt expression. She then turned to Malfoy who had a disgustingly superior smile on his face as he extended his hand out to Hollie. Hollie couldn't stand the smug look of a bully satiated. Although admittedly, Hollie herself wasn't exactly getting along with Hermione, Malfoy didn't even let Hermione speak more than a sentence before dismissing her.

"Thanks for the concern," Hollie bit out sarcastically as she completely ignored his outstretched hand. "I think I can decide for myself who I'm friends with though. Can you leave now?"

Malfoy's cheeks went pink and his two lackeys puffed up.

"Watch what you say, Potter. You'll get what's coming to you if you keep choosing your friends so poorly," he said maliciously.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for looking out for me," Hollie said dismissively as she turned away from the three boys and instead turned back towards Hermione, who was looking at Hollie with a mixture of confusion and amazement.

After a few tense moments, Malfoy and his buddies stomped away and slammed the compartment door behind them.

"Thanks," Hermione said in a small voice. "And I'm sorry about what I said. You know, about learning about yourself. I didn't know you just found out."

"Don't worry about it," Hollie said back. "I just couldn't stand that attitude of his. And it's fine. You know, about me."

"If you want, I can lend you the books. I bought a lot of books," she said sheepishly. "I wanted to learn as much as I could about magic since I knew nothing about it. Do you think I'll be at a disadvantage?"

"Well, if you are then I'll be worse off. I didn't know I was a witch until this summer either and I haven't read as many books as you," Hollie replied pensively.

Hermione seemed to ponder this before she stood up and reached into her luggage. She pulled out a book carefully bounded with paper and sat back down.

"This one's my favorite, you can look it over if you'd like," Hermione offered sincerely.

Hollie looked toward the book and read the title neatly written on top: _Hogwarts, A History._ She smiled at the coincidence.

"Thanks but I bought a copy of that one myself," she replied as she pointed up to her own luggage. "I just finished it this morning actually."

Hermione's face lit up and she feverishly began to ask Hollie about her opinion on the classes mentioned and the school houses. Hollie learned that Hermione wanted to be in Gryffindor but wouldn't mind Ravenclaw and that she found the idea of the school's hallways being a giant puzzle of patterns fascinating and could not wait to explore them. Hollie told Hermione about how she wanted to see the Astronomy tower for herself and that she wondered how to get into the kitchens.

By the time the sky had darkened, they had gone over the books they brought with them and Hollie was now reading _Modern Magical History_ while Hermione was reading _Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts._ A boy wearing horn-rimmed glasses stepped into their compartment and Hollie recognized him as Percy from the red-head family.

"Evening ladies, we'll be arriving soon. Please leave your luggage where it is and it will be transported to the castle. Make sure you change into your uniforms before we stop," he said loftily flashing a badge with a P on it before disappearing into the next compartment.

Hollie raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to question his speech. The two girls changed hurriedly and packed their books back into their luggage. A few minutes later, the train came to a stop and the girls exchanged nervous glances before the doors opened up. They both got swept along with the crowd in the corridor with everyone trying to get out into the night air.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A familiar voice rang out. "Alright there, Hollie?"

It was Hagrid with a lighted lantern towering over their heads.

"Alright," Hollie tried to shout back over the din of noise as she and Hermione shuffled after Hagrid.

"C'mon let's go! Any more firs' years? Follow me! Mind yer step now!" Hagrid warned as they began to clamber down a narrow path surrounded by darkness. The ground seemed to soften and Hollie sensed the stillness of water ahead.

The path opened up onto the side of a grand lake which flowed toward a massive castle standing proudly against a backdrop of velvety sky. Lines of rowboats were bobbing slightly on the black, glassy surface.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid shouted.

Hollie and Hermione climbed into a rowboat and were joined shortly after by the boy she met at the station, Ron, and a round-faced boy whom Hollie recalled crying about a lost toad.

"Hey again," Ron said to Hollie.

"Ron, right? Hi again," she motioned to Hermione. "This is Hermione Granger."

At the introduction, Hermione gave a wave.

"Ron Weasley," he added as he waved back to Hermione before turning to Hollie. "I don't think I ever got your name though."

"Hollie Potter."

"No way! Hollie Potter?" Ron rasped with amazement as the round-faced boy's eyes grew impossibly wide.

"Er, yeah." Hollie did not know how to react to their awe. She turned to the round-faced boy and smiled, "And what's your name?"

"N-n-neville Longbottom," he said after about a five second pause, as if he were completely shocked he was being acknowledged.

"Oh, stop gawking at her already," Hermione added. "She's not some museum exhibit."

The humor wasn't lost on Hollie. She remembered how borderline disastrous their own meeting on the train was earlier. Although the boys' behavior didn't really bother her that much, she still felt a bit pleased that Hermione came to her defense.

Ron frowned at Hermione's snapping but he still muttered a sheepish apology to Hollie.

"You probably don't like talking about it," he added hesitantly.

"That's okay, I don't remember much about it. I actually just learned that I was a witch this summer. I was raised by muggles, you see," Hollie said lightly, hoping to defuse the tension.

"Really? That's wild! I bet it was some surprise—you're famous here! The muggles must've been excited when you all found out."

"Er, not really. They're not the sort to appreciate that kind of stuff."

 _More like they're not the sort to appreciate anything concerning me,_ Hollie corrected in her head.

"Well, that's okay. My mum says that adults sometimes can't find the right words to say when you're starting a new chapter in life," Ron said.

"Yeah, my gran says starting at Hogwarts is one of the most exciting moments in life for the student but it's soursweet for the adults," Neville added in eagerly.

"I think you mean bittersweet," Hermione retorted but quickly amended her tone after seeing Neville's dejected expression. "But it's a very wise observation, Neville."

Hollie had a suspicion that they believed the Dursleys were harboring secret feelings of joy but she didn't feel the need to correct them and thanked them for the sentiments.

"Neville, I overheard on the train that you lost your toad. Have you found it?" Hollie asked, wishing to change the subject.

"Oh, no. I haven't found Trevor yet," Neville said as he glanced down with disappointment.

"Don't worry, Neville," Ron consoled. "You can have Scabbers here if you can't find him!"

Ron proceeded to pull out a fat, lackluster rat from his robes. Everyone merely stared at the unpleasant sight.

"He's pretty old though, he was passed down in our family for a while now."

The flight of small boats reached a curtain of ivy and everyone quickly followed Hagrid's barked orders and ducked as they passed underneath. They docked at an underground harbor and their faces glowed pale in the lamplight reflected off the dark waters as they all climbed out of their boats. Neville nearly stepped on his previously-lost-now-found toad, Trevor, as soon as he had both feet on dry land. They traipsed up a stony walkway and up to a large set of wooden doors.

"Everyone here?"

Hagrid boomed out before he knocked thrice upon the doors. The sound reverberated through the thick wood and set Hollie's heartbeat racing with anticipation. The door swung open immediately, as if they'd arrived right on cue and a stern-looking witch stood in the entrance peering out over them.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

As the doors opened wide, Hollie fought to keep her jaw from dropping. Next to her, Hermione's mouth had already fallen open. The entrance hall was larger than life with ceilings so high they weren't visible from the ground floor. The hall was draped with light from wall sconces bigger than Hollie's head.

They were heading towards magnificent doors behind which sounded the rumble of many voices. Hollie guessed the rest of the school had already arrived before them. However, Professor McGonagall instead turned before they reached the doors and led them into a small empty chamber.

They all gathered inside the chamber, with everyone shifting a bit uncomfortably close together in the tight space. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and the noise died down immediately. She proceeded to inform them of the Sorting and a quick rundown of the four Houses, which would take place in front of the school. At this point, she motioned to a door behind her, opposite the one they'd used to enter. She then left them with the instructions to tidy up before her return and disappeared behind the indicated door, leaving them to their own devices.

As the sound of the door shutting behind McGonagall echoed through the room, the students seemed to disintegrate into nervous whispers.

"Do you know how exactly they sort us into houses?" Hollie asked Ron fervently realizing that this wasn't mentioned in _Hogwarts, A History_.

"Some sort of test, I think. My brother Fred told me it hurts a lot," Ron replied. After a few seconds of thought, he added, "But on the train, my other brother Eli said he was just joking though."

However, this did nothing to soothe Hollie's fears. Especially since Ron had turned a shade so pale, it rivaled transparency. Hermione, who was hanging onto every word on the other side of Hollie, suddenly burst into fretful whispers going over every spell she'd read about. Hollie's heart dropped—she hadn't yet read _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ and could only remember the spells she learned from _Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts._ Hollie tried hard to listen to Hermione's muttering and memorize some spells despite Hermione's chanting growing steadily more frantic and less discernible. Neville had turned a shade of yellow-green which, oddly enough, matched the toad clasped in his hands.

Before Hollie could tell Hermione to speak more clearly, the door reopened. Hollie's hands began to shake as a surge of panic coursed through her. Hermione instantly stopped the spell recitals. Ron let out a little squeak to the right of her.

"Form a line and follow me. The Sorting will now begin," McGonagall stated.

The students all scrambled to avoid being near the front and Hollie immediately placed herself behind Hermione with Ron quickly following suit behind her. She hoped her wand would work and do unbidden magic for her like it had done in that crowded little shop that seemed so far away.

They shuffled back into the entrance hall but this time, they passed through the doors into the dining hall. Hundreds of eyes followed the line of first years and Hollie, in an effort to avoid the pressure, looked up to the ceiling. Only, there was no ceiling. There were stars as far as the eye could see and it immediately calmed Hollie. She couldn't believe she was finally under the bewitched sky mentioned in _Hogwarts, A History_. She tapped Hermione, who was currently fixated on the back of the boy in front of her, on the shoulder and pointed up. Hermione glanced up and a small smile appeared on her face.

"The bewitched ceiling! It's just like the description in _Hogwarts, A History,_ " Hermione whispered.

They came to a stop before a tall table filled with teachers. A small stool with a hat on top was set in between the first years and the tables filled with the rest of the student body. Every eye was fixed on the tattered old hat. To Hollie's immense surprise, the hat opened at the brim and belted out a song about the history and qualities of the four Hogwarts houses. She was quite impressed with its musical talent. She joined the rest of the school in applause. When the last clap died away, the Sorting officially began.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall instructed.

 _Great,_ Hollie thought. _She'd just have to put on a singing hat. But was it that easy? Didn't Ron's brother say it'd hurt? Does the hat bite or yell at you in front of everyone?_

"Abbott, Hannah." A blonde girl, pink-faced, stumbled out of line and put on the hat. There was nothing but silence. Hollie waited anxiously for the hat to speak again.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It finally shouted. Hollie was filled with relief; it didn't seem painful at all.

There was applause from the table on the right and Hannah ran over to join them.

"Bones, Susan."

 _Alphabetical order_ , thought Hollie as Susan was also placed in Hufflepuff. The next kid went to Ravenclaw, the table to the left. Brown, Lavender was the first placed in Gryffindor, the table on the far left and Bulstrode, Millicent went to Slytherin on the far right. Hollie noticed Ron's brothers were all seated at the Gryffindor table. She lost track of the names as she wondered if families were all sorted into the same house.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione glanced nervously at Hollie and Hollie gave her a small smile. Hermione gulped before stepping forward quickly and practically jamming the hat onto her head. Ron shot Hollie an appalled look at this before they both fixated their gazes back on Hermione.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron let out a small groan next to her and Hollie noted that Hermione had gotten placed in her house of choice. Hollie thought about which house she'd prefer to be in and began trying to recall the different qualities associated with each one.

"Longbottom, Neville."

Neville walked up to the stool, very noticeably trembling from head to toe. After nearly ten minutes:

"GRYFFINDOR!" There was a faint murmur of surprise but Neville, looking as if he might faint with relief, made his way to the Gryffindor table where he was met with a warm welcome.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Hollie scowled as Malfoy swaggered forward. Before the hat had even settled upon his pale blond head, it had made its choice.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Her mind pulled up the statement about Slytherin house that Hagrid had made in Diagon Alley, _there's not a wizard who went bad that weren't in Slytherin._

"Parkinson, Pansy." An olive skinned girl with an upturned nose stepped forward. Hollie excitedly recognized Pansy from Diagon Alley and smiled in greeting as she passed. Pansy looked down at Hollie's socks before grinning back. Pansy placed the hat on her head and sat down on the stool. There was a rather long pause of a few minutes before the hat declared:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hollie felt a little prick of disappointment. Perhaps Hagrid was wrong about Slytherin, Pansy was surely nice. She was Hollie's first friend. A set of twins, Padma and Parvati Patil, were next. Padma went to Ravenclaw and Parvati went to Gryffindor. Well, there went that theory about how families were always sorted into the same houses.

"Potter, Hollie."

Hollie's stomach dropped down to her knees.

" _Potter?!"_

" _Did she say Potter?!"_

" _Hollie Potter?!"_

Buzzing whispers filled the dining hall and Hollie immediately felt the pressure of every eye in the room.

"Miss Potter, if you'd please," McGonagall called.

Ron nodded reassuringly and Hollie stepped up to the hat. She picked it up with trembling fingers and placed it upon her head. A voice filled her head.

"Hmm, difficult," said the hat. "Very difficult. So much courage here. Oh my, but what a wonderful mind. Nice amount of talent too—ah and a thirst to prove yourself. I can detect some slyness."

Hollie wondered where the hat was gleaning this information from, could it see into her memories?

"Yes, I can. It's all here in your head, you know. You are destined for greatness, but which house? Let me ask you: which is more important, the means or the ends?"

 _What an odd question. The ends would obviously be the goal, of course. But would she really do anything it took to achieve it? She briefly felt a pang of sadness as she remembered the feeling of being lonely all those years at the Dursleys._

"Ah, I see," the hat hissed. "I've got my answer—GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word was shouted to the whole hall and Hollie abruptly pulled off the hat. The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers. Hollie quickly walked over to the Gryffindors where Percy the Prefect shook her hand vigorously and the Weasley twins were doing a victory dance. Eli Weasley flashed a beaming smile at her and Hollie felt her nerves melt away. The sorting was done. She took a seat beside Hermione, who was smiling from ear to ear, and took a deep breath. As she faced forward, she noticed the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables cheering as well. Further back, the Slytherin table was scowling and quiet. She was glad to notice Pansy wasn't wearing a scowl. Pansy did looked rather put out though and Hollie felt a little guilty. Hollie faced forward to watch the rest of the sorting. After some assortment of names, Ron was finally up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted after a brief moment on Ron's head. The Weasleys cheered the loudest and Ron sat himself down on the other side of Hollie. The sorting finally came to an end after a few more names and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, introduced himself and welcomed them to the banquet with some strange words. He was a tall, sweeping man with a smile in his eyes and at the corners of his mouth. After his speech, he waved his arms in a sweeping motion and a massive amount of food materialized onto the tables. Hollie's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. She immediately began filling her plate with anything she could reach.

"Geez you two, would you slow it down?" Hermione admonished.

Ron was also filling his plate to the brim. They both happily began stuffing their mouth as soon as their plates were full. Hollie ate well for the first time since Hagrid took her out to eat in the summer. She thought she would burst by the time the last remnants of the main course faded away. The desserts appeared magically in their place. She didn't think she'd eat any but then she noticed…

"Treacle tart!" She exclaimed, pushing into Ron a bit and knocking the utensil out of his hand so that she could reach the treat.

"Whoa, your favorite?" Ron asked as he picked up his dropped fork.

Hollie merely nodded as she'd already crammed some into her mouth as Hermione watched, incredulous. Hollie didn't think she'd ever had a more enjoyable meal.


	4. Sorceror's Stone Ch4

**CH 4: First Year: Flying and Fear**

" _Is that her?"_

" _There, the one with the red-haired kid and the girl with the curly hair."_

" _Do you think we can see her scar from here?"_

Whispers followed Hollie like little hissing fires as she walked to her classes along with the rest of the first-year Gryffindors. Classes were an exciting, varied experience apart from the fact that all of her professors seemed to warn her off the sixth floor corridor lest anyone risk expulsion, or death. She wasn't a hundred percent certain this was a serious threat though because it just seemed ludicrous. Schools were supposed to be a safe place, after all.

First up was their Herbology class. It was taught by Professor Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff house. The class itself was neither boring nor particularly interesting to Hollie. She supposed the information was incredibly useful though, so she'd read the book faithfully. In fact, Hollie had read through all of her schoolbooks by now in preparation for classes. Ron was flabbergasted when he'd discovered this fact.

Though Hollie couldn't hold a candle to Hermione—who had read all of her own books at least three times each. Ron actually took offense to Hermione's level of scholarly pursuit; he deemed it "unnatural." Hermione made matters worse with her open disapproval of Ron's study habits.

Hollie honestly just preferred to leave them to their own devices.

After an hour of staring at magical plants while Professor Sprout discussed their properties, they made their way back to the castle for their next class—Charms. Hollie found Charms to be far more interesting but this could be due to the fact that Professor Flitwick actually did amusing demonstrations of all the different charms they'd be learning that year rather than just lecturing.

On the way to lunch after Charms, the trio got horribly lost. They were taking a staircase down in the direction of the dining hall when it suddenly began to move, leading them to a completely unfamiliar hallway.

"Well, here's your chance to start figuring out your beloved hallway puzzles," Hollie said to Hermione.

They spent fifteen minutes finding a detour and had to practically swallow their food whole to make it to their next class on time, History of Magic.

Hollie ended up regretting her rush because History of Magic was by far the worst subject. The only exciting thing about the class was the fact that Professor Binns was a ghost and floated in through a solid wall to begin the class. About ten minutes in, she and Ron ended up playing tic-tac-toe and hangman in an attempt to keep themselves awake. Hermione was devotedly taking notes and occasionally shooting them disapproving glances. In response, Hollie began scribbling down random facts that she'd remembered Binns rambling on about. It wasn't particularly difficult since the man would go over the same point in about a million different yet equally boring ways.

In contrast, Transfiguration was the highest point of Hollie's day. It was taught by Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house. Although she was very strict, Hollie felt she was still reasonable. Also, she turned her desk into a pig and back again and it was just about the coolest thing Hollie ever saw. Hollie wondered if one day she would learn enough to be able to finish the job Hagrid started and fully complete Dudley's piggy transformation.

Their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class was on a Tuesday. Professor Quirrell wore a turban and stuttered throughout his lesson; he seemed dramatically afraid of his own subject.

Hollie couldn't put a finger on an exact cause but she found that something about Quirrell unsettled her. Perhaps it was just association with discomfort because for whatever reasons, her scar always prickled unpleasantly in DADA classes.

They had a rather unusual arrangement for Astronomy—two lectures throughout the week in the afternoon and a practical every Wednesday night. At 11:45 P.M. on Wednesday the Gryffindors were picked up at the portrait hole by Professor Sinistra and they trekked up staircase after staircase to the highest tower known as the Astronomy tower. The view was breathtaking. Hollie had never before been so high up; the height offered a full view of land and sky. They spent the next hour peering through telescopes and receiving a quick rundown of the different celestial bodies.

Friday was double Potions with the Slytherins. All of the older Weasleys gave the trio poor reviews of the professor, Severus Snape. Professor Snape was a rather unpleasant, sallow man with a hooked nose and their reviews ranged from downright derogatory (Fred and George) to primly disapproving (Percy) with Eli's review being within the medium range of dislike.

Therefore, Hollie, Ron and Hermione made their way to the dungeons on Friday morning with pretty low expectations. As they neared the classroom, some Slytherins had already lined up in the hall—including Malfoy and his gang which Hollie noticed Pansy was a part of. She couldn't say she liked it but she supposed Pansy would naturally gravitate towards her crush.

Hollie smiled at Pansy as she passed and Pansy gave a small smile in return.

"Hi, Pansy," Hollie said pleasantly.

"Hey, Hollie," Pansy replied with a wave.

Noticing this exchange, both groups briefly abandoned their looks of hostility for looks of bewilderment.

"You know her?" Ron questioned.

Hermione just looked confused as she waited for the answer.

"We met at Diagon Alley before school started," Hollie said simply.

Behind them, the Slytherin group had their own questions.

"Pansy, how in the he-" Malfoy began.

"In."

Everyone immediately swiveled toward the doorway of the Potions classroom. Professor Snape was holding the door open with a cold expression on his face. The students filed into the room and took their seats.

Once they had all settled into their seats, Snape began taking roll. Like most of Hollie's professors, he paused at Hollie's name. For a split second, Hollie swore his face contorted into a pained expression. However, any concern she might have felt for him promptly flew out the window once he began speaking to her.

"I see our new _celebrity_ has decided to attend class," he said snidely.

Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, smirked at each other.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion brewing," he began in soft but harsh tones after he finished taking roll. "There will be no foolish wand-waving here. I don't expect you to understand the delicate beauty of a softly simmering concoction formed by a perfect balance of carefully calculated components. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. That is, if you aren't the bunch of dunderheads that I usually have to teach."

Hermione looked very excited, perhaps to prove herself worthy of bottling fame, brewing glory or stoppering death. Ron, on the other hand, looked at Hollie and rolled his eyes. Hollie stifled a snort of laughter.

"Potter!" Snape barked. "What would I get if I were to add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot up so fast on the left side of Hollie's head that Hollie felt the draft of air blow back some strands of her hair.

"I believe those are two ingredients for the Draught of Living Death, sir," Hollie replied, not needing assistance.

The sciences were her favorite subjects in primary school and she'd read _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ from cover to cover, twice _._ Ron gave Hollie a thumbs-up under the table and Hermione looked almost as disappointed as Malfoy and his two bodyguards. Instead of being pleased, Snape looked as if he'd been denied a great pleasure.

"Where would I find a bezoar?" Snape shot back.

Hermione's hand once again went up.

"Goats carry them in their stomach," Hollie said.

Snape seemed to radiate frustration. He spent a little more time formulating the next question.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione physically stood up.

"If I were to say I don't know, would you give Hermione a turn? She seems to actually want to answer your questions," Hollie replied, tired of the interrogation.

Ron's mouth split into a grin of approval, Hermione's dropped open in disbelief and the rest of the class either gasped or laughed.

"I will choose who answers what in this classroom," Snape snapped. "Sit down, Granger. A point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter. Monkshood and wolfsbane are different names for the same plant. It also goes by the name of aconite. Aren't any of you planning on writing that down?"

There was a scramble for quills and parchment. After taking down some more notes on basic potion ingredients, they were paired up and set to work on a simple cure for boils. Hollie was paired up with Ron since Snape didn't seem particularly willing to put Hollie and Hermione together after their performance in his pop quiz at the beginning of class. Snape did seem to favor Malfoy though. He kept giving glowing reviews regarding the color and viscosity of the potion Malfoy was brewing whilst his partner, Crabbe, stood and stared stupidly.

"What splendid coloring! I see that you have potential," Snape said loudly as he peered into Malfoy's cauldron.

"I wonder when they'll be announcing their engagement," Hollie muttered to Ron, whose laugh was cut off by a rather loud explosion to their right.

Neville was covered in a green liquid which was causing his skin to break out in boils. Seamus, Neville's partner, looked on with a combination of horror and sorrow at his burnt and twisted cauldron. The potion was seeping across the floor, burning holes in people's shoes and forcing the class to stand on their stools.

"Idiot boy!" Snape growled as he cleared up the spill with a wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville could only whimper in response as angry boils erupted all over his face.

"Take him up to the hospital wing and a point from Gryffindor for not stopping the blundering fool," he snarled to Seamus.

"Well, that's unfair," said Ron.

"Another point from Gryffindor since I noticed _you_ didn't stop him either," Snape added.

Hollie wondered how someone could be so vindictively bitter but held her tongue. She'd had lots of practice working on controlling her temper around unreasonable adults—she did live with the Dursleys.

The Gryffindors left the dungeons in low spirits. The disastrous Potions class had dampened their moods and they slumped through the rest of their lessons. Hollie was just looking forward to a nice, quiet weekend. This hope was shattered when they reentered the portrait hole at the end of the day. The date for their first flying lesson had been set for Thursday afternoon.

Flying suddenly became the hottest topic. The first-year boys would go on and on about their high-flying adventures. Although Hollie didn't know anything about flying, she seriously doubted so many of them had had such close calls with aviation. Draco Malfoy probably set a world record for how many times in a day the words "my father" and "top-of-the-line racing brooms" could be said.

Hollie jokingly told Hermione and Ron at breakfast on Thursday that Malfoy should win an award for the lament he spouted every ten minutes about how unfortunate it was that first years were never on the house Quidditch teams.

"Beautifully tragic," Fred laughed into his cereal as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"It'd put any eulogy to shame," George added, slowly shaking his head.

Speaking of Quidditch, Ron was no different in regards to the mania. He got into a heated disagreement with Dean Thomas about the merits of Quidditch versus muggle football right there in the dining hall.

On the other side of the table, Hermione was freaking out. She had been assaulting Hollie, along with anyone else within hearing range, with random Quidditch facts and flying tips ever since the notice went up last Friday. She'd gone to the library and returned with an armful of books on flying and Quidditch. The only person remotely interested in Hermione's "fun facts" was Neville, who broke out in a literal cold sweat every time he was asked for his opinion on flying.

"Did you know that brooms were handmade by single witches and wizards until just recently in the year—," Hermione began.

"Wow Neville, what's that you've got in your hand?" Hollie diverted quickly lest she lose her mind and her temper. She was of the opinion that whatever happened with flying would just happen and the endless did-you-knows were already barely tolerable when they had first started nearly a week ago.

"My gran sent me a remembrall," Neville explained holding up a small glass ball in which there appeared to be a swirling mist. "It turns red whenever you've forgotten something."

"It's red now," Ron observed.

"Yes, but I can't remember what it is that I've forgotten," Neville said sadly.

Thankfully, Hermione turned her attention to going over possible things Neville could have forgotten and stayed distracted for the rest of their day before the flying lesson rather than continuing her tirade of inane trivia.

At 1:30 P.M. they were dismissed from their Astronomy lecture to head down to the grounds for their Flying lesson.

"Oh, that's just _brilliant_ ," Ron groaned as they approached.

Hollie and Hermione looked to where Ron was indicating and saw stripes of Slytherin green. Apparently, they'd be having their flying lessons with the Slytherin first-years.

"We'll get to see how Malfoy flies though," Hollie said. "I bet he's full of it."

The instructor was Madam Hooch who was all sharp angles. She had bright, watchful yellow eyes and spiky gray hair.

"Welcome to flying lessons!" She shouted to them. "Listen here, you've got to be confident. They won't teach you that in any book."

Hermione looked incredibly affronted.

"Your broom will respond to your confidence," Madam Hooch explained. "Now, I want you all to step up to your broomsticks, place your hand out and say 'Up!'"

Hollie stepped forward and stuck out her right hand.

"Up!"

The broom shot straight into her palm and Hollie felt a thrill of delight. She looked around to see how the others were doing.

Ron had managed to get his broom up on his second try. Hermione was repeatedly shouting 'up' at her broom but it just merely rolled over. Perhaps this was due to the slight waver in her voice, Hollie noticed. Neville's broom seemed completely inanimate. Hollie had the impression that Neville wanted to stay on the ground, there was a tremor in his voice and his hand was placed very hesitantly over his broom.

Madam Hooch then taught them how to mount their brooms and sit so that they wouldn't slide off the end. She went up and down the rows making sure to correct them. Ron burst into silent giggles when Madam Hooch told Draco Malfoy that he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, listen up. When I blow my whistle, you'll kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch instructed. "Rise up a few feet then come right back down by leaning forward slightly. Ready, on three. One—two—"

Before Madam Hooch had even gotten to three, Neville had shot up into the sky.

"Come back, boy!"

But he rose higher and higher. Neville was now pale-faced and twenty feet off the ground. He leaned over to look down, gasped, and slid sideways off the broom. Everyone looked on, horrified, and a few girls screamed as he hit the ground with a thud.

Madam Hooch, white-faced, ran over to where Neville lay face-down in the grass. She helped him up whilst muttering something about a broken wrist.

"Nobody is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing," Madam Hooch said strictly. "If you so much as touch those brooms, you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'Quidditch.'"

She gently led Neville away, supporting him. As soon as they were out of earshot, the annoying tones of Draco Malfoy pervaded the air.

"Did you see the great lump's face?" He said, mocking Neville with a cruel impersonation.

The other Slytherins laughed. Hollie was upset to see Pansy crack a smile when Malfoy looked her way.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Parvati Patil snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy called out in retaliation. "Can't say you have very good taste. Have you always liked fat little crybabies, Parvati?"

"Leave her alone," Hollie said quietly, stepping forward so that she came face-to-face with Pansy.

Everyone went silent and stared. The tension was palpable.

"I guess you would stand up for your Gryffindor pals," Pansy said bitterly.

Hollie frowned, she was about to tell Pansy that she'd stand up for anyone in that situation regardless of which house they were in, but never got the chance.

"Look what I found! The great lump's remembrall!" Malfoy interrupted, holding up Neville's remembrall over Pansy's shoulder.

"Give it here," Hollie said plainly.

"I don't think I want to," Malfoy said tauntingly, bringing the ball to his chest as Hollie reached for it. "If you want it so bad, I say you're just going to have to come and get it."

He mounted his broom and shot up into the air. Okay, so she was wrong. The little git was actually a pretty good flyer, Hollie observed. He brought his broom higher up to hover near the topmost branches of a nearby oak.

"Come on then! Do you want it back or not? My hand's about to slip!"

Hollie summoned her broom and swung a leg over.

"Wait," Pansy said quietly.

"What, Pansy? Are you watching out for your _friend_? The _great_ and _famous_ Hollie Potter?" Malfoy asked scornfully.

There was a pause as Hollie merely glared at Malfoy and waited for Pansy's response.

"Don't do it, Potter," Pansy said in a warning tone.

 _Potter?_ _So I'm just Potter now?_ Hollie thought as an angry sort of ringing filled her ears. She was consumed with reckless anger towards Malfoy and Pansy. She kicked off, hard.

A wonderful rush of gleeful adrenaline coursed through her as the wind whipped her hair around. She felt as if her negative emotions were left on the ground and the only thing that remained was confidence.

Back on the ground, Hermione was calling Hollie's name worriedly. Ron was whooping appreciatively. Everyone else was just looking up, mesmerized.

Malfoy didn't look so great now that he wasn't alone in the air.

"Hey Malfoy," Hollie called out jeeringly as she soared quickly closer. "Not feeling too well?"

Hollie could hear Ron's laughter drift up from the ground.

Malfoy tried hard to sneer but ended up looking like he had just tasted something bitter.

"Not so tough up here without your friends, huh?" Hollie said quietly and derisively, as she casually glanced down at Crabbe and Goyle on the ground.

Malfoy's face contorted before he switched the position of the remembrall into his other hand.

"Fine, if you want this so much, then go and get it," he said as he threw the remembrall up into the air and streaked back down toward the ground.

Hollie watched the small glass ball fall with astonishingly clear vision. In that split second, she knew she could catch it. She just knew. Hollie put on a spurt of speed and raced the ball in its steep descent. She came level to it about a foot from the ground and snatched it from the air, pulling up at the last second and rolling off her broom to land gently on the grass.

"HOLLIE POTTER!"

Hollie sat up and whipped her head around. Her blood turned cold as she saw McGonagall running toward her. Hollie shot to her feet.

" _Never—_ not in all my years," McGonagall puffed as she seemed at a loss for words that could describe her shock. "You could have _broken your neck—_ how could you—blatant disregard—"

"Professor, please. It wasn't her fault," Parvati shouted.

"That'll do, Miss Patil. Come with me, Miss Potter," McGonagall stated plainly.

"No! Wait—"

" _But Malfoy—"_

"Enough! I don't want to hear it, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall sniped. "Potter, now."

She began briskly walking back towards the castle with Hollie numbly following in her wake. Hollie had no idea what to say to lessen the severity of the situation so she opted for silence and a wide-eyed stupor. Although her outer appearance seemed frozen, her brain was processing thoughts at a mile a minute. She wondered where the Dursleys would send her if she came back home, expelled. She wondered if she could just be allowed to live on the grounds like Hagrid did. She wondered if she'd ever even get to touch a broomstick again. The thought made her miss her few brief moments of flight.

They came to a stop in front of the Charms classroom.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, may I please borrow Wood for a moment?"

 _Corporeal punishment? She never would've guessed it._ But Wood was a student. A brawny fifth-year with a confused look on his face as he stared at Hollie's equally perplexed face.

"Follow me, you two," McGonagall said before leading them into an empty classroom. She closed the door behind him after kicking out the resident poltergeist, Peeves, who left behind a trailing echo of curse words.

"Miss Potter, meet Oliver Wood," she said shortly to Hollie before turning to Oliver. "Wood, I've found you a seeker."

Oliver's face transformed from confusion to utter joy.

"Are you serious, Professor?" He asked eagerly.

"She's a natural. I've never seen anything like it," McGonagall stated. "Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

Hollie nodded quickly. She didn't know what was happening but it seemed a heck of a lot better than expulsion so Hollie kept quiet, determined to not remind McGonagall that she'd broken school rules.

"She caught that thing after about a fifty foot dive, not a scratch on her! Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Wood looked up to the ceiling with an awed smile as if McGonagall had just shown him the light and answered all his prayers.

Hollie recalled Charlie's name from some conversations between Ron and his brothers. If she was remembering correctly, he was one of the elder Weasleys who had already finished school and was working in Romania.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch?" Wood asked as he leaned in toward Hollie.

Before she even got the chance to answer, Wood began circling her.

"Just the right build for a seeker. Speedy, light, fast. We need to get her a decent broom soon, Professor. Maybe a Cleansweep Seven or a Nimbus Two Thousand?"

"I'll see about that when I speak to Dumbledore about bending the first-year rule for house teams," McGonagall said. "Goodness knows we need a better team this year, I wasn't able to look Severus Snape in the eye for weeks after that loss last year."

Hollie could hardly believe her good fortune. McGonagall peered sternly at her behind her glasses.

"You'd better work hard at practice so that I don't regret letting your punishment slide," McGonagall warned.

"Of course, Professor," Hollie answered.

Then, unexpectedly, McGonagall smiled.

"Your father would have been proud," she revealed. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

Hollie couldn't help but smile at the novel piece of information.

" _No way_ ," Ron gaped as Hollie recounted her tale at dinner.

"You still shouldn't have done it," Hermione scolded. "You broke the rules."

"Were you hoping I'd be expelled, Hermione?" Hollie asked.

"Well, no. I'm happy for you and happy that my friend gets to stay."

"Okay, then please drop it? I know I caved in to Malfoy's stupid taunting and I had a narrow escape from punishment for my wrongdoings," Hollie said dutifully.

Ron was still staring at Hollie in impressed disbelief.

"You must be the youngest house player in about a—"

"Century. Yea, Wood went over that with me," Hollie explained before shoving food into her mouth. She was rather famished after that rollercoaster of anger, dread, then relief.

"Don't tell anyone," Hollie said to Ron and Hermione after she'd swallowed her mouthful. "I start training next week and I'm supposed to keep it a secret."

"Then why did you tell us?" Hermione asked, shocked that Hollie yet again disobeyed rules.

"Because I wanted you guys to be the first ones to know," Hollie replied bluntly.

Ron grinned in appreciation and Hermione looked conflicted between affection and frustration.

At this moment, Pansy walked past the Gryffindor table and glared at Hollie before pointedly looking away. Hollie felt a mixture of disappointment and irritation.

Ron and Hermione both noticed this exchange.

"Forget her," Ron said. "You said you always wanted to visit the Astronomy tower and look through the big telescope Professor Sinistra uses, right? Let's go tonight."

" _No!"_ Hermione hissed.

"Alright," Hollie said despite a patronizing look from Hermione. "Let's visit the Astronomy tower tonight."

"You guys are really doing this?"

Hollie and Ron gave Hermione a dull look.

"Yes, we are," Ron answered. "We understand that you're not joining us but you really can't stop us."

There was a sort of standoff where the three of them just stared at each other. Hermione sighed.

"Ugh, fine," Hermione said reluctantly.

"Alright, see you later then," Hollie said as she swung the portrait open and began climbing out.

"What do you mean? I'm coming too."

"I thought you couldn't 'condone our behavior?'" Ron asked.

"Well, I tried to get you guys to do the right thing but if you're that determined to break the rules, then it's my obligation to go with you."

"That makes no sense," Ron stated. "Nobody's obligating you to do sh—"

"Can you two at least whisper or something?" Hollie interrupted as they made their way down the corridor. "We may be breaking the rules but I'm trying not to get caught."

"Yea, sure," Hermione huffed. "And we wouldn't be breaking the rules if you didn't let those Slytherin—" THUD.

"Ouch!"

"Ahh!"

Hermione had tripped over something, or someone, on the ground.

"Neville?" Hollie whispered.

"Thank goodness!" Neville sighed. "I've been out here for hours! I forgot the password and couldn't get in."

"The password's 'Pig snout,'" Hollie offered.

Neville scrambled up to the portrait to give the password to the Fat Lady. Except, there was no Fat Lady.

"Huh, I guess she's gone out," Ron said.

"Well that's ridiculous," Hermione hissed. "What if someone needed to get in?"

"It is after hours," Hollie mused. "I'm pretty sure she isn't expected to keep vigil for those students breaking curfew."

Neville let out a whimper.

"Well, see you later, Neville," Ron offered as the trio turned to leave for the Astronomy tower.

"No, please, wait," Neville panted as he ran back towards them. "Take me with you! I don't want to be here by myself. The Bloody Baron's gone past twice already."

"Fine," Hollie said shortly. "But everyone needs to be quiet otherwise Filch and Mrs. Norris will be after us."

They began ascending an especially lengthy staircase that would take them from the seventh floor up to the ninth. There was a sudden lurch and to everyone's surprise, the stone slab supporting them began to shift downwards.

"Oof!" Neville lost his balance and hit the steps with a loud 'thunk'.

Hermione let out a strangled yell.

"You there!" Came a voice from the eighth floor. Filch.

"Oh that's just awesome," Ron said with panic in his voice.

"The staircase is going to stop and let him on when it hits the eighth floor," Hollie observed. "We need to book it, NOW!"

"Are you crazy?" Hermione inquired. "The staircase hasn't finished moving! If we run down, we'd have to jump!"

"Then you'd better jump as far as you can," Ron retorted as he and Hollie pulled Neville back up to his feet and began running downwards.

For the second time that day, adrenaline surged through Hollie as she neared the end of the staircase—floating in midair above an alcove on the sixth floor. Her mind went blank as she leaped off the edge. Before she knew it, the ground of the alcove came rushing up to meet her feet and she landed unexpectedly quickly, losing her balance in the process. Around her, the other three landed with thumps of various noise levels.

"Run for it!" Ron yelled and they all dashed to their feet and sprinted madly into the corridor in front of them.

"In here!" Hollie called as they passed a bulky wooden door at the end of a short hall to their left halfway along the corridor.

"It's locked!" Neville groaned anxiously as they pulled fruitlessly on the handle.

"Oh, move _over_!" Hermione said as she pushed her way to the front of the fray. " _Alohomora."_

The lock clicked open and the four of them pushed their way into the room, pulling the door shut behind them. There was nothing but silence save the sound of them all struggling to catch their breaths. After a few minutes, their breathing began to return back to normal. As their breaths quieted, Hollie realized with a thrill of horror that there were too many mouths breathing for just four people. She slowly turned to face the group who were all wearing the same confused and anxious expression on their faces. They slowly turned around to look behind them.

Precisely three extra mouths breathing. From three enormously terrifying heads fitted on one enormously terrifying body. At the moment, the three heads were studying the four trespassers, taken aback by their sudden appearance. Hollie did not want to wait and see what'd happen once the heads finished processing. Four pairs of hands and feet became tangled in a rush to wrench open the door. Finally, they pushed the door open and scrambled out just as the heads began snarling and barking. They threw their bodies against the wooden frame and slammed the door closed on the horrifying chimera of a dog.

They all sprinted away from the door without any regard for stealth. Filch must've chosen a different wing of the castle for his search else he surely would've caught them running for their lives. They didn't even slow down until they were back in front of the Fat Lady.

"And what have you lot been up to?" She asked with a perplexed expression at the state of the four with sweat running down their pale faces.

"Never mind that—Pig snout!" Ron gasped out and the portrait swung open.

They climbed inside and collapsed, legs trembling, into armchairs. After a few minutes, Neville excused himself to be sick in the bathroom.

"What in the hell was that thing?" Ron questioned. "What were they thinking, locking that thing up in the school? If any dog needed exercise, it'd be that one!"

"Didn't you notice?" Hermione snapped.

"I don't think we noticed anything other than the fact that we needed to not get torn apart by that demon dog," Hollie retorted, earning a look from Hermione.

"It was guarding something," she explained. "It was standing on a trapdoor."

"Well, I highly doubt I'd ever be possessed with an urge to steal anything _that thing_ is guarding," Hollie replied.

"You can say that again," Ron seconded.

"Well, _I'm_ going to bed before you guys come up with any more brilliant ideas to get us killed—or even worse, _expelled_ ," Hermione huffed as she bounced off the armchair and headed upstairs.

"Man, she needs to sort out her priorities," Ron mumbled in amazement.


	5. Sorceror's Stone Ch5

**CH 5: Halloween Horrors**

The stunt they'd pulled after hours had opened up a rift in the group. Namely, Hermione was fuming at the streak of rule-breaking Hollie and Ron had engaged in and, supposedly, forced her to take part in as well. Ron was adamantly unapologetic and rejected any claim that he had prompted Hermione to do anything she didn't want to do. Hollie was just tired of all the bickering these past few weeks.

"Like I would ever have such disrespect for rules like you do," Hermione snapped across the table to Ron at breakfast. "You have such a great example in Percy, I should just tell him what you've been up to. Maybe he can keep you in line."

"Don't," Ron warned. "Don't bring my brother into it."

"He's a Prefect, and you could stand to learn a thing or two about proper behavior!"

"Would you give it a rest, Hermione?" Hollie inquired.

"We shouldn't have been out after hours!" Hermione chided. "Was looking through a telescope really worth all the trouble we'd get into?"

"Who even made you come in the first place?" Ron countered.

Hollie agreed with Ron, Hermione didn't have to go along if she was that against it.

"Alright, it's done with," Hollie said, determined to end the conflict. "No more mentioning it. We broke the rules but you still came with us. Stop blaming us. We were all wrong; we all broke the rules. That's it. Stop fighting about it, it's been weeks!"

Ron and Hermione both let out 'hmphs' and turned their attention back to their plates.

The flock of morning delivery owls flew into the hall and two owls holding up a thin package landed amongst the plates in front of Hollie. She tore off the note attached then passed it around to Ron and Hermione as she took the broom off the table and settled it beside her.

 _DO NOT OPEN THIS AT THE TABLE. Inside is your new broom—a Nimbus Two Thousand. Do not tell anyone where you got it else they'll all be asking for a new broom. Your first practice will be at 5'o clock tomorrow evening._

— _Professor McGonagall_

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron breathed. "That's amazing!"

"I still can't believe you get rewarded for breaking the rules," Hermione snapped.

Hollie gave her a look and Hermione added:

"Alright, fine. I'll drop it. When is your first practice?"

"It's tomorrow. I'm nervous," Hollie admitted.

"Don't worry," Ron reassured her. "Fred, George and Eli are on the team too. They're bound to make you feel more comfortable."

"I suppose. I read up on Quidditch though and there's just so much going on. How am I supposed to keep track of everything and catch the snitch?"

"I'd say that's what practice is for," Hermione said gently. "I can show you more volumes on Quidditch if you'd like. I went through a good amount while researching for Flying lessons."

"Err, sure. Just leave them on my bedside table," Hollie said despite knowing full well she probably wouldn't read them at all. She knew the rules of Quidditch already and doubted any more random Quidditch facts were going to help her.

The next day at a quarter to five, Hollie waved farewell to Ron and Hermione in the common room. She noticed that they both got up to go their separate ways as she walked to the portrait hole. She guessed it was for the best. Although they'd agreed to their little "peace pact" at breakfast yesterday there was still some lingering resentment, especially between Ron and Hermione.

Hollie made her way down to the Quidditch pitch where she saw Oliver Wood waiting for her with a large trunk by his side.

"Hey Hollie," He said in greeting. "How's it going?"

"Hey Oliver, where is everyone?"

"They'll be here in about a half hour. I wanted to go over some basics with you before the team practice," He explained before he opened the trunk. "This red ball here is the—"

"Quaffle," Hollie supplied.

Oliver looked taken aback but nonetheless pleased.

"It's used by the—"

"Chasers," Hollie said. "There are three of them. Their goal is to put the Quaffle through those three hoops and past the Keeper."

"Bludgers?"

"Kept away from other players by the Beaters?"

"You got it. How does the point system work?"

"Each goal is worth ten points and the snitch is worth one-hundred and fifty points."

"Well, I'm glad you know your stuff!" Oliver exclaimed. "We can start some actual one-on-one practice then."

They got on their broomsticks and took to the air. Oliver showed Hollie how to do some basic drills and how to recognize basic maneuvers. Once he was satisfied that she had understood the concepts behind five different maneuvers, he declared it high time she practice with the Snitch.

He bent over the trunk and unlatched a small compartment which contained a golden, walnut-sized ball. Pressing it between his fingers, Oliver stood back up and held it in front of Hollie. The ball's miniscule wings unfolded gracefully and began beating rapidly.

"Alright, we'll give it a minute's head start," Oliver said as he let go of the Snitch. Hollie heard a high-pitched hum as it zoomed off.

After a minute, she mounted her broom and began her search. She started off level with the goal posts then quickly realized she could afford a better viewpoint. She pointed her broom handle upwards until she was hovering above the entire pitch. Hollie scanned her eyes back and forth, searching for a fluttering speck of gold. There. A glint from the evening rays of sunlight reflected off a speck near the stands on the right end of the pitch. Hollie dived. The Snitch was floating about fifty feet away. Twenty-five feet away. Ten feet away. Five feet away. A foot away. Her hand closed over the flickering wings and there was suddenly clapping and whooping.

Standing with Oliver was the rest of the Gryffindor House team.

"I think that was under five minutes! How did you scout her, Oliver?" A girl with long, black braids asked.

"Alright team, meet our new Seeker!" Oliver shouted. "Hollie Potter, meet the Gryffindor team."

Hollie landed and walked up to the team. She was introduced to Angelina Johnson (the girl with long, black braids) and Katie Bell, both of whom were Chasers. Eli greeted her as the third Chaser. Fred and George pretended not to know her and made a dramatic scene reintroducing themselves as the Gryffindor Beaters.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get started!" Oliver said as the balls were released from their trunk and practice began.

The team was full of supportive people and Hollie felt like she fit right in. It turned out that Katie and Eli were new to the team this year as well so most of practice was spent with Oliver working with the Chasers. Fred and George were practicing with stationary Bludgers for the moment and Hollie was releasing and catching the Snitch. She managed to catch it a total of four times before it got too dark out to see.

After practice, Oliver gave them a short review of how the evening went before discussing future practice times. When they were dismissed she heard someone calling from the stands.

"Hey, Hollie," Ron called. "Done for the day?"

"Who's that?" Oliver asked. "He's not a spy, is he?"

"Relax Oliver, it's just my little brother," Eli explained as he patted Oliver on the shoulder and they continued walking to the locker room.

"Who's to say he's not a spy though?" George joked.

"Eli's probably a spy too, actually," Fred joined in.

"Yeah, come on down!" Hollie shouted up to Ron.

Ron was soon jogging across the grass to meet her.

"Wow! This broom is amazing," Ron said as he reached Hollie.

"Wanna look it over?"

"Sure!" He replied taking it carefully.

"I'd let you take it for a spin but it's pretty dark. But you can try sitting and taking off if you want."

Nearly thirty minutes passed before Ron was satisfied with examining and testing the Nimbus Two Thousand. They made their way back up to the castle after Hollie stopped by the locker room for a quick freshening up.

They made it to the front doors before Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle, stopped them.

"That's a broomstick, Potter," Malfoy spat accusingly.

"Very good, Malfoy," Hollie replied in a sing-song voice.

"Do you think he came up with that all by himself?" Ron played along.

"You're a first year."

"Look at that! The little trooper can count too," Hollie crooned mockingly as Ron chortled.

"They're not allowed!" He fumed. "I can report you."

"Alright, then. Have fun! Remember that my name is spelled with –ie instead of –y if you plan on reporting me."

Malfoy and his buddies could only stare after them, dumbfounded, as Hollie and Ron casually strolled past them into the castle.

Hollie was pretty busy now as both classes and practice picked up. They were starting some pretty tricky subjects. Transfiguration required them to put the transformation formula into practice for the first time by turning matches into needles and they were just wrapping up the theory behind levitation spells in Charms and would be expected to perform the charm by the end of October.

Hollie had to split her free time between Hermione in the library or with Ron in the common room. Neither seemed to want to be around the other and the time the trio spent together at meals and in class appeared rather forced.

By contrast, the rest of the student body was in excited anticipation for Halloween. Eli and his friends were telling Hollie, Hermione and Ron about how the Halloween Feast last year was extraordinary. The food and entertainment was supposedly always first-rate. A member of Eli's posse who had inside access to information via his father's connections informed them that Hogwarts would be playing host to a troupe of dancing skeletons. After the amazing description, all three couldn't wait for Halloween to arrive and the conversation was pleasant in a way it hadn't been in a while. This was before it all went downhill.

On the day of Halloween, the students were all impatiently sitting through their classes. Charms happened to be the last class of the day for the Gryffindor first-years. They were finally performing the levitation spell on feathers in charms. Hollie was paired up with Lavender Brown, one of the other first-year Gryffindor girls. Flitwick, however, decided to pair up Ron and Hermione.

Lavender took her turn first and before Hollie could even get her turn in, there came the sound of a disagreement from the table next to them.

"You're saying it wrong!" Hermione admonished. "It's Win- _gar-_ dium Levi- _o-_ sa, not Wing-ar-di-um Levio-sa!"

"Well, if you're so great at it, then you do it!" Ron snapped back.

Hermione made a show of rolling up her sleeves and Ron made a show of rolling up his eyes. Hermione pointed her wand at the feather.

"Win- _gar-_ dium Levi- _o_ -sa!" The feather floated a few feet in the air and Professor Flitwick clapped and congratulated the first in class to achieve flight.

Ron looked positively explosive in his anger. Everyone in class looked away from the awkward situation.

Hollie decided it was future Hollie's problem and turned back to Lavender and their feather. Hollie ended up achieving flight as well although it was only a couple inches rather than the several feet Hermione's feather flew. As the bell rang, she reckoned she'd better talk to Hermione about how Ron was probably offended by Hermione's condescending tone, even if it was meant to help. She hadn't gotten very far in her talk with Hermione though before Ron, who was walking ahead of them with Seamus Finnigan, foiled her plans.

"She's a nightmare, honestly! It's no wonder nobody can stand her!" He vented.

Hermione gasped as tears sprang to her eyes and she pushed past Ron and ran ahead of the group. Ron looked after her with a disturbed expression. Hollie took five swift steps forward and smacked Ron on the back of the head.

"Are you kidding me?" She questioned exasperatedly.

"What'd you do that for?" Ron asked defensively as he rubbed his head.

"You had to say that about her while she was behind you?"

"Well, excuse me for not checking behind myself."

"You're not excused!" Hollie retorted. "You should go apologize."

"What if I'm not sorry?" He asked challengingly.

"You're really okay with making her cry?" Hollie asked in an accusatory tone.

"Alright, fine," Ron conceded after a moment's silence. "I'll apologize the next time I see her. At least let us have time to cool off."

"I'd rather you do it now," Hollie said.

However, Ron stubbornly refused claiming he wasn't ready yet, so Hollie swore she'd be back for him later as she set off to find Hermione.

It took Hollie hours to comb the castle, checking the library twice, only to find Hermione hiding away in the dungeon bathrooms.

"The dungeons? That's a pretty dramatic choice," Hollie said as she stood outside the stall.

Hermoine's sniffles ceased for a few seconds in surprise.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Hermione asked with a high-pitched voice.

"C'mon Hermione, let's go to the feast. Ron wants to apologize."

"I don't believe you," she said obstinately. "He hates me."

"Okay, if he apologizes to you, would you come to the feast with us?"

"Yeah, right," she said with a meek laugh. "I don't think he would."

"Alright, it's a deal," Hollie said shortly. "I'll be right back."

She then turned around and set off to find Ron, leaving Hermione waiting in the stall.

"I found her," Hollie said as she slid onto the bench next to Ron in the dining hall, which had been decorated quite ornately with live bats and floating jack-o-lantern pumpkins.

"It's been hours… You'd be a bad detective."

"Shut up," Hollie quipped. "Who would think to look in the dungeons?"

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a terrified Professor Quirrell.

"TROLL! There's a troll!" He shouted hysterically as the room went quiet. "In the dungeons—thought you ought to know."

Quirrell then fell into a dead faint. Panic gripped the room and the voices reached a crescendo before Dumbledore stopped the room with a single plea for silence. Instructions were being given but Ron and Hollie weren't listening as they were currently staring at each other in horrified fear.

"You said you found her in the dungeons?" Ron asked hoarsely.

Hollie eyes were wide as she nodded.

As everyone rose to be shepherded back to their dorms, Ron and Hollie quickly made their way back down to the dungeons.

"We must be crazy," Ron hissed as they narrowly escaped notice from a distracted-looking Snape.

"We can't just leave her there!" Hollie answered.

"Of course not, but that doesn't stop us from being crazy!"

There was suddenly a bloodcurdling scream. They sprinted the rest of the way there. They had run into a scene of destruction. The troll had torn the door off its hinges and had smashed about half the stalls already. Hollie felt a surge of relief as she noticed Hermione huddled against the far wall. However, it was short-lived since the troll then used its giant club to bash in a sink.

Hollie picked up a pipe and chucked it as far as she could. It connected with the troll's misshapen head with a dull 'thunk.'

The troll roared and twisted its trunk of a neck to pinpoint where the projectile had originated from. Its eye fell upon Hollie who had to wildly dodge its next blow. Ron had run around to a separate wall.

"Oy peabrain!" He shouted as he launched a piece of debris at the large creature.

The troll swiveled around yet again and Hollie dashed toward Hermione once its attention had been diverted.

"Let's go!" She cried as she tugged on Hermione's hand. But Hermione seemed frozen with shock. There was a crash and Hollie turned to see that the troll's next blow had barely missed Ron's head. Without fully processing what she was doing, Hollie grabbed her wand from the folds of her robes and performed the first spell that came into her head.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" echoed around the room from two different voices.

The troll's club and a huge chunk of sink flew up into the air. Ron and Hollie both looked at each other in surprise and the objects they'd levitated dropped. The troll's head was assaulted by the two heavy objects and it toppled over with a loud crash, taking up half of the bathroom in its supine position.

"D'you think it's dead?" Ron questioned.

"I think you guys just knocked it out," Hermione said quietly, having finally regained her senses.

Hollie nudged it with her foot, "Yeah, I think it's still breathing."

"Oh, don't do that," Hermione said worriedly.

There was a sudden parade of approaching footsteps. All three of them turned their heads in time to see Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell enter the demolished bathroom. Hollie hurriedly shoved her wand back into her robes.

Quirrell saw the knocked out troll and his eyes fluttered weakly before he whimpered and had to take a seat on a broken toilet. Snape was staring at the three students intensely and McGonagall blinked a few times in surprise before addressing them.

"What on earth happened in here?" McGonagall asked though she didn't need words to convey her fury.

Ron still had his wand out and was merely staring at McGonagall like a pop-eyed goldfish. Hollie wished she could somehow signal for him to put it away without being seen.

"Are you insane? What made you think you can do something like this?" She said in a stunned voice. _Oh, they were in so much trouble._

"Professor, please," came a small voice and everyone looked at the source in surprise. "It's my fault, professor," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked in obvious confusion. "What are you saying?"

"I came looking for the troll. I had read about them and I thought I could take it on. It was about to finish me off before these two came in and saved me. They performed the levitation charm and knocked it out."

McGonagall merely continued to look dumbstruck. Quirrell was still whimpering and shooting the troll furtive glances. Snape was trying to bore holes in Hollie and Ron with his interrogative stares.

"Well, in that case," McGonagall carried on. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl. I'm disappointed in you."

Hermione hung her head.

"What made you think you can take on a full-grown mountain troll? Five points from Gryffindor. You'd better go on up if you're not hurt. Feasts are to be continued in your common rooms."

Hermione trudged out of the bathroom.

"Now you two," McGonagall said, addressing Hollie and Ron. "I still say it was just luck but you did take on a full-grown mountain troll. Five points each for Gryffindor. Get up to your common room."

Hollie and Ron quickly edged out of the bathroom and up to Gryffindor tower. They came across Hermione at the portrait hole.

"So, I brought him to apologize," Hollie said quietly.

All three of them smiled.

"That was the world's most extreme apology," Hermione said with a shaky laugh before sobering up again. "I'm sorry too, Ron."

"Oh, don't worry about it. We're even," Ron said, flustered. "Well, let's head on in."

"Pig snout," Hermione said to the portrait.

"Hope we never get into a fight, Ron. Next thing you know, we'd have to battle a dragon so we can make up," Hollie joked as the portrait door swung open.


	6. Sorceror's Stone Ch6

**CH 6: Christmas Cheer**

It was as if the three friends had started anew. There was nothing like battling a twelve-foot mountain troll to end the bickering. And what better way to exercise this renewed bond than by assuring Hollie that her first Quidditch match was doable?

It was November and that meant the start of Quidditch season. The Gryffindors were set to play the Slytherins in their first match. Although Hollie being the new Gryffindor seeker was meant to be kept a secret, it had somehow gotten out. Maybe it had to do with Malfoy digging around and learning about it after he saw her broomstick which led to him badmouthing her abilities as seeker to anyone who'd listen.

However, Hollie found the Slytherins' jeering to be strangely less unsettling than the others' complete confidence in her. Being told she'd be amazing was harder to deal with than being told she'd absolutely fail. It was always harder to live up to higher expectations.

At breakfast on the day of the match, Hollie was pale and denying food. Hermione carefully loaded her plate up with a thought-out, well-balanced selection of foods. Hollie tried her best, not wanting to toss aside Hermione's thoughtfulness, but lost her appetite once Oliver shared that during his first game he ended up throwing up his breakfast. Having overheard, Eli and Katie both also set down their utensils with pale faces.

"Oh, don't mind Oliver," Hermione encouraged.

"Yeah, eat your breakfast. But do us a favor and aim away from us if any of you feel queasy," Fred said.

"I agree, you should aim for a Slytherin," George advised.

The other team members ended up leaving before Hollie, who felt that the longer she waited, the less nervous she'd be. She was wrong. Deciding it was time, she pushed away from the table with Ron and Hermione who would walk with her down to the pitch. They had almost made it to the front door when they were stopped.

"Look, if it isn't Potter and her dedicated crew," a familiar voice sneered to a chorus of feminine snickers.

"Oh great," Ron muttered. "It's Parkinson and her irrelevant friends."

"Ignore them, let's just keep going," Hermione said.

"Looking forward to your first match? _Seeker?_ " Pansy purred scornfully.

"We've been taking bets on how you'll fall," an icy blonde with a mean glare named Daphne Greengrass stated.

"Most bets are on bludgers right now," Millicent Bulstrode, a female version of Crabbe grunted.

"You lot are just jealous because Hollie earned her place on the team," Hermione declared.

"Earned it?" Pansy scoffed. "You Gryffindors are so wound up in friendship and sunshine that you were probably just given the spot because you're _buddies."_

"Pansy, can you please just stop?" Hollie asked.

"Or like Draco says, maybe they just gave it to you because you're _famous._ "

"SHUT UP!" Hollie shouted, finally snapping and silencing the entire group.

She stepped up close to Pansy and her voice got dangerously low. "Why don't you just go pathetically sit in the stands where you belong since you couldn't seem to get onto a team for yourself? You can see from there whether I've _earned it_ or not _,_ _Parkinson_ ," Hollie said, her words oozing with challenge and spite.

Everyone was rendered speechless and Hollie turned around so quickly her hair fanned out behind her and whipped Pansy in the face. She then marched off towards the Quidditch pitch with her friends following in her wake, expressions of shock and awe etched on their faces.

Hollie barged irritably into the locker room and everyone on the team stared at her quizzically. On the bright side, she was no longer nervous and was ready to show everyone what she was capable of.

"Alright then," Oliver said awkwardly. "Welcome to your first pep talk."

Hollie nodded, attempting to calm herself down.

"As much fun as it is to be in the company of Hollie's great cheer, we feel it's best to head on out," Fred suggested.

"Also, we know your speech by heart," George added before pitching his voice lower. " _This is it team."_

" _The big one,"_ Fred joined in.

" _The one we've all been waiting for."_

"Alright already, just be quiet," Oliver demanded. "Well, we've got a superb team and I believe in each and every one of you. Let's get out there and win!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. Before Hollie knew it, they were walking out onto the pitch to tremendous applause. She looked out into the crowd and felt a few tendrils of nervousness creep back in. She then noticed a big flyer up in the Gryffindor stands that had 'Potter for President' written on it. The tendrils of fear were replaced with a wave of warm fondness. They faced the all boys' Slytherin team. Oliver stood across from the Slytherin team captain, Marcus Flint, whose face was filled with mean-spirited contempt.

"Captains, shake hands!" Instructed Madam Hooch.

Oliver and Flint clasped hands and squeezed the other's as hard as possible.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch instructed.

Hollie clambered onto her Nimbus.

The whistle blew. Hollie kicked off as hard as she could and the world, along with all of her worries, dropped away. It felt wonderful to be up in the air and she did a quick and tricky maneuver Oliver had taught her to turn herself about face in the air in preparation to search for the Snitch.

"And look at that! The new Gryffindor seeker, first-year Hollie Potter, with some great moves a few seconds into the game!" Lee Jordan, a friend of the Weasley twins, commentated. His voice was magically amplified to sound throughout the stadium.

"Now, Angelina Johnson has taken the Quaffle into possession. Superb Chaser that girl is—very attractive too but she keeps rejecting my invitations to dinner, go figure—"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall's voice reprimanded, amplified as well.

"Sorry, professor," Lee said quickly. "Johnson passes off to Eli Weasley who—oh no, here comes Flint! And Weasley does a quick drop pass to Katie Bell. Uh oh, Pucey's coming for her—and what do you know! She passes back to Weasley who had dropped level with her! My, what surprisingly flawless teamwork from the Gryffindor's newest Chasers! Three new amazing finds this year! Weasley tearing up the field, nice dodge from that bludger there! Oh! A second bludger hit by Slytherin's Beater is coming right for him—and I don't believe it! It's stopped by Fred or George Weasley, not sure which one but nice save from a Gryffindor Beater! And Weasley takes his shot, Keeper Bletchley dives, but misses! GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

A roar of applause sounded throughout the stadium along with a smattering of 'boos' from the Slytherin stands. Hollie, who had been constantly scanning for the Snitch as well as listening to the commentary, grinned when hearing about Gryffindor's first point.

"Slytherin in possession! Flint is moving along and here comes Johnson! Oh! He dodges her! But here comes a bludger hit in his direction by Weasley and he passes to Pucey! Pucey moving up the field! And is that the Snitch?"

Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle in surprise and Hollie zeroed in on where Lee Jordan had pointed. There it was. Terence Higgs, Slytherin's Seeker, was staring at her in order to gage her reaction and Hollie took advantage of this opportunity to dive first. However, before she could reach the Snitch, her view was filled with the green of the Slytherin uniform. She veered her broom to the right at the last moment but she still collided with Marcus Flint. Her broom spun off violently, and she could only hold on desperately until it stabilized. By then, the Snitch was nowhere to be seen. Flint smiled in triumph and Hollie's blood boiled.

"Dirty cheater!" Lee Jordan's voice announced.

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"Alright, professor—after that very obvious and disgusting foul—"

" _I'm warning you."_

"Fine, fine. After that understandable _accidental_ mistake that _anybody_ could've made which nearly killed the Gryffindor seeker, it's a penalty to Gryffindor. Bell takes the shot, puts it away, no problem, and play continues with Gryffindor still in possession."

Hollie steered her broom upward, slowing as she reached Fred Weasley.

"All right there, Hollie?"

"Get him back for me, yeah?" She growled before continuing on her way up.

She began her search for the Snitch anew.

"Slytherin now in possession—Flint's taking the Quaffle up the field—Wow, a bludger right to the face, compliments of Weasley! Excellent aim, hope it broke his nose. Only kidding, Professor."

Hollie smiled vindictively, appreciative that Fred had followed through. She urged her broom forward to continue her search.

"Oh no, Slytherin scores. Shame, guess he could see through the blood after all."

Hollie was no longer listening to the commentary. Her broom hadn't moved forward like she'd wanted but had lurched backwards instead, almost unseating her. Her brow furrowed in worry but surely, brooms aren't capable of overruling their rider. However, as soon as she was about to dismiss it as a fluke, her broom bucked again. Something was definitely wrong and she was soon holding on for dear life as her broom did everything it could to unseat her.

The crowd had noticed and everyone was on the edge of their seats watching her struggle against her broom. The Gryffindor team had tried to pull her onto their brooms but each time they came near, the broom would get more violent. Finally, they fell back and lingered below Hollie, perhaps hoping to either catch her or break her fall.

Flint was taking advantage of the situation and putting away goals while no one was paying attention.

A gasp rippled the stands as the broom jerked backwards again sending Hollie pitch-forward with a front flip off her broom. She managed to grab on with one hand before she went hurtling towards the ground.

Back on the ground, Hermione was creeping through the stands with a blue fire held in a jar. She finally reached her target. She placed the flames on the hem of Snape's robes.

In the air, Hollie's broom finally went still and she gathered up all of her strength to swing her body and grab hold with her other hand. She then swung a leg over and pelted toward the ground, not trusting the broom to stay compliant. On her way down, she noticed the Snitch and her mouth opened in surprise. Unfortunately, she was going too fast to reach out with her hand and in alarm, she felt the Snitch rush into her mouth and down her throat. As soon as she reached the ground she held her hands in front of her mouth. The Snitch was attempting to fly up and out of her throat. Eli was the first to land next to her.

"Hollie, are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

The Snitch popped out of her mouth and landed in her outstretched hands. Eli's jaw dropped in disbelief. All eyes were on Hollie and the regurgitated Snitch. There was a moment of silence as everyone tried to process what just happened.

"Why, I don't believe it—Potter has caught the Snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Jordan's voice boomed out.

Hollie and Eli both grinned at each other and Hollie held up the Snitch in triumph. Roaring applause sounded throughout the stands.

"She didn't catch it! She nearly swallowed it!" Marcus Flint complained to nobody in particular.

The rest of her teammates landed and congratulated her and Oliver was praising their first win while he led the way to the locker rooms.

"Alright, it's time for a celebration!" He announced, turning round and surveying the group. "Wait, where's Hollie?"

"Too late, mate," Fred said.

"Ron and Hermione came to get her while you weren't looking," George explained.

"Better luck next time," Eli said.

Ron, Hollie, and Hermione were all currently gathered around the table in Hagrid's hut waiting on their enormous mugs to be filled with tea.

"What do you mean it was Snape?" Hollie asked.

"Snape's a professor," Hagrid said calmingly while filling up their mugs. "He wouldn't go n do some'in like that."

"He was doing some kind of jinx on your broom!" Ron explained as they took their first sip of tea.

"Hermione went over and set him on fire."

Hollie spit out her drink.

"Clean that up, will ya?" Hagrid said casually as he handed her a rag.

"Yea, sorry about that," Hollie said as she wiped up the table.

"It's amusing and all but you should probably stop spitting things up," Hermione advised. "It can't be good for you."

"You set Snape _on fire?_ " Hollie asked as she stared incredulously at Hermione. "Setting your Potions professor on fire can't be good for you."

"Oh, it's fine. It was just a Bluebell fire," Hermione explained. "I scooped it back up as soon as I was done, they'd never guess it was me."

"Have we been a bad influence on you?" Hollie asked seriously.

"Leave it," Ron said. "I like her a lot better this way."

"Tsk, I only did it because you were in trouble," Hermione stated but nonetheless, she still had a small smile on her face.

"I'd do it just for fun," Ron quipped.

"I know he doesn't like me," Hollie said. "Well, he doesn't like anybody really except the Slytherins, but I didn't think he hated me… Why try and kill me?"

"You know, didn't you think he was suspicious that night on Halloween when we ran into him? He didn't notice us at all. Maybe he was the one who let the troll in," Ron reasoned.

"He's a professor, Ron," Hermione admonished. "He wouldn't let a troll in!"

"Well if he jinxed my broom, then why not?"

"Okay, but what reason would he have for killing you?" Hermione asked.

"What about whatever that three-headed freak of nature was guarding?" Ron suggested.

"Maybe he wants the treasure."

"How d'yeh know about Fluffy?" Hagrid inquired suspiciously.

"That's _your_ dog?" Hollie questioned.

"Yeah, I won him off a Greek chappie at a bar," Hagrid explained. "Raised him meself, Dumbledore asked if I could lend him ter guard what's up in the castle—"

Hagrid stuttered to a stop as he realized there were three sets of eyes staring eagerly at him.

"Why, you! I'm not sayin' anymore," Hagrid said. "What Fluffy's guardin' is between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Who's Nicolas Flamel?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

They attempted to get him to finish what he was saying but it was to no avail. They finished their tea and made their way back to the castle.

"Hey Ron, why would killing me help him steal whatever is underneath Fluffy anyway?" Hollie asked.

"Oh yeah… Hadn't thought that through. I'll think of something."

"Of course you will," grumbled Hermione.

December was here and with its arrival, layers upon layers of thick snow fell upon the grounds. The castle was decorated festively with wreaths along staircase banisters, silver bells on every doorknob and enormous Christmas trees peppered around the castle, all decorated with a different theme.

It was a festive time and the students were feeling very merry. Classes were difficult for the professors since their students spent most of their time daydreaming about Christmas holidays. Speaking of the holidays, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson spent half their time telling everyone about lavish traditions their prestigious families were a part of. The other half of their time was spent either making fun of Hollie's Snitch capture (with comparisons to frogs, pelicans, and what have you) or teasing her about staying at Hogwarts for the holidays because she was unwanted at home.

Hollie didn't mind since she didn't particularly want to be at the Dursleys either. It was a win-win. Besides, Hermione decided to stay at Hogwarts with her, claiming she hated skiing and would rather be at Hogwarts. Ron and the other Weasleys would also be staying at Hogwarts since their parents and little sister would be visiting Charlie in Romania. Yes, Hollie was actually quite happy with staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.

Also, it allowed for research to be done. Hollie was curious about Nicolas Flamel and the treasure underneath Fluffy. She enlisted Ron's and Hermione's help as well and the three were often in the library together. However, it was already the last day of classes before the holidays and they still had not found anything regarding Nicolas Flamel. They had checked all sorts of modern history texts. Hermione took this pretty hard—it was like her beloved library had let her down. Hermione reckoned they might find something in the restricted section of the library and mourned that entrance into that section was too difficult.

On Christmas morning, Hollie awoke to a sight she'd never before seen—a stack of presents at the foot of her bed. She rubbed her eyes disbelievingly and sat up to look them over.

The first one she grabbed was neatly wrapped and held together with a modest white bow. Hollie turned the box over, checking for a card.

"Oh, that one's mine!" Hermione announced from the adjacent bed. "The card's inside."

Hermione and Hollie were the only two girls left in their dorm. Parvati and Lavender had gone home to their families for the holidays.

"Can I open it now?" Hollie asked.

"Of course, go ahead! I'll open yours too!" Hermione grabbed the gift with Hollie's card on it and they both began tearing open their presents.

"Wow, Hermione," Hollie breathed as she held up her gift.

It was a snowglobe that held a tiny replica of Hogwarts and was bewitched to show the weather outside. At the moment, it looked like a classic snowglobe and the castle looked like it was covered in glittering, white icing. Hermione had also attached the excerpt from the description of Hogwart's enchanted ceiling from _Hogwarts, A History_ to the attached card, which read:

"' _The Enchanted Ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky outside, and to mirror the weather, without any of the negative effects. It is said that the mimicry of the sky outside is so exact that, at first glance, one would believe that there is no ceiling at all, and that the hall simply opens upon the heavens.'_

 _This is one of my favorite passages and I'm glad you loved it too, thank you for mentioning it before the sorting ceremony. It made me feel braver!_

 _I found the snowglobe using mail order and one of the school owls. I just bewitched it to reflect the weather outside Hogwarts so, in a way, you'll always have a piece of Hogwarts with you! Merry Christmas, Hollie!_

 _Your Friend, Hermione"_

It was the very first Christmas present she'd ever received from a friend and it was absolutely wonderful! She could only look at it adoringly and laugh internally at how _Hogwarts, A History_ had such a big presence in their friendship.

"Thank you, Hollie!" Hermione chirped happily. "I can't wait to use it!"

Hollie had gotten Hermione an elegant, long-feathered quill. At first glance, it seemed to be of a speckled pattern but actually, Hollie had charmed the quill to display quotes from _Hogwarts, A History_ when tapped with a wand. Hollie figured it'd give Hermione easy access to excerpts from her favorite book.

"Did you read the card?" Hollie asked since she had written instructions in there.

"Not yet," Hermione said, lifting it to her eyes, which widened after a few seconds.

"No way, which charm did you use?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Which charm did _you_ use?" Hollie replied, holding up her snowglobe.

Hollie located a card with Ron's messy handwriting on it and grabbed for it. He had gotten her a set of wizard's chess. Hollie couldn't wait to break it in later. She'd always liked playing chess on Dudley's computer when he wasn't home. Wizard's chess was much more exciting and much more violent. The pieces actually beat each other up when they'd overtake one another. She thought she was quite good at chess but Ron was even better. Although she was still losing the majority of the time, Hollie found the challenge interesting. It was nice to play against a person and not a computer.

The next gift was wrapped rather haphazardly using bright, festive wrapping paper. The card attached noted that it was from Hagrid. Inside was a wooden flute. It looked as if Hagrid had carved it himself. Hollie made a note to look up some flute playing tips in the library later.

Ron's mother had sent Hollie an assortment of mouth-watering food and desserts. She had also sent her a hand-stitched sweater in emerald green. It was amazingly cozy in more ways than one and made Hollie feel warm inside and out.

The last gift was a thin package with no card attached. Hollie slit it open and a silken cloak streamed out. Hollie gathered it in her hands. The material felt like smoke on water.

"That's beautiful," Hermione exclaimed, looking up from her own present-opening to gaze at the cloak. "Try it on!"

Hollie stood and gathered the material around her. Hermione gasped. Hollie looked down and her heart nearly stopped. There was nothing there. She quickly dashed to the mirror. She was nothing but a floating head.

"I don't believe it! Someone's sent you an invisibility cloak! I read about them in _Magical Artefacts,_ they're really rare and expensive! Who sent it?"

"No clue," Hollie said as she searched around for a card. A note was sitting on the bed, probably having fallen out from the folds of the cloak as she lifted it.

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to You_

Hollie turned the note over but it was devoid of a name as well.

After Hollie had safely put away her father's invisibility cloak, she put on her new sweater from Mrs. Weasley. She then followed Hermione down to the common room and up the stairs to the boys' dorms. They walked into the first year dorms where Ron lay asleep as the sole occupant.

"Wake up, sunshine!" Hollie shouted.

"Wuz happening?" Ron muttered sleepily as he sat upright.

"Merry Christmas!" Hollie and Hermione cheered. They moved Scabbers to an adjacent bed before they settled on the end of Ron's bed.

"Oh! Presents!" Ron exclaimed joyfully as he dove into the pile of gifts waiting for him.

"Yes, Ron. That's totally the most important part of Christmas," Hermione muttered sarcastically.

As Ron was too busy opening his presents, he didn't hear Hermione's muttering.

"Nice, Hollie!" Ron said as he opened his gift from her—a collection of Chocolate Frogs since Hollie knew he collected their cards.

"Thanks for the wizard's chess set!" Hollie said in reply. "Let's play later?"

"Are we invited?" Came a voice from the door.

The door opened and in came the Weasley twins, Eli, and Percy. Hermione stared at them all suspiciously.

They were all wearing knitted sweaters. Fred and George's had letters monogrammed on theirs, Eli's was a calm shade of blue, and Percy's was red and pinning his arms down. It looked as if someone had forced Percy into the sweater. Probably Fred and George given the fact that he was currently in the middle of them with an arm from each over his shoulders.

"I see our mum made you a sweater too, Hollie," Eli said.

"Yes, it's quite nice," Hollie answered.

"Yours is nicer than ours," Fred said.

"Guess she puts in more effort if you're not family," George noted.

"Ronniekins! Where is your sweater? Put it on right now! Where is your Christmas spirit?" Fred demanded.

"But I hate maroon," Ron whined but he pulled it on anyway.

"No excuses! Christmas is a time for family, right Percy?" George said.

Percy sighed heavily and Hermione looked as if she rather pitied him.

They had a great Christmas dinner that comprised of mostly the staff and the Weasleys along with Hollie and Hermione. After everyone was full, they all played several games of wizard's chess before retiring to bed. The Weasleys were all tough to beat although Ron was the still the best player out of all of them.

Hollie lay awake in bed later that night. She thought about her presents and felt warm inside. She then remembered her father's invisibility cloak. Maybe she could go grab a book from the forbidden section of the library. She should probably invite Hermione since it was her idea in the first place. Hollie considered this but decided she wanted her first outing with the invisibility cloak to be a solo thing. So she quietly slipped on the cloak and snuck down to the portrait alone.

Hollie decided to just go for a walk. She went down to her favorite corridor which featured large arched windows overlooking the lake. She was casually strolling in the moonlight, admiring the stars when she heard a meow not too far away. Was that Mrs. Norris? The corridor housed classrooms and Hollie ducked into the nearest classroom to wait out the caretaker's cat. The room was unused and desks were cluttered in a corner. There was something very strange though—a large mirror along the wall. Hollie walked up to it curiously.

As Hollie drew level with it, she gasped. There were a bunch of people in the room around her! She turned around quickly but she was still alone. She took a closer look into the mirror. There were two people right behind her reflected in the glass—a woman with bottle green eyes and a man with thick, dark hair.

"Mom? Dad?" Hollie whispered.

The reflections nodded and Hollie teared up. So, this is what her parents looked like. Everyone was right, she did take after them. There were others reflected in the mirror as well with similar features. This must be her family. Her mirrored family members were all gazing lovingly at Hollie.

"Merry Christmas," Hollie said to the reflection.

Everyone smiled. Hollie couldn't believe that she was spending Christmas night with her family. She felt tremendous joy and overwhelming sadness at the same time. Her reflected family was like the stars she'd been admiring-they seemed so close but they were so far beyond her reach.


	7. Sorceror's Stone Ch7

**CH 7: Norbert from Norway**

Although the mirror gave her very mixed feelings, she still wanted to share it with Ron and Hermione. To her surprise, instead of seeing the Potter family, they both saw a different image. Ron saw himself as Quidditch captain and Head Boy while Hermione saw herself being praised for being top of the class and Head Girl.

The night after, Hollie visited again. As she was sitting there, seemingly alone and staring at her family, someone else in the room cleared their throat. Hollie fell sideways off her chair.

"Pardon me, I didn't mean to startle you."

It was the headmaster, Dumbledore. _She was definitely in trouble_.

"S-sir, I'm sorry," Hollie said quickly.

"Oh, don't be. We all have our moments of clumsiness," he said nonchalantly. "I see you're growing quite attached to the Mirror of Erised."

Hollie wasn't apologizing for her clumsiness but rather for her being out of bed after hours although she didn't bother clarifying.

"It shows me my family," Hollie breathed.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "It shows you your family, Ron as the best of his brothers, and Hermione as a very worthy witch. What do you think the mirror does?"

"It shows us what we want to see," Hollie said quietly after a moment's pause for thought, she decided not to question how exactly Dumbledore had known what the mirror showed Ron and Hermione.

"Very good. It is the Mirror of Desire and shows you your heart's deepest desire. However, it's not good to be caught up in your yearnings, one must remember to live."

Hollie nodded in acceptance of his advice.

"The mirror will be moved tomorrow, I suggest you do not go looking for it. It doesn't do well to dwell in dreams and forget reality," Dumbledore advised kindly.

Life went on as usual without the mirror. Hollie had taken Dumbledore's advice and decided to let the mirror go. The holiday break came to an end and classes along with Quidditch practice became Hollie's routine. They did discover who Nicolas Flamel was though.

It was mid-January and Ron, Hollie, and Hermione were in the library yet again. Hollie and Hermione were flipping through more textbooks and Ron was digging in his schoolbag.

"Found it!" Ron exclaimed as he pulled out a chocolate frog.

"No food allowed in the library!" Hermione whispered urgently.

"Relax, Hermione," he assured. "I'm starving! We've been in the library during lunch hours lately and I'm not eating enough!"

"Hear, hear," Hollie said and Ron tossed her a frog as Hermione glared.

Ron shoved the entire frog into his mouth and extracted the collectible card from the box.

"I've got Dumbledore for about the fifth time," Ron began before he sat straight up in his chair with a clattering sound and a wide-eyed expression.

"What is the matter with you?" Hermione hissed as Madam Pince glared their way.

"Are you okay?" Hollie whispered as she stuffed the chocolate into her bag and out of the librarian's sights.

Ron hurriedly swallowed.

"Nicolas Flamel," he breathed as he held out the card.

Hollie and Hermione grabbed at the card and scanned the back of it.

 _Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel._

"That's it!" Hermione said excitedly and she bounced up and left the table.

"What's it?" Ron asked Hollie.

"No idea," Hollie answered as she craned her neck after Hermione who was coming back to their table with a giant book in her arms.

"I took this out for a bit of light reading last week," Hermione explained as she set the book down with a noticeable thud and began flipping through the pages.

" _Light?_ " Hollie and Ron questioned disbelievingly.

"It says here that Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the _Sorceror's Stone,_ " Hermione said excitedly as she pointed to the passage.

"Oh!" Hollie said.

"Um, what?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said. "You should open a book once in a while."

"Thanks for the advice," he said dryly. "So, what's this stone thingy about?"

"I read a bit about it in our Potions book. They gave a short mention about how it transforms things into gold and produces some stuff that makes you immortal," Hollie explained.

"The _Sorceror's_ Stone transforms _metals_ into pure gold and produces the _Elixir of Life_ ," Hermione provided.

"Well, no wonder Snape wants it! _Anyone_ would want it!" Ron said.

"Not finding the right book drove me crazy," Hermione stated. "It's not exactly modern since Nicolas Flamel is 665 years old!"

"Blimey," Ron said in amazement. "I bet he's older than some ghosts in the castle. Wonder if we can switch out that dusty old Binns and replace him with Flamel. I'd actually stay awake in History of Magic if he'd give us gold instead of house points."

The next day at breakfast, Hedwig brought Hollie a letter from Hagrid inviting the three of them for tea later that evening.

"We can tell him that we figured out who Nicolas Flamel was!" Ron said as he read over Hollie's shoulder.

At half-past four, the three friends opened the castle doors and headed for Hagrid's hut. When they reached it, they knocked firmly on the wooden door. The door cracked open a smidge, just enough for Hagrid to peek one beady eye out at them from the shadows of his hut.

"Erm, hello Hagrid," Hollie said uncertainly.

"It's just you three?" Hagrid asked urgently.

"Yes, it's just us…" Hermione answered with her eyes narrowed in suspicion and confusion.

"Well, come in then," Hagrid insisted. "Hurry up now."

Hagrid opened the door a bit wider and they squeezed through one at a time. Hollie immediately noticed the temperature difference. It was stiflingly hot.

"Hagrid, we wanted to talk about Nicolas Flamel," Hollie said.

"We found out who he is and we know what's being guarded," Hermione added.

"O' course yeh did. N'er mind that," Hagrid said distractedly as he motioned to the scrubbed wooden table in front of the hearth. "Go ahead and take a seat."

Hollie, Hermione and Ron each took a seat at the table and stared at each other, perplexed. Hagrid went over to his fireplace, reached inside a kettle and pulled out an enormous, black egg.

"Oh, Hagrid," Hermione groaned. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

But it was quite obvious that it really was what they all thought it was.

"Quiet now," Hagrid shushed. "It's abou' ter hatch!"

There was a shuffling sound coming from inside the egg and fine cracks began marring its surface. Everyone stared intently at the egg—Hagrid with an eager expression and the trio with wary expressions. The black egg began to rock back and forth before tipping over and shattering. The pieces of shell fell away and they saw scales and wrinkled wings.

"Oh why, Hagrid?" Hollie said as the creature trembled around the table shaking off bits of shell.

"How did you get it?" Ron asked.

"He's beautiful," Hagrid breathed, enraptured by the newly hatched creature.

The baby dragon wobbled in Hagrid's direction before it opened its mouth and produced a lick of flame that nearly set Hagrid's beard on fire.

"Look at that! He knows his Mummy," Hagrid crooned affectionately as he reached a hand toward the dragon.

"Your house is _wooden_ , Hagrid," Hermione advised worriedly.

"I think I'll name him Norbert," Hagrid chirped as he gave the dragon a little stroke on the head with one of his fingers.

"Hagrid, Norbert is going to be larger than your house in less than a month," Hollie tried to reason.

"I've bin readin' up on dragon care, I have," Hagrid insisted. "It'll be fine!"

Right after this statement, Norbert the dragon snapped its jaws in the direction of Hagrid's finger forcing him to quickly withdraw his hand.

Over the next week, Norbert had already grown several feet in length. Hollie, Hermione and Ron all made an effort to check up on Hagrid and his dangerous pet. Along with keeping tabs on Hagrid and Norbert, they had to juggle an ever-increasing load of schoolwork and Hollie had to worry about Quidditch as well. It was exhaustive.

"It BIT me!" Ron exclaimed as he barged into the common room one night after a visit to Hagrid's.

Hollie and Hermione looked up from their homework. Ron's right hand was wrapped in a handkerchief which was splotched with blood.

"That thing is a menace! I honestly don't understand what Hagrid is thinking!" Ron ranted. "When it nearly bit my hand off, do you know what he said to me? He scolded _me_ for scaring it! I think he's lost his marbles… Did you know he sings it lullabies?"

"We need to do something," Hermione bemoaned. "Hagrid simply can't keep it. It's dangerous and it will get him into so much trouble!"

"Well, we've already told him to set it free but he seems to think that's cruel," Ron said in exasperation.

"What if we send it away?" Hollie asked, coming up with an idea. "Charlie works with dragons, right? Do you think he can take Norbert too?"

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed as he got out a piece of parchment paper. "I'll write him a letter right now. Can I borrow Hedwig?"

"Yeah, of course. She's upstairs in the girls' dormitories right now," Hollie said.

"I'll go get her!" Hermione volunteered before dashing to the staircase.

Ron got out a quill and prepped it awkwardly with his injured hand. He pressed the quill shakily against the parchment before he stopped and looked back at Hollie.

"Err… Actually, can you also write the letter?" He asked sheepishly.

Two days later, the response from Charlie arrived with the morning mail. They were instructed to bring Norbert to the highest tower at midnight tomorrow night where they'd meet three of Charlie's friends who would bring it to the dragon sanctuary. They had to be sneaky since owning and transporting a dragon was highly illegal.

"Well, thank goodness it's almost over with," Hermione sighed.

"I'm so sick of Hagrid mollycoddling that stupid dragon!" Ron declared.

"Wow, can you possibly say it any louder?" Hollie asked sarcastically as Malfoy passed by the Gryffindor table and stared inquiringly at them.

After classes let out for the day, they hurried over to Hagrid's to tell him about the pickup. They were having a difficult time convincing him.

"Hagrid, we've written to Charlie and he says he's willing to take in Norbert. Norbert will go to a dragon sanctuary in Romania. We arranged a pick up and everything," Hollie said.

"Don' worry abou' it," Hagrid replied with a wave of his hand. "I've got it under control."

Norbert, who was now about four feet long, knocked several bricks loose from Hagrid's fireplace with his tail at this precise moment then proceeded to set the side of Hagrid's couch aflame.

"Yes, he's a rather well-behaved creature," Hollie muttered to Ron and Hermione.

"Hagrid, you seriously can't hide Norbert any longer. Soon, he won't even fit in your hut," Hermione wheedled.

"Well, I can't jus abandon him!" Hagrid said as he smothered the fire with a large blanket.

"Charlie can take care of him. We can have him picked up on Saturday at midnight. If we miss this chance, then there may never be another one," Ron tried to reason.

They were then interrupted by a sound at the window. There was a pale blond head peeking in. As soon as they noticed him, the boy took off abruptly for the castle.

"Who was that?" Hagrid asked fearfully.

"Draco Malfoy, that little git did hear us at breakfast," Ron said.

"What do you mean 'us'?" Hollie muttered as Ron glared at her.

"Hagrid, you _have_ to do this," Hermione said firmly. "You have absolutely no chance now, Malfoy will definitely tell. It's what's best for Norbert."

Hagrid nodded sadly.

Everyone spent the next three days on edge. On the second day, Ron's bitten hand had grown swollen and began festering. Once it started to smell funny and ooze an odd sort of pus, Hollie and Hermione demanded he seek medical attention from Madam Pomfrey. Ron was then restricted to the hospital wing for his recovery. On the third night, Hollie and Hermione waited in the common room until 11 P.M. before slipping underneath Hollie's invisibility cloak and heading down to Hagrid's.

They knocked upon his door and slipped in quietly when he cracked it open for them. There was a big crate in the middle of the hut padded with blankets.

"Hang on a mo', let me jus' say good-bye," Hagrid croaked as he headed over to Norbert who was currently chewing on a table leg.

"Good-bye little Norbert. Be good for Mommy, alrigh'? I'll miss yeh so much," he sniffled as he lifted Norbert into the crate.

Before he put the lid on, he lowered a teddy bear down into the crate.

"He'll want 'is teddy," Hagrid explained tearfully.

Hollie and Hermione each grabbed one end of the crate and awkwardly maneuvered back out the door and towards the castle. There was a tense moment as they passed the third floor. There came loud shredding sounds from the crate that sounded suspiciously like Norbert's teddy being ripped to pieces. In the silence of the late hour, the noise was positively deafening. Luckily, there was nobody around and Norbert appeared to soon grow bored of the activity. Hollie and Hermione moved faster. They were both sweating by the time they reached the seventh floor.

"Shh!" Hollie said as she heard footsteps. "In here!"

Hollie and Hermione shuffled as quickly as possible into a small alcove in the wall. They gently set the crate down and stood stock still after making sure the invisibility cloak hid everything. Hollie hoped nobody would hear them panting and tried to quiet her breathing.

"You thought you were clever and tried to break curfew?" Filch snarled as he passed by, dragging Draco Malfoy along by the arm.

"But you don't understand! Potter! With a dragon!" Malfoy wailed.

"Bah! Nonsense! At least come up with a better excuse."

"No! I swear!" Malfoy pleaded as they turned the corner and began descending the staircase.

Once they were out of earshot, Hollie and Hermione giggled.

"Serves him right," Hollie stated.

They picked the crate back up and continued on their way. They climbed staircase after staircase. The crate seemed to be getting heavier and heavier and they were now sweating profusely.

"Oh, _finally,_ " Hermione said as they reached the door to the astronomy tower.

They threw it open and inhaled deeply as the cold air hit their faces. They set the crate down by the ramparts and took off the invisibility cloak, letting it hit the floor. Hollie leaned against the low walls of the astronomy tower and threw her head back to gaze at the sky.

"Wow," she breathed as she admired an endless amount of stars.

Hermione leaned next to Hollie and put her chin in her hands as she also looked up to the sky.

"Didn't you want to look at Professor Sinistra's telescope or something?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah," Hollie laughed. "But I guess it'll have to wait. Look over there."

The silhouettes of three people on broomsticks were fast approaching the tower. Charlie's friends landed and after a round of introductions, they latched Norbert's crate between their brooms and set back off into the night. Hollie and Hermione watched as they became specks in the distance.

"Let's go," Hollie said. "I'm so exhausted; I just want to sleep."

"Me too. But hey! We're finally free!" Hermione said excitedly as they headed back down the staircase from the astronomy tower. They both burst into relieved laughter that stopped abruptly as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here," Filch said with a nasty smile.

Hollie had left the invisibility cloak at the top of the tower.

Filch led them to the door of Professor McGonagall's office. As it swung open, Hollie saw two other students sitting in chairs in front of her desk—Malfoy and Neville.

"More students out of bed?!" McGonagall thundered.

The four students all cringed.

"Oh, so it's you two. I heard Malfoy's story about a dragon. Longbottom here was foolish enough to believe him and tried to stop you. Utterly ridiculous. I suppose you thought it was funny to try and get Malfoy in trouble?"

Neville looked hurt. Hollie and Hermione looked at each other in conflict. They felt bad about Neville getting dragged in but they definitely couldn't tell the truth because Hagrid would be in legal trouble.

"This is unbelievable! Fifty points from your houses for each of you!"

Malfoy smirked at them from his seat.

"Why are you smiling, Mr. Malfoy? By each of you, I obviously mean all four of you. A detention as well," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

The smile promptly left Malfoy's face. Hermione and Neville were teary eyed and Hollie could do nothing but stare at the floor. One hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor. That dragon better be happy for the rest of his life at Charlie's reservation.

If only Pansy could see how buddy-buddy Gryffindor was being now. Almost the whole house took to shunning Hollie, Hermione, and Neville once word got out about the massive loss of points. Classes were hostile now that nobody was willing to talk to them. They usually ended up partnering with each other or Ron in classes because the other first years didn't want anything to do with them. Hollie had lost count of how many explosions Neville had caused when he was her partner.

Quidditch practice was also conflicted. Hollie was grateful that the Weasleys were at least still nice to her since Ron told his brothers about the situation. Although, there wasn't a way they could convince the others since they couldn't say anything about the dragon.

All in all, Hollie and Hermione spent much of their time in an isolated corner of the library since the animosity was really tiring.

"Don't worry guys," Ron comforted. "Fred and George get loads of points taken off and everyone still likes them."

"150 points in one day?" Hermione asked.

"Well, no…"

Their conversation was interrupted as Neville approached the table.

"Hi Neville," Hermione said sweetly, obviously still brimming with guilt.

"Hey," Neville said quietly before he pulled two scrolls from his pockets and held them out. "These are from Professor McGonagall. It's about our detentions."

Hollie and Hermione both took their respective scrolls and opened them up. They apparently had to be at the castle doors by 7 o'clock pm to await further instructions regarding their detention.

"Alright, thanks," Hollie said to Neville as she set the scroll down.

After dinner, Hollie, Hermione, and Neville stuck around while the rest of the school headed up to their common rooms. The three made their way to the front doors. They came across Malfoy at the entrance.

"Lookie what we have here," Malfoy called. "No surprise to see you here, Potter. But how does goody-goody Granger and pushover Longbottom feel about their detention?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hollie said.

"Why are you so sore? Is it because you didn't expect them to give famous people detentions?"

"Why are you so annoying? Is it because you didn't expect them to give snooty, little daddy's boys detentions?"

"You know what, Potter?" Malfoy screeched as he puffed up like a balloon.

"Quiet down, now. Yer already in detention. Don' want another one now do yeh, Malfoy?" Hagrid asked as he approached the students.

"Of course not, _sir,"_ Malfoy replied bitingly.

"Alrigh' then, let's get goin'," Hagrid said as he led them outside.

They walked in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Hollie figured they'd be doing some sort of work for him there. Hagrid walked up and opened the door. Fang the boarhound bounded out.

"Now that's we've got Fang, we can head on o'er to the Forbidden Forest," Hagrid announced.

"Forbidden Forest?!" Malfoy squawked.

Neville turned to Hermione with wide, terrified eyes. Hermione turned to Hollie with wide, terrified eyes. Hollie just ogled at Hagrid in disbelief. Students weren't allowed in the forest, right?

"No, I absolutely refuse! My father will hear about this!" Malfoy continued.

"Go ahead and tell 'im!" Hagrid growled. "Now listen here, at Hogwarts, yeh'll be useful or yeh'll get out! Which one would yer father prefer?"

Malfoy closed his mouth forcefully and pouted. Hollie would've laughed at how ridiculous he looked if the situation wasn't so dire. The group made their way to the border of the Forbidden Forest.

"Alrigh' now, there's a hurt unicorn somewhere in this forest. I've bin seeing puddles of unicorn blood around so we're going ter find it and put it out o' its misery. We're going to search in two groups, two will go with me and the other two will go with Fang. If yer run into trouble or find the unicorn, then send up sparks with yer wand."

"I call Fang!" Malfoy stated.

"Suit yerself, but he's a coward. Hollie and Hermione, you two are with me."

Hollie thought she heard Neville squeak from beside her as he learned he'd be grouped with Malfoy and Fang. Malfoy didn't look very pleased either but the two groups nonetheless had been formed and they separated onto different trails.

"I can't thank the two o' you girls enough fer helping me with Norbert," Hagrid said as soon as they were out of earshot of the other group. "Sorry ya gotta end up in detention though. I pulled some strings to make sure your detention was with me. Least I could do."

"No problem, Hagrid," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Hollie agreed although she privately thought she'd probably be better off doing lines or cleaning with Filch rather than wandering around the Forbidden Forest at night.

The late winter wind was whistling through the branches that were near bare, having grown but the first few leaves of spring. The dark night limited their vision and the moon shining from above the treetops casted eerie shadows. Although the landscape was empty, the ground was hard from the recent winter so they were able to clearly hear their own footsteps. Their sounds weren't the only ones present though and movement and rustling from just out of sight could be heard. It made Hollie very uneasy. After walking along for a few minutes, they came across a puddle of silvery liquid glinting in the moonlight up ahead.

"Unicorn blood," Hagrid explained, dipping his fingers into the substance. "It's still warm. We have ter find it soon."

Suddenly, yelping and a scream filled the air. Bright red sparks shone brightly above the trees some meters east of their location.

"You two stay here an' wait for me!" Hagrid shouted as he ran full-speed toward the sparks.

"Do you think they're okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I hope s—" Hollie's voice stuck in her throat. There was a figure in the shadows of the trees. Hooves and a bare chest slunk out from the darkness. Hollie saw a quiver of very sharp arrows affixed to a side pouch. It was a centaur. Two more quickly followed.

"What do we have here? Why are there humans in the forest?" The first centaur boomed. He looked positively wild with fierce eyes and a powerful stance.

"Leave them, Bane. We do not harm the young," another centaur with blond hair and a kinder face said firmly.

"Do not lecture me, Firenze! You would stand up for humans?"

"Mars is bright tonight," the third centaur said dreamily. "Firenze is right, we do not hurt the young."

"I'm sorry, we're waiting for Hagrid," Hermione said timidly.

"We do not answer to Hagrid's every whim," Bane said indignantly. "If we return and you're still here, we will make sure you leave."

"Stay safe young ones. Mars is bright tonight," Firenze said in concerned warning.

The group of centaurs left the clearing and continued on their way.

"I wonder what Mars being bright means. I heard centaurs use Astronomy for divination," Hollie pondered.

"I don't think anyone really knows much about the centaurs' methods of fortune-telling…" Hermione responded.

"True… Do you think Hagrid will be back soon? Maybe we should go find him?" Hollie questioned.

"Oh, no. He told us to stay put!" Hermione replied.

Hollie reluctantly agreed and they continued to wait. After about five minutes, they heard a distressing sound—weak and distraught neighing. Hermione scrambled to Hollie's side as the sound of hooves approached. A tragically beautiful yet injured unicorn cantered into sight. Silvery rivulets poured from a gash in its side. It was uncomfortable being near the pure yet ruined creature; it was like witnessing a mortal sin.

"Hollie, there it is! We've got to call Hagrid!"

Hermione shot off sparks into the air. The bright colors illuminated the area revealing a hooded figure a few yards behind the injured unicorn, which had lain at the bottom of a large tree. The figure seemed to glide over the scarce underbrush, hardly making a sound. At first, Hollie could only watch with a feeling of unfathomable dread. Hollie pulled on Hermione's arm, dragging them away from the unicorn and figure.

"What?" Hermione murmured.

"Shh!" Hollie ushered as she pointed toward the figure approaching the unicorn.

Hermione's eyes widened as she noticed the hooded thing. The figure reached the unicorn and proceeded to press its mouth to the silvery gash on the side.

Hollie was thoroughly disgusted. Hermione gasped out loud. The figure jerked its head up in response to the gasp. It menacingly glided over toward the two girls. Hollie and Hermione nearly tripped over exposed roots as they clambered backwards away from the creature. As it edged closer, Hollie's head felt as though it was being clubbed right where her scar was. In addition, Hollie thought she smelled something unpleasant yet familiar. Loud barking suddenly rent the air once again.

"Oy! You there! What d'ya think yer doing?" Hagrid's voice boomed out threateningly.

Neville blanched and Malfoy emitted a squeal as the hooded figure soared past them. The entity quickly slithered away deep into the recesses of the forest and out of sight.

"Are you two alrigh'?" Hagrid asked concernedly as he ran over to the two girls huddled against the trunk of an oak tree.

"We, uh, found the unicorn," Hollie said in a slightly higher voice than usual.

Hermione could only nod dazedly. Hagrid walked over to the unicorn to check on it.

"It's already gone. Let's get all of yeh back up to the castle," Hagrid said as he hurried the four students back in the direction of the castle.

Once Hollie and Hermione got back to the girls' dormitory, they both headed straight for bed. The problem for Hollie was that there was already something on her bed. A package with a small note. Hollie pulled the note free.

 _Just in case,_ it read.

Hollie opened the package and out fell the invisibility cloak.


	8. Sorceror's Stone Ch8

**CH 8: Facing the Faces**

The shock in the forest really heightened the paranoia concerning the Sorceror's Stone. It didn't help that Hermione had done research on unicorn's blood and discovered that it would help lengthen a lifespan, despite cursing the human who drank it for the rest of their life. The person in the forest had to be after the elixir of life as well; it was too much of a coincidence. Throughout the rest of spring, Hollie, Hermione, and Ron kept a close eye on Fluffy's door in case someone tried to go after the stone. Each time they checked, they could still hear Fluffy's growls meaning it was safe for now.

Ron still believed it was Snape. Hermione thought Ron was being ridiculous and that it was an outsider—the hooded creature in the forest. Hollie was stumped and although she thought both ideas had their merits, she felt that something was wrong, something was off.

Classes were really picking up speed now that exams were approaching. It was really frustrating during difficult lessons when her fellow Gryffindor first-years still wanted nothing to do with her. Were house points really all that important? Hollie merely decided that she'd just ask the professors directly when she had a question. Hermione dealt with this stress in a different way; she turned into an unrecognizable entity that haunted the library. Every time anyone would ask her to leave the library, she'd just scoff in an unnaturally high voice—it kind of sounded like a rusty squeak. Hollie reviewed her notes at the end of each night and Ron simply played wizard's chess by himself next to Hollie in the common room. It was fine most nights since Hollie wasn't easily distracted but on nights Hermione studied in the common room with them, a fight would always ensue.

"Can you just go not study somewhere else?!" Hermione squealed.

"I'm not even speaking!" Ron retorted indignantly.

"I can still hear you playing that dumb game! You don't even have anyone to play with! You might as well open a book instead!"

"Your yelling at me has got to be at least five times more distracting than me playing quietly."

No matter the words exchanged, it usually ended in Hermione's squeak of rage and inevitable stomp upstairs to the dormitory or back to the library followed by Ron saying:

"Can you believe her? That girl is insane."

Springtime Hermione was a mere shadow of actual exam time Hermione though. Now that Ron was also studying for finals and stressed out, Hermione and Ron got into ridiculous arguments multiple times a day. Not that this surprised Hollie. Even Hollie came close to yelling at Hermione when she pestered Hollie to stick to a schedule so detailed it even included designated bathroom break times. It was rather irritating to have someone tell you when you could and couldn't use the loo. Hollie even heard Hermione reciting book chapters in her sleep. Hollie herself felt nervous since she'd never taken a magical exam before but it turned out to be pretty straightforward.

Their first exam was Professor McGonagall's written exam. Transfiguration was one of Hollie's best subjects and she found the test to be a breeze. The practical was also pretty easy for her—they had to turn mice into snuffboxes. Hollie's snuffbox was silver with filigree around the sides—she'd drawn inspiration from Hedwig's cage. Hollie also felt she did well in her other subjects save for History of Magic which she still found desperately boring.

Although the tests were fine and well, what wasn't dandy was the prickling constantly coming from Hollie's scar. It had been hurting on and off ever since the Forbidden Forest. After their last exam, the students were scattered about the lake and relaxing. Hollie, Ron, and Hermione had taken up residence under a fairly large willow by the water's edge. Ron and Hermione were content but Hollie was feeling irritable.

"I've had it with this stupid scar! It's been hurting really badly all day!" Hollie vented.

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione said in mild concern as she relaxed in the grass.

"I really don't think there's some sort of ointment you can put on it to make it go away," Hollie said bitterly as she skimmed her fingers through blades of grass. "Besides, this is silly but I think it may be some sort of warning."

"I'm sure it's fine," Ron said as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. "Snape wouldn't try anything under Dumbledore's nose. Nobody's becoming immortal any time soon."

"Something's been bugging me lately though. I feel like I'm forgetting something important…"

"It's probably just the exams," Hermione said. "I woke up last night in a cold sweat surrounded by Charms notes but we had already done Charms on Wednesday."

"I agree with Hermione," Ron said as his eyes drifted closed serenely. "Fluffy is on the case, Hollie. It's as good as it gets! Although, Norbert would have probably beaten him (or would it be them?) as a guard."

"That's it!" Hollie shouted. "That's what's been bothering me! Who on earth carries around illegal dragon eggs and just happens to meet the one person who's been wanting to raise one as a pet?"

Hollie jumped to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Hermione questioned.

"To see Hagrid," Hollie explained as she began to walk in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

She heard a groan from Ron then two fast sets of footsteps catching up to her.

"Why didn't we notice before?" Hollie questioned.

"Maybe it was the shock from seeing a baby dragon hatching," Hermione pondered.

"Maybe it's because Hagrid ignored me when I asked him how he got the egg," Ron said.

They reached the wooden hut and Hollie knocked urgently. Hagrid opened the door.

"Hullo, you three. Done with exams, are we? Fancy a drink?"

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, who gave you Norbert?" Hollie said quickly.

"Well, I got the egg off some guy in the Hog's Head," Hagrid answered.

"What did he look like?" Hollie asked.

"Dunno, he wouldn' take his cloak off."

The three students looked stunned at this information.

"Well, tis not so uncommon at the Hog's Head. Yeh get a lot o' funny folk over there," Hagrid said

defensively.

"So, what did you talk to him about? Did you mention Hogwarts?"

"I mighta… dun't remember too well, he kept buying me drinks, ya see," Hagrid frowned in concentration. "Ah yeah… he asked wha' I did n' I told him I was gamekeeper here. He asked abou' the creatures I looked after so I told him… and I said what I really wanted was a dragon n' he said he had one if I wanted ter play cards for it… but he had ter be sure I was ready for it, since it was a dragon n' all. So I told 'im abou' Fluffy and how a dragon would be easy after tha'!"

It was exactly as Hollie had feared. Ron and Hermione looked just as uneasy as Hollie felt.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean when d'ya ever hear about a three headed dog? So, I told him that Fluffy was a piece o' cake. Yeh just play him a bit of music n' he drifts right off ter sleep—" Hagrid clamped a massive hand over his mouth. "Forget I said that, will yeh?"

Actually, it was worse than what Hollie had feared.

"Alright. Thanks, Hagrid," Hollie said before the three of them turned and began walking briskly back to the castle.

"Hey—Wait! Where are yeh going?" Hagrid's voice called after them.

None of them spoke until they reached the cool interior of the castle.

"We need to go to Dumbledore," Hermione said immediately. "A stranger knows about Fluffy now and if Hollie's right about the dragon egg not being a coincidence, the stone could be gone by tonight."

"I agree, _Snape_ was obviously under that cloak," Ron said.

"Where's Dumbledore's office?" Hollie wondered aloud.

"What're you three doing inside?" Professor McGonagall asked as she approached them with a tall stack of exam papers in her arms.

"Professor McGonagall, we really need to see Professor Dumbledore. It's urgent," Hermione said boldly.

"Professor Dumbledore?" McGonagall repeated as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Whatever for?"

"Well, it's sort of a secret," Ron said awkwardly.

McGonagall's nostrils flared in response.

"Dumbledore has just left on urgent business for the Ministry of Magic," McGonagall said coldly.

"He's _gone_?" Hollie asked frantically. "But why?"

"Miss Potter, Professor Dumbledore is a busy man. He has many demands to meet—"

"But it's really important," Hermione whined.

"What is more important than the Ministry of Magic?" McGonagall questioned, exasperated.

"It's about the Sorceror's Stone," Hollie blurted out, throwing caution to the wind. "We think someone is going to try to steal it."

Exam papers flew everywhere. Professor McGonagall had dropped her armload in surprise. Hermione bent down at once to start gathering them.

"How do you—" McGonagall asked, flustered.

"Er, we figured it out," Hollie said. "But it's really important that we talk to Dumbledore about the stone being stolen!"

"Nonsense! I don't know how you found out but know that the stone is well-guarded. I know what I'm talking about. Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow so for now, just go outside and enjoy the sunshine," McGonagall said forcefully. She then took the exam papers from Hermione with a quick thank you and walked away.

"Well, there goes the idea of getting help from Dumbledore," Ron said as soon as McGonagall was out of earshot. "What're we going to do now?"

"Alright, here's the plan. Let's just stand guard in the corridor. They wouldn't steal the stone if they see students milling about the place, right?" Hollie stated.

So, the three of them made their way up to the sixth floor and was prepared to set up camp. They even brought a game of wizard's chess and took turns playing each other. It was going well until Professor McGonagall came upon them and went berserk.

"You have got to be kidding me! Get up! Leave! You think you're better than magical protections set up by professors?! If I catch you anywhere near here again, I'll take more points away from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley. From my own house!"

"Well, that also didn't work." Hermione said as they slunk dejectedly into armchairs in a corner of the currently empty Gryffindor common room.

"I'm just going to have to get the stone tonight before anyone else gets a chance." Hollie stated.

"But you can't! You'll be expelled for sure!" Hermione cried.

"You remember that thing in the forest, right, Hermione?"

Hermione shivered in response.

"I think we saw pure evil that night. Imagine if they had the stone's powers in their hands. Don't you think there are worse things than expulsion? I've got to get the stone."

"McGonagall will know though since we told her about it," Ron said.

"I'm going to use my invisibility cloak."

"Will all three of us fit under it?" Hermione asked.

"All three of us?" Hollie queried.

"You didn't think we'd let you go alone, did you?" Ron replied.

So, when the rest of the Gryffindors had gone up to the dormitories. They hurriedly made their way to the portrait hole.

"Where are you guys going?"

All three of them whirled around. Neville stood at the bottom of the boys' dormitory staircase in his striped pajamas. Hollie shoved the invisibility cloak into her robes hurriedly.

"Nowhere, Neville," Hermione said.

"You're lying. You guys are going to break curfew again, aren't you?"

"No, no, no. Of course not," Ron said reassuringly, even though they had guilt written all over their faces.

"Just go back to bed, Neville," Hollie urged.

"No! You guys are going to lose us more house points! I'm not letting you go," Neville said as he blocked their way to the portrait hole.

"Move, Neville. We have to do this," Ron warned.

"No! I'll… I'll fight you!" Neville said, clumsily throwing up his fists.

"I'm so sorry about this, Neville," Hermione apologized. " _Petrificus Totalus._ "

Neville's arms stiffened at his sides and he fell over like a plank of wood.

"Wow, Hermione. A full-body bind? A little harsh…" Hollie whispered.

"Remind me to never get in your way when you finally do decide to break school rules," Ron muttered.

"Sorry, Neville. You'll understand later," Hermione said.

Neville could only watch helplessly as the three left through the portrait hole.

They made their way to the sixth floor corridor and Hollie's heart dropped as they approached the wooden door—it was left ajar. Fluffy was sound asleep due to the enchanted harp playing in the corner of the room. They were too late.

"We've got to catch up to them!" Hollie said and they ran to the trapdoor. "I'll jump first, if you don't hear from me, don't follow and go find help."

Hollie took a deep breath and plummeted down, down, down. She landed with a flump onto what felt like a plant. She was about to shout up to Ron and Hermione when two more flumps landed besides her.

"I told you guys to wait for me to say something!"

"What if you couldn't and needed our help right away?" Hermione questioned.

"Guys, it's getting hard to breathe. Something's squeezing my chest!" Ron said, panicked.

Hollie tried to move over towards Ron but realized she couldn't. The plant was attacking! In a panic, she attempted to pry herself free to go help Ron (who was in much worse condition since the plant had slithered around his chest already) but the more she struggled, the tighter the hold got. Suddenly, it struck her.

"It's Devil's Snare!" Hollie shouted.

"Yes, how do we beat it again?" Hermione said worriedly. "Devil's Snare… Devil's Snare… Fire! It hates fire!"

"Make a fire!" Ron and Hollie shouted.

"Oh, but there's no wood!" Hermione said fretfully.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD? Are you a witch or not?" Ron bellowed.

Blue flames erupted from Hermione's wand and the plant slunk back and dropped the three of them.

"How pleasant. Thanks, Professor Sprout," Hollie said sarcastically.

The next room was uneventful compared to the Devil's Snare. It was a sparkling room of floating keys. The door wasn't responsive to _alohamora_ so the answer was rather obvious. Hollie spotted the key with a bent wing. There was only one broomstick, so Hollie chased the key down to the ground where Ron caught it. They shoved the key into the lock and moved onto the next room.

A massive chessboard awaited them. Ron boldly took the reins since he was the best chess player out of the three of them. It wasn't so easy though. Since it was wizard's chess, the pieces attacked. Ron had to implement a strategy that would result in as little encounters with the other pieces as possible. After only about twenty minutes, they were very close to cornering the king. However, Hollie realized something.

"Ron, don't. You can't."

"I have to," Ron said shakily.

He stepped in front of the queen.

"Check," he said before he was knocked down to the ground by the queen piece.

Hermione screamed and Hollie watched helplessly as Ron clutched his arm in agony. Hollie quickly stepped in front of the king.

"Checkmate."

The game was over. Hermione and Hollie sprinted over to Ron.

"I think it's broken," Ron cringed as he gingerly held his left arm to his side. "I'm alright though. Just go on without me, I'll be waiting right here."

"No, we're sticking together," Hollie said adamantly and Hermione nodded fervently.

"Don't be thick. I'll be fine but the stone will definitely be stolen if I slow you down," Ron reasoned.

"Fine, but stay hidden in the corner or something. We'll be right back for you," Hollie promised.

"Be careful, alright, Ron?" Hermione said worriedly.

"I'll see you guys soon," Ron replied.

Hollie and Hermione pushed open the next door and were instantly assaulted by a foul odor. As their eyes raked over the room, they fell upon a gigantic troll knocked out cold in the middle of the room.

"So glad that's already been taken care of," Hermione said.

"Yeah, good thing it doesn't reset like the giant chess game," Hollie agreed.

They edged past the troll, staying as close to the wall as possible. They hurried down the next passageway and pulled open the door. Once they stepped over the threshold, flames shot up behind them and blocked their way back. A look across the room confirmed that their way forward was also blocked by a wall of flames. In the middle of the room was a long, elegant table on which was arranged seven different bottles.

"Look at this," Hollie said as she pointed out a scroll resting on the edge of the table. "It's a riddle."

Hermione and Hollie held the paper in between them as they both read it through.

"Alright, one of these takes us forward and one takes us back," Hollie said. "We need to figure out which ones."

The two girls bounced ideas back and forth off each other. Soon enough, they had a good idea of what was inside each of the seven bottles.

"Right. We're definitely sure the smallest bottle will get us through to the next room," Hermione confirmed. "But there's hardly enough for one of us."

"I'll go," Hollie said. "You take the potion that will let you go back and stay with Ron."

"No!" Hermione argued. "I'm not leaving you to fight that thing on your own."

"Listen, it was my idea to come down here. Let me go through with this."

"I told you, no."

They bickered back and forth for the next few minutes until Hollie snatched the tiny vial right off the table.

"Hollie!" Hermione yelped.

"You know I'm going to do it anyway," Hollie said softly. "Go back, Hermione. I'll be alright."

"Be careful, won't you?" Hermione whispered worriedly.

"Of course. I'm the best friend of the brightest witch in our year," Hollie said with a reassuring smile before she popped open the vial and downed the potion.

There was barely enough for one swallow and as it went down her throat, it seemed to freeze her insides. Hollie shivered.

"Are you alright?" Hermione said with concern.

"It's cold," Hollie said, pulling a face. "See you soon, Hermione."

Hollie walked straight through the flames at the end of the room. The fire felt like a warm breeze against Hollie's face, although her insides were still cold. At the end of the passageway of fire was a black door. Hollie's chest filled with adrenaline fueled by anxious fear. Although she acted confident in front of Hermione, she was really filled to the brim with dread. She reached the door handle too soon. Hollie took in a deep breath and readied herself. She pulled open the door.

The person on the other side wasn't Snape or a stranger.

"So, I wasn't just being paranoid," Hollie said. "It really was you, Professor Quirrell."

Quirrell stood on a platform. In the center of the platform was the Mirror of Erised.

"Impossible," Quirrell snarled. "You couldn't possibly have figured it out."

"No, not completely. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here. I doubted myself."

"You're bluffing. Nobody would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering Professsor Quirrell," he sneered.

"It was the terrible odor. You know, under your turban. I smelled it in the Forbidden Forest. Then I smelled it again when I was assigned to the front row during the Defense Against the Dark Arts written exam."

"Aren't you a clever girl?" Quirrell said, stepping down from the platform and standing in front of Hollie.

"Not clever enough. I don't get why Snape tried to kill me at the Quidditch match though. You obviously weren't working together with him, so did you guys just both want the Stone for yourself?"

Quirrell laughed coldly.

" _I_ tried to kill you at that game. Snape was muttering the counterjinx in an attempt to save you, but I still almost had you. Until that friend of yours accidentally knocked me over when she set Snape's robes on fire."

"Snape _saved_ me?"

"Yes, rather a waste of effort since I'm just going to kill you now. Oh, and you were wrong about me wanting the stone for myself. It is for my master. Now, stay out of my way."

Ropes sprang from Quirrell's wand and wrapped themselves tightly around Hollie. They hit with such force that Hollie was knocked over.

"Your master?" Hollie questioned, struggling against the ropes.

"Yes, the Dark Lord will be ever so pleased with me if I can figure out how to get the Stone from this accursed mirror. Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this, but he's in London… and I'll be far away by the time he's back."

 _The Dark Lord? Where had Hollie heard that before?_ Then it hit her. She had read that term when Hermione lent her _Modern Magical History_ in the school train. It was the term Death Eaters used to refer to Voldemort. _Voldemort was seeking immortality? She desperately had to distract Quirrell from finding that stone._

"I thought Snape hates me, though," Hollie blurted out.

"He does. He quite despised your father, you know. He may hate you but he didn't want you _dead,"_ Quirrell explained. "Is it inside? Should I break the mirror?"

"Why did you drink that unicorn's blood? Why would you need to prolong your life when you're perfectly fine?"

A flash of fear crossed Quirrell's face.

"It was not for me. Everything I do is for my master."

"But there was nobody there with you that night."

"My master is always with me," Quirrell stated.

Hollie had no idea how to reply to that perplexing statement.

"Master, help me!" Quirrell pleaded. "I know not how this mirror works!"

"Use the girl… The girl..." A high voice said.

Goosebumps erupted all over Hollie's flesh at the sound, which seemed to come from Quirrell himself. Quirrell strode over to Hollie and with a wave of his wand, the ropes fell away. He pulled Hollie to her feet and dragged her over to the mirror.

"Look in it! What do you see?" Quirrell demanded.

Hollie saw her reflection reach into the pocket of her robes and pull out a ruby-red stone. It held it up and winked before dropping it back into the same pocket. Her pocket in real life suddenly sagged with the weight of the heavy stone. She was astonished but managed to keep her face neutral.

"I see Gryffindor winning the House Cup," Hollie lied effortlessly. "Hermione and Ron are celebrating with me and I'm holding the trophy up."

"Get out of my way!" Quirrell demanded and pushed her off to the side.

Hollie felt the heavy weight of the stone against her thigh. She was going to have to run for it. But before she even stepped off the platform, the high voice spoke again.

"Lies… Lies…"

"Potter, come back here! Tell me the truth! What did you see?" Quirrell yelled.

"Let me speak to her… Face-to-face…" The high voice demanded.

"No, master… You are not strong enough, yet."

"I am strong enough for this… Do it."

Hollie was hit with a strong sense of foreboding as Quirrell turned his back to her and began unraveling his turban. Slowly, a terrible face was revealed with slitted nostrils and glaring red eyes.

"Hollie Potter… See what you've done to me? I am nothing but shadows, only taking form when others share their body with me. Faithful Quirrell drinks unicorn blood for me but it doesn't strengthen me… It merely keeps me alive, but barely. That's why I need the Elixir of Life… I need a body of my own… So, won't you give me that stone in your pocket?"

 _He knew._ Hollie skittered backward toward the door.

"SEIZE HER!" Voldemort roared.

Hollie had her right hand on the door handle when Quirrell's hand closed around her left wrist. At once, a searing pain cleaved her head in two. She screamed and wrenched her hand away. To her surprise, she was not the only one who'd screamed. Quirrell was gasping and grabbing his hand; it was blistering badly.

"SEIZE HER, NOW!" Voldemort yelled.

Before she had time to react, Quirrell launched at her and knocked her to the ground. He had both hands around her neck and was attempting to strangle her. Hollie's scar felt like it was on fire and her vision blurred with the pain. Through her cloudy vision, she could see Quirrell's face twisting in agony, reflecting the pain she felt. He pulled his hands away from her throat; they were raw, red and horribly burned.

"Master… I can't. I can't touch her!" Quirrell yelled.

"Then kill her, you fool! Be done with it!" Voldemort screeched.

Quirrell raised his wand and Hollie, by instinct, reached up and grabbed hold of his face. The walls rang with Quirrell's shrieks of pain and Voldemort's shouts of "KILL HER, KILL HER."

Hollie herself was experiencing excruciating pain shooting from her scar all the way to the back of her skull. It felt as if the entire world was nothing but agony and screaming. As the world began slipping away, Hollie thought she heard someone calling her name and gentle, firm hands grabbing her shoulders. Before she could figure out the reality of the situation, everything faded to black.

It felt like a long time before darkness gave way to a blurry reel of muted color. Amidst all the cloudiness, Hollie could see something glinting within hand's reach. _Was she dreaming? It reminded her of a snitch. She'd better catch it._

Hollie reached her hand out and caught it easily, but it felt wrong.

"Oh, I see you're awake. They are rather nice, aren't they? My favorite pair," a kind voice said.

Hollie's vision began to clear. The snitch she'd caught was actually a pair of delicate half-moon spectacles. The kind voice belonged to Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, who currently was missing a pair of glasses.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Hollie said, quickly handing Dumbledore back his glasses.

"It's quite alright; it gave me a chance to have someone admire my frames. For some reason, nobody ever comments on them. How are you feeling, Hollie?"

Hollie felt comfortable—it was pleasantly warm and she felt like she'd just woken up from an amazing sleep. Her body felt great and pain free. _Wasn't she recently in a lot of pain?_ Hollie suddenly gasped.

"QUIRRELL! The Sorceror's Stone! Is it alright? Vol—I mean, You-Know-Who, was in the back of Quirrell's head… he wants to be immortal!

"Just call him Voldemort, Hollie. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. The Sorceror's Stone is doing fine. My old friend Nicolas Flamel will be destroying it soon so Voldemort will not become immortal through its means. Quirrell… I'm afraid to say he's not doing too well. You see, after your confrontation, he did not survive it when Voldemort left him pitilessly. It's a good thing I got there right in time or else things could have been much worse…"

"What do you mean, professor?"

"You were almost gone by the time I managed to get to you," Dumbledore explained.

"So it was you, sir! I thought I might've been imagining things… How long have I been in here?"

"About three days. Your friends Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be most pleased to know you've woken up. They've been visiting you frequently."

Hollie took some time to process all this new information. There were still some things that needed to be cleared up. The most important of all would be:

"Quirrell…I don't know why but he couldn't touch me," Hollie said, screwing her face up in recollection. "Every time he'd try, he broke out in burns. Why is that?"

"Because of love, Hollie."

Hollie was struck speechless.

"Your mother died to save you, it was the best protection anyone could give you," Dumbledore explained, correctly reading Hollie's confused facial expression. "Her love was so deep that it left a permanent impression. That love runs through your very veins, your very skin. Even if the person is gone, the protection stays. Quirrell, who was sharing a body with Voldemort and filled with malice and greed, didn't stand a chance against that protection; he couldn't even touch you because your mother's love was so pure and so strong."

Hollie's eyes prickled with tears as she finally learned something about the mother she was never able to meet. Hollie was incredibly loved by her mother once. In that moment, she missed someone she never even knew much harder than she'd ever missed anyone in her entire life. Awkwardly, she realized she was crying in front of her headmaster and swiftly wiped her tears on the sheets. Hollie glanced up quickly at Dumbledore to see if he saw her crying but he seemed to be very interested in the windowsill. Hollie felt a surge of gratitude.

"Thank you, Professor. For telling me that," Hollie said with a smile.

Dumbledore smiled serenely back at her.

"She's awake!" Came Ron's voice from the hallway.

"Hollie!" Hermione yelled as she came running to Hollie's bedside.

"I'll be going then," Dumbledore said. "Good day, Miss Potter—and a good day to you two as well, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

The train ride from Hogwarts seemed so quick. They had a pretty full compartment with all of the Weasley brothers, Hollie, Hermione, Neville and quite a few members of Gryffindor House. It was as if they'd never even lost Gryffindor 150 points in one go. Everyone seemed to want to talk to them again once word got out about the Sorceror's Stone and Dumbledore had awarded Hollie, Hermione, Ron, and Neville enough points to garner a House cup win for Gryffindor.

Too soon, they arrived at Platform 9 ¾. Hermione spotted her parents right away and after a last promise to write each other, she left with them. Once Hollie crossed the platform barrier, she saw the Dursleys standing awkwardly next to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, the youngest Weasley. There was a drastic contrast between the polished, grumpy Dursleys and the warm, comfortable Mrs. Weasley.

As the students approached, Mrs. Weasley immediately pulled Hollie into a hug right along with the rest of her children.

"Hello, Hollie dear. Did you have a good year?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.

"Yes, I did. Thank you so much for the Christmas gifts, they were wonderful!"

"Of course, of course. Don't mention it."

"Let's go, already," Uncle Vernon said gruffly from behind Hollie.

"Oh! Are you her guardians?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely.

"Sure," Uncle Vernon said rudely, as if she was a great bother before turning to Hollie. "Hurry up, girl! Your aunt has to plant some new flowers and you're holding us up."

Mrs. Weasley's face held a shadow of disapproval. The Weasley brothers all looked appalled. Hollie expected no less from Uncle Vernon though. She said good-bye to everyone, including Ginny who just turned beet red and muttered something that sounded like 'bood-gye.'

"Come visit this summer! I'll write you about the details," Ron said as Hollie was walking away.

Although it'd be a long wait for the start of second year, a summer visit to the Weasleys was something to look forward to.


	9. Chamber of Secrets Ch1

**CH 1: An Eager Elf**

Hollie Potter was currently sitting under the eaves of the house in the backyard of the Dursleys' suburban home trying to escape the harsh rays of sunlight. That area was the only shade available as most of the backyard was dedicated to Aunt Petunia's precious garden. Hollie was feeling bitter; she wouldn't have been at the Dursleys' at all if it wasn't Sunday—the library was closed on Sundays. She'd much rather be sitting in a cool building with nothing but the peaceful sounds of books being shelved and pages being flipped. It was much better than being on Privet Drive with Aunt Petunia's nagging and Uncle Vernon's blatant disapproval. When she was forced to be in the home, she spent it outdoors and away from the family as much as possible.

Hollie traced random drawings with a stick in the dirt. She couldn't wait until summer was over and she could go back to Hogwarts. Lately, she'd been feeling like it had all been a dream. Uncle Vernon had locked up all of her school things in the broom cupboard as soon as she got home and no one had written a single letter to her. She couldn't send any letters out either since Uncle Vernon had barred her windows, absolutely refusing to let Hedwig fly outside in case the neighbors saw. At this point, the back door opened.

"My mum says you've got to paint the garden benches," Dudley stated. "Don't you wish you went to the library today, nerd?"

"I'd rather be a nerd than an idiot. The library's closed on Sunday, you dolt. Though who are we kidding? I bet you don't even know what a book is."

"At least I've got friends. Didn't you make any at that freak school of yours? Or did they all think you were a loser like everyone here does?"

"Better watch yourself before I give you a snout to match that pretty, little tail you got last summer."

"You can't. Dad said you can't do magic," Dudley said, although he didn't sound completely confident.

"Who says he'll ever find out? I can just erase your memory. How do you know I haven't already done so?" Hollie bluffed; she didn't actually know any memory modification spells.

Dudley went pale and turned tail back into the house. Hollie soon heard his voice come from the kitchen—he'd left the back door open in his haste.

"Mum! Hollie says she's going to do you-know-what and erase my memory!"

Hollie stared angrily at the hedge across from her and attempted to block out Dudley's whining. Part of Hollie regretted threatening Dudley because she would definitely pay for it but the other part was still sore about his comment regarding the friends she'd thought she had. Had Hermione and Ron forgotten about her? For the first month of summer vacation, she'd constantly check out the window lest there be a delivery owl with her letter that couldn't get through the bars. She'd even wiggled her screen loose so that she can retrieve the letters by slipping a hand through the bars. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized the hedge was staring back at her. A huge pair of tennis-ball like eyes was glowing from between the leaves. Hollie jumped to her feet and the eyes disappeared instantly.

"What are you thinking—threatening my son? You ungrateful girl! You think you can just live in our house and say whatever you please? Paint the bench, NOW. And tie up your hair! It's unsightly!" Aunt Petunia screeched before slamming the back door shut behind her.

Hollie sighed. Deciding she must have imagined the eyes, she walked over to the garage to pull out the can of paint she needed. Once she got to the benches, she began painting but she stubbornly refused to tie her hair up even if the heat was relentless.

By the time Hollie had finished painting the benches, dinner was ready. She made her way to the kitchen knowing that she wouldn't get to eat if she was late.

Uncle Vernon was chatting happily with Dudley about Smeltings, Dudley's school and Uncle Vernon's alma mater, when Hollie took her seat at the table. Aunt Petunia soon came in with the pork roast that they'd be having for dinner. As Aunt Petunia passed Hollie, she scoffed.

"Filthy girl, you couldn't even wash up before dinner?"

Hollie would rather be criticized by Aunt Petunia than go to bed hungry. Hollie didn't have time to wash anything but her hands since she'd been painting the benches. If she'd been late to dinner, Dudley surely wouldn't leave any leftovers. The boy was rounder than a beach ball these days.

Dudley grinned from across the table. He loved hearing his mother verbally abuse Hollie.

"Now, Dudley here is a fine example of a clean, healthy boy," Petunia crooned as she loaded up Dudley's plate for him.

 _Dudley? Healthy?_ Hollie nearly scoffed aloud.

"It's that good food at Smeltings, I tell ya. I remember when I went there, never went hungry!" Uncle Vernon boomed, clapping Dudley affectionately on the shoulder. "Now, Dudley, have you been thinking about what to say tomorrow?"

"You all remember what tomorrow is, don't you?" Uncle Vernon asked seriously.

For one wild moment, Hollie thought Uncle Vernon was referring to her birthday, which was tomorrow.

"The Masons are coming over tomorrow and we've got to leave them with the best impression! This could be a huge order for me," Uncle Vernon clarified.

 _Oh yeah, that stupid dinner party for his stupid company,_ Hollie remembered bitterly.

"Of course, dear," Aunt Petunia said to Uncle Vernon before turning to Hollie. "You're to stay here tomorrow and clean. No going out to wherever you're always going."

Hollie very much wanted to say no but she'd rather not starve for the rest of the summer break. Instead, she nodded neutrally. Nodding always worked best with her aunt. Whenever Hollie smiled at Aunt Petunia, it just made her aunt angry for some reason.

"Speaking of _the girl_ ," Uncle Vernon said distastefully before turning to Hollie.

"Make sure you'll be in your room making absolutely NO sound. The Masons don't know about you so just stay out of our way," Uncle Vernon spat. "And shut that ruddy owl up! It better not make a single sound while they're here."

"Well, I could just let her out…" Hollie tried.

"No, no. I'm not having any of that!" Uncle Vernon said angrily.

"I can't wait to see my Dudders all dressed up in the fancy clothes I got for him," Aunt Petunia said as she gazed lovingly at her son.

Hollie was soon forgotten as her aunt and uncle began excitedly discussing their expectations for the evening and how the Masons would find Dudley positively charming.

The next day, Aunt Petunia worked Hollie to the bone. Hollie had to dust out every corner of the house, completely clear out then reorganize each closet, wash down all the windows and even polish every shoe the Dursleys owned just so they'd look nice on the shoe rack by the door.

By the time six o'clock came around, Aunt Petunia called Hollie into the kitchen for a quick dinner—a small block of cheese and half a loaf of bread to be exact. Hollie scarfed it down with a glass of milk and was immediately sent off to her room to pretend not to exist. Dudley stared at her gloatingly from across the table with his double chin resting atop a fancy bow tie. He looked like a formal walrus. As she passed the oven, she caught a whiff of the meal still cooking inside and her mouth watered. Her heart physically ached as she thought of the big dinners in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

At this moment, the front door opened and Uncle Vernon could be heard leading Mr. and Mrs. Mason inside. Dudley dawdled to the front door while Aunt Petunia hurriedly shooed Hollie upstairs. Hollie wrenched open the door to her room prepared to flop onto the bed and stare at the ceiling until she fell asleep. The only problem was there was already somebody, or something, on it.

"Hollie Potter!" The thing squealed.

Hollie closed the door behind her quickly.

"Err… Who are you?" Hollie asked uncertainly.

"Dobby, miss! A house elf!" Dobby said before stooping low in an exaggerated bow.

"And what are you doing here, Dobby?"

"You used my name?" Dobby said with huge, shiny eyes that made him seem like an ugly puppy. "I've heard Miss was great but I never knew Miss was so kind!"

"Oh, don't cry. Do you need a tissue?"

"WHY I NEVER!" Dobby sobbed before he burst out wailing. "Asking if I need a tissue! So considerate!"

Hedwig hooted in appall. There was a lull in conversation downstairs. Hollie probably would've chucked Dobby out the window in her panic if it wasn't currently barred. Instead she settled for urgent shushing. As the house elf quieted, Hollie heard Uncle Vernon say something about Dudley possibly leaving his television on and urging the Masons to take their places at the dining table.

"Please, Dobby! My aunt and uncle will kill me if I ruin their dinner. Can't we talk later? Come see me at Hogwarts in September!"

"No, no, no," Dobby said, flapping his ears back and forth. "Miss mustn't go back to Hogwarts! There is great danger, great evil! Miss is too good to lose."

"What do you mean? Evil? Voldemort?"

"No, not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Dobby said agonizingly before his eyes went wide. "BAD DOBBY!"

To Hollie's utter shock, Dobby then rammed his head into the wall.

"Are you crazy? Dobby, stop!" Hollie exclaimed as she forcefully pried Dobby from the wall.

There was another pause in conversation downstairs before Hollie heard Uncle Vernon excuse himself from the table.

"Don't mind me, I'm just going to go turn off the little tyke's TV. Just go ahead and help yourselves first," Vernon's voice drifted from the stairs.

"Hide! Now!" Hollie whispered frantically and she tossed Dobby bodily into the closet and shut the door. She dashed across the room and dove onto the bed right before Uncle Vernon opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Uncle Vernon seethed through clenched teeth.

"Nothing much," Hollie said casually. "What are you doing?"

Uncle Vernon turned fuchsia with anger.

"Another sound and you'll regret ever being born. I will make you absolutely miserable, I promise you. Not. Another. Sound," Uncle Vernon hissed.

Uncle Vernon shot Hollie one last glare before shutting the door and heading back downstairs.

"Do you see what it's like here?" Hollie asked as she let Dobby out of the closet.

"Dobby would rather have Miss alive and well than in mortal danger at Hogwarts. Dobby will most certainly do whatever he can to keep Miss safe so Miss cannot return to Hogwarts."

"I have to go back. My whole life is over there! My friends are there!"

"Friends who don't even write to Miss?" Dobby asked conspiratorially.

"I suppose they're—wait. How would you know they haven't been writing?" Hollie questioned suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes.

"Miss mustn't be angry with Dobby!" The elf said with wide eyes. "Dobby only wants Miss to be safe!"

"Where are they?" Hollie asked with a venomously low voice.

"Dobby has them right here," Dobby said as he pulled out a thick wad of letters.

Hollie recognized Ron's untidy scrawl, Hermione's neat letters, and Hagrid's scribbles.

"Give them back," Hollie said without pretense.

"Only if Miss promises she won't go back to Hogwarts," Dobby said, dancing out of reach.

"Dobby, no matter what you say, I'm going to go back."

"You leave me no choice then, Miss," Dobby said apologetically and he quickly opened the door and dashed down the hallway.

Hollie immediately chased after the elf, running as quietly and as quickly as she could. Dobby padded swiftly down the staircase to the kitchen with Hollie hot on his heels. As they reached the kitchen, the sounds of conversation grew louder and they could hear Uncle Vernon's booming voice and Aunt Petunia's simpering tone.

Dobby stopped in front of the refrigerator where tonight's dessert sat. With a snap of his long fingers, Aunt Petunia's magnificent violet pudding began to float shakily over the edge while Hollie looked on in horror.

"Dobby, please…" Hollie begged. "I'm never going to see the light of day again if you do this."

Aunt Petunia had spent all day getting that pudding ready for the dinner's big finale.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Dobby would rather have you locked up here than go back to a worse fate at Hogwarts."

"Don't you get it? The Dursleys are going to kill me anyway if you smash that pudding!"

With another snap of his fingers, Dobby disappeared and the pudding fell to the ground with a resounding crash sending sugared violets and whipped cream in every direction. The kitchen door slammed open. For a while, there was merely silence as Hollie, drenched in whipped cream, and the dinner party participants stared at each other in shock.

Eventually, Hollie started to come back to her senses and realized that the Masons looked absolutely flabbergasted, Dudley looked pleasantly surprised, Aunt Petunia looked devastated, and Uncle Vernon looked livid. Hollie felt a pressing need to speak, to explain. She licked her lips in her nervousness.

"Wow, this violet pudding tastes pretty good."

Hollie cringed. _What was wrong with her?_

"I am so sorry. That is my niece," Uncle Vernon announced with a wide, apologetic smile as he slid in front of the Masons thus blocking their view of the disastrous kitchen. "You must forgive us for not introducing her, you see, she's a bit disturbed. Company upsets her so we kept her upstairs in the room."

At this moment, an owl swooped through the window into the kitchen, dropped a letter right on Mrs. Mason's head and zoomed back out the same window. There was a horrible scream before Mrs. Mason sprinted out of the kitchen and probably out of the house considering the heavy slam of the front door.

Hollie quickly scooped up the letter and crumpled it into her pocket while everyone was distracted.

"Is this your idea of a sick joke, Dursley?" Mr. Mason questioned furiously. "I should have you know that my wife is deathly terrified of birds. Our business dealings are done."

Mr. Mason then turned and walked away pointedly. After several long seconds of stomping, the front door slammed yet again. The tense silence was louder than words ever could've been. Uncle Vernon was actually shaking from rage.

"D-dear?" Aunt Petunia bravely called out.

"To. Your. Room," Uncle Vernon managed to choke out as he turned his purple face towards Hollie. "Go to your room now! YOU'RE NEVER LEAVING IT!"

"Can I at least shower first?" Hollie asked in bitter resignation.

"NOW!" Uncle Vernon shouted as a vein in his forehead pulsed dangerously.

Hollie marched upstairs and immediately dug the letter from the pocket of her jeans and clawed it open.

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine._

 _As you know, underage witches are not permitted to perform spells outside of Hogwarts, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

 _We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offence under section 13 of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Enjoy your holidays!_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _Improper Use of Magic Office_

 _Ministry of Magic_

Hollie felt an additional surge of irritation but she dismissed the letter as it was merely a warning. She resignedly got out an extra blanket and lay on it so as to save her bedding from all the whipped cream still clinging to her. As she tried falling asleep that night despite her frustration at her loss of freedom, she couldn't bring herself to feel angry at the little house elf as it was tempered by her pity for the forlorn creature.

Hollie awoke the next morning to the sounds of a lock being fitted for her door. After intentionally ignoring all the commotion of the lock installation, she then had to endure listening to Uncle Vernon putting in a cat flap from which her meals were now handed to her. Hollie essentially spent her morning listening to the death of her freedom. Aunt Petunia came in around ten in the morning to announce her first escorted bathroom break of the day. Hollie felt like a prisoner but was too eager to finally be able to shower the pudding out of her hair to even argue.

Things continued like this for another week before Hollie began formulating crazy escape plans such as sending smoke signals through the window or throwing stuff through the window at random passer-bys in the off chance that they'd help her escape somehow. The second option was more promising since she didn't have any way to start a fire.

One night when the Dursleys were fast asleep, Hollie was contemplating what she could throw that would fit through the bars of her window and how far she could throw them. She decided to test a stapler she found in one of the drawers of her desk. Hollie popped off the window screen then shrugged and dropped it onto the lawn hoping her uncle would have fun putting it back on. She tossed the stapler out. It fell straight down into Aunt Petunia's flower beds. That was rather anticlimactic although she hoped she killed off a few of her aunt's flowers.

Hollie decided she needed to gain some distance and throw harder. Hollie picked up a brightly painted rock she'd decorated in primary school, took a few steps back from the window, and pitched it through the bars with a bit of aim.

There was an unexpected tinkering of glass breaking and the startled cries of multiple different voices. Hollie rushed back to the window only to be met with the sight of an airborne car right outside her bedroom. She also noticed the car's back window sported a hole in roughly the same size as her thrown rock.

Four mops of red hair cautiously raised their heads.

" _Are you mental?_ " Hissed Ron Weasley from the backseat of the floating Ford Anglia.

Hollie stared dazedly at the Weasley boys who were currently hovering fifty feet above Aunt Petunia's hydrangeas.

"Yeah, I just might be losing it."


	10. Chamber of Secrets Ch2

**CH 2: A Warm Weasley Welcome**

Hollie gawked at the car pulled up to her second-story bedroom window.

"What an arm!" Fred Weasley declared as he rolled down the window on the driver's side and looked back at the ruined window behind him in appreciation.

"I wouldn't let Oliver know about this incident or else you'll find yourself playing two positions," Eli Weasley contributed from the seat next to Ron. "By the way, I'm fairly sure this is going to leave a mark."

He pointed at a red patch on his jaw line, which had apparently stopped the rock's trajectory.

"Shhh!" Hollie said worriedly as she heard movement from her uncle and aunt's room. Fortunately, snoring once again pervaded the air after a few minutes. She turned her attention back to the window.

"What are you guys doing here? And where did you get the car? How is it flying? Sorry about the hole. Oh, and sorry about the rock, Eli. Are you okay?"

"Slow down," Ron advised. "Eli will live."

"Thanks, Ronald," Eli scoffed sarcastically but nonetheless, he smiled at Hollie in reassurance.

"We're here to get you. You didn't answer a single one of my letters then my dad says you got an official warning from the Ministry!" Ron explained.

"How does your dad even know about my warning?"

"He works for the Ministry. What was going on with you? I wrote you and asked you to stay about twelve times."

"I didn't even get them! A house elf was stealing my mail—" Hollie started indignantly.

"As much as I'd like to hear that story, we have to get a move on if we're gonna make it home before mum wakes up," Fred interrupted as he tossed Hollie the end of a rope. "Tie this to the bars on your window."

Hollie looped the rope through the bars and stepped back. The car shot upward and the bars came off with a metallic crunch. Hollie listened for her uncle's heavy footfalls in case either he or Aunt Petunia had woken (if Aunt Petunia had woken up, she'd have Uncle Vernon investigate for her). However, the snoring continued.

The car came back down and the bars were now hanging a few feet above the lawn. Ron began to lug them up into the car. Noticing this, Hollie stopped him.

"Just leave it on the lawn. I've been doing my best to piss off my uncle."

"I like your attitude," George commented from the passenger's seat.

Fred lowered the car until the bars fell flat on the lawn then promptly tossed the other end of the rope out the window. He then maneuvered the car as close as possible to the window. Fred put the car in park and all four of them climbed through Hollie's window into her room.

"Alright, got a lot of stuff to pack?" Ron asked.

"I'll get my clothes in order right now, along with the other stuff in my room. My school things and broomstick are locked up in the cupboard under the stairs. The problem is they also put a lock on my room door."

"Details, details," Fred said casually as he pulled a hair pin from his pocket.

"Muggle methods are a bit slower but we still believe they're worth learning. Who knew they were so innovative?" George explained as his twin began to pick the lock on Hollie's door.

After some jostling, it clicked open and the twins stepped out carefully onto the landing.

Ron and Eli helped Hollie pack up the things from her room. As they finished up, Fred and George returned with her school things. The boys moved her luggage into the car and Hollie made sure to grab Hedwig's cage before clambering through the window into the backseat.

"Shouldn't you let the Muggles know you're leaving?" Fred asked as he put the car in gear.

"Yeah. Why don't you leave a note?" Ron suggested.

"Actually…" Hollie said with a grin. "Can you stop by their window?"

A few moments later, Hollie was reaching out to rap loudly at her uncle's and aunt's bedroom window. An astonished Uncle Vernon pulled back the curtains and as he realized what he was seeing, his jaw dropped in shock.

"I'm leaving! Bye!" Hollie said, the sound muffled by the glass of the bedroom window.

Uncle Vernon's face began twitching in slow-approaching anger. He wrenched the window open and grabbed for Hollie but Fred gassed it before Uncle Vernon could reach her.

"See you next summer!" Hollie shouted over Uncle Vernon's frustrated howls as number 4, Privet Drive got rapidly smaller.

Everyone in the car roared with laughter as the Ford shot up into the night sky. Once they stopped ascending, Hollie opened Hedwig's cage and released her. Hedwig glided gracefully beside the car, hooting happily.

"So, what gives? Why didn't you answer my letters?" Ron questioned.

"And why were you throwing heavy objects out your bedroom window?" Eli added with a grin.

"Entering your rebellious phase?" Fred asked jokingly.

"We're in the market for an underling," George said with a mischievous smirk.

"No, thanks," Hollie replied. "I don't wish to be that well acquainted with Filch."

"Fair enough," the twins said in unison.

Ron nudged Hollie impatiently who then began her explanation of Dobby's visit and the pudding disaster. She also explained her escape plans and apologized profusely for the window.

"Dad can fix it with a simple spell, no problem. We'll just tell him Ron threw a fit because you didn't answer his letters," Eli reasoned.

"Thanks, Elliot," Ron deadpanned in response to Eli.

"But that elf is majorly suspicious," George mused.

"I think it could be a prank," Fred offered.

"Your mind is only capable of thinking in terms of pranks, though," Eli joked.

"Watch it, baby brother," Fred warned good-naturedly. "Over-sassing me will land you in a world of trouble."

"Who do you think would even pull such a prank?" Ron questioned. "Who even owns a house elf? They're only owned by the best of old money..."

Right after his last statement, Ron turned to look at Hollie and they nodded at each other in understanding.

"Nice, feel free to explain whenever you're ready," George said, catching their exchange in the rearview mirror.

"We think it might be Draco Malfoy," Hollie stated.

"Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred asked.

"The same Lucius Malfoy who sees himself as dad's sworn enemy?" George added conspiratorially.

"I don't think it's that extreme," Eli said.

"Shut up, Elliot," George said lightly.

"Seems like something the Malfoys would do," Fred contemplated. "Those rich, sadistic, little bas—"

"Why, Fred," George gasped dramatically. "Language! We have innocent children present!"

Ron and Eli both rolled their eyes while Hollie let out a burble of laughter.

Hollie then requested a description of the Weasleys' summers and they spent the rest of the car ride discussing Hermione's panic at Hollie's disappearance, Percy's mysterious reclusive behavior, and Mr. Weasley's ministry stories concerning recent happenings.

The dusty blues and yellows of a summer dawn colored the sky as the car finally descended onto a country lane.

"We're just outside the town of Ottery St. Catchpole," Fred explained as they prepared to land. "And touchdown!"

The car hit the ground with a small thud near a run-down garage.

Hollie stepped out of the car and looked on at what was known as the Burrow. A modest house made up the ground floor but the subsequent floors seemed to be a completely separate entity. It didn't quite fit right and was severely unsteady. It seemed as if magic was the only thing keeping everything together, which was probable. An old cauldron was resting on its side in the front yard next to a pair of well-worn rubber boots. Fat, brown chickens were settled around a little hen house off to the side.

"It's not much," Ron began.

"It's amazing!" Hollie interrupted, thinking of the frigid cleanliness of Privet Drive. She very much preferred the coziness of the Burrow.

"Alright, here's the plan," Fred began. "So, we're going to sneak in there and Hollie—you'll be staying with Ginny. Just come down to breakfast with her. We've already told Ginny what to say."

Hollie grabbed Hedwig's cage, which was still empty, since Hedwig went off to sleep in a nearby tree. Ron pulled Hollie's duffle bag out of the backseat while the others went to get her broomstick and her school trunk.

"Let me take you to Ginny's room," Ron started as he and Hollie began walking towards the Burrow. "She really hates being woken up so it'd be better if I…"

Ron's voice trailed off as he paused abruptly and paled. Hollie turned her head in the direction he was looking in. A short, red-haired woman was angrily stomping across the yard towards them. Hollie recognized her as Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, my…" Fred squeaked.

"We're goners," George whispered.

Eli could only make a throaty, unintelligible sound of dread.

As Mrs. Weasley reached their group, far too quickly for someone her height as Hollie observed, she stood glaring as if daring one of them to speak.

"Hi mum," Fred said sheepishly.

"Hi?" Mrs. Weasley whispered dangerously. "HI?!"

All four of Mrs. Weasley's sons cowered as she unleashed her rage.

"BEDS EMPTY—CAR GONE—NO NOTE—YOU COULD HAVE CRASHED! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN! HOW DARE YOU TAKE YOUR FATHER'S CAR OUT WITHOUT PERMISSION! GONE THE WHOLE NIGHT; I WAS SICK WITH WORRY! DO YOU HAVE NO CONSIDERATION FOR YOUR MOTHER?!"

Hollie could only watch, completely flummoxed, as Mrs. Weasley shouted herself hoarse. Eventually, she seemed to run out of steam and turned to Hollie, who automatically flinched.

"Hello, Hollie. It's lovely to see you again," Mrs. Weasley said sweetly, although a bit huskily since she had overexerted her voice whilst reprimanding her sons. "I heard the Muggles don't treat you well at all; I was quite worried. You know, Arthur and I were thinking of going to get you ourselves but that's obviously unnecessary now."

She shot a quick scowl at her sons.

"Come on in, let's eat. I'll make you breakfast, dear."

Mrs. Weasley then began briskly walking back to the front door of the Burrow. Hollie hesitantly glanced at Ron, who nodded in encouragement. The five of them followed in Mrs. Weasley's wake and piled into the kitchen.

"Well, it's time for a nice kip," Fred announced as he, George, and Eli headed for the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't," Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "Eat your breakfast then go degnome the garden. They've been getting quite pesky lately. Here, some letters came for you all. I collected the mail from the owls this morning seeing as I was awake anyway."

Everybody took a seat at the table as Mrs. Weasley tossed a bundle of letters in front of them then began cooking. Each of them had a school letter and Ron tossed Hollie a letter from Hermione.

 _Hello Hollie,_

 _Ron said he's going to go check on you seeing as you haven't replied to anyone's letters this whole summer. Hopefully I can just send this to his house if things go well. Write me as soon as you can! Let's meet up at Diagon Alley?_

The letter then went on to explain all the research Hermione had done over the summer and how she couldn't wait to learn about what Hollie's read about over the summer. Bitterly, Hollie realized she'd have a lot to do over the next few weeks in terms of schoolwork. She wrote Hermione a reply to reassure her she was safely with the Weasleys now and sent it back off with Hedwig, who she called from the kitchen window.

Soon, the kitchen was filled with the tantalizing scent of bacon, sausages, eggs, and toast. Mrs. Weasley then doled out servings, making sure to give Hollie an especially heavy plate of food. Hollie took a bite of the homemade food and contentment flooded through her, warming her to the core. It had been a while since she'd eaten "real" food and not slops from canned soups shoved through a cat flap.

"This is delicious, Mrs. Weasley!" Hollie complimented earnestly.

Mrs. Weasley giggled delightedly before shoveling yet more food on Hollie's plate, "It's nothing, dear! Go on, have some more."

The kitchen door opened and a lanky man in a well-worn suit with thinning red hair along with a small girl in a nightdress with long, red hair ambled in. The man made a beeline for the plate of food waiting at the head of the table but the young girl glanced around before her eyes settled on Hollie.

"Oh, mum," she began in a small voice. "Hollie showed up last night—"

Her voice faltered uncertainly as Ron, Eli, Fred, and George all fixed her with unnerving stares in a united effort to shut her up.

"You didn't ask Ginny to lie for you, did you?" Mrs. Weasley asked her sons, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Ginny who?" Fred asked nonchalantly.

"Never heard of her," George said quickly.

"No idea what she's even talking about, mother," Eli said with a smile.

"What's that red mark on your face?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, grabbing her son from across the table.

"It's just a battle scar, mum," Eli said trying to dodge his mother's grasp.

Hollie concentrated fervently on her eggs, blushing faintly as Mrs. Weasley fussed over Eli's bruised jaw. There was a small clattering from across the table as Ginny took a seat.

"Hello, I'm Hollie," Hollie said in a welcoming manner.

Ginny turned to Hollie with a look akin to a deer in headlights.

"Hi, I'm…" she squeaked.

"Your name's Ginny," Ron supplied after several awkward moments of silence.

Ginny turned tomato red from her hairline down to her neck.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley called sharply.

The lanky man at the head of the table, who had been eating his breakfast enthusiastically, turned his head immediately; Hollie had a strong hunch that this was Mr. Weasley. "Yes, dear?"

"Say hello to Hollie, won't you?"

"Oh my, forgive me! Hollie Potter? It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My son's told me so much about you! Is it true you live with Muggles?"

"Hello, Mr. Weasley. Nice to meet you too and yes, I do live with Muggles."

"Fascinating…" He said in awe. "Do you know how eleclicity works?"

"Not now, Arthur. Rather, did you know that your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a severe tone.

"Did you really? How was it?" Mr. Weasley asked, leaning forward in excitement.

Nobody dared answer these questions due to the fact that Mrs. Weasley was swelling like an angry bullfrog. There was a sudden chorus of 'thanks for the breakfast, mum' before every chair occupied by a Weasley child was emptied. Ron dragged Hollie away from the breakfast table with him and led her up the staircase. Once they reached the landing, Mrs. Weasley exploded in righteous fury below them. Hollie looked at Ron in alarm.

"Oh, it's fine," Ron reassured her. "It's best to just leave them to it."

He then gave her a little tour of the Burrow and showed her Ginny's room, where Hollie would be sleeping, before making his way to the room that he shared with Eli. Scabbers was laying in the sun near the window which offered a clear view of the garden. Ron's half of the room was emblazoned in the orange of Chudley Canons merchandise while Eli's side of the room was on the plain side, although the top of his desk was overflowing with letters.

"He's quite popular, isn't he?" Hollie asked lightly, referring to Eli.

"Yea, I suppose. But he hasn't gotten any lately though," Ron said. "Mum got on his case about all of his friends' owls showing up here all the time and Percy wouldn't let him borrow Hermes, his new owl. Percy got the owl as a reward for making Prefect this year. All he does is lock himself up in his room and send letters claiming he's 'busy.' He made Prefect so we were all expecting him to brag more."

"Ron, mum's calling us down for the degnoming," Eli said, craning his neck around the door frame. "Hey, Hollie. Mum asked if you could help her out in the kitchen but she said it's fine if you want to take a nap instead."

"No, no. I'll go and help her," Hollie replied quickly.

Eli's eyes went to his overflowing desk and he blushed slightly before walking over and sliding all the letters into a drawer. Hollie pretended not to notice as her and Ron left the room. When they reached the kitchen, Ron left Hollie with Mrs. Weasley who was preparing potatoes with Ginny. Ginny glimpsed Hollie entering the room and promptly dropped the potato she was peeling.

"Oh, thank you for helping, dear," Mrs. Weasley said appreciatively. "You can just help Ginny peel the potatoes."

Mrs. Weasley had a cookbook propped open and was preparing a sort of sauce, bewitching her knife to cut vegetables for her while she pondered over the stove top. There was a radio in the background from which a strong, lovely voice was singing.

" _Yes, a cauldron full of hot, strong love_ ," said the voice.

"Did she just say cauldron?" Hollie asked Ginny, who did nothing but open and close her mouth wordlessly like a goldfish.

"Yes, dear. It's Celestina Warbeck, the singing sorceress," Mrs. Weasley answered in Ginny's stead.

"Wow, I didn't know there were magical singers. Wizards and witches have their own radio stations?"

"Oh yes, indeed," Mrs. Weasley said. "There's Lorcan d'Earth, the half vampire. How the women go crazy over him! But I think the kids your age are all about the Weird Sisters."

Preparing the food seemed to go by quickly as Mrs. Weasley filled the time with tidbits of knowledge concerning music in the magical community. Soon, it was time for lunch and the Weasley boys filed in from the garden.

"Hello, all," Percy appeared in the kitchen with his Prefect badge pinned to his shirt. "Oh, Hollie! When did you arrive?"

"This morning, while you were holed up in your room," Ron stated.

Percy ignored this then went over to shake Hollie's hand as if he were just meeting her. Unfortunately for him, Fred and George took notice of this.

"Move, Hollie! It's my turn to shake the hand of Prefect Percy!" Fred exclaimed, taking Percy's hand and shaking it rigorously.

"Prefect Percy, I thought you were just a legend! You really do exist!" George said with far too much enthusiasm. "Let me shake his hand now, Fred. Stop hogging Prefect Percy."

"Will you all just take a seat? Lunch is ready," Mrs. Weasley said exasperatedly.

"Mum! Come meet Prefect Percy!" Fred insisted.

"Really, now! Sit down and eat!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Obediently, everyone took a seat at the table and began to dig in. After lunch, the Weasley children decided to take Hollie out around the property. They ended up at a river, to Hollie's dismay.

"I'll just stay here on the bank," Hollie said as the siblings started to wade in.

Ron gave Hollie a confused look but stayed on the bank with her as his brothers eased into the waters. Ginny also decided to stay on dry land but she had brought a journal with her and spent the time writing in it about fifteen feet away from Hollie and Ron. Ginny did sneak the occasional glance in their direction, which prompted Hollie to ask her to join them.

"That's okay," she squeaked then quickly looked down at her journal and began scribbling furiously.

"She's certainly pretty shy," Hollie observed in a low voice.

"Shy?" Ron scoffed. "Usually, she never shuts up. You don't understand how bizarre it is to see Ginny like this. I think she's star struck by you or something."

"Oh," Hollie said, not sure what to say to this.

"So, don't feel like swimming?" Ron asked.

"I have a fear of deep water," Hollie explained. "I could go in the shallows probably but I still get pretty nervous being in rivers, oceans and lakes. Pools are fine though."

"Well, at least you can avoid deep water for the most part. I have a fear of spiders," Ron confided. "I hate the way they move. Fred really messed me up when he turned my teddy bear into a great, big spider when I was three. I broke his toy broomstick, you see."

"Good thing we only use dead spiders for Potions then. For me, my cousin Dudley pushed me into a lake on a family vacation when I was four because I ate the last biscuit. The Dursleys threw me a buoy and I floated along to shore because they didn't want to jump into the water to get me. It felt like I was out on that lake for a lifetime."

"Those Muggles are real twisted, they are," Ron observed disgustedly.

"Tell me about it. This summer has been the best summer I've ever had," Hollie reflected.

They spent the next half hour in companionable silence simply listening to the splashes from the other Weasleys in the river and the scritch-scratch of Ginny's quill. As the sun began to set, they all headed back to the Burrow where Mrs. Weasley had yet another delicious meal waiting for them.

The next day, Mrs. Weasley informed them that they'd be going to Diagon Alley for all their school shopping. Mr. Weasley had a day off so he'd be accompanying them.

After a quick breakfast, the Weasleys and Hollie gathered in front of the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley rooted around the mantle until her hand closed around a plain, brown flowerpot which held a small amount of green, glittery powder.

"Arthur, dear, we're running out of Floo Powder. We're going to need to pick up more today," Mrs. Weasley said in a strained voice before handing the flowerpot to Percy. "You first, Percy."

Hollie watched in amazement as Percy took a small pinch of the green powder, flicked it into the flames which turned emerald green, walked directly into the fire, shouted 'Diagon Alley,' and promptly disappeared.

"Oh, that's right. You probably don't know how to use Floo Powder yet, Hollie," Mr. Weasley said kindly upon noticing Hollie's shocked expression.

He launched into a brief explanation and told Hollie to watch as Fred and George went next. As the twins disappeared one after another, Hollie observed carefully.

"You go next, dear," Mrs. Weasley said offering Hollie the flowerpot.

Hollie took a pinch of Floo Powder and mentally rehearsed the steps again in her head. She scattered the powder into the flames, stepped in and took in a deep breath—of hot ash.

"D-diagon Alley," she stuttered through her coughs.

The flames began to spin and the Weasleys' fireplace zoomed to the left as Hollie began spinning rapidly as well. A flurry of fireplaces passed in front of her and Hollie felt dizziness creeping along the back of her skull, dazing her eyes. She refused to close her eyes as she felt anxious about her cough earlier affecting her Floo travel. Hollie saw a blur of red hair and strongly suspected it to belong to Fred or George. She supposed she'd gone a bit too far and stepped forward amidst the flames in an effort to exit the Floo Network. Hollie fell forward abruptly and landed hard on her knees on an unfamiliar hearth.

Hollie pushed herself to her feet, wincing at the sting from her skinned kneecaps—she had been wearing cut-offs. After dusting off the ash on her clothing, Hollie surveyed her surroundings. The room was dimly lit and rather eerie. Looking around, Hollie noticed the room held a plethora of sinister artifacts. On a display shelf sat a severed, withered hand holding an unlit candle next to a beautiful, yet dreadful, necklace that oozed an aura of malice. There was a sign beneath the necklace that stated the Cursed Necklace had claimed the lives of 19 unsuspecting Muggles thus far. Further along, there was a dark, blood-red apple which glinted impossibly despite the low lighting. Hollie felt a terrible desire to take a bite but was distracted by the tinkling of a bell.

"Touch nothing, Draco," a regal, harsh voice demanded.

In a panic, Hollie shot toward a large, black cabinet on her left. She tugged open the doors and hurriedly hid inside.

"I thought you were going to buy me a present," Draco whined in that infuriating drawl of his.

"I said I would buy you a racing broom," said the man who could be none other than his father, Lucius Malfoy.

"What's the point if I'm not on the House team?" Draco said sulkily. "Hollie Potter's on the Gryffindor House team with special _privilege_ from Dumbledore. She isn't even that good. Everyone thinks she's so special because of her dumb scar."

 _Draco really shouldn't be one to talk about privilege,_ Hollie thought sardonically as she noticed Lucius's expensive-looking ebony cane topped with a jeweled silver serpent.

"Enough, Draco," Lucius hissed. "With the way you go on about that girl, you just seem obsessed with her."

Draco's face morphed into one of absolute disgust and Hollie had to fight to suppress a snort of laughter.

"Furthermore," Lucius said in a lowered voice as he approached the counter and rang the service bell. "It wouldn't do to appear… less than fond…of Hollie Potter in this day and age. To many, she is considered the hero of the era."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," sounded the oily voice of the shopkeeper who had been in the back room. "How may I help you today, sir? Might I suggest our new—"

"I'm here to sell today, Mr. Borgin," Mr. Malfoy interrupted.

"Ah, yes, alright," Mr. Borgin replied disappointedly.

"All those Ministry raids that that impoverished, flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind. You see, some of these items would make it _appear_ as if I were in possession of dangerous artifacts…"

Hollie simmered in anger at the man. _Looks like Mr. Weasley still has the upper hand on you seeing as you're running from his ministry raids, with a bratty son in tow,_ Hollie thought savagely.

"Father! I want this!" Draco announced, pointing to the severed and withered hand Hollie saw earlier.

"Excellent choice!" Mr. Borgin said enthusiastically. "That is the Hand of Glory. Insert a candle and it gives light only to the user. Best friend of thieves and plunderers everywhere!"

"I would hope that my son would amount to more than just a thief or a plunderer, Mr. Borgin," Mr. Malfoy said coldly.

"Of course, of course," Mr Borgin agreed hurriedly. "No offense intended, sir."

"Although with the way his grades are, that might be all he is capable of becoming," Mr. Malfoy sneered.

"It is not my fault, father! The teachers all have favorites. Hermione Granger, that teacher's pet—all the professors love her. And _of course,_ McGonagall and Flitwick _adore_ Potter! That's the only reason Potter beat me in those exams—"

"Forget about Hollie Potter. I would've thought that you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam!"

Draco hung his head and Hollie felt a surge of pride in her best friend, who had gotten the highest exam scores of their class in every subject.

Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Borgin continued to haggle and Draco took to wandering around the shop. Hollie watched as he stopped at the display that held the Hand of Glory and the necklace. He read the sign beneath the necklace and smiled amusedly. Hollie felt an urge to punch him in the throat.

As if sensing her intent, Draco turned to the black cabinet and began slowly walking towards it. Hollie held her breath as he approached, considering whether or not she should just rush out and make a run for it now. Draco had a hand on a knob and Hollie readied herself.

"Draco, we're leaving," Mr. Malfoy commanded. "Good day, Mr. Borgin. I will expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods."

Hollie let out a breath of relief as the pale boy dropped his hand and followed after his father. There came the tinkling of a bell again, signaling their leave.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," the shopkeeper said without the oily tone he was using earlier. "But if the rumors are to be believed, you haven't even sold me _half_ of what's hidden in your _manor_ …"

His voice trailed off as he once again went to the back room. Hollie waited a few moments before letting herself out of the cabinet. Hollie swiftly pushed open the front door of the establishment and slipped out into the street.

The unfamiliar street. Hollie noticed the dark, dingy pavement that lined the streets and the damp, dirty darkness seemed to pervade the very air. The shop across from the one she'd emerged from displayed shrunken heads in their windows. A display cage further down held a number of gigantic, black spiders. _Where on earth was she?_

"Hollie, is that you?!" Came a gruff voice.

Hollie spun in the direction it had come from and her eyes fell upon a giant of a man.


	11. Chamber of Secrets Ch3

**CH 3: Life with Lockhart**

Hagrid lumbered down the dark alleyway toward Hollie.

"What're yeh doing down in Knockturn Alley, Hollie? Let's get yeh out of here. Don't want nobody to see you. This place is bad news," Hagrid said before forcefully steering Hollie down the avenue.

"So then why are you here, Hagrid?" Hollie asked.

"You know, this and that," Hagrid said, waving her off.

Soon, the dark pavement gave way to the cheery cobblestones of Diagon Alley. They were now in front of Gringotts.

"Hollie!" Came an excited squawk and a whirlwind of brown hair was suddenly embracing Hollie.

"Hermione!" Hollie said breathlessly.

"Are you alright? What happened at the Dursleys?"

Hollie filled her in on the Dursleys , Dobby, and the Draco Malfoy theory. Hermione listened to everything with rapt attention.

"Tha's why yeh haven't been answering my letters then, eh?" Hagrid added at the end of Hollie's explanation.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it were Malfoy who sent that house elf, you know," Hermione stated with pursed lips. "You should just avoid him. He's always trying to get you into trouble."

"Well, I would avoid him if he avoided me," Hollie said stubbornly.

"So, Hollie," Hagrid said. "What were yeh doing in Knockturn Alley by yerself?"

"I got separated from the Weasleys. I messed up on my first time traveling with Floo powder," Hollie explained. "I should probably go find them."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Hermione observed, looking up the street at a red-headed family running through the crowd.

"Hollie! Thank goodness," Mrs. Weasley gasped breathlessly, patting Hollie on the shoulder.

"We were hoping you had only gone one grate too far," Mr. Weasley said in relief.

"Where'd you end up?" Ron asked.

"Some place called Knockturn Alley?" Hollie said.

"Cool!" Ron breathed whilst Fred, George and Eli looked awed.

"Mum never lets us go there," Fred lamented.

"I would hope not," Hagrid stated gruffly. "I found her outside Borgin n' Burkes. Well, I'll be leavin' now. Gonna leave Hollie here with you then now that I know she's safe."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thanked Hagrid profusely as he left.

"You didn't touch anything in Borgin and Burkes, did you?" Mr. Weasley asked worriedly.

"No, but I did see the Malfoys there," Hollie replied.

"Lucius?" Mr. Weasley questioned. "Did he buy anything?"

"No, he said he was selling."

"Good. That means he's afraid of my Muggle Protection Act," Mr. Weasley said with a smug smile.

"The Malfoys are nothing but trouble," Mrs. Weasley said sternly—Hermione gave Hollie a significant look. "Don't go getting involved with them."

"You don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley asked, sounding offended.

"Hermione?" Hermione's parents had wandered over uncertainly from Gringotts.

"Muggles," Mr. Weasley said rapturously as he noticed Mr. and .

"I'll introduce you later," Hermione said to Hollie and Ron in regards to her parents, who were currently being questioned by an eager Mr. Weasley.

The group headed off to Gringotts to withdraw some gold, separating into three groups. Hollie and the Weasleys headed off to the back towards their separate vaults and the Grangers went off to the counters to exchange their Muggle money for wizarding gold.

Once they were prepared, the group split up yet again. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurried Ginny off to Madam Malkin's for her robes. Percy muttered something about needing a new quill before heading to the stationary store. Fred and George ran into Lee Jordan, their friend from school. Eli was spotted by a rather large group of friends who steered him off with them. This left Ron, Hollie, and Hermione with the Grangers.

"Mum, dad," Hermione began before gesturing to Hollie and Ron. "These are my best friends: Hollie Potter and Ron Weasley."

Ron's ears went red at the tips as the result of being introduced as a best friend.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It's great to meet you!" Hollie greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Ron said with his voice a little higher than usual.

"Hello Hollie and Ron, we've heard a lot about you two from Hermione," Mrs. Granger said warmly.

"Any friends of Hermione's are welcome to visit any time," Mr. Granger insisted as his wife nodded in agreement.

"Oh dear, did he forget something?" Mrs. Granger asked concernedly, gazing behind Hollie, Ron, and Hermione.

The three friends turned to see Mr. Weasley sprinting back up the street toward them.

"Almost forgot!" Mr. Weasley said with a grin. "You simply must come join me for a drink!"

Mr. Weasley then whisked away the confused Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Meet up at Flourish and Blotts in an hour, you three!" Mr. Weasley called back at Hollie, Ron, and Hermione.

"Tell us what happened in Knockturn Alley!" Ron said enthusiastically once the three of them were alone.

"Yes, but tell us in the Apothecary, won't you? I need to restock my Potions kit," Hermione stated.

As the trio headed off to different shops and stocked up on school supplies, Hollie filled them in on her experience in Knockturn Alley.

An hour later, they were stepping through the doors of Flourish and Blotts.

"They're quite busy today," Hermione observed.

A lengthy line of patrons weaved all throughout the shop. The harried-looking employees were all surrounded by a group of at least five customers each.

"A bit of an understatement," Ron said.

"This is probably why," Hollie stated, noticing a sign which read _Gilderoy Lockhart Book Signing._

The name was very familiar to Hollie who felt as if she'd seen it recently.

A funny squealing sound came from Hollie's left side.

"Hermione, what was _that_?" Ron asked incredulously.

"It's Gilderoy Lockhart! He practically wrote the entire book list this year," Hermione exclaimed.

"So that's where I've seen the name before!" Hollie said.

"Not just that! He's been in many wizarding publications recently. There was an amazing interview with the Daily Prophet and a spread in Witch Weekly about his life," Hermione breathed.

"Why do you even know this?" Ron questioned.

"Of course, I subscribe to them, Ron. It's so good to keep up with the times."

"Hey, looks like everyone made it here before us," Hollie said gesturing to the rest of their group, who were waiting in line.

The three friends snaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were waiting with Hermione's parents. As they neared the front of the line, Mrs. Weasley's enthusiasm grew to almost match Hermione's.

"Mum _fancies_ him," Fred whispered none too quietly.

Gilderoy Lockhart soon came into view in all his purple-robed glory. A paunchy man was busily snapping photos.

"Out of my way, boy! This is for the Prophet!" He barked at Ron as he stepped backwards onto Ron's foot.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going. _You_ ran into _him_ ," Hollie snapped at the photographer in Ron's defense.

The photographer looked at Hollie in irritation before he was struck with recognition. He gaped at Hollie and stopped his photo-taking. The sudden lack of photos being taken caught Lockhart's attention and he looked at his photographer—then he looked at Hollie.

"Is that _Hollie Potter?!"_ Lockhart exclaimed loudly.

A multitude of people turned to stare at Hollie and there was a sudden upsurge of chatter.

Lockhart bounced up and pulled Hollie to his side. He then gestured meaningfully to his photographer who immediately began snapping photos of a beaming Lockhart and a baffled Hollie.

"What an honor to have Hollie Potter as a fan of my books! Which I am going to provide to her—free of charge!" Lockhart boomed to the crowd, who cheered in admiration.

He then handed a now thoroughly embarrassed Hollie an entire stack of his books along with a short stack of signed photos of himself. After another forced photo op, Hollie made a beeline back toward the Weasleys and the Grangers who were now waiting at the front of the store.

"Well, that was uncalled for," Hollie declared, still pink-faced.

Fred, George, Eli, and Ron looked as if they were holding in their laughter. Percy was immersed in a book that was entitled _Prefects Who Gained Power._ Hermione looked a tinge jealous but that was easily remedied as Hollie handed her the stack of signed headshots of Lockhart.

Hollie then made her way over to the corner where Ginny was standing with her new cauldron. Once close enough, Hollie tipped her Lockhart books into Ginny's cauldron.

"You take these. I'll go get my own set," Hollie muttered.

"Donating to the poor, Potter?" Drawled the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Just go away, Malfoy," Hollie said irritably.

"Bet you just loved that photo shoot," Malfoy sneered. " _Famous_ Hollie Potter can't even go into a _bookstore_ without making the front page."

"Leave her alone! She didn't want any of that!" Ginny said, glaring at Malfoy.

Hollie stared at her in shock.

"You're obviously another Weasley. Just look at that dreadful cauldron of yours," Malfoy spat at Ginny.

"What did you just say to my little sister?" Eli questioned coldly from behind Malfoy.

Malfoy paled quite a bit as he turned and noticed four of Ginny's older brothers glaring down at him. Fred, George, Eli, Ron, and Hermione had walked over to join Hollie and Ginny.

"Try saying it again, you little twit," Fred dared.

"What are you kids doing?" Mr. Weasley asked, making his way over to them. "It's too crowded in here. Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Arthur Weasley," Lucius Malfoy stated as he came to stand by his son, Draco.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley said in a strained tone.

"It's strange to see you in a shop, Arthur. Are they paying you better at the ministry these days?"

Mr. Malfoy then reached into Ginny's cauldron and withdrew a battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration._

"Obviously not," he drawled condescendingly. "What's the point in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley went red with suppressed anger.

"We have a very different idea of what's considered a disgrace to the name of wizard," Mr. Weasley bit out tensely.

At this moment, Mr. Malfoy noticed the Grangers standing behind Mr. Weasley.

"My, my, the company you keep. And here, I thought your family could sink no lower," Mr. Malfoy managed to snarl before Mr. Weasley bludgeoned him with Ginny's cauldron.

Mr. Malfoy was knocked back into a bookshelf, which wobbled dangerously, sending a few textbooks tipping toward the ground. Mr. Weasley gave him no time to recover and chucked _An Encyclopedia of Toadstools_ at him, hitting Mr. Malfoy in the eye. Mr. Malfoy retaliated by whacking Mr. Weasley in the mouth with his cane.

"ARTHUR, NO!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"Gentlemen, please," begged the poor shop assistant.

Mr. Weasley was still lobbing any book he could get his hands on at Mr. Malfoy who did his best to either dodge them or swing wildly at them with his cane.

"Get him, dad!" Fred and George encouraged.

"Alrigh' there gents, break it up," Hagrid ordered, prying them apart by the scruffs of their collars.

Both men were breathing harshly and glaring at each other. Mr. Weasley had a split lip and Mr. Malfoy's left eye was rapidly bruising.

"Here, girl—take your book," Lucius Malfoy spat out, tearing himself out of Hagrid's grip and thrusting Ginny's Transfiguration book at her. "It's the best your father could give you."

"Come, Draco," Lucius Malfoy called and after one last glower in Hollie's direction, Draco followed after his father.

Both the Malfoys left the shop with contemptuous glares on their faces and their heads held high. Hollie tried to restrain her grin at the comedic juxtaposition of Lucius Malfoy's purpling eye and haughty expression.

The group left the shop not too long after with Mrs. Weasley berating her husband all the way to the Leaky Cauldron. They bid farewell to the thoroughly shaken Grangers before gathering around the fireplace to Floo back to the Burrow.

The rest of the summer vacation breezed by and ended far too quickly. Mr. Weasley showed Hollie the flying Ford Anglia in detail and she watched as he used _reparo_ to undo the damage to the window. Hollie decided she'd have to practice that spell once she got back to Hogwarts. Hedwig was kept active delivering letters back and forth between Hermione and Hollie.

Hollie spent the days lazily doing her schoolwork around the Burrow. In the evenings, they sometimes played quidditch in the pasture out back, making sure to fly low to keep from being spotted. At night, she lay to sleep in a quiet room as Ginny went back to being painfully shy around Hollie, despite standing up for her in Flourish and Blotts.

Before she knew it, Hollie was packing up her trunk for the school train the next day. Everyone was told to sleep early as they'd be starting tomorrow at sunrise. However, despite the fact that the family was up at dawn the next day, they were still running late.

The morning was chaos with multiple collisions on the stairways and missing knickknacks from school bags. The drive there was interrupted twice. In the driveway, Ginny realized she'd forgotten her new diary and once they'd gotten on the motorway, Fred and George had wanted to go back for their fireworks.

By the time they finally got to the station, there was hardly enough time left. With ten minutes to go before the train departed, the Weasleys began crossing the barrier. First to go was Percy, then Fred and George. Eli went next and was soon followed by Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley escorting Ginny. This left Ron and Hollie with barely five minutes to make it onto the train.

With a nod at each other to indicate the coast was clear, they both charged forward with their carts. Without warning, their carts connected with the very solid barrier. There was a thunderous crash as their carts bounced back from the impact, sending Ron, Hollie, and all their belongings flying.

Hollie ran desperately after Hedwig's cage, which was rolling away as Hedwig squawked indignantly inside, attracting the attention of everybody nearby. Hollie made it back in time to hear Ron tell the irate station worker that they'd lost control of their carts.

"Why won't it let us in?" Ron whispered urgently in regards to the barrier after they'd recovered all their stuff.

"I dunno," Hollie said. "Have you ever heard anything about this happening before? We're going to miss the train!"

"It never happened before, even when Bill and Charlie were going to school!" Ron said frantically.

The station clock showed they had one minute left to board the train. Both Hollie and Ron pushed their carts right up against the barrier determinedly but to no avail. There were only a few seconds left… Three… Two… One…

"The train's left," Ron said, slumping back against the barrier in shock. "What if Mum and Dad can't make their way back to us either? Do you have any Muggle money?"

"The Dursleys giving me pocket money? Hasn't happened since I was five when they made me go buy Dudley some ice cream from the 'foreign' ice cream man," Hollie replied with a dead look in her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Ron bemoaned.

At this moment, Hedwig gave a soft hoot as if sensing Hollie's distress.

"Of course! We can send a letter to McGonagall. Maybe someone can come help us," Hollie exclaimed.

Ron and Hollie tore through their luggage in search of parchment and a quill. Hollie wrote a quick note explaining their situation. Hedwig held out her leg patiently as Hollie secured the note, sensing that this was important. Hedwig took off quickly.

"Well, do you want to go find some place to sit down?" Ron asked as Hedwig disappeared from view.

"Sure," Hollie replied.

They found a nice spot in an alleyway away from the view of Muggles in case McGonagall really did send someone to help them. They passed the time with Hollie teaching Ron how to play I Spy.

Soon, there came a pop of someone apparating from the end of the alley. Ron and Hollie scrambled to their feet, relief flooding through them. That relief was soon crushed as they recognized the impeccable blond locks and the thousand-watt smile. What was he even doing here? The man looked around him in confusion before he spotted Hollie and Ron.

"Hollie Potter! We meet again!" Lockhart announced as he approached looking extremely pleased yet surprised to see her.

"Wh—" Was all Hollie could muster in reply while Ron just stared in disbelief.

"Now, now," Lockhart eased. "This may come as a great surprise. So, try to control your enthusiasm but Hogwarts has the honor of welcoming a new professor this year—yours truly!"

Both Hollie's and Ron's jaws dropped open.

"Yes. I'd imagined that response!" Lockhart said boisterously. "Well, imagine my surprise when my first assignment would be rescuing you two from trouble! My colleague, McGonagall, will be most grateful that I accepted this request. I am known to be the best at rescues but of course, I think you could glean that information from reading any one of my widely-acclaimed, best-selling volumes!"

Lockhart winked heartily. Hollie and Ron were still both silently processing the ridiculous situation. Lockhart looked up and down the alleyway dramatically before grabbing an arm from Hollie and an arm from Ron. He then spun forcefully and Hollie felt the air from her lungs being expunged as the alleyway blurred into nothingness.

After a moment of an uncomfortable tightness as they traveled through darkness, Hollie felt herself falling into an icy expanse. Hollie began panicking once she realized she'd fallen into a body of water. Her heart slammed to a stop. Adrenaline then flooded her system, sending her heart into overdrive. Instinctively, she kicked her feet in an effort to reach the surface only to realize that the bottom was not far. Hollie immediately stood and her head broke the surface of the water. She began gasping in air frantically in an effort to steady her pounding heart.

"Hollie!" Ron called worriedly. He waded over to her and dragged her out of the shallow water quickly. On the shore, he made sure her breathing steadied before pushing himself back up to his feet.

"What was that about?" Ron asked Lockhart angrily.

"Hmm, well that wasn't supposed to happen," Lockhart said with a frown. "But we did make it to Hogwarts!"

"Yes, well, I don't think the shallows of the Great Lake counts as a good choice of apparition points," Ron said bitingly.

"Well, we're almost there. Should be a breeze from here," Lockhart beamed.

"I'd rather just walk," Ron stated.

"What about our luggage?" Hollie called out from behind them, having calmed down.

"You had luggage?" Lockhart asked.

Hollie and Ron were so taken aback that their anger didn't kick in until after almost a full minute of silence. Before either of them could speak another word, Lockhart had once again latched onto their arms.

"NO!" Hollie and Ron shouted as Lockhart turned and the squeezing darkness once again enclosed them.

Hollie shut her eyes in dreadful anticipation. As the tight coils around her chest lightened, Hollie was at least appreciative that they were deposited onto solid ground this time.

"Well, this isn't what I expected," Lockhart said nervously.

Hollie snapped her eyes open. They were in the shadows of a great willow tree. She let out a breath in relief but sucked that breath right back in as the boughs of the tree bent back and shook menacingly. The leafy arms swung wildly like lithe whips.

She turned wide eyes to Ron, who had also seen the tree move. Ron turned to look at her. He looked astonished but his surprise morphed into fear as he gazed at something beyond Hollie.

"HOLLIE!" Ron shouted as he dove towards her.

Before Ron could reach her and before Hollie could even turn her head, there was a rushing sound from behind her followed by a blunt, powerful pain to the back of her head. Everything faded to black.

When Hollie regained consciousness, the first thing she realized was that she was dry. There was a slight stinging in the back of her head and everything came flooding back. Hollie sat up quickly.

She was in the hospital wing.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ron asked from the cot next to hers.

Hollie noticed that he was also dry and mostly unscathed apart from a few scratches on his face and a sling around his arm.

"What happened?" Hollie questioned.

Ron scoffed.

"Lockhart apparated us underneath something called the Whomping Willow. It whomped you in the back of the head and you were knocked out. McGonagall found us after about five minutes of us trying to dodge that evil tree. I'm just glad it didn't continue to hit you once you went down."

The door slammed open at this point and Madam Pomfrey marched in with Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Weasley. Are you alright?" McGonagall questioned.

"Yes, professor," both Hollie and Ron answered.

"Well, let's check on you," Madam Pomfrey said as she began examining Hollie's head.

After a few questions about what Hollie remembered, Madam Pomfrey deemed her healthy and moved on to Ron. Hollie watched as she removed the sling from Ron's arm and bent it experimentally. When Ron showed no signs of discomfort, she moved on to his scratches. She dabbed a potion across them and Hollie watched as they smoked at the edges and came to a close.

"Er… Professor," Ron began. "Were you able to see if my wand was fixed? Professor Lockhart said he would be able to fix it."

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley. Damage of that extent would be irreversible. Try writing home for a new wand."

Ron looked hung his head and twiddled with the pieces of his wand, deep in thought.

"Do you know why the barrier wouldn't let us through, professor?" Hollie inquired.

"We do not know the reason why but I do commend you two for your quick thinking in sending Miss Potter's owl. I had originally intended to meet you in the station as soon as I got your note but alas, my newest colleague insisted on retrieving you and disappeared before I could," McGonagall explained with irritation marring her features. "Once I made it to the station, I met up with your parents, Mr. Weasley. We couldn't find any sign of you two apart from your luggage in an alleyway, which is waiting for you in your rooms."

"Thank you, professor," Hollie said in relief. "Are the other students here already?"

"They should still be downstairs at the feast, there's about twenty minutes left. If you both feel better, I suppose you could go join them downstairs. If you want to rest here, I'll have food sent up for you."

To Madam Pomfrey's dismay, Hollie and Ron opted for joining their classmates in the Great Hall. She had wanted to keep them to monitor their health but let them leave with multiple reminders to come back if anything felt wrong.

As they left the hospital wing, Hollie pressed Ron for more details on what had happened after she'd been knocked out.

"Lockhart and I could only try to dodge the tree from hell. One of its bigger branches got my right side and broke my arm and my wand in one hit. Lockhart got walloped pretty hard a few times as well. Then McGonagall came and got us out of there. She stretchered you and I to the hospital wing and yelled at Lockhart pretty harshly about endangering students. When she told him to head to the hospital wing, he was saying stuff like 'just a few scratches' and 'it'll take more than that to bring him down' or whatever."

"I wish we could've just taken the train to school," Ron said wistfully and Hollie wholeheartedly agreed.

They entered the Great Hall and easily spotted Hermione's bushy hair amongst the other Gryffindors.

"Where were you two? You missed the sorting," Hermione inquired as Ron and Hollie took seats next to her at the table. "Just so you know, Ron… Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor too."

Hermione pointed down the table to Ginny who was squeezed in amongst several other small first years. Hermione then stared at them, waiting for an explanation. After several minutes of both of them eating voraciously, they finally managed to fill her in.

"Well, everyone makes mistakes sometimes," Hermione said uneasily in response to their narration of Lockhart's incompetence.

The three of them glanced up at the teachers' table where Lockhart was scratched and bandaged and exuberantly chatting with the professors nearest him, waving his hands dramatically. _Probably over-exaggerating something or another_ , Hollie figured.

"Hermione, I don't even think him finding us in the alleyway was on purpose," Ron said disbelievingly.

"True, seems just like him to accidentally apparate into a random alleyway instead of the station," Hollie said, chuckling. "I wonder if he wears crazy obnoxious robes all the time because he's always apparating into the wrong clothing shops."

Ron guffawed before adding, "I hope he tries apparating to his lessons. That way, we wouldn't have to sit through them."

Hermione frostily returned to her meal as Hollie and Ron continued berating Lockhart's magical abilities.

After dinner, the Gryffindors crawled through the portrait hole after Prefect Percy informed them that the password was 'Billywig.'

Hollie and Hermione made their way up the stairs to the girls' dormitories and entered the second years' room along with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"How was the train ride? Wish I could've been there," Hollie asked Hermione.

"Why? You'd rather sit there with Neville and his wandering toad, Trevor, wondering where your best friends are while Malfoy drops by every now and then to throw you a rude gesture?" Hermione retorted bitterly.

The other three girls in the dormitory were struck with surprise. Hollie was the first to recover, due to her mounting irritation.

"What's your problem? Are you actually jealous of my 'lovely' adventure with Lockhart?" Hollie asked incredulously.

Lavender and Parvati unashamedly listened in to their escalating argument.

"I just don't get why you and Ron have to bash on him like that. You don't even know anything about him," Hermione criticized.

"Oh, and you do?" Hollie demanded. "I read his books too, Hermione. It's just all the stuff he _says_ he's done. You'd judge his character based on his books rather than my experiences?"

"Well, isn't it just the same? Your word is just the stuff you _say_ you experienced."

Hollie very nearly lost her temper at this statement. At this point, Parvati interjected.

"Hey, if Hollie says he's not who his books say he is, then I believe Hollie," Parvati stated. "I know her better than Lockhart and she's never lied before."

"Why would he have sold so many books if it weren't true?" Lavender asked defensively.

"Besides, he seems like an amazing person. He looked so good with those scratches and bandages. They're probably proof of his heroics."

Hermione nodded at this and Hollie scoffed.

"How obnoxious of him when Madam Pomfrey could've easily healed them," Hollie said.

Lavender and Hermione bristled.

"He's probably much more than you think he is. You probably just got a bad first impression. I think you shouldn't judge him based on just one afternoon with him," Hermione lectured.

"That's rich coming from someone who has never even met him once. How could you know what he's like? Are you sure you don't just like him because of his _looks_ , Hermione?" Hollie said scathingly.

At the look on Hermione's face, Hollie instantly regretted saying what she had in the way that she had. Right before Hollie could apologize, the look on Hermione's face hardened.

"What do you care? Because of him, you made the front page of the Daily Prophet after all," Hermione bit out.

Well, after that statement, Hollie was definitely not going to apologize anymore. Both girls huffed and pointedly turned away from the other.

Hollie lay there fuming for most of the night, too upset to notice that the room was absent of its usual sounds of deep breathing indicating that none of the other girls were sleeping either.


	12. Chamber of Secrets Ch4

**CH 4: Violence and Voices**

The next morning at breakfast, things were still frosty between Hollie and Hermione. In fact, Ron came into the dining hall to notice that Hollie and Hermione were sitting on opposite ends of the Gryffindor table. Uncertainly, Ron took the seat across from Hollie, who was sitting next to Parvati.

"Why is Hermione all the way over there next to Lavender?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" Hollie said evasively.

"Also, don't you and Lavender usually sit together?" Ron asked Parvati quizzically.

"Not today," Parvati replied shortly.

"Alrighty then…" Ron said awkwardly.

Ron looked no less confused but he decided to just drop it.

"So, what've we got first?" Ron changed the subject.

"Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs," Hollie clarified, eager to accept the topic change. "Here. I asked McGonagall for two since you came to breakfast late."

Hollie handed Ron a class schedule of his own.

"Thanks," Ron said appreciatively. "I slept in a bit. Neville accidentally stepped on Scabbers's tail last night while getting water so Scabbers bit him. The scream woke us all up at around two in the morning and it was a bit difficult getting back to sleep."

"Who's Scabbers?" Parvati asked.

"My rat," Ron said.

"A rat?" Parvati questioned with distaste. "They're so creepy though…"

"Scabbers is harmless. He's actually a very relaxed pet," Ron defended.

"Still… I just can't deal with rats or mice," Parvati explained. "I just don't like them."

Ron looked a bit offended on behalf of his pet.

When breakfast finished, the Gryffindors made their way over to the greenhouses where they were told they'd be working in a new greenhouse. This was exciting as the new greenhouse held far more dangerous specimens than what they were used to. The class buzzed with eagerness as they filed into greenhouse three.

Hollie was a little less than excited, however, when Hermione and Lavender decided to take a seat in the row right in front of her, Ron, and Parvati.

"Alright, class. Settle down," Professor Sprout commanded. "Today, we will be repotting Mandrakes. We're going to need some earmuffs to make sure we stay safe. Can anybody tell me why we're going to need them?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air and she began making little sounds of enthusiasm.

"Could you not be that eager?" Hollie heard Lavender whisper from next to Hermione. "People are staring a bit…"

Hollie felt a spike of anger on Hermione's behalf and almost said something in retaliation before she realized that she and Hermione weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment.

"Miss Granger," Professor Sprout called.

"The cry of the Mandrake, or Mandragora, is fatal to all who hear it."

"Take five points for Gryffindor! Of course, these Mandrakes are only seedlings so their cry will do nothing more than knock you out for a few hours. But I'm sure you don't want to miss your first day so make sure your earmuffs are on tight!" Professor Sprout explained before pulling out a tub of fuzzy earmuffs and placing it on a desk.

Hollie felt reassured since she'd been a bit apprehensive about working with Mandrakes, having read about them in this year's Herbology textbook during the summer.

"Grab a pair of earmuffs now then get into groups of four."

Everyone in the class grabbed an earmuff before beginning to gather into groups. Before Hollie could suggest a fourth person, Ron asked Hermione to join their group.

"Actually, I'll be working with Lavender, Hannah, and Susan," Hermione said, avoiding eye contact with Hollie who was right beside Ron.

"Well, that's fine," Hollie said. "Besides, we were just going to work with our buddy right here."

Hollie then pulled the first student she saw to her side.

"Hello," he said unsurely. "Can I help you?"

"You're in our group," Hollie explained, staring at Hermione defiantly who was now glaring back at Hollie.

"Hermione, let's go," Lavender said as she tugged on Hermione's sleeve. "Wouldn't want to keep our _new_ friends waiting."

At this statement, Lavender shot a superior look at Parvati before hurrying away with Hermione.

"Wait… you're the Hollie Potter everyone talks about," the boy said as they stood waiting for further instruction. "I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"Hello, Justin," Hollie answered. "This is Parvati and this is Ron."

Ron sunnily greeted Justin while Parvati muttered a quick hi. It seemed she was a bit upset over Lavender, not that Hollie could blame her.

"Sorry about forcing you to join our group," Hollie said apologetically.

"It's fine, I needed a group after all," Justin stated. "Greenhouse 3 is amazing, though! Did you guys see that Tentacula plant? Hogwarts never fails to amaze me, I'm so glad I was able to come here. My parents were so surprised when my letter came, couldn't have imagined that they'd have a wizard in the family. My name was down for Eton, you know—"

However, Justin's life story was interrupted by Professor Sprout ordering that earmuffs be put on before she passed out the Mandrakes. There wasn't much time for talk after that.

After Herbology, the Gryffindors separated from the Hufflepuffs and proceeded to make their way back into the castle for their next class: Transfiguration.

Hollie found a seat, Ron and Parvati sitting down beside her. Right on time, Professor McGonagall stood up and began taking roll.

Once she found everyone present, she assigned review from last year. They'd be transforming beetles into buttons.

"Now although we are just reviewing today, second year requires more difficult spellwork. It is more productive to have you work in twos as many projects and papers will require you work with a partner. I will put you into pairs starting today and these pairings will be in use for the rest of the year."

"Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil—"

A small groan was issued from Parvati and Lavender's face soured.

"—Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas. Hollie Potter and Hermione Granger—"

 _Oh great,_ Hollie thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes. _Just what I needed._

After McGonagall finished assigning pairs, the students moved to sit near their partner. Hollie and Hermione sat straight-backed, facing forward in their individual chairs. Each refused to neither make eye contact with nor speak to the other.

McGonagall passed out the beetles and almost immediately, Hollie turned her beetle into a button. As she brought her button up, everyone in the class stared at her in awe. McGonagall gave Hollie an approving look and another beetle to practice on.

"Excellent, Miss Potter! This time around, please try turning the beetle into a blue button."

As Hollie went back to her seat, she noticed Hermione glaring at the table. When Hollie reclaimed her seat, Hermione had managed to turn her beetle into a button and hurriedly walked over to McGonagall. Hermione received her second beetle and as she reached the table again, she looked directly at Hollie and raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Hollie was initially shocked but she definitely wouldn't back down. Hollie smirked as she held Hermione's gaze. She proceeded to transfigure her beetle without even glancing down at it.

Haughtily, Hollie took her blue button and sashayed past Hermione.

By the time thirty minutes had elapsed, McGonagall had a desk full of buttons yet no more beetles and no more patience.

"For the love of Godric! I really appreciate your enthusiasm but this is too much, girls! Especially you, Miss Potter! This is about the tenth button I've received from you—"

However, her tirade was cut short by an explosion from Ron's malfunctioning wand. The classroom was suddenly filled with a green gas that smelt of rotten eggs.

"Class dismissed!" McGonagall called out in exasperation.

As they were leaving, Hollie noticed Lavender and Parvati chatting with happy looks on their faces.

"Looks like they're hanging out again," Ron said. "I wish the two separate pieces of my wand would hang out together again. Right now, they're barely held together by a thread."

"Yea, that's a pretty bad break," Hollie commented. "At least we got out of class early. Did you write home for another wand?"

"My mum said we couldn't afford it at the moment," Ron answered dejectedly. "She was really upset. The wand used to belong to Charlie."

The pair went down to lunch. Lavender and Parvati sat near them at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Hollie," Parvati said with a smile. "Lavender's got something to tell you."

"Hey, Lavender. What's up?"

"Hi, Hollie," Lavender said soberly. "I'm sorry about everything last night. We shouldn't have been fighting. Did you make up with Hermione yet? You guys were great in Transfiguration. Speaking of Hermione…"

At this moment, Hermione approached the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Hermione! Come sit here!" Lavender called out.

Hermione looked uncomfortable as she noticed Hollie sitting across from Lavender but after a glance at the rest of the available seats, she made her way towards them and took a seat on the other side of Ron.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione said cheerfully. "Hi, Parvati and Lavender."

At the omission of Hollie's name, Lavender and Parvati looked to Hollie in awkward apology.

"So what class have we got next?" Ron said quickly grabbing Hermione's class schedule. "Hermione, why have you outlined all of Lockhart's lessons in hearts?"

Hollie poorly concealed a snort as a cough and Hermione went red as she yanked her class schedule back.

When they had finished eating, Lavender and Parvati left the table arm-in-arm. The trio also got up, though much less merrily. They didn't get far before a small, brown-haired boy stopped in front of them.

"Hullo, Hollie! My name's Colin Creevey," he rattled off with enthusiasm.

"Hey there, Colin," Hollie replied.

"I've read all about you," Colin said elatedly. "I'm such a big fan. Would you mind if I took a picture? I heard that if you develop photos here, they'll move!"

"Well, I don't really know you that well…" Hollie started awkwardly.

"Please? And if you could also sign it afterwards?"

"Wow, Potter! Giving out signed photos? I want one too!" Pansy shrieked in an obviously derogatory manner from behind them.

"Perfect," Hollie muttered to herself before turning around to face Pansy with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Great, who should I make it out to? Is it for your friend? The platinum-haired twit? Or for you? The pug-faced—"

Just then, Hollie noticed Lockhart barreling past students in their direction.

"Oh, no, no, no," Hollie said as she attempted to flee the scene but there was suddenly a crowd gathered, blocking her way.

Hollie could only accept defeat as Lockhart's hand descended upon her shoulder.

"I should've known it was you, Hollie!" Lockhart boomed. "Go on then, lad. Let's make it a double portrait and we'll both sign it!"

Lockhart clamped Hollie to his side and Colin excitedly snapped a picture.

Hollie noticed Pansy doubled over in silent laughter and caught a glimpse of Hermione's upset face from behind Colin. She tried to remove herself from Lockhart's side fruitlessly.

"Now, Hollie. Let me have a word with you on the way to the classroom," Lockhart said as he dragged Hollie along with him, clearly not taking no as an answer.

"Hollie, Hollie, Hollie," Lockhart began with a huge smile. "I can see that I've given you a little taste of the spotlight but you can't be setting yourself up like this. People are going to start thinking you've got a big head if you're giving out signed photos. You've got to build up your reputation first!"

Hollie frowned at him in confusion.

"Don't get me wrong, you're at a pretty good start with this girl-who-lived reputation. I know, I know. It's not as great as my winning Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile five times in a row but _it's a start_."

"What?" Hollie managed to ask.

"Hmm… was that not it?" Lockhart questioned before he donned a knowing look. "Oh! I think I've figured it out. Let me just say that I am flattered but you should really crush on someone closer to your own age. Older men are nothing but trouble you know!"

He let out a bark of laughter and clapped Hollie on the back.

"No, that's not it," Hollie said firmly but they had reached the classroom and Lockhart bounced towards the front of the room, leaving Hollie at a loss near the door.

As the other members of the class began filing in, Hollie headed straight to the back row and piled up a barricade of books in order to prevent seeing Lockhart. Ron soon sat down beside her and Hermione took her seat on the other side of Ron.

"What'd he want to talk about?" Ron asked and Hollie saw Hermione perk up curiously from the corner of her eye.

"I'll tell you later," Hollie said shortly.

"Hello class!" Lockhart greeted. "I thought we could start things off with a pop quiz."

The class groaned.

"None of that," Lockhart said with a cheeky grin. "I promise you, if you did your summer reading then you'll be fine."

"I guess I'm not going to be fine," Ron said under his breath.

Hollie gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before taking the stack of quizzes and passing it on. She looked down at the first question.

 **What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?**

 _Right… She did not recall. Next question._

 **What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest ambition?**

Hollie skimmed the rest of the page. To her horror, they were all questions about Lockhart. Hollie answered the few she did remember and simply made up things for the other questions. The class passed up their papers and Lockhart collected them all at the front.

"Tsk, tsk. I'm disappointed that almost none of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac as stated in _Wandering with Werewolves,"_ he said as he flipped through the quizzes. "And my greatest ambition is to unite the magical community and produce my own line of hair care products as mentioned in _Gadding with Ghouls!_ But one of you has gotten a perfect score! Where is Hermione Granger?"

Everyone swiveled to stare at Hermione who was raising her hand meekly, rosy-cheeked.

"Excellent work! Ten points to Gryffindor! For the rest of you, we obviously need some review so let me read you the transcript from my interview with Witch Weekly."

Hollie briefly considered how much trouble she'd be in if she just got up and left but Ron saw her looking at the doorway.

"Don't you dare leave me here by myself," Ron whispered.

So Hollie, along with her classmates, had to endure Lockhart's reenactment of his interview for the rest of the class period.

Over the next few days, Hollie did her utter best to avoid Lockhart and Colin. Lockhart was pretty easy to ignore apart from the time spent in DADA but Colin was a different story. He seemed to have memorized Hollie's class schedule and popped up multiple times throughout her day. Apparently, nothing gave him joy quite like saying hello to Hollie around ten times each day.

Things were still tense between Hollie and Hermione. Hollie's initial anger had worn off and she actually very much missed Hermione but her pride wasn't yet satisfied. It didn't help that Hermione hadn't given in at all either. After all, why should Hollie apologize first if Hermione was being just as stubborn?

Ron suggested that they both apologize at the same time because he was going bonkers trying to keep the peace.

"Now you can get a taste of how I felt first year!" Hollie told him.

"I don't think I was that stubborn," Ron retorted.

"You were worse. At least I didn't send anyone running to the bathroom crying on the same night a troll got in the castle."

"Should I call Lockhart, the love of your young life, over here?"

"Shut up! He might hear you," Hollie urged. "The sound of his own name works like a summons or something. Besides, Hermione might hear you too. I definitely don't need her hearing that Lockhart is the love of my young life."

With Hermione claiming the library, Hollie spent much less time there and stuck to studying in the common room instead—which was where she happened to be early Saturday morning. She'd stayed up late reading the night before and had fallen asleep on a comfortable armchair.

"Hollie! Wake up!" A voice called, shaking Hollie lightly by the shoulders.

"Whozzit? Whas going on?" Hollie asked sleepily.

"Quidditch practice, Hollie. That's what's going on," Oliver said with a manic gleam in his eye.

"Right… What time is it?"

"Five in the morning," Oliver replied casually.

"Oh, guess I fell asleep out here—FIVE IN THE MORNING?!" Hollie hollered.

"Hollie, you shouldn't be shouting. It's rude to wake up others at this early time," Oliver reprimanded.

"I don't want to hear that from you, Oliver," Hollie responded.

"Sorry, Hollie," Oliver said seriously. "Could you please come to practice? We need you; you're the best seeker we've ever had! A brilliant, kind girl with good grades and excellent flying skills—"

"Alright already! I'm going, I'm going. You're creeping me out," Hollie said in good humor as she headed toward the girls' staircase to get ready.

"Great!" Oliver chirped. "Also… could you wake up Angelina and Katie for me too? Boys can't get up to the girls' dormitories, you know?"

"Really? What happens when you try?"

"Something very unpleasant," Oliver said grimly.

After Hollie had woken up the other two females on the team, everyone then assembled in the locker room for one of Oliver's infamous talks.

"Now that we're all up and at 'em," Oliver began.

"Speak for yourself, Oliver," Eli said whilst trying to stifle a yawn.

On the other end of the bench, Fred and George were leaning against the lockers behind them, obviously asleep and not even bothering to hide it. Angelina, Katie, and Hollie were all shoulder to shoulder with dazed looks on their faces and their eyelids heavily drooping.

This did not deter Oliver.

"Let's talk strategy!" Oliver shouted, abruptly waking all of them.

"Ugh, Oliver. Let's just wing it, okay?" Fred whined.

"None of this winging. We are going to win this year," Oliver said with his eyes ablaze. "Now,

look here at this diagram…"

After the first diagram came a second then a third. After the third, nobody was conscious to keep count any longer. Hollie had fallen asleep against Eli's shoulder while Eli was out cold with his head on the lockers behind him. Angelina and Katie were on the other side of Hollie with their heads resting against each other's in slumber. Fred had fallen over onto Angelina's lap where he slept soundly and George somehow had made his way to the floor.

A few hours later, Oliver wrapped up the meeting by slamming a hand against the current diagram and forcefully waking the rest of the team again.

Eli fell sideways off the bench and Hollie's head smacked against the now empty spot he'd been sitting. Angelina and Katie flinched, knocking their heads together. Fred jumped up in surprise and promptly tripped over George who was still sprawled on the floor.

"Let's go practice!" Oliver yelled enthusiastically.

"I think some of us have concussions," Hollie muttered, rubbing the side of her head.

Angelina and Katie shared the sentiment and rubbed the spots where their heads had collided.

"Oh look at that, the sun's up now," Fred observed as they walked out onto the pitch. "That was a rather nice nap. Felt like I had a particularly comfy pillow."

Hollie noticed Ron and Hermione up in the stands with some food and her stomach growled. She wondered if Oliver would mind if she had a quick snack before flying.

"Somebody, tell me I'm still dreaming though," George said. "That can't be the Slytherins, right?"

Hollie tore her gaze from the stands and directed them to the other end of the pitch where the burly Slytherin team was heading towards them.

"You have got to be kidding me. Eli, do you think you can go get Professor McGonagall?" Oliver asked, marching up to meet the Slytherin captain once Eli had taken off with a nod.

"Flint, you can clear out now. I've booked the pitch this morning."

"Sorry, Wood. Written permission from Professor Snape to use the pitch. Got to train our new seeker," Flint said with a nasty grin as he held out a piece of paper.

"New seeker?" Angelina questioned.

Draco Malfoy then stepped out from behind the other players.

"You?" Hollie scoffed in disbelief.

"What's happening? Why's _he_ here?" Ron asked as him and Hermione ran up to the group.

"I'm on the team," Malfoy said smugly.

"Draco's father has been very generous to our team," Flint said satisfactorily as he waved his broom in front of Oliver's face.

"Nimbus 2001s?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"Yes, much better than the old Nimbus 2000s," Malfoy sneered at Hollie.

"So, you bought your way onto the team?" Ron asked scathingly.

"Jealous that your family doesn't have the means to do the same thing?" Malfoy replied.

Ron, Fred, and George tensed up.

"Jealous that their family doesn't need money to get the things you want?" Hollie retorted.

"Aren't you just the same as me? The only difference is your _fame_ got you where you wanted to be instead of my _money_ ," Malfoy spat as the Slytherin team grinned in appreciation.

"Don't lump her in with you," Hermione said, glaring at Malfoy.

"I thought the scarhead dumped you as a friend?"

"Leave her out of it!" Hollie shouted at Malfoy.

"So you're buddies again? You know, I thought that was the only smart move you've ever made, Potter. Getting rid of a mudblood like her—"

At this moment, multiple things happened.

Several people gasped and Angelina screeched, "How dare you!"

Both Hollie and Ron, however, flew at Malfoy. Hollie kicked him firmly in the shin while Ron punched him in the nose. Malfoy aimed all his punches for Ron and Hollie took advantage of this by elbowing him in the ribs. Clearly learning from his mistake, Malfoy shoved Hollie hard towards the ground.

Hermione shrieked in indignation and hurriedly helped Hollie back up.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" McGonagall was running across the pitch towards the pandemonium with Eli beside her.

Hollie lunged forward and got in one last punch to the throat sending Malfoy into a coughing fit before McGonagall reached them.

"What is going on here?!"

Immediately, everyone who wasn't directly involved in the fight began explaining at the same time and attempting to talk over everyone else.

"Enough! Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Potter, to my office now!" McGonagall ordered.

Once they were in the office, McGonagall went straight to her desk and began writing furiously. Hollie anxiously wondered if she was writing up expulsion forms.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy take this note to Professor Snape and leave my sight," McGonagall said, handing Malfoy the paper.

"Now, Mr. Weasley and Miss Potter," McGonagall began as the door closed behind Malfoy.

"Care to explain yourselves?"

"Malfoy's infuriating," Hollie provided.

"He called Hermione a mudblood!" Ron shouted passionately.

McGonagall looked scandalized before her features softened. "I understand that you stood up for a friend but that does not excuse violence. If Mr. Malfoy should choose to use such language then you need to inform me or any other professor. That word is inexcusable."

"What does it mean, anyway?" Hollie asked.

Ron squinted his eyes at her in confusion and McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"If you didn't know what it meant then why did you attack Mr. Malfoy?"

"His tone rubbed me the wrong way," Hollie offered honestly.

Ron looked torn between exasperation and amusement.

McGonagall let out a long sigh. "It is an extremely derogative term for someone who was born of non-magical lineage. It has no place in our society and no place within school grounds. I feel like I understand your sentiments so your punishment will be just one night of detention. I will determine where you'll be serving your detentions by tomorrow," McGonagall stated before dismissing them.

As soon as they left McGonagall's office, they came across Hermione lingering in the hallway.

"Hollie, I'm so sorry," Hermione said, doe-eyed.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I'm sorry, too," Hollie responded with a tentative smile.

" _Thank you,_ " Ron groaned. "I was so close to collapsing from the tension!"

The next morning, the trio was happily chatting away during breakfast—Hermione and Hollie once again sitting next to each other.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Potter," McGonagall addressed. "Mr. Weasley, your detention will be with Mr. Filch in the Trophy Room and Miss Potter, yours will be with Professor Lockhart in his office. Be at your designated locations by 8 PM tonight."

"No, please," Hollie entreated. "Can't I do my detention with Filch too?"

"Certainly not, Professor Lockhart specifically requested for your help."

McGonagall left the table leaving Ron and Hollie with identical looks of doom on their faces.

"This is going to be torture," Hollie muttered.

"I'd rather be you. Filch is a nightmare," Ron said.

"He's going to give me 'advice' on how to achieve fame for hours," Hollie bemoaned.

"Well, at least he's trying to help," Hermione contributed.

"Yea, sure," Hollie echoed hollowly.

At a quarter to eight, Hollie and Ron made their way sadly to their separate detentions. Hollie dragged her feet to Lockhart's office and knocked dully.

Lockhart's door swung open and for a wild moment, Hollie wondered why there were twenty Lockharts in the office before realizing that his office was full of pictures of himself.

"Welcome, Hollie!" Lockhart stated, grinning toothily. "Admiring my décor? I get a great deal on picture frames."

Hollie smiled painfully in response to Lockhart mistaking her disbelief for admiration.

"Take a seat," Lockhart said gesturing to a lavish purple chair across from his desk. "You'll be helping me answer fan mail."

He then turned dramatically and faced Hollie with a serious expression.

"But don't expect a treat like this every time you get in trouble, a good teacher can be a stern one too!"

"Okay…" Hollie said unsurely as she sank into the purple chair across from Lockhart.

"Right! Let's get to work! You'll be addressing the envelopes," Lockhart stated as he passed Hollie a list of addresses and blank envelopes. "Use this ink, please. I'm known for my lavender ink."

He brought out a lavender ink well and Hollie began making out a letter to Glenda Sparrington.

"Glenda is such a dear. Writes me so faithfully! Hopefully, you'll have such devoted fans one day too. You're off to a start with that boy with the camera! Maybe he'll write you fan letters when you're more famous…"

Hollie tried her best to tune out Lockhart's babbling but every now and then she caught phrases such as 'fame is a fickle friend' and 'fan is what fan does and celebrity is what celebrity does.'

Her hand was beginning to cramp by the time Lockhart finally declared her detention served.

"My, look at the time! We were just having too much fun! How many other professors can the students have fun with? Well, off to bed with you."

Hollie scuttled out of the room as fast as she could and began making her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

It was late and the hallways were silent save for the echoes of her footfalls. Then suddenly, Hollie heard it.

"Hungry…"

The voice sent shivers down Hollie's spine. It sounded as if it came from the very walls and Hollie pulled out her wand and tried to pinpoint where it was coming from.

"Let me hunt… Let me kill…"

The disembodied voice began going upwards.

"So hungry… For so long…"

Hollie hurried up a staircase after it.

"Going to rip… kill… tear…"

The voice had leveled out again and seemed to come from right around the corner. Hollie frantically turned the corner and was faced with nothing but an empty corridor.

...

Author's Note: Hello! This is the first time I'm really doing an author's note. Skip it if you'd like!

Thank you for reading and the reviews I got! I really appreciate them. This story is a lot of firsts for me. I appreciate the reviews whether positive or constructive. I will take it into account and feel free to pitch ideas for any future stories, I'd love to read them!

However, this story is already pretty much all planned out so I hope you at least enjoy my writing style and will stick around and take the chance to watch this story and my characters (borrowed from JK Rowling!) grow.


	13. Chamber of Secrets Ch5

**CH 5: SPIRITS AND SNITCHES**

The day after detention with Lockhart, Hollie made sure to tell Hermione and Ron about the mysterious, disembodied voice she had heard. Not even an hour after Hollie had finished her tale, Hermione had pulled them to the library to search up possible explanations.

"Is there anything in _Creatures and Castles_?" Hermione questioned. "I found nothing in _Ghosts Galore._ "

"Nope," Hollie stated. "There's nothing in here known for being particularly violent apart from red caps… but they're found in _ruined_ castles."

"Maybe it was a bored Hogwarts ghost having a laugh," Ron suggested as he flipped through a quidditch book he had found.

"Yeah, maybe," Hollie said with a sigh. "Anyways, I have to get to quidditch practice now so I'll just see you guys later."

Hollie made her way gingerly down to the quidditch pitch. Her body still felt battered from practice yesterday and the day before that. Oliver had them trying new, fatiguing strategies and practicing long hours whether rain or shine. That's why Hollie wasn't deterred by the rain as she opened the castle's front doors. However, the grim faces of her teammates as she made her way onto the pitch did put her off quite a bit.

"So, why's everyone looking so happy?" Hollie shouted over the worsening weather.

"We were spying on the Slytherin team, you see," Fred said in explanation.

"Yeah… and? How is this news?" Hollie said, twirling her hand to ask for an elaboration.

"You have such confidence in our ability to behave," George added in mock hurt. "The point was that we've seen the brooms. The Nimbus 2001s. They're nothing but green blurs."

"There's no way we'll be able to reach those speeds," Katie lamented.

"Well Hollie, you're just going to have catch the snitch within the first five minutes," Fred stated with finality.

"No, Hollie won't have to. Look, I won't lie. This is disheartening," Oliver said grimly. "BUT this only means that we practice harder! We'll beat them on talent alone!"

Oliver pumped his fist in the air and made a face of determination.

"You're right, Oliver," Eli said encouragingly.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Hear, hear!" Fred and George shouted.

"We'll do it, Oliver!" Angelina added.

With that, they all mounted their brooms and took to the sky despite the pouring rain.

Hours later, Hollie trudged up to the castle plastered in mud and rainwater. On the fifth floor, she came across Nearly Headless Nick floating back and forth and muttering to himself. Hollie was debating whether or not she should say hello when Nick noticed her.

"Hello there, Hollie," Nick greeted. "I'd be careful if I were you, Filch has been grumpy all day. He has a nasty cold and had to clean (research) troll bogies off the dungeon ceilings all afternoon."

"Hi, Nick. Thanks for the warning!" Hollie said gratefully.

"Meow."

Hollie spotted the yellow, glowing eyes of Mrs. Norris as the cat turned the corner and stopped in front of her feet.

"Uh oh, I better get running," Hollie said uneasily as she began backing up to take a different route.

However, she wasn't fast enough as Filch came sprinting around the corner after his cat.

"MUD! FILTH! COME HERE, YOU!" Filch yelled with bulging eyes as he caught sight of Hollie's state of dress.

"Bye, Nick," Hollie said gloomily.

"Good bye, Hollie," Nick said in return waving her off with a transparent arm.

Hollie followed Filch down to his office, a dark and windowless room. The desk was full of papers detailing the punishments of students and rickety filing cabinets took up half the room. From where she was sitting, Hollie could make out that Fred and George had a drawer all to themselves.

"Decided we'd make trouble today, eh? I'll make an example of you," Filch said as he pulled out a piece of parchment.

"It was only a bit of mud!" Hollie exclaimed.

"It's just a bit of mud to you! To me, it's an extra hour of cleaning!" Filch yelled before sniffing loudly and bringing a yellowed handkerchief to his dripping nose.

Hollie felt a sting of pity and revulsion.

" **Name?** Hollie Potter," Filch continued on, eyes watering from his flu.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Hollie said sincerely.

Filch looked at her curiously over the top of his parchment, seemingly in a better mood.

"But couldn't you have just used a Scourgify?"

Filch curled his upper lip and glared at Hollie.

" **Crime?** Befouling the castle," Filch announced, his foul mood back with a vengeance.

"BUT WHY?"

"You're all the same with your quick-fix magic," Filch sneered. "Nobody's ever concerned with my hard work—"

BANG!

The ceiling shook forcefully as something very heavy was dropped in the room above the little office.

"PEEVES! I'll have you this time!"

Filch sped out of his office with Mrs. Norris hot on his trail. Hollie looked around, unsure. After a few minutes, Hollie got up to stretch her legs. She began a leisurely stroll of Filch's office.

There was a moth eaten couch in the corner of the room and a few pairs of sketchy-looking manacles were suspended from the ceiling. Hollie grimaced as she recalled Filch's constant yammering about not being able to inflict "effective punishment" on students. Hollie quickly moved on to the battered pine desk.

Filch's desk was littered with parchment. Hollie saw half finished forms, some of which had Fred and George's names on them. Curious, Hollie pulled one up to read.

 **Date:** _21 November 1991_

 **Student:** _Fred/George Weasley_

 **Crime:** _Destruction of school property, theft of lavatory equipment_

 **Suggested punishment:**

Here, there was a scorch mark and Hollie wondered what had happened in amusement. She went to return the form but her eye fell upon a bright purple envelope which had been underneath.

'Kwikspell' was written across it in silver. Hollie flicked open the envelope and pulled out the parchment inside.

' _Looking for an easy, fool-proof, quick way to improve your magical ability? Tired of being taunted for your woeful wand work?'_

Hollie then skimmed over the testimonials, pausing briefly to reread the one from a warlock who succeeded in turning his wife into a yak. She was approaching _Lesson 1: Holding your Wand_ when Filch opened the door. Hollie promptly dropped the parchment and envelope back on Filch's desk and tried her best to look natural.

"We'll have him now, my sweet. That vanishing cabinet was very valuable," Filch said to his cat upon entrance.

He then looked up and noticed Hollie standing behind his desk, staring at her nails in forced nonchalance.

"What're you doing back there?" Filch snarled.

"Nothing," Hollie replied quickly as she walked back over to the other side of the desk to her chair.

Filch made his way to where Hollie was standing and his eyes immediately fell upon the Kwikspell letter-that Hollie had left outside of its envelope in her panic.

"You read it?" Filch asked in horror, the blood draining out of his face.

"I mean… Only like _one_ page of it," Hollie said sheepishly.

"OUT! GET OUT!" Filch howled.

Hollie jumped up in surprise. Not waiting for Filch to change his mind, she high-tailed it out of his office.

Hollie was climbing up the stairs to the next floor when Nearly Headless Nick floated out of an empty classroom.

"Hollie! Did that distraction get you out of trouble?" Nick asked.

"Was that you? Thanks, it did help! Let me know how I can return the favor."

"Ah, well, you see. I did want to ask you to come to my Deathday party on Halloween night, if it's not too much of a bother."

"Don't worry, I'll go!"

"And if you could also put in a good word on my behalf? You see, I wanted to join the Headless Hunt but I unfortunately wasn't considered 'properly headless.'"

Hollie tried her best to look scandalized at this.

"Wouldn't you agree that being hit with a blunt axe 45 times in the neck qualifies me?"

Hollie could do nothing but grimace at the imagery.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could tell the leader of the Headless Hunt that you find me very frightening?"

"Sure Nick, no problem."

On Halloween night, Hollie, Ron, and Hermione made their way past the gleeful throng of students heading towards the Halloween Feast.

Hollie and Ron both threw longing looks at the tables filled with food.

"A promise is a promise," Hermione scolded as she dragged them down to the dungeons.

The temperature in the room was icy and the room was packed with pearly, translucent figures.

"Look! Food!" Ron cried, pointing to a long ebony table.

Ron and Hollie sprinted toward the table only to stop abruptly in horror.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said as she caught up with them. "Ugh!"

The table was laden with rotten fish, molding cheeses, and a burnt cake topped with tar-like, grey icing. However, the sight was nothing compared to the smell. The three skittered away from the grotesque display.

"Oh no, no. Let's head the other way," Hermione said. "Moaning Myrtle is over there."

"She is?!" Hollie asked. "Hurry then, before she spots us."

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked whilst Hollie and Hermione dragged him along.

"She's this ghost who haunts the first floor girls' toilets," Hermione explained.

"She haunts a _toilet_?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"She's always crying too. It's a bit awkward trying to have a pee while she's sobbing," Hollie added.

"BOO!" Peeves said as he appeared from behind the friends. "Heard you talking about poor Myrtle, I did."

"Go away, Peeves," Hollie stated firmly.

"It'd really hurt her feelings if she were to ever find out," Peeves said with a sly grin.

"Oh, please don't," Hermione pleaded.

"Oi! Myrtle!" Peeves shouted.

A morose girl with wire-framed glasses glided towards them.

"What is it?" Myrtle sniffed.

"These girls here were saying nasty things about you, they were," Peeves stated.

"No, we weren't, Myrtle," Hermione said hurriedly. "We were just talking about how, erm, nice you are."

Hermione shot Hollie a desperate look.

"Yea, totally," Hollie agreed after a brief pause. "Going to the loo would be a lonely affair if you weren't around."

"You're lying," Myrtle accused. "I know what everyone says about me behind my back-ugly Myrtle, fat Myrtle, miserable Myrtle."

"You forgot pimply!" Peeves cackled.

Myrtle burst into tears and Peeves chased after her gleefully.

"Oh dear," Hermione said sadly.

"Hollie! You made it!" Nearly Headless Nick said as he glided towards them. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah," they all lied quickly.

"I wish I could visit with you longer but I must make my speech soon."

At this moment, Nearly Headless Nick was cut off by a trumpeting sound.

"Ugh, here we go…" Nick said bitterly.

Suddenly, a group of headless ghosts riding spectral horses burst through the wall. The audience applauded loudly as the lead ghost waved grandly with one hand while his other held his decapitated head.

"Well, at least you got a nice Halloween performance," Hollie whispered to Ron. "That was almost as cool as the dancing skeleton troupe."

"I'm going to become a skeleton and join the troupe if we don't get food after this," Ron whispered back.

"Too bad becoming a skeleton doesn't automatically make you good at dancing," Hermione added.

"Ruuude," Ron said, scandalized.

Hollie guffawed but cut off her laughter at a look from Nearly Headless Nick, who thought she was amused by the tricks the Headless Hunt were now performing in the middle of the room.

"Where is Nicholas?" The lead horseman boomed as he held up his head into the air and scanned the room.

The audience laughed at his antics as he approached the group.

"Nick! How's it going? Head still hanging in there?"

"Hello, Patrick," Nick said cheerlessly.

"Live'uns!" Patrick shouted as he noticed Hollie, Ron, and Hermione before taking a dramatic leap backward so that his head rolled off again.

Hollie, Ron, and Hermione tried semi-successfully to suppress any signs of mirth. They only managed to look away with oddly strained looks on their faces.

"Very amusing," Nick said darkly.

"Oh don't mind ol' Nick here," Patrick's head said from the floor. "He's just upset we didn't let him join the Hunt but I mean, he really can't. Just look at him-"

"What do you mean? I find Nick very scary," Hollie stated.

Nick shot her a beaming smile.

"Ha! Bet he asked you to say that!" Patrick laughed.

"If you'll excuse me, it's time for my speech," Nick shouted loudly as he floated to the stage.

An icy blue spotlight fell on him as he stood center stage and began his speech.

"My late lamented lords, ladies, and gentlemen, it is with great sorrow…" But nobody heard much more as the Headless Hunt began another round of comedic antics with the main show being hockey with Patrick's head as the puck.

"Can we go now?" Ron asked desperately. "I can't feel my toes."

"I don't see why not," Hollie answered.

Hermione pinned her with a bossy look.

"Oh c'mon Hermione, I said I would put in a good word for him and I've already done that."

"You know you're cold too, Hermione. Your lip is turning blue," Ron accused.

"Fine, I suppose it's okay to leave a little early," Hermione relented.

Despite Hermione's reluctance, she left just as quickly as Hollie and Ron.

"Do you think they're done eating yet?" Ron asked. "Maybe we can get in a few bites."

At that moment, Hollie heard the voice again.

" _...rip...tear..."_

It was that same murderous voice Hollie had heard after her detention with Lockhart.

"Do you guys hear that? That's the voice I was talking about!"

"Hear what?" Hermione asked, confused.

" _...soo hungry."_

"That! It said it's so hungry!"

"It's probably my stomach," Ron joked.

"Seriously, Ron. Do you guys really not hear it?" Hollie said, growing frustrated.

"No, Hollie. We don't hear anything," Hermione insisted.

"Shh! It's saying something!"

" _Time to hunt, time to KILL,"_ said the voice as it rapidly began moving upwards.

"It's going to kill someone!" Hollie shouted anxiously, sprinting up the stairs after the voice without bothering to wait for reactions from Ron and Hermione.

Hollie followed it up to the first floor.

" _I SMELL BLOOD!"_

Hollie's heart pounded along with her footfalls as she desperately chased after the disembodied voice, hoping she wouldn't be too late.

"Hollie! Wait!" Ron and Hermione called from right behind her.

Hollie, Ron and Hermione splashed right into a large puddle. Hermione gasped loudly. On the wall opposite them were foot-high words glistening dark red in the torchlight.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"What's that hanging next to it?" Ron asked apprehensively.

The three of them inched closer and leapt back as they all realized it was Mrs. Norris, stiff as a board with wide, staring eyes.

"Let's get out of here," Ron said decisively after a long silence.

"Shouldn't we try to help?" Hollie questioned, gesturing to the cat hanging by its tail from the torch bracket.

"Trust me, we don't want to be seen here."

But it was too late. Footsteps were soon thundering up the stairs from both ends of the hallway. The Halloween Feast had ended. Soon, the footsteps ground to a halt as the students fell silent upon coming across the strange scene.

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, mudbloods!" Malfoy shouted, breaking the silence.

Ron's insistence that Malfoy put a certain body part up another certain body part was drowned out by Filch's voice.

"What's going on here? Move along," Filch boomed as he made his way to them, attracted by Malfoy's shouting.

As he made his way to the front, his eyes fell upon Mrs. Norris.

"MY CAT! MY CAT!" He shouted, falling to the floor in horror before his eyes landed on Hollie.

" _You!_ What have you done to her?! You killed her! I'll kill you-"

"Argus! To my office," Professor Dumbledore said as he quickly detached Mrs. Norris. "You three come as well, Miss Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

"My office is closest!" Lockhart shouted excitedly as he herded Dumbledore to his classroom.

In Lockhart's office, Dumbledore prodded and nudged Mrs. Norris as Filch cried noisily. Lockhart was rattling off a story nobody was listening to about his expertise in who knows what. McGonagall looked worriedly over Dumbledore's shoulder and Snape merely hovered in the shadows of the room.

"She is not dead, Argus," Dumbledore said softly.

"Not dead? Then why is she all stiff?" Filch asked.

"She has been petrified. But how, I do not know."

"Ask her! She did it!" Filch said, pointing a gnarled finger at Hollie.

"Argus, this is very advanced dark magic. No second year could have done this," Dumbledore explained calmly.

"NO! She did it!" Filch insisted, his face twisting in agony. "She knows, she knows... She knows I'm a squib!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Hollie shouted, looking at Dumbledore imploringly.

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"I mean, sir, I don't even know what a squib is."

"Liar! She saw my Kwikspell letter," Filch accused.

"Enough, Argus. We will make the potion required to bring Mrs. Norris back to normal once Professor Sprout's mandrakes have matured."

"I can make the potion!" Lockhart volunteered breathlessly. "I must've made it about a hundred times!"

"I believe _I_ am the potions master here," Snape said icily.

"She still has to be punished!" Filch shouted.

"Please, sir," Hermione interjected, pleading to Professor Dumbledore. "We were at a Deathday party in the dungeons, we couldn't have possibly done it."

"Yeah!" Ron agreed. "There were hundreds of ghosts there that can tell you we were there!"

Professor Dumbledore steepled his fingers together in concentration.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Professor Dumbledore decided. "You three may leave."

Hollie, Hermione, and Ron quickly left the room before Snape could swoop in and before Filch could explode in rage. They dashed up flight after flight of stairs, stopping only after collapsing in the empty Gryffindor common room.

"What on earth is a squib?" Hollie asked once they'd settled down.

To her surprise, Ron stifled a laugh.

"Well, it's not funny but considering it's Filch… A squib is someone who is born to a wizarding family but has no magical abilities. It really explains why Filch is so terrible to students. He's bitter," Ron finished with a satisfied smile.

"You know, he did get really upset when I mentioned he should just use Scourgify to clean up."

Ron gave a shout of laughter, "You didn't!"

"Alright, you two. It's midnight. We should get some sleep since I want to head to the library in the morning and investigate this Chamber of Secrets," Hermione stated sternly.

"Of course you do," Hollie and Ron replied.

The next morning found the three friends in the library. Hermione was rifling frantically through the shelves whilst Hollie and Ron had found a book on quidditch strategies.

"You should use this move on Malfoy during the match. It's meant for evading faster opponents," Ron said pointing to a move called the Woollongong Shimmy.

"But it says it's a move for Chasers," Hollie pointed out.

Hermione sat down huffily.

"Are you okay?" Hollie asked.

"All the copies of _Hogwarts, a History_ are checked out! I can't believe I left my copy at home."

"You can use mine," Hollie offered.

"Can I? Thank you so much! Where is it?"

"In my school trunk."

"I'll be right back," Hermione said quickly before getting up and walking briskly out of the library.

"What's her deal?" Ron asked.

"Probably wants to read up on the Chamber of Secrets, I expect," Hollie hypothesized.

"You know, it rings a bell. I think Charlie or Bill mentioned it before."

"Bill is your genius brother who works for Gringotts, right?"

"Yea, but Percy and Eli are giving him a run for his money on the genius brother role. Eli, in particular."

"What do you mean?"

"Last year, he placed top in every exam by a long shot. His scores were the highest second year scores since Bill attended," Ron explained.

"I don't think Eli is that happy about it though," Ron speculated. "Our mum keeps saying she's over the moon about another child like Bill and Percy keeps bragging that his younger brother is a prodigy. People have started calling him the second coming of Bill."

"Must be a lot of pressure," Hollie commented.

"Better him than me. I'd crack if people expected me to be the next Bill," Ron said honestly.

At this moment, Hermione tumbled into the seat next to them and began flipping through Hollie's copy of _Hogwarts, a History._

"Here it is! The Chamber of Secrets!"

Hollie and Ron craned their necks in order to read over Hermione's shoulder.

 _The Hogwarts castle is also home to many grand rumors. The grandest of which is the Chamber of Secrets. It is said to have been built by Salazar Slytherin after a disagreement between himself and the other founders concerning the type of students they should enroll. There is supposedly a terrible beast contained within though it isn't clear which form the beast takes. However, it is said that only those within Salazar Slytherin's bloodline could control the monster within the chamber._

"What do they mean by the type of students they should enroll?" Hermione questioned.

"Blood purity. They say Slytherin favors those with 'pure blood.' I knew he was a loon," Ron said. "And I'll bet Malfoy is his heir and he's the one who's opening this chamber. You heard what he said when he saw the writing."

"There's no proof, Ron," Hermione stated.

"Well, you have to admit he's the type," Hollie countered.

"Yes, I know. I'm saying that we need to find this proof," Hermione replied loftily.

"Should we just stroll by and ask him then?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"There's the Polyjuice Potion," Hermione suggested. "We can change ourselves into Slytherins so we can ask him directly."

"And how do you suggest we get our hands on that?" Hollie questioned.

"We'll just have to brew it ourselves," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"It's not even in the Potions book," Hollie reasoned. "Snape said it's in _Moste Potent Potions_ but that book would have to be in the Restricted Section. We'd need a professor to sign off on it."

"What professor would sign off on that for a second year?" Ron questioned.

"Well, if we say we're only checking it out to look up the theory behind the potion rather than brew it, it could work."

"Which professor would fall for that? You'd have to be really thick," Ron scoffed.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts the next day, the trio lagged behind as the rest of their class funneled out of the room.

Once the coast was clear, they made their way to Lockhart's desk.

"H-hello professor," Hermione stammered. "I wanted to get this book from the library-for some background reading. The thing is, it's in the Restricted Section so I need a professor's signature. I think it'd really help me understand what you were saying about slow-acting venom in _Gadding with Ghouls."_

"Ah! _Gadding with Ghouls_! Quite possibly my very favorite book. How did you like it?"

"It was brilliant! The way you trapped the last one with a tea strainer-so clever!"

"Well, I'm sure nobody would mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help," Lockhart said as he pulled out his peacock feather quill.

As soon as he finished signing, the three friends immediately headed off to the library. On the way, they spotted Justin Finch-Fletchley heading towards them. Hollie put up her hand to wave hello when Justin saw them and quickly turned around.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked.

"Probably thinks I'm Slytherin's heir," Hollie said quietly.

"Ignore it," Hermione advised. "We'll prove them wrong when we complete this potion."

"People here will believe anything," Ron scoffed.

Hollie felt a little better but chose not to mention that the sorting hat did tell her that she would've been a great Slytherin.

They entered the library and Hermione went up to Madam Pince with the signed note.

" _Moste Potent Potions?"_ Madam Pince asked with a distrusting look.

She reached to grab the note from Hermione but Hermione's fingers held tight.

"I was wondering if I could keep this," Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Really now, Hermione. We'll get you another signature," Ron said in exasperation as he pried the note from Hermione's fingers and gave it to Madam Pince.

"He'd probably put together an entire photo album of signed pictures if you asked, honestly," Hollie noted.

Madam Pince decided the note was legitimate as she left the counter and returned with a dusty, slightly molding volume.

"Thank you," Hermione said as the book was transferred into her hands.

Hermione began making her way to a table when Hollie and Ron stopped her.

"Not here. There's too many people," Hollie whispered.

"Yea, Ginny's over there," Ron observed. "She's been real upset lately so she'll want to sit with us too. I think she took the Mrs. Norris news pretty hard."

Ginny did indeed seem distraught. She was at a table scribbling in a sort of journal.

"Probably venting to her diary," Ron noted.

Hollie, Ron, and Hermione then made their way to Myrtle's bathroom-the one place they could think of where nobody would bother them. Myrtle was there wailing to herself but that seemed to keep her preoccupied so she didn't bother them at all.

"Look at this potion. It's the most complicated potion I've seen yet," Hermione stated.

"Skin of a boomslang? That's definitely not in the student storeroom," Hollie said. "How are we supposed to get that? Break into Snape's private stores?"

"Bits of whoever we want to turn into? Blech! Are you sure this is a good idea, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Well, _I_ don't want to break the rules," Hermione said with flushed cheeks and watery eyes. "But I think threatening muggle borns is much worse than getting in trouble for breaking a few rules."

"You're right, Hermione. Let's do this," Hollie encouraged.

"Never thought you'd be the one persuading us to break school rules," Ron said with a cheeky smile.

"Alright then," Hermione said looking much happier. "We'll have to let the lacewings stew for 21 days and the fluxweed has to be picked at the full moon so the potion will be ready in about a month."

"A month?! Malfoy could pick off about half the school by then!" Ron cried.

"You got any better ideas?!" Hermione lashed back.

"Just knock him off his broom tomorrow, Hollie. It'll save us the trouble," Ron muttered.

The next morning, Hollie made her way down to the quidditch pitch with the Gryffindor team after a fast, tense breakfast. The sky was a steely grey and the air was muggy. Everyone was a bit nervous about facing a team with the best broomsticks money could buy.

It seemed as if the whole school was heading down to the pitch as well. Word about the Slytherin team's Nimbus 2001s had spread far and wide and everyone wanted to see them in action.

The Gryffindor team entered the locker rooms and prepared to listen to one of Oliver's customary speeches.

"There's no denying it-the Slytherins have got better brooms than us. But we've got to show them that a team, that this sport, is about talent and hard work! We are the ones who deserve to win! We've got to make them regret the day they ever let that little slime ball, Malfoy, buy his way onto the team!"

"That's right!" George shouted.

"He _is_ a little slime ball," Fred echoed.

"Hollie, it'll come down to you. Don't you dare let him win!" Oliver implored. "Catch the snitch before him or die trying because I won't be able to stand it if we don't win."

"You got it, Oliver," Hollie reassured.

She had never wanted to win a quidditch game so badly; every nerve in her body felt restless. They exited the locker rooms to roaring applause and scattered boos from the Slytherins.

"Captains! Shake hands," came the booming voice of Madam Hooch.

Oliver and Flint shook hands rather harder than necessary.

"Mount your brooms!"

There was a shrill sound of a whistle and fourteen brooms rose into the air.

"Ready to lose, Potter?"

Malfoy was zooming below Hollie, purely to show off the speed of his broom. Hollie ignored him, already focused on finding the snitch. She didn't have long to look, however, as a bludger came pelting toward her. Luckily, Fred's bat shot it away in the direction of Adrian Pucey.

"Close one, Hollie!"

"Th-" Hollie began but was cut off as the bludger changed direction midair and came hurtling back to Hollie.

Fred gave it another whack but once again, it came soaring back as if determined to knock Hollie off her broom.

"What is with this bludger?!" Fred yelled as he continuously fought it off.

Soon, George noticed what was going on and joined Fred in fending off the rogue bludger. It had started to rain and Hollie had no idea what was happening with the rest of the players on the field. She couldn't even look for the snitch between the flailing arms of Fred and George.

"Slytherin takes the lead, sixty to zero-"

The Nimbus 2001s were really living up to their reputation.

"Someone has messed with this bludger!" George grunted as he knocked it away yet again.

"We need a time out!" Fred yelled as he frantically signaled to Oliver while swinging his bat around at the same time.

Fred, George, and Hollie landed, avoiding the crazy bludger the entire way down. The Gryffindor team huddled together while the Slytherin team jeered at them.

"We're getting destroyed out there!" Oliver exclaimed. "Fred, George, where were you when that bludger stopped Angelina from scoring?"

"Twenty feet above her trying to keep the other bludger from murdering Hollie!" George exclaimed.

"Someone has tampered with it! It's been following Hollie around this entire game!" Fred yelled.

"That's impossible… The balls have always been locked up in Madam Hooch's office," Oliver said nervously.

"This is crazy," Katie said. "We can't continue this. Hollie is in danger!"

Hollie noticed Madam Hooch approaching from the other side of the field.

"Look, guys," Hollie began. "I can take care of myself out there. I can't see the snitch with you two hovering around me. We _have_ to win this game! Do _not_ mention this to Madam Hooch. We are _not_ going to forfeit."

"This is all your fault Oliver! You told her to win or die trying! What a stupid thing to tell her-" Fred accused.

"You can't let her do this Oliver!" Angelina said.

"Hollie, are you sure about this?" Eli asked.

"Yes. I can do this," Hollie replied determinedly.

"Alright, I say we trust her then," Eli stated.

"Are you kidding me?" Katie shouted.

"Why can't you just trust me?" Hollie said, growing frustrated.

"Don't be thick, that bludger could take off your head," Fred said.

"Oliver," Hollie pleaded.

After a moment of thinking, Oliver nodded.

"You guys heard her, leave her alone," Oliver stated.

"I can't believe this," George said as Fred turned away, irritated.

Madam Hooch approached as Oliver signaled that they would be continuing the game.

The whistle sounded and they were back in the air. The rain was coming down pretty hard now. Hollie was getting water up her nose as she did rolls and flips to dodge the bludger. She could hear the crowd laughing at her and knew she must've looked ridiculous.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" Malfoy jeered as Hollie did some sort of strange twirl to evade the bludger.

Hollie turned to glare at Malfoy and spotted a glint of gold a few feet above his right ear. The snitch. Malfoy was currently too busy laughing to even notice it. Hollie hovered there, unsure of what to do. The whistling of the bludger reached her ears and Hollie attempted to move out of the way but it was too late. She had stayed still for too long and she felt her arm break from the impact. Searing pain radiated up her right arm and she instinctively cradled it closer to her body. The bludger was coming back around and Hollie knew only one thing: _she had to get to Malfoy._

Hollie pelted toward Malfoy with the bludger on her tail. Malfoy dodged out of her way with a bewildered look on his face. Hollie dove towards his right and reached out with her left hand. She felt the round body of the snitch meet her palm and hurried toward the ground. Her arm was riddled with pain and she could feel her consciousness slipping away. She desperately tried to hold on but her vision went black. Hollie heard the crowd gasp as she felt herself slip sideways off her broom about fifteen feet from the ground.

"Hollie!" She heard someone shouting.

She felt an arm close around her and another collective gasp from the crowd before she felt herself hit the ground although, not nearly as hard as she expected. She felt the cool metal of the snitch in her hand and knew that they had won. Then she knew nothing.


	14. Chamber of Secrets Ch6

CH 6: Dueling Club

When Hollie came to, she was still in the mud on the ground of the quidditch pitch. Eli was next to her grimacing in pain and clutching his leg. Hollie struggled to sit up but let out a strangled cry as she moved her right arm which was twisted at an impossible angle. Someone pushed her back into a supine position and Hollie saw a glitter of teeth.

"Oh no, not you," Hollie said through clenched teeth.

"She's just woken up, doesn't know what she's saying," Lockhart said to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors closing in. "I'll just fix that arm right up then I can go patch up that boy's leg."

"No thanks," Hollie said quickly. "My arm feels fine."

She tried yet again to sit up but the pain was crippling. She heard the familiar clicking of a camera.

"Colin! I swear if I catch you with a photo of this-!"

"They really should go to the hospital wing, Professor," Oliver said, unable to keep a grin off his face even though two of his players were injured.

"Nonsense," Lockhart insisted. "It's a simple charm."

"No, don't-" Hollie started to say but Lockhart had already begun twirling his wand and pointed it at Hollie's arm.

A strange, unpleasant sensation ran down Hollie's arm and suddenly, Hollie no longer felt any pain. However, Hollie could no longer feel her arm in general. She panicked as she tried to move it and sat up abruptly.

The people above her gasped and Hollie felt her stomach drop. She chanced a glance at her arm and nearly passed out again. Lockhart didn't repair the bones; he had removed them. Her arm looked like nothing more than a fleshy glove.

"Ah, yes that can happen sometimes. The point is that the bones are no longer broken. Go ahead and just get along to Madam Pomfrey so that she can finish up on you," Lockhart said as he headed toward Eli, who had gone very pale.

Hermione and Ron hurriedly lifted Hollie and began helping her to the hospital wing. As they were leaving, they could hear Eli very adamantly refusing Lockhart's assistance.

Madam Pomfrey was extremely unhappy.

"Mending bones? That's no problem. Takes me about a second but growing them back?" Madam Pomfrey scolded.

"You will be able to grow them back, right?" Hollie asked desperately.

"Yes, but it's going to take a while. And it'll be very painful. You should've left it to me!" Madam Pomfrey raged before crossing the room to where Eli sat waiting.

Madam Pomfrey ran her wand down his leg and they watched amazed as the bones seemed to realign. The only sign of pain was a small gasp from Eli.

"You're all done Mr. Weasley, go rest up," Madam Pomfrey advised.

Eli made to head over to chat with the trio but Madam Pomfrey quickly shooed him out: "Go get some rest and leave the poor girl to regrow her bones!"

At this moment, the rest of the Gryffindor team appeared at the doorway gleefully holding armfuls of treats and sporting party hats.

"No! Out! OUT! She's got 33 bones to regrow!"

Madam Pomfrey screeched at them, making sure they left before dropping an overnight gown at Hollie's feet.

"You could be all mended by now and partying with your friends if you had come to me right away!" Madam Pomfrey made sure to tell Hollie before she disappeared into her office.

"Well, to be fair, after seeing what happened to your arm, nobody even let Lockhart near Eli," Ron stated once Madam Pomfrey was out of earshot.

"Anyone can make a mistake, Ron," Hermione said in defense of Lockhart.

Ron frowned deeply and opened his mouth to retort.

"How did Eli break his leg?" Hollie asked before Ron could start an argument, although she had to admit she was on his side.

"You see, when you fell off your broom, some of your teammates tried to catch you. Eli managed to grab onto you but lost balance on his own broom. So, both of you fell. He did protect your head as you hit the ground but he landed on his leg. Looked really painful…" Hermione explained.

Hollie felt touched as she heard about her teammates' efforts.

"As if he wasn't popular enough," Ron muttered.

"You're in for a very unpleasant night Miss Potter," Madam Pomfrey said gravely as she returned with a bottle labeled _Skele-Gro_ which she carefully measured out. "As a warning, the potion does not taste very good but you must take the entire beakerful."

The _Skele-Gro_ burned everything it touched as Hollie forced it into her mouth and down her esophagus. She passed the empty beaker back to Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione and Ron began discussing Flint's ire at how Malfoy had missed the snitch when it was literally just inches away. Hollie tried hard to keep up with the conversation Ron and Hermione were having but soon succumbed to the drowsiness the potion had caused.

Hollie awoke in the dark after what felt like hours later. Her arm was rippling with pain. It felt as if thick needles were worming their way through her flesh. At first, she thought that the fierce pain had awoken her but then she realized with a surge of horror that someone was sponging her forehead.

Hollie jerked upright, knocking the figure backwards onto the floor.

" _Dobby_?!" Hollie asked incredulously as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Hollie Potter, why have you come to Hogwarts?" Dobby bemoaned. "Miss did not heed Dobby's warning. Miss should not be here. Miss should have gone home when you missed the train."

"That was _you?"_

"It was for your own good, miss," Dobby insisted.

"My own good? I got knocked out by a giant tree branch! What next? Did you fix that bludger that nearly killed me too?"

"Not kill you! Never kill you! Dobby just wanted the bludger to hurt you enough to be sent home."

"It really _was_ your bludger?! Why are you trying to almost kill me, then?"

"If only Hollie Potter knew! Knew how much you mean to the dregs of the wizarding world. House elves were treated like vermin during the time of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, miss. Of course Dobby is still treated like vermin," Dobby said as he twisted bandaged fingers and adjusted the dirty pillowcase he wore on his skinny frame.

Hollie felt a stab of pity.

"Dobby, why don't you leave that family? They don't treat you well at all, do they?" Hollie asked gently.

"Dobby cannot leave, miss. Dobby is bound by the contract of the house elf to serve them for life. Dobby cannot leave unless the family presents Dobby with clothes," Dobby explained. "But it is alright. Mostly, the lives of house elves have improved overall. So Hollie Potter must go home! Terrible things are happening, history is to repeat itself now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more-"

Dobby looked horrorstruck before he abruptly began banging his head on the metal frame of Hollie's bed.

"Bad Dobby, bad Dobby!"

Hollie jumped out of bed and grabbed Dobby by the shoulders, ignoring the jolt of pain in her right arm.

"You said the Chamber of Secrets! So it does exist! It's been opened before? Tell me, Dobby!"

Dobby looked as if his mouth had a mind of its own. It remained firmly shut although Dobby's eyes were shining with tears.

"Dobby can't," he finally managed to choke out. "Hollie Potter must not stay at Hogwarts! She must save herself!"

"I can't do that Dobby. My friends are here!" Hollie said.

"Ah! Miss is so caring, she thinks of her friends before herself!" Dobby cried.

"Tell me about the Chamber of Secrets, Dobby! Who's opening it? Is it the same person as before?"

"Dobby cannot, Dobby cannot-"

The bustle of voices were suddenly approaching. Hollie recognized McGonagall's anxious tones.

"In here-bring him in here," McGonagall urged from the other side of the hospital wing doors.

"Dobby must go," the elf whispered fearfully before disappearing with a faint pop.

Hollie hurriedly heaved herself back onto her cot just as the door clanged open. There was a clattering of uneven, dragging footsteps as if two people were carrying something heavy between them. There came a creak as that something was deposited on a bed.

"What's going on here?" Called Madam Pomfrey, coming from her sleeping quarters.

"There's been a second victim," Snape explained.

"We found him with a bunch of grapes," McGonagall explained. "We think he was on his way to visit Miss Potter."

Hollie's breath caught in her throat. Slowly she edged up onto her good elbow to glimpse the face of the person. It was Colin Creevey lying completely still with his camera held to his face as if he were taking a picture. Madam Pomfrey, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore surrounded his bedside with grave looks on their faces.

"Maybe he got a picture of his attacker," suggested Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore pried the camera from Colin's solid grip and opened the film compartment. A burst of smoke emitted from the camera and Hollie could smell the melted plastic from two beds away.

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked shakily.

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again," Professor Dumbledore said in a low voice.

"But who?" Madam Pomfrey asked worriedly.

"The question isn't who, but how?" Dumbledore said, deep in thought.

The next day, Hollie awoke to Hermione at her bedside with a book. Hollie immediately sat up and looked for the bed Colin was occupying. The hangings had been pulled shut.

"Well, good morning to you too," Hermione stated, her eyes watching Hollie over the spine of her book. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey, morning," Hollie said. "I'm feeling a lot better than last night. Where's Ron? I need to tell you guys what happened!"

"He's getting some breakfast for us," Hermione reported. "Though he's taking forever!"

"Well, we can just tell him later," Hollie suggested before launching into a description of last night's events.

"Word is already out about Colin. Ron and I heard about it this morning. It got me thinking that we've got to get started on the potion. Especially if Dobby pretty much confirmed that the Chamber of Secrets is responsible. Take a look at the recipe for the Polyjuice Potion," Hermione said as she thrust the book she was reading towards Hollie.

Hollie did not recognize the cover but the pages were definitely from _Moste Potent Potions._ Hermione must have switched the covers.

At this moment, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and Hollie immediately slammed the book closed.

"Well, let me see how you're doing then," Madam Pomfrey commanded as she ran her hand over Hollie's right arm. "Everything looks to be in good working order. You may go now Miss Potter."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," Hollie responded as she quickly pulled her curtains shut in order to change into the set of clothes Hermione had brought for her.

As Hollie and Hermione reached the door, they encountered Ron holding a stack of toast.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"Well, there were kippers and eggs…" Ron began.

"There are?! Why didn't you bring any then?" Hollie asked.

"You know we can't take plates from the Great Hall. I didn't want to shovel kippers and eggs into a napkin," Ron explained. "We could just go back down, they still have plenty of food out."

"No, we've got to get started on the potion right now," Hermione said briskly. "I was thinking we could brew it in Myrtle's bathroom since nobody would walk in and discover it there."

"I'm all for exposing Malfoy quickly but why do we have to get started right this moment?" Ron questioned.

Hollie and Hermione filled Ron in on the conversation with Dobby and the connection with Colin's petrification as they made their way to Gryffindor tower for a cauldron. They picked up some other supplies and made plans for gathering the ones they still needed.

After, the trio rushed downstairs,trying not to look too conspicuous. Finally, they pushed open the door to Myrtle's bathroom. Once there, they chose a stall and Hermione conjured up one of her special, waterproof flames.

"What's first?" Hermione asked as the cauldron heated up.

"Let's start with the lacewing flies," Hollie said, bringing a bag out of her robes.

"There's really not much else we can do right now," Ron said, eyeing the recipe.

"We've got to pick fluxweed at the full moon which is in about a week and gather the other ingredients within 21 days," Hollie said. "Let's just get those lacewings going.

Hermione finished setting up the cauldron to continuously stew the lacewings.

"There! That should do it. We've just got to stop by and give it a stir every now and then," Hermione said, wiping her brow as she stood up.

The three opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"It should be lunchtime soon, Hollie. Wonder what they're serving-," Ron began saying.

"RONALD!" Percy had seen them exiting the bathroom and was quickly approaching them with an aura of disapproval.

"Why are you coming out of a girls' bathroom?" Percy whispered furiously, fervently glancing back and forth to check for any onlookers.

"Just having a look around," Ron said. "You know, investigating."

"Well, stop!" Percy hissed. "What would people think if they saw you coming out of that bathroom? Think of your family! Ginny is already very upset by all of these events and Eli now has a reputation to maintain!"

"You aren't thinking of Ginny or Eli," Ron fumed, ears red. "You're just thinking that I may mess up your chances at becoming Head Boy-"

Percy swelled in anger and went red at the ears as well.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy exclaimed. "I don't want to see you coming out of any more girls' bathrooms."

Ron stomped away, leaving Hollie and Hermione to mutter awkward good-byes to Percy before tailing Ron.

Neither girl said anything as Ron began furiously cursing Percy under his breath. Ron continued this all the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady and spat the password at her.

"Rude, aren't we?" The Fat Lady said snippily as she swung open.

There was a small crowd gathered around a pair of seedy 7th years attempting to sell Neville a foul-looking onion.

"What're you buying, Neville?" Hollie asked, staring at the strange artifact.

"It's supposed to be a charm," Neville explained.

"Not just any charm! It's guaranteed to grant you protection from the Heir of Slytherin's monster," one of the seventh years insisted.

"This combined with the Dueling Club training should make you invincible," the other urged, holding a number of different artefacts.

"Neville, you're a pureblood," Ron said bluntly.

"Yes, but they went after Filch's cat and everyone knows I'm almost a squib…"

"Alright, enough," Hermione bossed. "We're not buying your fake talismans so just leave before I get a professor in here."

The two packed up their things and left whilst casting loathing glances at Hermione's back.

"Man, I need all the help I could get since the Dueling Club probably won't help me much," Neville said grievously.

"What's this Dueling Club?" Hollie questioned.

"Ah yes, they posted the bulletin this morning while you were still in the hospital wing," Hermione explained.

She pointed to a flyer on the common room bulletin board. Hollie ambled over and read the notice.

 _All students interested in practicing self defense spell work are welcome to participate in the Dueling Club on Wednesday at 4:30pm in the Great Hall._

"Sounds interesting, want to check it out?" Hollie asked Ron and Hermione.

"Of course," Hermione responded. "We need to brush up on basic spells by Wednesday."

"Sure," Ron said. "I wonder who's teaching?"

"Hello, everyone! I see a lot of bright, eager faces whom I can't wait to teach!"

Hollie and Ron groaned in unison. It was Wednesday at 4:30 and a rather large crowd was gathered around a makeshift stage in the Great Hall. On center stage was none other than Lockhart.

"Now, I used to be quite the dueling champion back in my day so Dumbledore has agreed to let me start this little dueling club," Lockhart announced in a hearty voice.

"Let me introduce my lovely assistant, your Potions master! Professor Snape has graciously agreed to join me in my demonstration. Now worry not, we won't be fighting to kill. We'll only be going over the basics so you'll still have your Potions master when I'm done with him," Lockhart boomed, adding in his signature roguish wink.

Hollie, Ron, and the majority of the hall grimaced at the malicious look on Snape's face.

"Are you ready, Professor Snape?"

"Ready when you are," Snape snarled.

"Want to bet on how long Lockhart lasts?" Ron whispered to Hollie.

"No point, we both would bet on instant death," Hollie whispered back.

"First, bow to your partner," Lockhart stated before bending with a dramatic twisting of his arms.

Snape bowed slightly, jerking his head irritably.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape bellowed before Lockhart even had a chance to begin his own spell.

Lockhart flew across the room and hit the far wall, landing in a crumpled heap at the bottom.

Malfoy, Pansy, and several other Slytherins laughed.

"Oh no, is he okay?" Hermione said as she danced anxiously on her toes.

"Who cares?" Hollie and Ron said at the same time.

"He seems to be fine," Hollie added with a shrug at Hermione's glare.

Lockhart had gotten up, blond hair askew and deep purple robes twisted.

"Nice job showing them how to disarm their opponents, Professor Snape! I was just thinking of mentioning it myself before you attacked me off guard, you know," Lockhart said.

Snape looked ready to kill.

"Anyways," Lockhart deflected quickly upon noticing the look on Snape's face. "Let's go over the disarming spell. The incantation is _Expelliarmus_ and the motion goes like this-"

Lockhart then performed an extravagant, flashy twirling of his arms that looked nothing like what Snape had done earlier. He then stared out at the crowd, beaming.

"Dear Merlin, do you think he expects us to clap?" Ron whispered to Hollie.

"Alright, we'll pair you off now!" Lockhart boomed after a few moments of awkward silence.

Hollie was looking forward to pairing up with Hermione and practicing the disarming but unfortunately, Snape reached the trio before Lockhart could.

"I think it's time to split up the dream team," Snape sneered.

"Weasley, let's see how you do against Mr. Malfoy."

Ron and Draco glared daggers at each other.

"Potter-Miss Parkinson."

Pansy strutted over and looked down her nose at Hollie, a habit the girl had undoubtedly picked up from Draco. Hollie found this rather unintimidating since she was a little taller than Pansy.

"Miss Granger, you'll partner Miss Bulstrode," Snape said before walking away with a self-satisfied smile.

Hermione gave Hollie a look of sheer horror and Hollie couldn't blame her. Millicent Bulstrode was built like a mountain troll.

"Ready in your pairs?" Lockhart called. "I want you to practice disarming your partner! Ready, set, go!"

Chaos erupted.

Hollie heard the hoots and hollers of other students but was focused on her match with Pansy. Hollie had hit first with a _Rictumsempra_ which sent Pansy into uncontrollable pained laughter. However, Hollie currently was walking around on wobbly legs since Pansy had hit her with a Jelly Legs jinx in retaliation.

"Er… Remember… _Disarm_ _only_ ," Lockhart said nervously.

Once Hollie had undone the Jelly Legs, Pansy once again had her wand raised. Hollie called out the first spell that came to mind and Pansy abruptly fell to the floor, stiff as a board with an expression of anger on her face.

"Stop! _Stop_!" Lockhart shouted, magically magnifying his voice to be heard over the screams.

Ron's legs were still in an uncontrollable tap dance while Draco was a disheveled mess holding his eye in obvious pain with Ron's broken wand rolling by his foot. A whimpering Hermione was currently being held in a headlock by Millicent with both of their wands tossed away to the side.

Hollie quickly petrified Millicent but realized her mistake too late as Hermione shrieked with pain from the weight of a frozen Millicent. Hollie ran over and helped Hermione roll Millicent off her as Ron tap danced around them. Hollie undid Draco's jinx and Ron sighed in relief.

"Good effort, Hermione, but you should've just thrown your wand into her eye. That's what I did to Malfoy," Ron told them proudly once his legs had ceased moving.

Hollie gave him a high five.

"I realize now that we should have taught you how to defend yourself against unfriendly spells first," Lockhart said, running a hand through his locks and glancing around the room. "Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnigan, if you'd please be the volunteer pair!"

"I think not," Snape sneered. "I see nobody's warned you about Longbottom. This won't end well unless you _want_ half this hall sent to the hospital wing. Let's have Miss Parkinson and her partner, Miss Potter, demonstrate the spell."

"Very well, then," Lockhart stated, smiling brightly at Hollie. A smile which Hollie did not return.

Hollie and Pansy climbed up onto opposite ends of the makeshift platform in the middle of the hall.

"Now, I will now demonstrate the proper blocking technique," Lockhart announced importantly as he began twirling his wand excitedly, resulting in it dropping to the floor. "Oops! My wand's a bit too happy."

"Got that, Hollie?"

"Uh, no," Hollie said frustratedly as she observed Pansy getting advice from Snape across the stage.

"Just do what I did," Lockhart advised.

"I should drop my wand?"

However, there was no more time for questioning as Pansy was already walking toward Hollie.

"Scared, Potter?" Pansy said under her breath as her and Hollie met in the middle and bowed stiffly.

"Did you hit your head on the floor that hard when I put the full body bind on you?" Hollie retaliated, although she was panicking internally about not knowing any protective spells.

They both brought up their wands and Hollie noticed Hermione in the crowd making big motions and holding up her wand. Hollie realized Hermione was helping her and memorized the patterns Hermione was tracing.

As they both raised their wands, Hollie went through the motions she'd seen Hermione doing and hoped it would work. She really did not think her pride could handle Pansy defeating her in front of a large crowd.

" _Petrificus_ _Totalus_!" Pansy called.

Hollie braced herself but the spell never hit. Instead she saw the spell bounce off a thin barrier around her. In her shock, she jerked her wand and the light barrier fell. Pansy was shocked as well but quickly recovered.

" _Serpensortia!_ " Pansy bellowed as a black snake erupted forth from her wand.

There were quite a few screams as the snake slithered across the stage, and reared up in front of Hollie.

"Don't worry, Potter," Snape said amusedly, as if watching Hollie confronted by a big serpent was good fun.

"I've got it!" Lockhart shouted as he brandished his wand at the snake.

The snake did not disappear. It was, however, thrown about ten feet in the air and landed with a dull thunk in the middle of the stage. The snake was spitting in anger and began slithering rapidly towards Justin, who happened to be standing closest to center stage. Justin froze in terror as the snake reared up and bared its fangs.

"Stop!" Hollie yelled stupidly at the snake as she chased after it. "Don't hurt him!"

The snake dropped back into coils, now harmless as it stared at Hollie submissively with small, round eyes. Hollie just knew that it wouldn't hurt anyone now. She looked to Justin with a relieved smile.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin questioned angrily as he began shaking.

"What do you mean?" Hollie asked in confusion.

Suddenly, Hollie became acutely aware of how silent the room had gone. She uneasily looked up and realized everyone was staring at her in shock. Even Professor Snape looked at an utter loss of words as he stared at her shrewdly. She felt a tug on her arm.

"Hollie, let's go," came Hermione's voice in her ear.

Hollie also felt Ron pushing gently against her back. Hollie let Hermione guide her back to the common room as Ron brought up the rear.

They entered the common room and Hermione deposited Hollie into an armchair.

"What was everyone staring at me for?" Hollie asked as soon as she sat down.

Hermione and Ron stared at her quizzically.

"Is there something on my face?"

"You can talk to snakes," Hermione said cautiously.

"Yea? I talked to a boa constrictor at the zoo once. Accidentally set it on my cousin and his friends but no luck, they all made it through," Hollie replied.

There was no reply as Hermione and Ron merely stared.

"I'm only kidding, I'm glad that nobody was hurt!" Hollie explained.

"You talked to a boa constrictor?" Ron questioned with bulging eyes.

"So? What's the big deal? I bet a lot of people here can talk to snakes!"

"No," Ron exclaimed, his voice cracking. "They can't."

"Do you know why the Slytherin mascot is a snake?" Hermione questioned.

"No, but I'm pretty sure you do," Hollie replied, a bit irritably.

"Salazar Slytherin was famous for talking to snakes, for being a Parselmouth," Hermione continued, ignoring Hollie's attitude. "Which means…"

"Even more damning evidence that I'm Slytherin's heir?"

Ron and Hermione nodded grimly. Hollie groaned in frustration.

"Let's steal the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion from Snape's office on Monday," Hollie decided. "I can't wait to expose Malfoy. But first, I'm going to find Justin first thing tomorrow and tell him that he must be an idiot to think I was trying to set a snake on him!"

"Do what you want," Ron stated. "Personally, I think Justin has always been a bit of an idiot so you'll probably be wasting your breath."

The next morning, Hollie headed to the library. Hollie waited near the study tables, partially concealed by bookshelves which she pretended to search through. The tables on the other side of the shelves were scattered with students working on their classwork together. So far, Hollie could see no trace of Justin anywhere. She decided she should look for him elsewhere soon and wondered where the Hufflepuff common room was.

"-doesn't want to see Hollie, you know."

At the mention of her name, Hollie decided against leaving and pushed a few books aside to focus in on the conversation at a table of Hufflepuffs she'd only spoken to in passing.

"You know they've been saying she's the heir of Slytherin. Sounds right to me. No wonder Justin is paranoid. I told him he should hide out in the common room since he was dumb enough to tell her his name was down for Eton," a pompous looking boy said with a superior look on his face.

"Are you sure, Ernie? Hollie has always been nice to me," a pink-faced girl who Hollie remembered from Herbology rebutted.

"Alright then, Hannah!" Ernie replied challengingly. " _You_ explain then why she was found right near the caretaker's cat before the feast even ended! _You_ explain why Colin is in the hospital wing right after he took a picture of her after she fell off her broom! _You_ explain why she can talk to snakes just like Salazar Slytherin himself?"

Hollie moved from where the bookshelf had concealed her from the table of Hufflepuffs. Only Ernie's back was visible but Hannah was facing the approaching Gryffindor.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ernie asked as Hannah gawked at Hollie, who was now in plain sight.

"Why don't I just explain it for you?" Hollie asked coldly and quietly from right behind Ernie's shoulder.

Ernie flinched and turned as if Hollie had shouted. Ernie stared stupidly with his mouth agape for several long seconds before he turned pink and frowned.

"What kind of excuses can you offer up? We all saw it! You set that snake on Justin!" Ernie accused.

"No! I didn't! I was only telling it to stop," Hollie shot back.

"It sure didn't sound like it! Definitely sounded like encouragement!"

"You must be some kind of idiot to come to that conclusion," Hollie scoffed.

"Excuse me?!" Ernie sputtered.

"No, excuse _me_ ," Madam Pince said as she glared at them sternly. "Out of my library!"

Hollie and Ernie were then promptly escorted out by Madam Pince. In the hallway, they turned abruptly on their heel and marched off angrily in opposite directions.

Hollie was still simmering with anger come Monday as she sat between Ron and Hermione in Potions.

"Come off it, Hollie," Ron said as he opened his textbook to the appropriate page. "You know that that lot of Hufflepuffs are as gullible and pretentious as they come. Actually, I take it back. I forgot Percy existed."

"It'd be fine if it were just that group but you know everyone's been saying I'm Slytherin's heir," Hollie retorted.

"Just ignore it, Hollie. You obviously know you're not Slytherin's heir," Hermione reasoned.

 _But I don't know for sure,_ reminded the little voice in Hollie's head that remembered the Sorting Hat's insistence that she would be a great Slytherin. Outwardly, Hollie merely shrugged since she didn't quite feel like sharing her doubts with her friends.

"More importantly, I need you two to provide a distraction while I sneak into Professor Snape's office," Hermione continued.

"Got you covered," Hollie stated. She aimed her wand covertly at Malfoy, who was transporting an armful of ingredients and muttered a quick incantation.

Malfoy tripped spectacularly and ingredients went flying into the nearest cauldrons causing alarming explosions. The Swelling Solution they were meant to be working on was splashed on the nearest students-mostly Slytherins. Snape hurried over to assess the damage.

"Anyone who has been hit by the potion, come receive the antidote," Snape instructed, bringing out a steaming cauldron from one of his cupboards.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle bullied their way to the front of the line. Hollie and Ron were nearly collapsing from silent giggles as Malfoy ran past them whilst precariously balancing his huge, drooping head. Amongst the chaos, Hermione slipped into Snape's office unnoticed and emerged five minutes later with the front of her robes bulging.

Hollie was in a much better mood by the end of class especially since Malfoy had to stay after to clean up with Snape.

However, her good mood was brought to an end by the behavior of her fellow students. People were skirting her in the hallways and staring at her in either fear or disapproval. It drove Hollie into a foul mood indeed.

"Ignore it, Hollie," Hermione urged as they made their way to the library a few days later.

"Really?! And how am I supposed to ignore that?!" Hollie snapped as she gestured to a first year girl holding up a crucifix and pressing herself into an alcove as Hollie passed.

"Am I also a vampire in addition to being Slytherin's heir?" Hollie asked the terrified first year in ire.

The girl whimpered and quickly edged past Hollie, not daring to look in her eyes.

"Hollie, I think you scared her," Hermione reprimanded as the girl scampered away down the nearest staircase.

"Oh and what good manners she had. Just go to the library without me. I don't need the people in there gawking at me either," Hollie stated.

"Fine, but it'll only take a few minutes. Meet me in the common room?"

Hollie nodded and Hermione briskly went on ahead. Hollie suddenly felt guilty about snapping at her best friend. She decided to simply wait for Hermione in front of the library. It wasn't Hermione's fault, after all, that Hollie was becoming isolated. Hollie had thought first year was bad after she had lost Gryffindor 150 house points in one night but it was nothing compared to the whole school avoiding her.

"Oomph," Hollie had turned the corner and run right into a very furry and very big entity.

"Alrigh there, Hollie?"

"Oh. Hey Hagrid."

"You don' look so happy," Hagrid observed. "What's botherin' ya?"

"Just everyone thinking I'm Slytherin's heir," Hollie explained bitterly.

"Ah, they be a bit too gullible here if yeh ask me," Hagrid said sympathetically as he shifted the load he carried.

"Hagrid, why are you carrying dead chickens?"

"Roosters," Hagrid clarified. "Reckon it's a blood-sucking bugbear or some foxes. Gonna ask the headmaster if I can put a charm around the chicken coop."

"Well, good luck with your coop. I'm heading this way," Hollie beckoned to the hall which would lead to the library. "I'll visit for tea soon?"

"Anytime! Bring Ron an' Hermione with yeh," Hagrid said before ambling off down another corridor.

Hollie wondered if she should check out a book on protection charms to help out Hagrid as she drew turned the corner.

"Ouch!" Hollie called out as she tripped over a large object.

Hollie righted herself and pushed the hair off her face. She frowned as she realized she was staring at the back of Nearly Headless Nick, although something was strange. He was gray.

"Nick?" Hollie called cautiously as she walked around to the front of the apparition.

The sight that awaited Hollie was most abnormal. Nearly Headless Nick's face was frozen in an expression of shock. Hollie recognized the resemblance to Colin immediately and with an iron weight in her stomach, she began to peek around Nick towards the object she had tripped over. To her horror, she recognized the petrified form of Justin Finch-Fletchley.

There was a dramatic gasp from behind Hollie.

"I KNEW IT!" Shouted Ernie MacMillan. "CAUGHT IN THE ACT!"

Curious onlookers began spilling out of the library attracted by Ernie's shouts. Hollie could do nothing but stare blankly as the students began openly panicking once they realized Justin and Nick were petrified. Hermione was trying desperately to fight her way through the crowd.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall questioned gravely as she approached the scene.

"ASK HER!" Ernie exclaimed, pointing at Hollie. "She's the one who did it!"

"Professor, please. I didn't," Hollie insisted.

"I'm sorry, Potter but you'll have to come with me. This is out of my hands."

Hollie glumly followed after Professor McGonagall. She quietly decided that if she wasn't expelled, she'd take Hermione's advice and just try to ignore all the rumors about her as long as it meant she'd get to stay at Hogwarts.

After a few minutes of walking, McGonagall paused in front of a stone gargoyle.

"Professor, where are we?" Hollie questioned.

"The headmaster's office," McGonagall provided as she looked down somberly at Hollie.


	15. Chamber of Secrets Ch7

**CH 7: Polyjuice Potion**

Hollie stared, transfixed, at the ugly stone figure and wondered what on earth it had to do with seeing Dumbledore.

There came a rough scraping sound of grinding stone and suddenly the gargoyle was staring right back at Hollie.

"Password?" The creature asked in a deep, scratchy voice as Hollie stood there, mouth agape.

"Lemon drop," McGonagall responded quickly.

The stone guardian leapt agilely to the side and the walls began sliding apart to reveal a winding staircase which moved steadily upward like an escalator.

Hollie stepped onto a stair and couldn't help but be amazed as she and Professor McGonagall went spiraling upwards. They stopped at a magnificent dark wood door which McGonagall promptly opened.

"Wait inside, I'll go fetch Professor Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall instructed before stepping back onto the now descending stone steps.

When McGonagall had gone around the first spiral, Hollie obediently stepped through the doorway and was awestruck by the eccentricity of Dumbledore's office.

There was an assortment of silver instruments which emitted various puffing and whirring sounds. Moving portraits lined the office walls and their inhabitants were whispering amongst themselves as they peeked downward at Hollie. An old bird stood on a perch by the large mahogany desk in front of a tarnished bookshelf containing various thick volumes and a ratty hat. The Sorting hat.

Hollie was struck with an idea. She belonged in Gryffindor, she was sure. But it wouldn't hurt to ask the Sorting hat if it was just as sure that it had made the right decision. She briskly grabbed the hat from the shelf and hesitantly placed it atop her head. She only had to wait a few seconds before a voice sounded in her ear, "Bee in your bonnet, Hollie Potter?"

"Yes, er, I was wondering if-"

"If I put you in the right house?" The hat finished knowingly.

Hollie nodded in reply.

"You were particularly hard to place," the hat mused. "But I stand by what I said, you _would_ have done well in Slytherin-"

Hollie lifted the hat and placed it back on the bookshelf, not wanting to hear any more. She was hit with a wave of disappointment. She didn't want the whispers of her being Slytherin's heir to hold any truth but the hat had placed a seed of doubt in her mind. Hollie made a mental note to check in on the Polyjuice potion if she wasn't expelled by the end of today.

Her thoughts were then disrupted by a loud squawk and as Hollie looked round, the large bird by Dumbledore's desk burst into flames. Hollie searched around the room in a panic for something that would put out the fire. After one trip around the small room, she could've slapped herself for her stupidity.

"Aguamenti!" Hollie shouted as she whipped out her wand.

But it was too late. The stream of water fell pathetically onto a pile of ashes. At this moment, the door opened and Dumbledore looked into the office gravely.

"Professor, your bird just… exploded! I tried looking for water then I remembered I had a wand but it was too late!"

Hollie couldn't understand why Dumbledore was smiling slightly when she was trying to explain how his pet bird spontaneously combusted. And then she remembered something from a textbook.

"You own a phoenix?" Hollie asked reverently.

"Correct! Fawkes is a phoenix, Hollie," Professor Dumbledore stated kindly. "Take a look at the ashes."

An ugly, baby bird emerged with a trilling sound from the ashes. The bald chick shook itself free of ashes and tilted its head to the side as it stared obediently at Professor Dumbledore.

"Shame you had to see him on a burning day. He's usually very handsome with wonderful red and gold plumage," Professor Dumbledore mused.

"Wow they really are reborn from their ashes," Hollie breathed as she inched closer to Fawkes. "I also read that they can carry heavy loads and their tears have healing powers."

"Correct yet again! If I may add, they make for highly _faithful_ pets."

Hollie had forgotten what she was really there for in the excitement of the phoenix. That was before the door burst open and Hagrid appeared in the doorway with wild eyes and a limp, dead rooster at his side.

"Hollie didn't do it!" He shouted, waving the dead rooster around in his urgency. "I was talkin' ter her _seconds_ before that kid was found!"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to interrupt but Hagrid took in a deep breath and went ranting on, "I swear, I'll swear in front o' the Ministry o' Magic if I have ter-"

"Hagrid, I-"

"Professor, I _know_ Hollie would never do nothing-" Hagrid said frantically waving his arms and sending feathers every which way.

" _Hagrid,_ " Professor Dumbledore said loudly. "I do not think Hollie attacked those people."

"Oh-" Hagrid said softly, the rooster falling back to his side. "Right. I'll just go on then."

Hollie shot Hagrid a grateful look and an encouraging smile as he shuffled out of the room, embarrassed.

"You don't think I attacked anyone, Professor?" Hollie clarified after Hagrid had closed the door.

"No, I do not believe you did. But is there anything you want to tell me, Hollie?" Professor Dumbledore asked, steepling his fingers together and fixing Hollie with a penetrating blue-eyed stare.

Hollie thought about all of her secrets-the Polyjuice Potion brewing downstairs, speaking to snakes, hearing voices in the walls, worries about her connection to Slytherin. She also remembered the scorn and the fear on her classmates' faces and that was enough to silence her, "No, Professor. There's nothing."

The petrification of Nearly Headless Nick sent the students of Hogwarts into a state of true fear. After all, what kind of evil could do that to a ghost? Everyone gave Hollie a wide berth in the halls, some fighting and scrambling over each other in a rush to stay clear of her path. Hollie tried valiantly to ignore this as she was still attending Hogwarts and that was all she could ask for. It still grated on her nerves though whenever she overheard people discussing who her next victim might be.

Amidst the fear, there was a rush for tickets for the Hogwarts Express. Only a handful of people would be staying over the holidays and it was common knowledge who these people were. This was because there were ongoing bets on who'd be the next victim since Hollie was also staying at Hogwarts.

Hermione was over the moon since this made their Polyjuice operation much easier. They had formulated a solid plan. Hermione had salvaged a hair from Millicent during the Dueling Club and as luck would have it, Millicent would be one of the few people staying over the holidays. And of course, Malfoy's two lackeys would be staying so Hollie would be Crabbe, and Ron would be Goyle.

Hollie and Hermione were currently mixing up different sleeping draughts and testing them out on the weekends. The goal was a draught strong enough to knock out Crabbe and Goyle for at least an hour. They were making excellent progress and the potion was nearly done. However, as they were finalizing everything the day before the break started, an overheard conversation during Potions turned their plans upside down.

"Are you seriously staying for Christmas, Pansy? Why so last minute? What about my family's Christmas ball?" Daphne Greengrass whined.

Hollie tried hard not to look as if she were listening intently. She'd had the misfortune of sitting behind the gossiping Slytherin girls since Snape moved her to the Slytherin side for being on page 392 instead of 394.

"I can always go next year. I'm staying with _Draco_ ," Pansy purred proudly.

Hollie almost cursed out loud. Things would get complicated if Pansy would be twirling around Draco all Christmas break.

"Doesn't he have those two friends? Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Crabbe ditched him to go to a family thing," Pansy sneered.

Hollie spilled her cup of horned caterpillars onto the table with a thud.

"Watch it, Potter," Pansy spat as a caterpillar rolled off the table towards her foot. Daphne narrowed her eyes at Hollie.

"Oops," Hollie said sarcastically. Hollie then flicked a caterpillar into Pansy's hair when they had turned back around.

As soon as the potions were turned in for the day, Hollie made a beeline for Ron and Hermione to tell them the news.

"Oh no," Hermione moaned as she tugged on her hair. "What're we going to do? You're going to have to transform into Pansy instead of Crabbe but there's no way Pansy will fall for the cake trick."

"I doubt even Crabbe and Goyle would fall for it, honestly. How thick could you get?" Ron muttered.

"We'll see about that, Ronald," Hermione snapped. "The problem is Pansy now. How are we going to get past her? How are we going to get a piece of her?"

"I've got it," Hollie stated as she briskly walked through the corridor to catch up to Pansy and Daphne.

She forcefully yanked some of Pansy's hair out along with the caterpillar she'd flicked at Pansy earlier.

"Ouch!" Pansy screeched as she whirled around.

"You've got a caterpillar in your hair, Parkinson," Hollie said pleasantly as she showed Pansy the bug.

Pansy flushed with rage.

"You put that _thing_ in my hair?"

"Right now? No, I took it _out_ of your hair," Hollie explained slowly.

"Shut up, Potter! You put it in during Potions class!"

"Is there a problem?" Professor McGonagall asked exasperatedly as the students walked past her classroom.

"Potter put a bug in my hair!" Pansy accused.

Professor McGonagall shut her eyes for a while as if she were praying for patience.

"Miss Parkinson, Miss Potter. You are not five-year-olds. Please act your age or I shall put you both in detention," McGonagall bit out sternly.

"Yes, professor," Hollie chirped, making Professor McGonagall's eye twitch, before hurrying back to Hermione and Ron.

She deposited the strands of Pansy's hair into Hermione's hand with a smile.

"You are my idol," Ron said with a grin as Hermione glared disapprovingly.

The next day, the school was practically empty and the trio was hurrying to finish their plans.

They had decided to send Pansy a Christmas gift of sleeping potion laced chocolates from "Draco" and were currently formulating the perfect letter accompaniment.

 _Dear Pansy,_

 _Merry Christmas. I thought of you while picking out these sweets. Please enjoy-_

"Gross," Hollie scoffed as she took the quill from Hermione's hand and scratched the lines out. "Since when does Malfoy ever talk like that?"

"Well, you don't know how he talks to her!" Hermione defended.

"I don't think Malfoy knows the word 'please' even exists," Ron added before grabbing the quill.

 _Oi Pans,_

 _I got you a present. Be grateful that the almighty me is bestowing chocolates upon thou-_

"Ron! Be serious!" Hermione scolded as she ripped the parchment from his hands.

"I was being serious!" Ron protested. "At least that's what I hear whenever the twit talks."

"Let me try," Hollie said as she grabbed for the quill.

 _Pansy,_

 _My mother sent these chocolates and I didn't want them. Don't tell anyone they're from me and don't open them at the table. Have them in the hallway or something. I don't want people thinking I give out presents or anything._

 _-Draco_

"That's pretty solid," Ron approved.

"Why is it so harsh?" Hermione complained.

"Have you never heard Malfoy speak before?" Hollie asked.

"Well, it's supposed to be boxed chocolates! Romantic, you know?"

"Trust me, we'd be discovered right away if you go and make it romantic," Ron said.

"What are you guys up to?" Eli asked curiously as he descended from the boys' dorms.

"Nothing," all three of them replied too quickly as they fumbled over the chocolates on the table, sending a piece of parchment floating toward the carpet.

Eli craned his neck curiously and read aloud: "Oi Pans, I got you a present-"

Ron leapt forward and hurriedly crumpled the parchment.

"Wow, er, Pansy Parkinson?" Eli started awkwardly, recognizing Ron's handwriting. "Interesting choice there, Ron. You might be a bit too late though, I always see her with that Malfoy kid."

Ron could do nothing except repeatedly open and close his mouth in muted horror.

"Also, you may have better luck if you don't use 'oi' to start your love letters," Eli added before going back upstairs with his shoulders shaking in mirth.

"Oh Merlin, I hope he doesn't tell Fred and George," Ron choked out.

Hollie and Hermione couldn't help but burst into laughter as Ron turned pasty from the thought of his elder brothers' tormenting.

They agreed to go with Hollie's letter in the end and Hermione did a clever little spell which made it look as if it had been penned in Draco's hand. On Christmas morning, they entrusted a school owl with the chocolates for Pansy. Hermione forged a letter from the Animal Menagerie about free cat toys for Millicent, who surprisingly loved cats. Hollie's robes bulged with her hidden invisibility cloak. For Goyle, they had baked a large chocolate cupcake which Ron kept hidden in his robes as they went down for breakfast.

During the meal, the three friends ate tensely waiting for signs that their plan was going smoothly. The Gryffindor table was empty save for the trio and Eli, who woke up early.

"Why are you guys so early? Didn't fancy sleeping in?" Eli questioned suspiciously.

"Couldn't sleep well," Ron replied quickly.

"All three of you?"

"Uh huh," Hollie answered distractedly.

"You guys should go back to bed for a bit," Eli suggested.

The conversation was interrupted when the school owls arrived and they overheard a squeal of delight from the Slytherin table. The trio whipped around to see Pansy lovingly tucking away a box into the folds of her robes and smiling coyly at Malfoy, who was frowning at her in confusion.

They had to divert their attention from the Slytherins when a flock of owls landed at their table, fluttering around Eli.

Ron lifted an eyebrow at his older brother.

"What's this about?" Ron asked in amusement as Eli looked as if he wanted to sink into the ground.

"What's what about?" Eli asked back in supposed nonchalance even as an owl landed on his shoulder and started pecking at his ear to get his attention.

"All these letters… awfully suspicious, eh?" Ron smiled mischievously.

"Don't tell anybody about my letters and I won't tell anyone about _yours_ ," Eli snapped, looking pointedly at Pansy.

"Deal," Ron replied quickly.

Eli left the table quickly after snatching all of his letters from the owls, who hooted offendedly at him.

Hermione gave them a shove as Pansy got up to leave the Slytherin table, holding onto her bag tightly as if she were scared someone would try to take it from her.

Hollie and Hermione got up quickly as soon as she left the room, donning the invisibility cloak. They caught up to her right as she was swallowing her chocolate. Pansy had just popped a chocolate into her mouth. Not ten seconds after, she keeled over and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Alright, it was probably a bit strong for her," Hollie noted.

"Well, we made it with Crabbe and Goyle in mind," Hermione explained. "It couldn't be helped!"

They dragged Pansy into a closet and quickly shut her in. They finished right on time since Malfoy appeared in the hall at that moment, having finished his breakfast.

He sneered at them but seemed in no mood for a fight and continued on his way.

"He's been out of your hair ever since you guys fought on the quidditch pitch," Hermione noted.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Hollie added.

Ron joined them shortly and brought out the chocolate cake meant for Goyle.

They set it up on a banister and peeked out of the hall closet they trapped Pansy in. Hollie had to "gently" move Pansy into a corner so that they'd all fit. Goyle approached the cake and looked around oafishly. Then, in one smooth motion, he shoved the entire thing in his mouth and chewed happily. Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione quietly hmphed in satisfaction. There was a lapse in Goyle's chewing as he looked around dazedly. Soon after, he collapsed on the ground as Pansy had earlier.

The trio rushed out of the closet and made quick work of him. After removing some strands of hair from Goyle's head, they shoved him in an opening under the stairs. He wouldn't have fit in the small closet with Pansy and Hollie had enough mercy in her to spare Pansy the awkward confusion.

Hollie, Ron, and Hermione then sprinted to Myrtle's toilet to finish off the Polyjuice Potion.

"I'm sure we've done everything right," Hermione said nervously as she flipped through the pages of the book again.

"Well, we've come this far," Hollie stated as she doled out three servings of the thick, muddy potion into glasses.

They each put their collected hairs into the cups. Immediately the glasses of potion began frothing madly as they changed colours. Millicent's turned into a green-yellow, Goyle's faded into an unappealing khaki color, and Pansy's swirled into a dark purple. Hollie stared thoughtfully into the purple potion in her hands and tried to imagine herself as Pansy.

"Wait! I can't do this," Hollie interrupted. "I can't pretend to be Pansy! Hermione, you have to trade with me."

"Alright, but why?"

"Flirting with Draco? I'd totally give us away."

Hermione looked at Hollie sternly but traded cups with her anyway. The three then each took a set of Slytherin robes and made their way to individual stalls.

"Ready?" Hollie called out.

"Bottoms up," came Ron's apprehensive voice from the stall to her left.

"Y-yes," Hermione stuttered nervously.

Hollie tipped the glass up and cringed as the thick potion crept down her throat. It tasted strangely of fish. Her insides began tumultuously twisting and turning and she dropped her glass with a gasp as a burning sensation radiated outwards from her stomach all the way to her fingers and toes. Then came a terrible sensation as if pinpoint needles were shooting their way through every inch of her skin. Hollie fell to her hands and knees on top of the shards of glass but she barely acknowledged the small pain in comparison to the extreme discomfort of transformation. She felt as if the sides of her head were growing outwards and upwards. Something felt wrong.

The effects stopped abruptly and immediately Hollie knew that she was not Millicent. In fact, she wasn't sure she was even human anymore. Her vision was tinted blueish-grey and her sense of smell was rather acute. She quickly brought her hands to her face and felt soft, long fur. Her ears twitched from atop her head and she panickingly ran her fingers over furry triangles. _Polyjuice potion is meant for human transformations only_ , Hollie recalled anxiously. She'd already realized, she'd become a mix of human and cat. Millicent Bulstrode must have owned a cat.

"Blimey," came Goyle's voice from Ron's stall.

"Hurry up and change into your robes! We don't know how long we'll have before we change back into ourselves," Pansy's voice called sharply from the stall to her right.

There was frantic rustling as Ron and Hermione struggled with their unfamiliar bodies-especially Ron in Goyle's body. Meanwhile, Hollie was anxiously examining her clawed fingernails and trying desperately not to panic. She couldn't go out anywhere like this.

"Whoa, you look exactly like Pansy!" Came Goyle's grunt.

"That's the point, Ron," Hermione retorted.

"Hollie, let's go!" Ron shouted as he knocked on Hollie's stall door.

"I-I can't," Hollie answered shakily.

"Look, I know Millicent isn't exactly a beauty queen but it's not like it's permanent!"

 _Oh, no. What if it was permanent?_ Hollie thought, horrified.

"Are you okay, Hollie?" Hermione asked in Pansy's voice.

Hearing her first name being spoken in concern by Pansy sent a wave of nostalgia crashing over her and helped Hollie focus. Their time was limited and Hermione and Ron had to go and find out if Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin.

"I'm fine, I'm not feeling well and I just need some time to myself. Go without me," Hollie ushered.

"I'm worried, Hollie. We both are," Hermione said concernedly.

Hollie needed them to go and she was well aware that they'd never leave if they saw what she'd transformed into.

"Er… I just can't stand to see and hear you as Pansy, Hermione. I feel terrible about it because it's like Pansy being my friend again and it's a bit hard to deal with," Hollie stated, adding in a long and convincing sigh.

"Alright then," Ron answered awkwardly. "We'll be right back."

"Are you sure you want to be alone?" Hermione asked once more.

"Yes, I'm sure! Hurry and go, now," Hollie said urgently.

Hollie listened for their retreating footsteps and once the door to the toilets shut behind them, Hollie unlocked her stall door. She immediately ran to the mirrors above the sinks. Her reflection had a furry face and slitted pupils.

"Oh Merlin! What happened to _you?_ " Moaning Myrtle exclaimed from atop a nearby toilet.

"Things didn't go as planned," Hollie responded through sharp, gritted teeth.

"Don't be mad, pretty kitty," Myrtle crooned before bursting into pealing laughter.

"Go away, Myrtle," Hollie shooed as she walked over to the stall which held the cauldron and the pages of _Moste Potente Potions._ She flipped through the pages hoping to find information which could help her whilst ignoring Myrtle who kept floating back and forth cracking cat jokes.

Hollie had practically skimmed half of the book before giving up in frustration. All she'd found was a single line of advice: _Meant for human transformation only._

"Why aren't you responding?" Myrtle whined before grinning wickedly. "Cat got your tongue?"

"It's been like an hour, Myrtle, shut up! And you've used that one five times already!"

The door to the lavatories slammed open and Ron and Hermione were panting for breath.

"Hollie?" Hermione called.

"Over here," Hollie called, bracing herself.

"Just wait until you see!" Moaning Myrtle squealed, floating out of the stall to greet Ron and Hermione.

"See what?" Ron asked in suspicion.

"I don't want to let the cat out of the bag," Myrtle stated seriously before cackling uncontrollably.

Hollie stepped out of the stall and her two friends gawked openly.

"Hey guys," Hollie squeaked.

"Blimey, you're a… cat!" Ron sputtered.

"I'm so sorry, Hollie," Hermione gasped. "I must've taken a cat hair from Millicent! We should have never traded cups!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Then this would've just happened to you instead."

"The potion is only meant for human transformations! Whatever shall we do? We need to consult the book!" Hermione fretted.

"Already tried," Hollie sighed. "There's nothing in there."

"Well, let's go on up to Madam Pomfrey then. She doesn't usually ask too many questions," Ron suggested.


	16. Chamber of Secrets Ch8

**CH 8: Follow the Spiders**

Hollie spent the next few weeks in the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione had updated Hollie on their Polyjuice potion experience and Hollie was severely disappointed to find out that Malfoy was not the heir of Slytherin.

"He was furious that people thought you were though, the nutter wants to help the heir of Slytherin 'weed out the mudbloods' and hates that you're getting all the credit," Ron spat out in disgust.

It took a while but Madam Pomfrey finally got the fur to fall out, her claws to retract, and her pupils to slowly change back to green.

Lockhart sent her a get-well card signed _Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of_ Witch-Weekly' _s Most Charming Smile Award._

"Ew," Hollie said shortly before tossing it to the side.

Hermione and Ron visited often, with Hermione helping her stay on track with their classes. Hermione's organized notes were a godsend.

"These are great, Hermione! Here, as a thank you," Hollie said as she pulled out Lockhart's signed get well card.

Hermione looked at it in awe. "But don't you want this?"

Hollie just stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Alright then, would you be interested in a diary? I found it in Myrtle's bathroom. I think it's magical but I can't seem to figure out how to reveal any hidden powers. Maybe you'll have better luck," Hermione offered in exchange for Lockhart's card.

"Sure," Hollie said, taking the diary and examining the lining marked T.M. Riddle before she put it on her bedside table.

By the time Hollie was released from the hospital wing, she did not wish to go back. She knew that everyone had been celebrating their "safety" since she was locked up in the hospital wing.

It was the end of January and Hollie returned to her classes full of cautious classmates. It was not as bad as she had feared, however, since the approach of Valentine's Day took the school's mind off of the whole heir of Slytherin business.

February fourteenth rolled around and the students were stunned as they came down for breakfast. The Great Hall had been decorated with large, pink flowers and sparkling silver heart confetti covered everything. Professor Lockhart was flamboyantly draped in gaudy baby pink robes up at the front. Professor Snape was next to him dressed in all black and looking ready to kill.

Professor Dumbledore sported heart-rimmed glasses and looked tremendously amused. When everyone had finished eating, Professor Lockhart sprang to his feet.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my lovely students! Especially the forty-six of you who have sent me beautiful cards! Why worry about the heir when you can share… the love? I have a treat for you this year!" Lockhart bellowed as the doors opened and a dozen surly-looking dwarves marched in wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"These cupids will be delivering your valentines this year, in song!"

All day, dwarves would randomly appear in classrooms and burst into song. In their first class, Dean Thomas had received a joke valentine from his friends and it took a full ten minutes for the class to focus again after the dwarf called him, "a lean, mean West Ham-lovin' machine."

As the trio approached their second class, Charms, Hollie waved at Ginny who was waiting with her fellow classmates across the hall when suddenly someone plowed into her with great force.

There was a tangle of limbs and a ripping sound as Hollie's bag split open upon impact. An inkwell exploded as it hit the ground dousing everything near it in dark blue ink.

"Damn!" A familiar voice cursed.

"Eli?" Hollie and Ron both asked.

"Hollie? I'm so sorry!" Eli apologized as he hurriedly began gathering her things.

They were causing a hold up in the corridor.

"Why isn't anyone moving?" Malfoy drawled.

Hollie quickly started grabbing her things and shoving them back in her bag.

"What's going on here?" Percy asked bossily.

Eli looked as if he had just heard the voice of terror itself and straightened up quickly, "I'm sorry, Hollie. Gotta run!"

Hollie wondered why but at that moment, a dwarf worked its way through the crowd and launched itself into Eli's legs, sending him back to the ground.

"Gotcha'! Now listen up!" The dwarf panted.

" _Not here_ ," Eli hissed as he looked around at three of his siblings.

Percy looked intrigued, Ron was smirking slightly, and Ginny was blank.

Eli tried to run again but the dwarf firmly held onto his leg and read aloud,

 _I'm dreaming of a certain Weasley_

 _If he was with me, I'm sure life would be easy_

 _He's good at quidditch with smarts to boot_

 _And last but not least, he's super cute_

Eli smiled sheepishly, his ears turning pink. Ron was in hysterics along with most of the crowd.

Once the dwarf had delivered his poem, he promptly detached himself from Eli's leg and trotted away. Hollie and Hermione helped Eli get back on his feet.

"Wow, pretty boy Weasley, nice poem. Hey, Potter. Didn't know you kept a diary."

Malfoy had picked up the blank diary that Hermione had given to Hollie in the hospital wing.

"Give it back to her, Malfoy," Eli commanded.

"Who's going to make me?" Malfoy asked arrogantly although with all the Weasleys there he did seem a bit worried and positioned himself behind Crabbe and Goyle.

Hollie withdrew her wand and Malfoy eyed it warily. Ginny was looking back and forth between them, looking terrified.

"That would be me! As prefect, I ask that you give the journal back to Hollie lest you want to lose house points," Percy declared.

Malfoy merely scoffed, "Not until I've had a good look at it."

But Hollie had had enough.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Hollie shouted and the diary flew out of Malfoy's hand. Ron caught it with a grin.

"Hollie! No magic in the halls! I'm going to have to deduct points you know!" Percy reprimanded.

Malfoy looked positively furious.

"Let it go, Perce," Eli said soothingly as he put a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Most certainly not, Elliot! School rules are meant to be upheld," Percy sniffed.

The trio continued on their way to Charms, with Hollie and Ron ecstatic and Hermione exasperated.

"Can't you two follow school rules for once?" She scoffed.

It wasn't until the next morning when Hollie discovered that the diary was completely ink-free unlike the rest of the things in her bag.

She was preparing for her classes in the morning having woken up earlier than her dorm mates. She had to studiously siphon the blue ink off her things via a simple cleaning spell she had looked up the evening prior. Hollie had gotten to the diary and realized it was spotless. Curiously, she purposely spilled blue ink on a page and was amazed when the ink disappeared and the word _hello_ appeared on the page.

"Hello _,"_ Hollie wrote back _._

 _May I ask who it is I'm speaking to?_

"My name is Hollie."

 _Hollie Potter, by any chance?_

Hollie was taken aback and felt a surge of suspicion, "Yes, but how did you know?"

 _Your first name is unique and who doesn't know the name, Hollie Potter? My name is Tom Riddle._

Hollie supposed this made sense but she still felt a smidgen of suspicion deep down. Nevertheless, she was curious.

"Hello, Tom. How am I speaking to you?"

 _I've recorded my memories in this diary. I knew secrets that people would want to silence. I made sure I could preserve my memories in a more lasting manner._

"What kind of secrets?"

 _Terrible things were happening at Hogwarts when I was attending school. Someone had released a monster, someone had opened the Chamber of Secrets. The monster had killed a girl. Luckily, I was able to discover the culprit but the monster still lived free._

"Someone now has reopened the Chamber! Could you tell me who it was last time?"

 _I can't tell you who it was but I can show you the night that I caught him._

Hollie was puzzled, how could the diary show her what happened? At that moment, the diary's pages flipped rapidly to the middle of June and a small screen appeared in the square marked June 13th. Hollie pressed her eye to the screen and was surprised to find herself falling into it. She landed in Dumbledore's office, only it wasn't Dumbledore behind the desk. It was a fragile-looking, wispy man sighing into the sunset.

"Excuse me?" Hollie asked but he seemed not to hear her.

She tried tapping his shoulder but it had no effect and he strangely did not feel solid to the touch. A boy with ebony hair and fair skin entered the office, "You wished to see me, Professor Tofty?"

"Yes, my dear boy. I'm sorry to tell you this but you cannot stay the summer at Hogwarts. Yes, that would be best. Hogwarts possibly can't stay open for long given all the tragedies that have been happening."

"Sir, I have no where else to go," the boy said desperately and Hollie felt a sense of empathy as she thought of the Dursleys.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to send you back to the orphanage. Now that a life has been lost, this can no longer be tolerated."

"What if the attacks stopped?"

"Do you know something, Tom?"

"No, nothing," Tom said quickly but Hollie could tell it was the type of nothing she had given Dumbledore.

Tom marched out of the office and Hollie trailed behind him. Hollie was taken aback when a young Dumbledore approached Tom shrewdly telling him to be careful. Hollie was surprised to learn that he had auburn hair.

Tom seemed to linger in the dungeons for at least an hour after that. Hollie wondered what time it was back in her own timeline and in the back of her mind, she was worried she wouldn't make it to class on time.

"C'mon, in yeh go. Got ter get yeh outta here."

 _Hagrid?_ Hollie recognized his voice in disbelief. She peeked through the crack in the doorway and there stood a thirteen year old Hagrid. His unruly hair was shorter than present day and his face had not yet developed the ever present beard. Hagrid's young face was lined with fear and worry as he seemed to be talking to something in a drawer.

"Rubeus," Tom announced as he burst into the room.

"Tom? What are yeh doing here?" Hagrid inquired fretfully as he leaned on the drawer behind him.

"Give it up, Hagrid. I'm sure that you didn't mean any harm but monsters don't make for very good pets."

"But he's harmless, I promise ya!" Hagrid quickly defended as he used his body to shield the drawer behind him.

As if sensing Hagrid's distress, the drawer rattled and there was a horrendous clicking sound.

Hollie strained her neck to the side in an effort to see what Hagrid was covering but could not see it because Tom stepped further in between them.

"I'm sorry about this. You know I have to go to Professor Dippet. Innocent people are getting hurt while you're concealing this in the castle. Don't you think the parents of the young girl deserve closure?"

"No, Tom! Yeh can't!" Hagrid shouted as Tom raised his wand and aimed it at the drawer.

Hagrid threw himself at Tom in the same moment that the drawers flew open forcefully, sending the compartment careening across the room. The horrid clicking sound intensified and a huge mass of black skittered across the floor toward the door blindingly fast.

Hollie threw herself back on instinct and felt the ground beneath her feet turn tumultuously. She was hit with vertigo as she couldn't tell which direction was up nor down. She closed her eyes and felt herself fall back against the soft mattress of her four poster bed. She was back in her dormitory, alone. The clock showed that her first lesson would start in ten minutes. Although her mind was reeling, Hollie threw her belongings into her bag and placed the diary into the depths of her trunk. Hollie sprinted to her first class which, of course, had to be Double Herbology-the farthest possible class from Gryffindor tower.

"You're late, Miss Potter."

"I know, I'm sorry Professor Sprout," Hollie apologized breathily.

"Take your seat, then. That's a first offense, two points from Gryffindor. Next time will be five points," Professor Sprout stated.

Hollie hurried to take her seat next to Ron and Hermione.

"Where were you?" Hermione hissed to Hollie once Professor Sprout continued her lecture on Leaping Toadstools.

"I'll tell you the details later," Hollie whispered. "But I know who opened the chamber fifty years ago, it was Hagrid."

"What?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor Sprout called. "I get that it's very surprising that the Leaping Toadstool could jump that high given its size but please keep your voice down."

About half an hour later, the trio was recording the hops of their Leaping Toadstools and fervently discussing what Hollie had viewed in the diary.

"So do you think this Tom bloke was right about Hagrid?" Ron muttered.

"Well he doesn't choose the best pets," Hollie replied. "But Hagrid would have never meant to hurt anyone."

"This Tom fellow sounds a lot like Percy. Who even asked him to stick his nose in Hagrid's business?" Ron murmured savagely.

"The monster had killed a girl, Ron!" Hermione reasoned.

"Well… should we ask him about it?" Hollie asked uncomfortably.

Ron and Hermione looked equally uncomfortable.

"The heir of Slytherin hasn't attacked anyone in a while, maybe there's no need to," Ron suggested.

And the three of them agreed to hold their silence unless it became necessary to ask Hagrid.

As it turned out, another two months had passed yet there was still no sign of another attack. Hollie, Ron, and Hermione were relieved as it seemed they could peacefully keep their knowledge of Hagrid's past to themselves. Hollie was even more relieved to discover her reputation improving as the months wore on. Ernie Macmillan had been politely greeting her again whenever he saw her in Herbology and nobody ran away from her in the halls anymore.

All was calm and the Easter holidays started with the second year students picking their third year courses.

"This is vital for our future," Hermione told Hollie and Ron as she read over the course descriptions carefully and marked the boxes with an x.

"I wish I could ditch Potions," Ron bemoaned.

"What about Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Hollie reminded.

"Ugh, I nearly forgot about that disaster of a class."

"You have to keep the core classes," Hermione sniped.

"Yes, we're aware," Ron sighed.

"Can't we at least complain?" Hollie added. "By the way, Hermione, what are you choosing?"

"I signed up for all of them. Better to be prepared!"

"All of them?!" Ron and Hollie shouted.

"Yes, and what did you two sign up for?"

"Well, I guess I'll go with…" Ron scrutinized the list. "Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. They seem the easiest, right?"

"You should look to challenge yourself, Ron!" Hermione chided, absolutely appalled by his carefree attitude.

"Trust me, attending two additional classes is a challenge," Ron considered seriously.

Hermione rolled her eyes but did not press the issue, "What about you, Hollie? Want to take the same classes with me?"

"All of them? No, thank you," Hollie said quickly, causing Hermione to frown. "But I will take Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy."

Hermione brightened up considerably, "Oooh! Arithmancy sounds positively intriguing, doesn't it? I'm not sure what to expect from Divination and Care of Magical Creatures but I don't want to miss anything and-"

"Nice! You'll be in both my new classes, then!" Ron exclaimed, cutting off Hermione who glared at him.

They turned in their completed forms to Professor McGonagall and made their way up to Gryffindor tower. As soon as they entered the portrait hole, Lavender and Parvati nervously approached Hollie.

"Hollie, we don't know who did it but…" Lavender began.

"Someone has been through your stuff," Parvati explained.

"It seems like they were looking for something and it's kind of a mess," Lavender warned.

Hollie raced up the stairs to survey the damage done. Once she wrenched open the door to the second year's dorms, she realized it was an understatement. It looked as if the contents of her trunk had exploded. The floor was littered with loose pieces of parchment, quills, clothes, and textbooks. Her bed hangings were lopsided as if someone had torn them open in a frenzy. Her bedside table was opened and emptied.

"Oh no," Hermione breathed as she came up behind Hollie and also looked in. "What could they have wanted?"

It wasn't until Hollie and Hermione had cleaned up and returned everything to its rightful place when Hollie figured it out: Tom Riddle's diary was missing. She relayed the information to Hermione who was aghast.

"But only a Gryffindor could've-"

"Exactly," Hollie said gravely.

The next morning dawned, bright and sunny. Hollie had a Quidditch match to play in-Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, the last match of the season. She should have been focused on the House Cup but she couldn't help thinking about the new owner of the diary and what the diary would show them. Was Hagrid in danger? She absentmindedly ate her breakfast, glad that everyone, except Ron and Hermione, chalked up her bizarre behavior to nerves.

"Don't worry, Holls! We're a shoe-in for the cup," Fred encouraged.

"Don't call me that," Hollie murmured distractedly with a frown; she was scanning the Gryffindor table for possible suspects.

"Yeah, Holls. You'll do fine!" George added.

"Seriously, Holls," Fred said shortly.

"Holls," George said a final time.

Hollie cracked a tiny smile causing Fred and George to sport identical grins.

"Okay, team!" Oliver shouted excitedly. "Time to win us the House Cup!"

As everyone began heading to the pitch, Hollie realized she had left her quidditch stuff upstairs and left the table with Ron and Hermione to retrieve her things. They embarked up the marble staircase, and passed by a stained glass window.

"Ugh, why have there been so many spiders?" Ron questioned in disgust as he noticed a trail of spiders fighting to exit via the window.

"That's weird," Hermione said as she stared thoughtfully at the spiders.

It was then that Hollie heard the terrible whisper once again.

" _Kill this time...let me rip...tear."_

Hollie whipped her head around, startling Ron and Hermione.

"What is it?" Ron inquired.

"It's the voice again, do you hear it?" Hollie asked with wide eyes.

"No..." Ron answered slowly.

Hermione clapped a hand to her forehead, "I think I've just understood something! I've got to get to the library. I'll be back!"

"Understood what?" Hollie questioned but Hermione was already around the corner before Hollie finished asking.

"What does she understand?" Hollie turned and asked Ron.

"Loads more than I do," Ron replied.

"Why is she going to the library?" Hollie asked.

"Because that's what Hermione does. When in doubt, go to the library. Hermione's spirit animal is a book," Ron said wisely.

"Ron, that doesn't even make sense. A book isn't an animal."

"Don't you have a Quidditch match to play in or something?"

Hollie and Ron hurried down to the Quidditch pitch after stopping by the Gryffindor tower and Hollie entered the locker room as Ron made his way to the stands.

Oliver was too excited to even speak. He just smiled manically at them and pointed to his wiggling chalkboard of strategies. After about five uncomfortable minutes of this, he yelled, "Let's do this!"

"Thank Merlin! I'd rather take a bludger to the noggin than go through another five minutes of that," Fred exclaimed as they left the locker room.

"Yeah or the arm," George added, earning himself a glare from Hollie.

"Or fall off my broom and break my leg," Fred said, before one of Eli's Chaser's gloves hit him in the back.

They mounted their brooms and Madame Hooch blew her whistle. However, they barely kicked off from the ground when Professor McGonagall came running onto the pitch with a purple megaphone.

"This match has been cancelled," Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. Oliver, looking devastated, landed and ran over to Professor McGonagall without getting off his broom.

"But Professor-the cup- _Gryffindor-,"_ Oliver spluttered urgently.

Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to speak through the megaphone.

"All students are to report back to their common rooms where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

After her announcement, she beckoned for Hollie, whose mouth went dry. How could they suspect her this time?

"Potter, come with me," Professor McGonagall ordered as she walked back to the castle.

Ron was hurriedly making his way through the crowd, rushing to Hollie's side, "What's happened?"

"Yes, you'd better come as well, Weasley," Professor McGonagall considered, much to their confusion.

Professor McGonagall led them straight to the hospital wing.

"I have to warn you though, this may come as a shock," she said in a surprisingly gentle voice. "There's been another attack-a _double_ attack."

Hollie's stomach flip-flopped uncomfortably. Ron audibly swallowed nervously. Professor McGonagall pushed open the door and there laying on the beds were a fifth year girl from Hufflepuff and-

" _Hermione!"_ Ron and Hollie gasped.

Hermione was stockstill, her eyes glassy and open in shock.

"They were found near the library," Professor McGonagall explained as she held up a small, round mirror. "This was found on the ground next to them. Can either of you two explain it?"

Hollie and Ron both shook their heads, while still staring down at Hermione. Hollie couldn't help wondering what Hermione knew.

"I'll escort you to your common room," Professor McGonagall stated.

Once there, Professor McGonagall explained a change in policies regarding safety. Security tightened considerably and students weren't allowed out of their common rooms past 6 PM nor allowed to leave the castle for any reason. Quidditch matches and practices were cancelled until further notice.

The Gryffindor common room exploded into speculation when Professor McGonagall had left.

Hollie was trying furiously to come to the same conclusion Hermione had. She felt as if something was on the tip of her tongue, at the edge of her mind and she was only _just_ forgetting it.

"What should we do, Hollie? D'you think they suspect Hagrid?" Ron whispered to her.

Great. Another stone dropped into Hollie's stomach at the mention of Hagrid.

"We need to visit him, Ron. We need to ask him about the Chamber of Secrets."

"But, how? We're not allowed outside of the castle."

"I think it's time we used my dad's invisibility cloak again."

Once night had fallen, Hollie and Ron met in the common room and ventured out under the invisibility cloak. They sneaked their way out of the castle and knocked firmly on Hagrid's door.

"Who's there?" Hagrid boomed from the other side of the door as Fang began barking behind him.

"It's us," Hollie answered.

The door swung open and Hagrid glanced around.

"We're under the invisibility cloak, let us in," Ron explained.

"Yeh shouldn't be here," Hagrid said but moved aside to let them in regardless.

Once inside, Hollie deposited her invisibility cloak on Hagrid's worn couch and turned towards Hagrid who was closing the door and making sure it was locked.

"What's that for?" Hollie asked as she pointed to a crossbow leaning against the wall by the door.

"Nothin,'" Hagrid answered quickly. "I was just expecting-er-some company maybe."

Hollie and Ron looked at him strangely.

"Never mind all tha.' Why are yeh two here?"

Hollie snuck a glance at Ron who was looking at her with 'awkward' written all over his face. However, before they could say a single word, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Hurry, hide!" Hagrid urged, thrusting the invisibility cloak at them and waving them into the corner.

Once they were hidden, Hagrid picked up his crossbow and called out, "Who is it?"

"Hello, Hagrid. It is Albus Dumbledore accompanied by Cornelius Fudge," Dumbledore called out gravely.

"Fudge? That's dad's boss, the Minister of Magic!" Ron breathed to Hollie.

Hollie elbowed him to be quiet as Hagrid hesitantly opened the door. Dumbledore entered looking very serious and was followed by an odd-looking man wearing mismatched clothes and an anxious expression. Hagrid was pale and sweaty as he watched the Minister enter his hut.

"Bad business, Hagrid," Fudge said in a rather clipped tone. "Very bad business. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

"I never," Hagrid implored, looking desperately at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir-"

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," Dumbledore said with an edge to his tone as he frowned at Fudge.

"Look, Albus," Fudge said as he fiddled with the lime-green bowler hat in his hands. "Hagrid's record is against him. Ministry's got to do something, school governors have been in touch."

"Yet again, Cornelius, taking Hagrid away will not help matters whatsoever," Dumbledore explained with a powerful aura that Hollie had never sensed before.

"You've got to see it from my point of view," Fudge said nervously. "Got to be seen doing something. I've got to take him. Wouldn't be doing my duty-"

"Take me where?" Hagrid inquired.

"It's not a punishment, it's more of a precaution. And it's only for a short while until we catch the real culprit. But we've got to be seen doing something. You'll be let out with a full apology if-"

"Azkaban?" Hagrid asked hoarsely with a fear in his eyes that looked out of place on him.

Before Fudge could answer, there was another loud rap on the door. Dumbledore opened the door and in strolled Lucius Malfoy.

"Already here, Fudge," Lucius said with a cold, satisfied smile. "Good, good."

"What're yeh doing here?" Hagrid asked furiously. "Get out of my house!"

"Dear me, what'd you call this place? A house?" Lucius snubbed as he glanced around in disgust.

"What did you want to discuss, Lucius?" Dumbledore said politely but with the fire still blazing in his eyes.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore," Lucius said although he was still smiling. "The school governors feel as if you've… lost your touch. Here is a signed form for your suspension. All twelve signatures present."

"No, no, now see here-" Fudge said. "Suspending Dumbledore is surely not the right move."

"The ministry does not have the power to make that decision," Lucius said smoothly. "That power resides with the school governors, who have all agreed."

"But if Dumbledore's not here to stop the attacks, I mean, who could?" Fudge asked anxiously.

"You take Dumbledore away, an' there will be killins next!"

"Now, now, Hagrid. Temper, temper. I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that," Lucius said venomously.

"If that is what the school governors wish, I will step down," Dumbledore stated simply.

"No!" Hagrid shouted.

"Now see here, I just don't see what good that would do," Fudge insisted.

Lucius smiled nastily, "Unfortunately, the entire board has already unanimously decided so it is settled. I'm glad you're willing to oblige."

"However, those at Hogwarts will find that I will only _truly_ have left this school when none here are loyal to me," Dumbledore said slowly and clearly to the general confusion of the other three adults around him. "You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

Hollie could swear Dumbledore quickly glanced into the corner where Ron and her were hiding.

"That's… nice," Lucius said. "Well, we must get going Dumbledore. Order of Suspension and all."

Dumbledore left first with Lucius right behind. Hagrid looked around his hut forlornly.

"Hagrid, we must go now," Fudge called.

"Alrigh,'" Hagrid sighed and before exiting, he called out "Er, if anyone wants ter find some answers, all they'd have ter do is follow the spiders! Yup. That would lead them right."

Fudge looked around the hut, perplexed, before slowly closing the door behind him as he exited as well. As soon as they were alone again, Ron began venting.

"We're in trouble now," Ron croaked. "Without Dumbledore, what chance do we stand?"

"Follow the spiders? Where would they be going?" Hollie wondered.

"Draco's daddy dearest is a snake just like Draco is," Ron dodged. "Just a big, old snake."

A lightbulb went off in Hollie's head.

"We have to go to the library," Hollie said simply as she began dragging Ron back toward the castle.

"Excuse me? Why? What's going on?" Ron called in alarm but Hollie was of a single track mind and practically dragged Ron with her back up to the castle.

She knew now. She remembered the excerpt on a page she'd read in a book about magical creatures. It was the same book she'd learned about the Phoenix in.

Hollie pulled Ron after her urgently into the library. She scanned the shelves as Ron continued to question her, bewildered. She found the spine of the familiar book and flipped through the pages eagerly. She got to the right place and felt the torn edge of the parchment. The page on the Basilisk was missing.


	17. Chamber of Secrets Ch9

**CH 9: The Chamber of Secrets**

Summer had arrived and the skies were blue and cheerful. However, at Hogwarts, the beauty of the season was lost on a castle stuck in limbo. Terror and anxiety reigned the empty halls without Dumbledore to reassure the staff and students. Most of the time, students were holed up in their dormitories. The lazy lake's inviting shore was empty of the usual crowd of students resting in the shades of the willow trees.

Hollie missed her best friend. Ron and Hollie did nothing but attend classes and quietly sit together in the common room playing half-hearted wizard's chess. Both of them trying to keep from stealing glances at the empty space Hermione usually occupied. The only meager positive was that everyone no longer blamed Hollie for the attacks since Hermione's petrification.

In Herbology, Ernie Macmillan and Hollie met at the corner that housed the gardening shears.

"Er, hello, Hollie. I'd like to apologize for ever suspecting you. I know that you would never do anything to hurt Hermione," Ernie said sheepishly.

"Sure," Hollie said, not having the willpower to be angry at Ernie any longer.

"Funny, isn't it, you just realizing this? Hollie and Hermione have always been best friends. Yet, that never crossed your mind while you were accusing Hollie of being Slytherin's heir and attacking muggleborns," Ron stated coldly; he was not ready to forgive Ernie quite yet.

"Yea… Pretty dumb of me in hindsight," Ernie began awkwardly. "But now, come to think of it, it's probably that Draco Malfoy kid."

"It's not," Hollie and Ron answered so firmly that Ernie stared.

"You are pretty dumb, though," Ron added.

Ernie huffed and marched away to join Hannah at her Flutterby bush.

At this moment, Hollie noticed a trail of spiders traveling across the greenhouse windows.

"Look! Spiders," she muttered to Ron, pointing to the glass.

"Great," Ron answered in a strained voice.

"Looks like they're headed to the Forbidden Forest…"

"Even better," Ron said in a high pitch.

"We'll head out tonight," Hollie stated.

Ron whimpered but nodded anyway. They allowed themselves to be herded along by their professors to the rest of their classes then lounged in the common room until everyone had gone up to bed. As soon as the common room emptied, Hollie pulled the invisibility cloak out of her robes, looked at Ron then tilted her head toward the portrait hole. Ron took a fortifying breath then nodded seriously. Hollie draped the invisibility cloak over the both of them and they began making their way to the Forbidden Forest. They moved as quickly and as stealthily as they could through the castle teeming with prefects and professors on patrol. They had a close call when Ron stubbed his toe about three feet away from Snape. Fortunately for them, Snape happened to sneeze at the same time and seemed not to have noticed Ron's pained yelp.

At last, the two friends made it to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Shouldn't we at least bring Fang with us?" Ron suggested nervously as they searched the ground for spiders.

"No, he'd be too loud and excited," Hollie muttered. "Ah, I've found some spiders here, Ron!"

"Oh goodie," Ron answered in a monotone.

They tracked the spiders through the underbrush. A tense silence enveloped them as they concentrated on following the steadily increasing trickle of spider across the forest floor. The spiders began to deviate from the forest path and they had a moment's hesitation before continuing their trek. Deeper and deeper into the forest they went, eventually the entire forest floor was alive with spiders.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Hollie questioned in concern.

"No, not really," Ron whimpered. "But I'll be fine."

He was in a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

"Are you sure-" Hollie began asking.

Suddenly, she was interrupted by the sound of clicking coming from above them. Before Hollie could look up, a bloodcurdling scream ripped from Ron's throat. Hollie threw her head back and adrenaline instantly pumped through her body as it entered fight-or-flight mode. She would have gladly chosen flight but the house-sized spiders descending from the trees were too fast. Ron and Hollie were barely able to scramble across several large roots before they were hoisted, feet first, into the air between the front legs of two of the enormous spiders. The forest floor and the dark sky traded places and the spiders marched her and Ron deeper into the forest. Hollie twisted and turned in an attempt to get free. She then realized she still had her wand in her hand.

"Stupefy!" Hollie shouted.

To Hollie's horror and astonishment, the spell seemed to merely bounce off the spider's fanged head. Hollie tried a few more spells, none effective, before giving up.

Soon, the spiders reached a massive, domed web sunken deep in the earth. Hollie hit the ground with a thud and heard a similar thud to her right as the spider holding Ron dropped him as well. Hollie scuttled to her feet and pulled Ron, mouth agape in silent terror, closer to her. At first, there was nothing but the sound of Hollie's and Ron's ragged breathing and the steady clicking of the spiders.

Hollie then realized that the spiders were speaking, calling out for 'Aragog.'

Aragog turned out to be the largest spider yet. Legs the size of pillars edged out from under the domed web followed by a mass of black with eight milky-colored eyes.

"What is it?" Aragog clicked.

"Humans," some of the spiders responded.

"Is it Hagrid?" asked Aragog, moving closer, his pincers clicking excitedly.

"Strangers," clicked the spider who had carried Ron.

"Kill them," Aragog sentenced. "I was sleeping…"

"We're friends of Hagrid's!" Hollie shouted frantically, trying to ignore the fear rising in her chest.

"Hagrid has never sent others into our hollow before," Aragog reasoned slowly.

"He's in trouble," Hollie explained. "They think, up at the school, that Hagrid is responsible for releasing the monster from the Chamber of Secrets."

Aragog clicked his pincers furiously, "But that was years ago. Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in the Chamber of Secrets."

"But you aren't?" Hollie asked.

"I!" Aragog clicked angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend and a good man. When I was discovered and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness…"

"So you-you never attacked anyone?" Hollie questioned nervously.

"Never," croaked the giant spider. "It would have been my instinct but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I only knew the cupboard where I was raised. Our kind like the dark and quiet."

"That's great. Could you confirm for me that it's a basilisk by chance?" asked Hollie.

Suddenly, there was a raucous round of clicking from all the spiders in the clearing. It sounded like the most terrifying round of applause.

"We do not speak of it! The thing that lives in the castle is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go when I sensed the beast moving about the school."

"Thanks for the information," Hollie said respectfully, trying to deescalate the situation. "We'll just be on our way now…"

"Go?" Aragog said slowly. "I think not…"

"But-but why?" Hollie stammered.

"I may not eat humans but I cannot deny my sons and daughters fresh meat, especially when its wandered so willingly into our midst. Good-bye friends of Hagrid," Aragog said as he began backing up into his den.

The many legged creatures crowded closer and the clicking sound surrounded them.

"Aragog, wait! If we don't make it back, Hagrid will rot in Azkaban! Is that all he meant to you?!" Hollie shouted desperately.

"How dare you!" Aragog clicked furiously.

The spiders momentarily stopped their advance to click along with Aragog angrily.

"We need to make it back to Hogwarts. We have to to clear Hagrid's name. Surely, you wouldn't let the dementors take his soul? The man who raised you? Who found you a wife? Gave you a family?" Hollie pressed.

Everything went still as Aragog crawled slowly toward Hollie and Ron. He was easily bigger than any of his sons and daughters and towered over Hollie and Ron. Hollie looked up at him defiantly. Ron made a choked sound but firmly held his ground.

"Hagrid _needs_ you," Hollie stated with finality, working hard to conceal the quiver in her voice.

Aragog tilted his massive head upwards, his milky eyes reflecting the stars.

"Let them go," Aragog clicked after a moment of pondering.

Angry clicks filled the air. The sound was sickening. Several spiders reared up on their back legs and put their front legs in the air.

"YOU WOULD DARE DEFY ME?!"

Aragog's children bowed down and most cowered back into the shadows of nearby trees.

"Go now," Aragog said quietly to Hollie and Ron. "I have given you safe passage so that you may bring back my most precious friend. My children should not harm you as per my order however, I do advise you still run as fast as you can. Some of them can be rather rebellious. Good luck, friends of Hagrid's-"

Hollie yanked Ron and bolted back the way they came. They ran pell-mell through the dark forest. Every rustle they heard spurred them forward. By the time they reached the path, both Hollie and Ron were gasping for air and clutching their sides. Still, they propelled forward and did not slow their pace until they had cleared the tree line. Ron was immediately sick in the bushes and Hollie patted his back in silence.

Once they were in Hagrid's hut, they stared blankly at the worn coffee table.

"Follow the spiders?! Worst ruddy advice I've ever been given!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, I'm sure the monster is a basilisk. We need to find that page," Hollie stated. "I remember something about spiders hating them."

"As long as it's not in the stupid spider-infested Forbidden Forest," Ron muttered. "Don't you think we should tell a professor?"

"Ronald, we've broken about a dozen school rules. I still want to attend Hogwarts, don't you?"

"Fair point," Ron observed.

"Hey Ron, you know how Aragog said a girl died? In a bathroom?"

"Yeah, that's right depressing-dying in the loo."

"What if she never left?"

Ron looked at her quizzically before his eyebrows slowly raised. "You can't mean-Moaning Myrtle?"

"We'll get on it tomorrow. For now, let's get back under the cloak and go to bed."

"I'm not sure I'll get much sleep thanks to Hagrid's beloved pet," Ron grumbled.

The next day, Ron and Hollie tried time after time to sneak their way into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom however, the new rules put a big damper on their plans. Being escorted everywhere they went by professors, they had no chance to slip away.

They had an excruciating Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson where Lockhart bragged endlessly about how it was completely obvious that Hagrid was responsible for the attacks. Hollie spent the entire class period longing to throw her collection of Lockhart's books at their author. Finally, the time for the end of class arrived and Lockhart followed the students out into the hallway pompously.

"These new rules and regulations are such a pain. They have the man responsible for the attacks behind bars! We're perfectly safe with Hagrid gone," Lockhart stated with an upturned nose.

"Yes, Professor. I totally agree."

Ron nearly ran into a suit of armor in his alarm.

"Hollie, what-" Ron whispered urgently into her ear.

Hollie quickly shushed him.

"I don't understand why you even have to walk us to class. Surely, you're a very busy man. What a nuisance," Hollie continued.

"That is precisely it, Miss Potter. I have many duties awaiting me in my office. I do need the time to prep for all of my classes."

"You know what Professor, you should really get back to your office and get started on your work. It's perfectly safe, of course, you know that. We're almost at Gryffindor tower anyway," Hollie said smoothly.

"You know, I think I will! Have a great day, Hollie," Lockhart chirped with a wide smile as he headed back towards his classroom with a flare of his robes.

"And now, we will head to our interview with Moaning Myrtle," Hollie whispered to Ron.

"Brilliant!" Ron breathed as him and Hollie slipped away from the main group and headed towards the first floor.

"Why thank y-"

There was a soft whump as Hollie ran into somebody while rounding a corner.

"Miss Potter? Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked as she straightened her robes.

"Erm, sorry about that Professor," Hollie said quickly. "We'll just be on our way now."

"Not so fast!" Professor McGonagall called sternly. "Why are you two walking around unescorted? Where are you going that's worth risking your lives?"

Ron and Hollie opened and closed their mouths wordlessly like goldfish as Professor McGonagall stared down at them disapprovingly.

"Well, if there's nowhere you'd like me to escort you to, how about we go straight to Gryffindor tower?"

"Wait, Professor! We were just-" Ron started.

"We were just going to the hospital wing to see Hermione," Hollie finished for him.

"We were?" Ron asked.

Hollie fixed him with a meaningful stare.

"Yes! Yes. We were. We just miss her so much," Ron added.

Hollie and Ron were shocked to see tears pooling in Professor McGonagall's eyes.

"Of course! This has been the hardest for the close friends and families of the victims. I'll escort you two to the hospital wing," Professor McGonagall said as she wiped the corners of her eyes with her handkerchief.

Once they got to the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall paused at the closed door to address Hollie and Ron.

"You two wait out here for a moment. I'm going to speak with Madame Pomfrey."

Hollie and Ron nodded obediently and Professor McGonagall opened the door, reclosing it as she disappeared inside.

"Another brilliant idea!" Ron whispered in awe. "How'd you know that'd work?"

"I didn't. I just said whatever came to mind," Hollie whispered back.

The door reopened as Professor McGonagall appeared.

"You may enter now," she stated, holding the door open.

"Thanks, Professor," they both murmured seriously as they shuffled into the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey led the way to Hermione's bedside somewhat reluctantly, "there's just no point in talking to a petrified person!"

When she had bustled away, Hollie and Ron understood what she meant. Hermione's form was solid and unwavering. She lay there completely undisturbed, not even a rise and fall of the chest to indicate life.

"I wonder if she knows we're here somehow," Hollie wondered wistfully.

"Hermione knows everything," Ron answered softly.

Hollie let out a sound somewhere between a scoff and a laugh.

"I wish she were, y'know, unpetrified," Ron added sadly. "We really could use her help."

"I miss her too," Hollie said as she reached for Hermione's stiff hand.

To Hollie's surprise, she spotted the edge of a piece of parchment poking out of Hermione's fisted right hand. She pointed this out to Ron and the two of them carefully maneuvered the paper free. Once it came free, they unraveled it to find a page from a book. The very page that Hollie had been after.

"Ron! This is it! The page on the Basilisk," Hollie said excitedly. "I figured this was it since only I could hear the voice and I just so happen to be a Parselmouth. Now, I can finally get some more information. 'Spiders flee from it for it is their mortal enemy.' 'The Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster which is fatal to it.' I knew it! It makes sense!"

"It says it has a 'murderous stare.' But how come everyone has just been petrified? Is it a young Basilisk or something?" Ron questioned.

"It's at least fifty years old, Ron," Hollie reminded. "What if… nobody saw it directly?"

"There was all that water the night we found Mrs. Norris," Ron speculated. "And Hermione and that Hufflepuff girl was found with a mirror by her."

"And Colin saw it through his camera while Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick!" Hollie continued.

"What about Nearly Headless Nick?"

"He probably got the full blast but he couldn't die twice."

"Wouldn't someone notice a giant snake?" Ron asked.

"Hermione's figured that one out for us," Hollie stated, pointing out a note written in Hermione's tiny handwriting which read: _pipes._

"It's been using the plumbing," Ron gasped. "Myrtle's bathroom! That's the entrance! It all fits! The pipes, where Myrtle was found, the water-"

"We're going to tell Dumbledore, he'd know what to do," Hollie declared. "He wouldn't ask for that many details either."

"Fantastic idea, Hollie! One thing though, he kind of isn't here at the moment. Remember?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Yes, but Professor McGonagall probably knows how to contact him. So, we can just ask her to tell him we have to talk to him."

"I guess so," Ron replied.

"Let's go wait in the teacher's lounge then."

The two friends hurriedly made their way to an empty teacher's lounge and anxiously awaited the arrival of a professor. After only a few minutes of waiting, an announcement sounded throughout the castle.

" _All students are to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers, report to the staff room. Immediately, please,"_ sounded Professor McGonagall's magically magnified voice.

"You don't think there's been another attack?" Ron asked fearfully.

"I don't know," Hollie answered while scanning the room. "But we're going to find out."

Hollie pointed out a sizeable wardrobe and the two made their way past all the coats and settled in to eavesdrop. Soon after, the door to the staff room swung open and their professors strode through the doors swiftly.

"What's going on Minerva?" Professor Flitwick questioned nervously.

"A girl has been taken into the chamber," Professor McGonagall announced gravely.

The professors looked absolutely devastated.

"Who is it?" Professor Sprout asked Professor McGonagall croakily.

"Ginny Weasley."

Ron sank to the floor of the wardrobe in shock. The professors wore looks of utter dismay. Suddenly, the door to the room burst open.

"So sorry-must've dozed off," Lockhart said jovially as he slammed the door open. "What've I missed?"

The professors glared at Lockhart.

"Just the man," Snape sneered. "A girl has been taken into the Chamber, Gilderoy. Now is your chance."

"My chance for what, Severus?" Lockhart asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Weren't you saying you regretted not having a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested?" Madame Hooch added.

"Now, see here- I didn't mean-"

"Yes, in fact I remember you saying that this whole affair has been bungled from the start and you should've been given free reign," Snape spat.

"I-I-I think you may have misunderstood me-"

"Well, here's your chance Gilderoy. Go save the girl. We'll make sure everyone stays out of your way. Free reign at last," Professor McGonagall stated coldly.

Lockhart looked around helplessly for aid which never came. "Alright, I will go and get… ready."

Lockhart quickly turned around and left the office.

"Now that that's out of the way, could the Heads of Houses go and make the announcement to your students?" Professor McGonagall continued. "Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home in the morning. And will the rest of you go and make sure no students have been locked out of their dormitories?"

After the room had cleared out, Hollie and Ron stayed seated in silence at the bottom of the wardrobe. About ten minutes of silence passed before Hollie nudged Ron.

"We have to get going," Hollie said gently. "They'll be searching for us."

"Do you think she's still… you know?"

Hollie was at a loss for words. She honestly couldn't see how Ginny might still be alive.

"I can't do nothing," Ron decided. "I want to go tell Lockhart what we know. Maybe it'll help him save Ginny."

Hollie didn't want to disagree with Ron and besides, she would feel better having something to do. So, she nodded in agreement and they walked briskly to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

As they neared the classroom, they heard loud banging sounds and frantic muttering. They quickly entered the room to see Lockhart's office in shambles, most of his portraits gone or hanging lopsidedly. A big suitcase lay open on his desk with various odds and ends of his possessions sticking out of the top. Lockhart was tearing more portraits off the wall and tossing his flashy robes into the open suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Hollie asked fiercely.

"Oh, hello Hollie. And Mr. Weasley. You've caught me at an inconvenient time. I'm afraid I'm being called elsewhere. It's a bit of an emergency," Lockhart dodged.

"What about my sister?!" Ron demanded.

"Yes, well, rather unfortunate. She was a nice girl-" Lockhart muttered.

"What about all those great things you've done in your books?" Hollie questioned.

"Use your brain, Miss Potter! No one would read, much less buy, my books unless they'd think _I_ was the one who did all of those things!"

"So it was all fake? You just took credit for the things other people have done?" Ron asked in disgust.

"Well, it was hard work to track down these people and wipe their memories. I'll have you know, I am quite amazing with memory charms. Speaking of-" Lockhart's eyes locked onto his wand which lay on his desk.

Hollie and Ron both withdrew their wands and pointed them at Lockhart's panic-stricken face before he could reach for it.

"Now look here, kids. Let's not do anything rash," Lockhart eased nervously.

"We're going to the Chamber of Secrets to rescue my sister," Ron snarled.

"Be reasonable! I have no idea where this Chamber even is!" Lockhart pleaded.

"Lucky for you, we think we do," Hollie replied. "Leave your wand behind. I don't trust you with it."

"Oh come on now," Lockhart whined.

"On second thought, we should probably snap it in half," Hollie told Ron.

"Right," Ron grabbed the wand from the desk and promptly threw it out the window.

"That'll do," Hollie shrugged.

"Let's go then," Ron demanded, urging Lockhart on.

Lockhart stared wistfully at the window and began shuffling forward as Hollie and Ron directed him out of the room like a pair of determined conductors. Lockhart scoffed in disbelief as they paused in front of the door to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Go on," Ron pressed.

"It's a girl's restroom," Lockhart stated.

Hollie pressed the tip of her wand into Lockhart's back.

"Alright! I'm going in!" Lockhart exclaimed.

Moaning Myrtle was sitting on an end toilet looking glum.

"What do you want?" She snapped at them.

"To ask how you died," Hollie said.

"Ooooh it was dreadful," Myrtle answered, brightening up at once. "I was in here crying since Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses when I heard a voice say something funny, almost like a different language. But it was a _boy's_ voice so I opened the door to tell him to _go away_ and then…"

Myrtle paused dramatically and clasped her hands together, "...I died."

"How?" Hollie questioned.

"I don't know," Myrtle stated sharply as if Hollie had interrupted her favorite story. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes by that sink over there."

Ron and Hollie began examining the sink in question. It seemed normal enough and Ron even checked the nearby sinks before Hollie noticed it: a small engraved serpent on the edge of the copper tap.

"Say something in Parseltongue," Ron urged.

"I'll try," Hollie replied hesitantly, she had never tried speaking to an inanimate snake before.

"Open."

"Nope, English," Ron informed her. "Try again."

Hollie squinted her eyes and turned her head. It helped her imagine the snake moving, twisting in the candlelight, "open."

Except she didn't hear the word. Instead, a low hissing sound emitted from her mouth. The sink began retracting into the ground as a bright light flooded the bathroom. In its place was a pipe wide enough for several men to fit through.

"Whoa," Ron uttered in amazement.

Hollie glanced down into the pipe which extended far into the darkness below. She made up her mind.

"I'm going to go down there," Hollie decided.

She couldn't not try when they had already found the entrance. There was a chance that Ginny could still be alive.

"I'm going with you," Ron said.

"Seems you've got that all sorted out and won't be needing me then," Lockhart said quickly, making his way to the door.

"You're going first," Ron demanded as both his wand and Hollie's once again were pointed at Lockhart's back.

"What good would it do, you two?" Lockhart implored as he shakily made his way to the pipe.

Ron pushed him in and the two friends listened to Lockhart sliding and sliding down into the abyss. Ron followed and Hollie went shortly after him. The pipe was slimy and incredibly slippery. If Hollie wasn't so anxious, it would've been the best water slide she'd ever been on. She slid through pitch black darkness for what felt like miles. She had an insane thought that the slide would never end when suddenly it flattened out and she was expelled onto a dirty floor littered with small animal bones. The three of them got to their feet, crunching, as they stepped in the bones.

"We must be far underneath the school," Hollie observed.

"Probably under the lake," Ron said, noting the damp stone walls.

"Remember, first sign of movement and we all close our eyes," Hollie warned.

"And why would we do that?" Lockhart asked warily.

"Because Slytherin's monster is a Basilisk," Ron explained.

Lockhart blanched.

"Let's look around," Hollie suggested.

"I'd rather we not," Lockhart murmured miserably.

However, with Ron's wand at his back, he joined the two second years as they made their way awkwardly through the underground cavern. As they rounded a corner, a looming outline of a snake came into view. All three of them shielded their eyes immediately, however, they couldn't sense any movement. After an anxious pause, Hollie cautiously opened an eye,

"It's not moving," Hollie said.

"Hopefully it's dead," Ron added as he opened his eyes.

"No, it shed its skin," Hollie marveled.

The snake skin was a vivid, poisonous green and it was approximately the length of a school bus.

"Oh my-" Lockhart muttered before crumpling to the ground.

Ron rolled his eyes before poking Lockhart with his wand, "oi, get up!"

Lockhart suddenly lunged for Ron's wand and wrestled it from his grip. Panting hard, he stood up with Ron's wand pointing at Hollie and Ron.

"The adventure ends here!" Lockhart stated, eyes bulging madly. "I'll take a piece of this skin up to the school and tell them I was too late to save the girl and you two lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body-say good-bye to your memories!"

He raised Ron's spell-o-taped wand above his head and shouted, "Obliviate!"

There was a bright light and Lockhart was knocked backward forcefully into the wall behind him. The walls rumbled dangerously and there was a cascade of debris and boulders. Hollie scrambled to safety, covering her head with her arms. Next thing she knew, she was staring at a solid wall of broken rock.

"Ron!" Hollie called worriedly.

"I'm here!" Ron called, coughing. "I'm okay! This idiot isn't though. The spell backfired."

There was a dull thud and a loud 'ow!'

"What now?" Ron asked desperately. "We can't move all of this quickly…"

There was a long, tense silence.

"I'm going to go on, Ron," Hollie decided.

Hollie could practically hear Ron's turmoil from the other end of the rock wall. They both knew that if Ginny was still alive, her time was quickly running out.

"I-I'm going to start moving these rocks. It'll be cleared for when you and G-Ginny get back," Ron said, struggling to keep his voice steady. "I-if anything, I'll catch up to you soon."

Hollie was sure they both knew that shifting all those rocks without causing a complete cave in was almost impossible. "I'll see you in a bit, then."

Hollie continued down the pipes, straining her eyes in the dark for any signs of movement. She came to another sealed entrance, a gilded snake curling itself around the door. This time, the snake seemed strangely alive with its emerald eyes.

"Open," Hollie commanded with ease in Parseltongue.

The door slid open slowly and Hollie immediately noticed an enormous bearded statue of Salazar Slytherin, recognizing his face from _Hogwarts, A History_. And at the feet of the statue, lay a pale figure with flaming hair in a pool of still water.

"Ginny!" Hollie shouted as she sprinted to Ginny's unconscious figure. "Ginny, wake up."

Hollie put her wand down to drag Ginny into a semi-sitting position. Ginny was pale and cold to the touch.

"Ginny, we have to go," Hollie urged, close to tears. "Please, don't be dead."

"Don't worry," came a smooth voice from behind her. "She's not dead yet."

Hollie whipped her head around. There was a familiar, handsome boy of about sixteen behind her, twirling her wand in his hand.

"Tom?" Hollie asked incredulously, staring at the slightly blurred figure of Tom Riddle, the diary owner. "Are you a ghost?"

"A memory," Riddle corrected. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

He pointed to the floor a few feet beyond where Ginny lay. The diary.

"Could I-Could I get my wand back, Tom? There's a basilisk around here," Hollie asked, growing suspicious.

"I think not," Riddle answered."And it'll only come when it is called."

"What d'you mean?" Hollie said, staring at Riddle with distrust.

"I've waited a long time for this, Hollie Potter. To meet the girl little Miss Weasley told me about, wrongfully trusting me."

"What did you do to Ginny?" Hollie demanded.

"Ginny was the one who poured her secrets into me. She was so desperate for someone to _understand her_ ," Riddle sneered. "She stupidly trusted a book. It was quite amusing. To see her entries begin changing once I made her start opening the Chamber. Just like when I was in school, nobody suspected a thing. I was always quite a charmer when I needed to be. Everyone except that old fool, Dumbledore, believed me to be a model student."

"No," Hollie whispered, horrified. "Why? Why would you want to use Ginny to try and kill muggleborns?!"

"Oh, that was never my real goal. Lately, my real goal has been to get to _you_ ," Riddle said. "How is it that you, a defenseless, ordinary baby, got the better of the greatest wizard of all time? How did you defeat Lord Voldemort as a scrawny, ordinary little girl last year?"

"Why do you care? Voldemort was after your time!"

"Voldemort," Riddle said softly. "Is my past, present and future."

Using Hollie's wand, Riddle spelled out 'Tom Marvelo Riddle.' He waved the wand and the letters rearranged to spell, 'I am Lord Voldemort.'

"You see, Hollie? It was a name I was already using amongst my friends at Hogwarts. As if I would keep my filthy muggle father's name forever! The man who abandoned me and left his wife after finding out she was a witch! No, of course not. Now it is the name of the greatest sorceror of all time!"

Hollie merely stared as Riddle explained. Explained that the orphan boy in front of her had grown up to become the man who killed her parents in cold blood.

"You're not," Hollie said through gritted teeth, shaking with hatred. "You're not the greatest sorceror in the world!"

"And please divulge to me, who is the greatest then?" Riddle hissed.

"Dumbledore is," Hollie stated proudly. "He's always seen through your lies! You're afraid of him."

"Ha! Afraid of him? The old fool has been driven out of the castle by the mere _memory_ of me!"

Riddle was interrupted by a beautifully haunting song. Hollie recognized Fawke's magnificent plumage. The songbird was holding a parcel in its claws and Hollie's heart felt a little lighter. As Fawkes approached, he dropped the Sorting hat into Hollie's arms. Fawkes then landed, surprisingly lightly, on Hollie's shoulder.

Riddle burst into a high, cold laugh that raised the hairs on the back of Hollie's neck.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his loyal follower? A songbird and an old hat!"

Hollie would've quipped back but she was mystified as well. What could she do with the Sorting Hat?

"I think it's time now," Riddle announced before he switched languages and commanded in Parseltongue. " _Come, kill her._ "

Salazar Slytherin's mouth opened and from deep inside came a low deathly hissing. Hollie jammed her eyes shut and edged along the wall. She heard the basilisk hit the floor with a wet thud. No sooner than she heard it slither a short distance, Fawke's singing pervaded the chamber. There was a terrible squealing hiss and Hollie heard the sound of something fleshy being sliced. Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened her eyes a fraction to get a hint of what was occurring. The basilisk turned its bulbous yellow eyes toward her and Hollie was astonished to see they had been slashed open. The snake thrashed about in pain, its long tail smashing against the statue's legs and taking chunks of stone out of them.

" _NO! LEAVE THE BIRD! GET THE GIRL! YOU CAN STILL SMELL HER; KILL HER!"_

Hollie jammed the crumpled Sorting hat onto her head in desperation.

 _Please, please, please give me something to fight with,_ Hollie thought. She nearly passed out as something solid and heavy collided with the top of her head. Hollie reached into the Sorting hat and pulled out a glinting, magnificent sword with a hilt heavy with rubies.

The basilisk swung its heavy tail full speed toward Hollie, who ducked quickly. It hit the chamber wall and the entire chamber shook with its force. As the basilisk wound itself up for another attack, Hollie readied the sword and willed her hands to stop shaking. The basilisk pulled its head back and snapped open its jaws as it lunged for Hollie. This time, Hollie did not duck and instead jammed the sword as hard as she could into the roof of the snake's mouth. Searing pain seized her elbow joint but Hollie did not dare relent, pressing the sword deeper still. The basilisk was spitting in pain and struggling to free itself, nearly knocking Hollie off her feet. Finally, it collapsed sideways onto the chamber floor, the tooth in Hollie's elbow splintering off as it fell.

Hollie wrenched the fang out with an agonized gasp. She felt the poison surging painfully through her veins and knew it was too late. The chamber went blurry and Hollie dropped to the floor as the sword clattered onto the dungeon floor. She heard the flapping of large wings and the skittering of talons on stone as Fawkes landed beside her.

"Thank you for coming Fawkes, thank you for helping me," Hollie managed to slur out as her vision began to fade.

"You're dying, Potter," Riddle taunted. "Even the bird knows. You know what it's doing? It's crying!"

Hollie thought dying wasn't half bad as her pain began lifting. It didn't feel like dying, especially since her vision was slowly returning.

"NO! NO! GET AWAY!" Riddle yelled at Fawkes, realizing his mistake too late.

"Phoenix tears…" Hollie murmured, her strength returning.

"I was careless," Riddle stated. "No matter. Soon, Ginny will be dead and I will finish this."

"We'll see about that," Hollie grabbed the basilisk fang and forcibly stabbed the diary from cover to cover with all the strength she could summon.

Ink poured out over her hands and across the chamber floor as Tom Riddle screamed hideously. Over and over again, Hollie plunged the fang into the leather bound book until Riddle disappeared entirely. Panting with the effort, Hollie dragged herself to Ginny's side. Ginny sat up abruptly with a gasp.

"Oh, Hollie!" Ginny cried as she caught sight of Hollie's bloody, slime-covered body.

"It's alright, Ginny," Hollie said soothingly. "You're okay."

Ginny took a deep shuddering breath, "It was me! But I swear, you have to believe me, I didn't want to-"

At this point, Ginny began sobbing, "T-Tom made me do it somehow. I swear, I never wanted to hurt anybody. I was so sc-scared. I'm so-sorry I went through your stuff. I saw that you h-had the diary and I just p-panicked."

"It's alright, Ginny. Everything's alright," Hollie reiterated, tucking the destroyed diary and the Sorting hat into her robes. "But we have to go now. Can you walk?"

Ginny nodded, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Ginny stumbled to her feet and Hollie gingerly stood as well. Hollie picked the heavy sword up off the floor and the two made their way back to where Ron had cleared a sizeable hole in the debris.

"Ginny!" Ron's voice rang out through the opening.

He pulled her through and helped Hollie through afterwards. Fawkes flew in behind them gracefully.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Ron asked in concern as Ginny was still crying freely. Hearing her older brother's question, Ginny burst into fresh sobs.

Hollie shook her head slightly to deter his questioning.

"Is she alright?" Lockhart asked in concern.

Hollie raised an eyebrow quizzically at Ron.

"Poor bloke's lost his memory," Ron explained with a small smile. "Serves him right, though."

When they reached the large entrance pipe, they stared up into the abyss.

"How are we-" Ron began to ask.

Fawkes cut him off with a melodious trilling.

"The phoenix can carry immensely large loads," Hollie quoted. "Grab onto a tail feather."

Once everyone had a grip on a feather, Fawkes took off upward and through the pipes.

"This is like magic!" Lockhart called out, fascinated.

When they reached Dumbledore's office, there was a screech and suddenly a tearful Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had launched themselves at their daughter.

"Ginny! Thank Merlin!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed into her youngest child's hair.

"What on earth is going on?!" Professor McGonagall asked as she clutched her chest in shock, taking in everyone's muck-covered bodies, and in Hollie's case-blood.

Hollie launched into a full explanation, conveniently skipping over Ginny's involvement, making it seem as if somehow she just ended up in the chamber by chance and that Riddle had skipped out of the diary himself to set the basilisk loose.

"What interests me is how Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny when my sources tell me he's currently in the forests of Albania at the moment," Dumbledore said, coming to Hollie's aid.

Hollie sighed in relief.

"You-Know-Who?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "But what's he got to do with our Ginny? Enchant her? What do you mean? She's not- But how?"

"It was his diary!" Ginny sobbed. "I've been wr-writing in it all year!"

"GINNY!" Mr. Weasley scolded. "What have I told you about things that think for itself? Never trust it if you can't see where it keeps its brain!"

"I k-know. I'm s-sorry! I d-d-didn't mean to! I didn't w-want to do any of it!"

"Quite alright, Miss Weasley. Voldemort has gotten the better of much more older and experienced people nevertheless, a scared, eleven-year-old girl," Dumbledore reassured kindly. "Now, Minerva, could you escort the Weasleys to the Gryffindor common room? I'm sure Ginny's other brothers are anxious to see her."

"Of course," Professor McGonagall answered immediately.

"Also, could you drop off Gilderoy in Madame Pomfrey's wing?"

"Who? D'you mean me? Gilderoy is my name?" Lockhart questioned.

"Come, now," Professor McGonagall urged as she herded the Weasleys and Lockhart out of Dumbledore's office.

"Now, Hollie. Have a seat," Professor Dumbledore invited with a smile.

Hollie nervously sank into the chair opposite Dumbledore.

"First of all, Hollie, I'd like to thank you for your loyalty. Nothing else but that could have brought Fawkes down to the Chamber."

"You're welcome," Hollie mumbled. "Er, Professor, where did the sword come from?"

"Ah, ever so curious," Dumbledore stated with twinkling eyes as he lifted the heavy sword off his desk and held it out in front of Hollie. "Look upon the hilt for yourself."

Engraved on the golden hilt was the name _Godric Gryffindor_.

"You're a true Gryffindor, Hollie," Professor Dumbledore said.

And with that, Hollie's anxieties melted away. Although she did feel curious about one thing…

"Sir, the Sorting Hat wanted to sort me into Slytherin… And I did notice that I could open the chamber as well as speak Parseltongue. I was worried I could have been Slytherin's heir…"

"You can speak Parseltongue because the person who _is_ Slytherin's last remaining heir can speak it. You see, Hollie, when Voldemort attempted to take your life and failed, a part of him was imparted unto you whether he's aware of it or not."

"I share his traits? That must be why the Sorting Hat believes I belong in Slytherin," Hollie theorized.

"You belong in Gryffindor. You may share some traits but you do not share his values," Dumbledore said softly.

Hollie smiled and for the first time, felt at peace about which house she truly belonged in. This was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Why have you returned?!" Lucius Malfoy snarled at Dumbledore as he stormed in followed by a familiar, tattered pillowcase.

Hollie recognized Dobby flitting in between Lucius Malfoy's feet attempting to shine his shoes.

" _Dobby?"_ Hollie mouthed discretely as Dumbldore explained about the Chamber of Secrets.

"It's quite a funny thing, Lucius. As soon as a young girl was taken into the Chamber, the school governors all wrote to me with such tales. Tales of you bribing and threatening them to vote in your favor," Professor Dumbledore explained with a glint in his eye. "However, since Arthur Weasley's daughter was in danger, they of course had me reinstated immediately. I wonder how such a young girl even got her hands on such a powerful piece of dark magic, don't you?"

Lucius's face hardened, "I can't imagine why they would say such a thing. The Weasley girl should be more… careful in the future."

Dobby and Hollie were in the midst of the world's quietest game of charades behind Lucius's back. Dobby kept pointing to his master and Dumbledore's desk then hitting himself full force on the head. Hollie scanned Dumbledore's desk but the only thing on there was the sword and the diary.

 _The diary!_ Hollie finally noticed.

"Mr. Malfoy," Hollie called. "I think you should be careful in the future as well considering you're the one who made sure Ginny was passed the diary. Perhaps under the guise of flipping through her secondhand textbook?"

"You should watch those accusations," Lucius stated with a curled lip. "Especially when there is no evidence to back your claims, Miss Potter."

"Yes, since this diary is destroyed beyond repair, we'd have no way of knowing if this is connected to you or Mr. Weasley's dark artefact ban," Dumbledore said calmly. "However, in future, it's best to be wary. For one, I'm sure that Arthur will go to extreme lengths to track down anyone who attempts to hurt his children again."

Lucius narrowed his eyes, "yes, if you may excuse me? I am expected at a meeting with the school board of governors soon."

Dobby squealed in pain as Lucius cruelly kicked him through the door as they exited Dumbledore's office.

"Could I return this to Mr. Malfoy?" Hollie asked Dumbledore as she held up the dripping leather bound diary.

"But of course, Hollie," Dumbledore responded.

"Professor, I've got to go but thank you so much!" Hollie said as she hurriedly chased after Dobby and Lucius.

Before Hollie could think too much about it, she took off her shoe and sock and stuffed the diary in the latter. Hollie sprinted through the doors of Dumbledore's office and caught up with Lucius as he was kicking Dobby through the corridors.

"You forgot something, Mr. Malfoy," Hollie called out as she forced the sock into Lucius's hands.

"What is this?" Lucius spat in disgust and he removed the sock and flung it to the side.

"Master… Dobby is free."

"What nonsense are you-" Lucius began as he turned to look at Dobby, who was looking at Hollie's muck-covered sock like it was a beacon in a storm. "No! No!"

"Master has given Dobby a sock!"

"You!" Lucius snarled as he pointed a finger at Hollie menacingly. "You've cost me my servant!"

Hollie refused to cower and defiantly stared up into Lucius's face as he advanced on her. However, Dobby looked up fiercely and snapped his fingers. Lucius Malfoy went skidding down the corridor away from Hollie.

"You shall not harm Hollie Potter!" Dobby announced shrilly.

Lucius Malfoy glared at Dobby and Hollie.

"Mark my words, Potter. One of these days, you're going to meet a sticky end. Just like your parents did," with that, he quickly marched away.

Once he was gone, Dobby looked up meekly at Hollie with shining eyes.

"Miss Potter has freed Dobby! Dobby is eternally grateful-"

"No need for that, Dobby," Hollie said with a kind smile. "Just promise me you'll never try to save my life again."

Dobby beamed then snapped his fingers and disappeared.

The castle had finally entered true summer as Dumbledore returned to the castle and the mandrakes matured, restoring the petrified to their original state.

Dumbledore's first order of business was canceling exams. Once Hermione was back, she was quite appalled yet relieved to hear that the exams were not taking place. Also back was Hagrid. He showed up during breakfast one morning and smothered the friends in a bear hug. At the end of the year feast, Dumbledore announced Gryffindor the winner of the House Cup due to Hollie and Ron's bravery and before Hollie knew it, her second year at Hogwarts had come to an end. On the train home, several people came to thank her and Ron including Justin, who also apologized, an ecstatic Colin, and the fifth year from Ravenclaw named Penelope.

When the train reached the station, the Weasleys left with their parents after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rigorously thanked Hollie.

Hollie was saying hello to Hermione's parents when she spotted Uncle Vernon waving at her impatiently. She politely said good bye before heading towards her uncle. She was nearly there when she heard Hermione calling her.

"Wait! Hollie!"

Hollie turned and waited for Hermione, who was a flurry of curls as she dashed across the station.

"My folks want to visit France in August!" Hermione announced when she reached Hollie. "Would you want to come with us?"

"Yes, of course!" Hollie replied with glee.

"Excellent! I'll send you letters with the details! Please write back this time," Hermione said urgently.

"I'll tell Dobby to leave my mail alone," Hollie said with a laugh.

Uncle Vernon cleared his throat loudly.

"See you soon," Hermione smiled before trotting back to her parents.

"Would you hurry it up?" Uncle Vernon shouted.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Hollie replied, feeling very hopeful that this summer would be better than last year's.


	18. Prisoner of Azkaban Ch1

**Travels and Tribulations**

The doorbell of Number 4, Privet Drive rang and Hollie's heart sank. Aunt Marge had arrived. Uncle Vernon had made a deal with Hollie at the train station when she had asked to spend the summer in France with Hermione's family: be on her best behavior when his sister came to visit and she would be free to go to France with her best friend (given that she worked out the financial aspect herself) _and_ he would sign her Hogsmeade permission slip. It was an exceedingly generous offer and Hollie was determined to capitalize on it.

However, Aunt Marge was an absolute nightmare. As soon as the door opened, Aunt Marge shoved her overstuffed duffle bag into Hollie's chest, knocking the wind out of her, then marched straight to Dudley and stuffed a 20 pound note into his chubby fist. Her overweight dog, Ripper, ambled in and began growling at Hollie. Hollie resentfully remembered Ripper barking her up a tree when she was seven while Dudley pointed and laughed.

"My handsome nephew!" She praised as she peppered Dudley with kisses before turning disapproving eyes upon Hollie. "And I see you're still hanging around here."

Hollie opened her mouth but Uncle Vernon's glare bore into her from across the room.

"Hello, Aunt Marge," Hollie replied robotically.

Aunt Marge ignored her completely and Hollie let out a breath of relief. For the next few days, Hollie did her utmost best to avoid Aunt Marge. If she had to be in the same room, Hollie tried to be as inconspicuous as possible and avoid any of her commentary. When Aunt Marge did notice her and made rude remarks, Hollie would sing the Hogwarts school song in her head. This effectively drowned out the insults but also resulted in Hollie's eyes glazing over and Aunt Marge commenting on her mental stability.

Hollie truly thought she would make it through. It was Aunt Marge's last night at the Dursleys and they were settling into dinner. Aunt Petunia had prepared a large array of dishes complete with homemade apple pie for dessert. Aunt Marge had had more than a few glasses of wine too many. She looked like a female version of an angry Uncle Vernon complete with a thin pencil mustache and it was vastly disturbing.

"Seconds!" Dudley shouted through his last generous mouthful of casserole.

"That a boy! My Dudley is going to grow like a true, healthy Dursley. Unlike that one," Aunt Marge stated, jerking her head in Hollie's direction.

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_ , Hollie thought.

"Nothing like a true Dursley, no offense to you dear," she added to Aunt Petunia.

 _Teach us something please, whether we be old or bald or young with scabby knees-_

"Your family was alright, apart from your sister and that good-for-nothing she married."

 _Our heads could do with filling, With some interesting stuff. For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff-_

"What did he do again?"

"Un-unemployed!" Uncle Vernon choked out after frantically looking at Aunt Petunia.

"Of course he was!" Aunt Marge shouted derisively. "Good for nothing!"

 _So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, We'll do the rest…_

"Now, her mother…"

"May I be excused?" Hollie called out shakily. "I'm full."

"Yes, go!" Aunt Petunia ushered urgently, sensing the limit of Hollie's patience.

"Not yet you don't!" Aunt Marge yelled out drunkenly. "You've been nothing but an ungrateful leech to your hard-working relatives. The least you can do is sit and listen to the truth about your parents and appreciate what your uncle and aunt have done for you!"

Hollie laughed humorlessly, "What they've done for me?! You don't have a single clue! You think you know who my parents were?"

Aunt Marge's face reddened to an impossible shade.

"Enough! Go to your room!" Uncle Vernon shouted desperately.

Hollie turned to leave, hoping her outburst hadn't cost her the rest of her summer and Hogsmeade.

"I don't need to have known them since I can see perfectly well what their pedigree was based on their offspring. I saw it all the time in dogs. If there's something wrong with the pup, must've been something wrong with the bitch-"

"Shut up!" Hollie shrieked as she swiveled back towards Aunt Marge.

Aunt Marge swelled with anger and swelled and kept on swelling. She puffed up like a balloon and began floating upwards.

"Marge! Marge!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed in panic before turning to Hollie angrily. "What did you do to her?!"

Hollie, a strange pulsing in her ears, pushed past a sobbing Aunt Petunia and a bewildered Dudley and hightailed it numbly to her room. Once there, she shoved everything within sight haphazardly into her trunk, scooping up clothing and school supplies alike.

"Meet me at Hermione's," she said as she let a startled Hedwig out of her cage.

Hedwig took off with a hoot through the open window as Hollie grabbed her broom and fled back down the hallway.

"Get back here, girl!" Uncle Vernon demanded as he stalked after Hollie.

"Don't come near me!" Hollie screeched as the front door burst open magically as she reached it and lugged her stuff through it.

Fear and caution won over Uncle Vernon's rage and he instead bumbled back to the kitchen where Aunt Petunia had a tentative grip on Aunt Marge's ankle as her head grazed the ceiling.

Hollie ran as fast as she could with all of her things and once she had gotten several blocks away, she finally stopped to think. Laying her trunk down so she could sit on it, she began brainstorming ways to get herself to Hermione's house. In her blind rage, she realized she had sent away her only means of communication when she let out Hedwig. Kicking herself for her stupidity, Hollie thought of her other options. There was always her broom. She could throw the invisibility cloak over herself and her trunk and just fly to Hermione's. Maybe she could fit in with the muggle community there and start over. Surely, she'd be expelled after blowing up her aunt. The ideas stopped there as that depressing thought settled in. She would be expelled, at the very least. In fact, Ministry wizards could be after her this very second.

Paranoid, she gripped her wand tightly in her hand and took in her surroundings. The neighbors were blissfully unaware that a runaway witch was sitting on the sidewalk outside of their pristine homes. Her eyes swept over manicured lawns and stationary cars. She stared into the alleyway and a pair of eyes stared back. Hollie fell off her trunk in alarm as she looked into the eyes of a massive black dog.

A pair of bright lights broke her gaze and Hollie threw herself back as far as she could a few seconds before a big purple bus came careening to a stop where she had just fallen. A smartly dressed lad in a purple uniform meandered down the steps of the triple-decker bus and greeted Hollie.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve-"

Stan Shunpike stopped abruptly having just noticed Hollie sprawled on the sidewalk staring up at him with an expression of absolute disbelief.

"What are you doin' down there?" Stan Shunpike queried, dropping his professional manner.

"I fell over," Hollie replied, standing up and dusting off the seat of her pants.

"'Choo fall over for?" sniggered Stan.

"Because I felt like it. Sometimes staying upright gets boring," Hollie drawled sarcastically.

Hollie peered back into the alleyway where she had seen the dog. The Knight Bus was currently flooding the alleyway with light and the dog was nowhere to be seen. Hollie figured the bus probably spooked it.

"'Choo looking at?" Stan questioned.

"Nothing," Hollie answered shortly as she pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Woss on your head?"

"What's with all your questioning?" Hollie replied as she pushed her bangs down flat again, covering her scar.

"Woss your name?" Stan persisted.

"Lavender Brown," Hollie said quickly, blurting out the first name that came to mind. "So, this will get me anywhere I need to go?"

"As long as it's on dry land. Can't do nuffink underwater. It's eleven sickles fir a ride, firteen and you get 'ot chocolate, fifteen and you get an 'ot water bottle and a toofbrush in the color of your choice'."

"Sounds good," Hollie muttered as she deposited some gold into the teenager's hand before climbing aboard.

Stan then helped Hollie lift her things onto the bus and settled her in a bunk right behind the driver, who was perched on a purple armchair in front of a big steering wheel.

"This is our driver, Ernie Prang," Stan introduced as he extended a hand in the direction of the driver. "Ern, this is Lavender Brown."

Ernie Prang was an elderly wizard who wore extremely thick glasses and nodded to Hollie, "Where are you headed?"

"London," Hollie replied, recalling Hermione's address. "Heathgate, Hampstead."

"Business in the muggle area of town, I see," Ernie mused.

"Mmm," Hollie replied vaguely as she settled onto her bed.

Not a minute later and she was pushed flat onto her back as the bus accelerated rapidly.

"What's going on?!" Hollie questioned wildly as she scrambled back into a sitting position.

"We're just continuing on from where we was before you flagged us down," Stan answered casually as a toothless wizard at the back of the bus wheezed in amusement.

"Wales," Ernie clarified.

They were barreling down a cobblestoned street at reckless speeds and to Hollie's surprise, Ernie made no effort to maneuver around anything and instead, objects jumped out of the way. Hollie watched as a lamppost, a mailbox, and a trashcan leapt out of the way of the purple bus.

"Best go wake up Madame Marsh, Stan. We'll be in Abergavenny soon," Ernie said.

Stan headed off to a staircase at the end of the bus and returned with a rather ill-looking woman.

"Ere ya go Madame Marsh," Stan ushered as the bus came to an abrupt stop and the doors open.

Madame Marsh gratefully stepped off the bus, pressing a handkerchief to her mouth. As soon as she had stepped clear out of the way, there was a loud BANG and the bus was suddenly speeding down a country lane. Hollie decided to reorganize and inspect her belongings since her packing had been so rushed. Stan stopped by midway with a cup of hot chocolate which Hollie ended up spilling on a jump from Somerset to Wiltshire. Once she had everything orderly, she realized she was the last person on the bus.

"London coming up!" Ernie notified as Stan walked over, ready to help her with her luggage.

Hollie made sure all of her belongings were packed up and ready to go before standing and walking over to the doors of the Knight Bus. She braced herself for the sharp stop.

"Pleasure havin' you on board, Lavender," Ernie said, tipping his hat towards her.

"Yep. Twas' nice meeting ya," Stan chirped as he handed Hollie her things.

"Thank you for the ride," Hollie replied with a smile as the doors opened.

Her smile slid off her face as she noticed the portly man waiting for her on the other side of the doors

"There you are, Hollie," Cornelius Fudge addressed.

"Blimey, the Minister?" Stan questioned in awe. "Are you the important type, Lavender?"

"Who's Lavender?" Fudge asked.

"Well, she is," Stan replied.

"This is Hollie Potter," Fudge stated.

"Blimey! Ern! Ern!" Stan called behind him. "'Choo wouldn't believe it! Lavender is Hollie Potter!"

"Yes," Fudge said testily. "And we must be on our way now."

"Bye Hollie!" Stan shouted excitedly.

"Bye," Hollie answered back miserably.

Fudge steered Hollie away from the ogling eyes of Stan and Ernie and took some of her luggage.

"Hello, Hollie. My name is Cornelius Fudge and I am the Minister of Magic," Fudge greeted politely.

"Hello, Minister. Pleasure to meet you," Hollie said cordially, hoping she wouldn't reveal that she had already recognized Fudge from Hagrid's hut last year as she wasn't supposed to be there at the time.

"You gave us all quite a fright, running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think… but you're safe and that's what matters right now," Fudge ranted frantically.

"Sorry, I wanted to visit a friend," Hollie attempted to dodge the subject.

"Ah, yes," Fudge replied. "Miss Granger. We received word from your uncle that you wanted to visit France with her. Good idea. In fact, great idea to, you know, get out of the country for awhile… for a change of pace."

"Not that I mind your company, Minister. But I was wondering if you weren't busy?" Hollie asked cautiously.

"I happen to be heading to a meeting in the general area and so, I thought I'd head you off and meet your acquaintance."

Hollie was terribly suspicious about the Minister's nonchalant, pleasant attitude and curiosity was eating away at her despite her instinct to not bring up Aunt Marge.

"Another thing," Fudge continued. "You'll be glad to know that the Accidental Magic Reversal squad was able to fix up your aunt as good as new! Miss Marjorie Dursley has been punctured and her memory modified. Your aunt and uncle are willing to take you back next summer given you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays."

"That won't be a problem," Hollie muttered under her breath before tentatively asking-"I-is that all?"

"Is there anything you'd like to add?" Fudge considered.

"I just wondered about the Decree for Underage Wizardry… It was accidental magic but I did get a warning for a house elf dropping a pudding in my kitchen last year…"

"Oh, that? Don't worry! This was an accident!" Fudge said with a wave of his hand.

Hollie was baffled but didn't feel it was smart to start pushing the issue. It's not like she was looking to give Fudge a reason to expel her.

"Besides, it's your birthday tomorrow, isn't it?" Fudge asked. "Happy early birthday."

"Thank you," Hollie responded, amazed at her luck.

They reached a polished front door of a cozy home whose address she had received in a letter from Hermione earlier that summer. Hollie knocked tentatively and after a few moments, the door was answered by a witch with bushy brown hair.

"Hollie! You're a day early," Hermione exclaimed before her jaw dropped when she noticed Fudge.

"Hello, I'm Cornelius Fudge," Fudge started.

"The Minister of Magic," Hermione finished.

"Why, yes, I am. Have a good time in France, girls. And stay safe," Fudge said as he handed Hollie her luggage and walked out of sight.

"What was the Minister of Magic doing here?" Hermione whispered as she motioned Hollie inside.

"He came to find me after I blew up my aunt and make sure I was okay," Hollie explained.

"BLEW UP YOUR AUNT?" Hermione repeated, eyes bugging out of her skull.

"Well, you see," Hollie began.

"Hermione? Is that Hollie?" A voice called from deeper within the house.

"First, come greet my mum," Hermione ushered. "Then, you will explain in full detail what you meant by that."

Hollie looked around as Hermione guided her through the living room and into the kitchen. The walls were lined with photos of Hermione at different ages: Hermione blowing out the candles on her seventh birthday cake, Hermione with a huge smile and two missing front teeth, a silhouette of the Grangers flying kites at sunset. It made Hollie feel warm and a little envious of Hermione's childhood snapshots with her parents. The kitchen was painted a soft shade of yellow and filled with brown, rustic furniture. A vase took up residence on a modest, square kitchen table next to a newspaper which featured moving black and white photos-Hollie remembered Hermione's subscription to the Daily Prophet. Beyond the table, Mrs. Granger was leaning on a counter which held appliances such as a toaster and a coffeemaker as well as a small television.

"Hello Hollie!" Hermione's mother greeted, dressed in scrubs. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hello Mrs. Granger, I'm sorry I'm here early."

"No need to apologize, you're welcome here any time!" Mrs. Granger said with a smile. "Sorry that my husband isn't here to greet you, he's already headed off to work. Which reminds me-I need to get going as well. I'll be back around lunchtime."

Mrs. Granger dashed out the door after giving Hollie a quick hug and Hermione a brief kiss on the side of the head.

Once Mrs. Granger had gone, Hermione demanded a full explanation and the two friends settled on the Grangers' sofa to go over all the events of Hollie's summer. Later, Hermione's parents arrived back home and they all had a nice dinner together courtesy of Mr. Granger's cooking. Afterwards, Hollie was shown to the guest room which held two twin beds. Hermione took up a bed, keeping Hollie company.

"I'm nearly all packed for France," Hermione said as she and Hollie settled down to bed. "I'm so excited you're coming with us! You've got your passport, right?"

"Yes, I got it for the time the Dursleys took us all to the lake," Hollie replied. "Where I almost drowned."

"Yeah, I remember Ron telling me about that," Hermione said, frowning. "Speaking of Ron, did you see that picture of their family in Egypt in the Daily Prophet? I'm so glad for them, winning the lotto like that. I bet he's learning loads in Egypt! The ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating!."

"Yeah, he sent me the clipping from the Daily Prophet! I can't think of another family who deserves to win the lotto more than the Weasleys. Where in France are we headed?"

"Ooh, our itinerary is so exciting! We're landing in Paris then heading to Toulouse, making stops in three other cities along the way! In Toulouse, I've also booked a guided tour of Beauxbatons academy for us. My parents aren't allowed, of course, so it'll be a day trip for just you and I."

"That sounds amazing!" Hollie exclaimed. "I've been wanting to see Beauxbatons in person ever since Hogwarts, A History mentioned it."

"Same here! And I'm looking forward to the magical history surrounding all the French cities. I think I'll include the examples in my History of Magic paper," Hermione rambled.

Hollie didn't remember much else Hermione said but she remembered that around midnight, before she fell into a deep, comfortable sleep, Hermione wished her a happy birthday.

Hollie woke up to a delivery from Hedwig. Ron sent Hollie a parcel from Egypt with something called a pocket Sneakoscope. 'Lights up when someone around you is not trustworthy,' the package read. Hagrid sent Hollie a rather monstrous book which nearly bit off her hand had Hermione not bodyslammed it with a pillow before Hollie wrestled a belt around it. Hermione then pulled out a box from under her bed wrapped with a large ribbon.

"Happy birthday, Hollie!" Hermione said as she placed the package in Hollie's lap.

Hollie slit the packaging and discovered that Hermione had gotten her a broomstick servicing kit.

"Thank you so much, Hermione," Hollie gasped.

"You're welcome," Hermione chirped with a smile.

After Hollie carefully put her presents away, making sure to leave Hagrid's present in a separate place from the others, she and Hermione headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Hollie said once they entered the kitchen.

Mrs. Granger smiled warmly at her from her spot at the brown, square table with a mug of what looked and smelled like tea. Mr. Granger was at the coffeemaker.

"Hey there, Hollie!" Mr. Granger greeted cheerfully before turning on the coffeemaker then taking a seat at the table. "Have a seat."

Hollie took a seat at the table across from Mr. and Mrs. Granger and right next to Hermione.

"Good morning, Hollie. Would toast and eggs be alright for breakfast?" Mrs. Granger asked as she loaded up a plate.

"Yes, that sounds lovely," Hollie said with a smile.

Mrs. Granger turned on the small television set on the kitchen counter with a remote and a jingle from the screen indicated a news segment was on.

"Coffee is a bad habit for a dentist, Harvey," Mrs. Granger admonished as Mr. Granger took a swig from his mug.

"I can't help it, I'm addicted," Mr. Granger shrugged good-naturedly. "Watching TV in the kitchen is also a bad habit, Jean."

"I like to stay informed," Mrs. Granger reasoned.

"Wait…" Hermione said. "Could you turn up the volume please, mum?"

Hollie turned her head from her breakfast to the muggle news channel. The anchorman was warning the community about a man named Sirius Black, known to be armed and dangerous.

"He's been in the Daily Prophet!" Hermione stated in astonishment. "Take a look, Hollie."

Hermione brought a newspaper to the table and passed it to Hollie. Sprawled across the front page was the same man on the Muggle news with the caption, "Sirius Black, Still At Large!" underneath his gaunt face. He had the look of a man who had once been handsome but now appeared haunted with sunken eyes and puckered skin. He blinked lacklusterly at the camera. The article went on to detail how he had been responsible for the murder of a man named Peter Pettigrew and a street full of Muggles.

"He's a part of the magical world then?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Hope they catch him soon but they must not be having much luck for him to show up on our news channels," Mrs. Granger added.

After breakfast, the Grangers headed off to work, reminding Hollie and Hermione to be ready for their flight to Paris the next day. Hollie and Hermione busied themselves with packing and working on their summer assignments until the evening.

Mrs. Granger arrived home with boxes of pizza whilst Mr. Granger arrived a few minutes later with a cake, to Hollie's great surprise.

"Happy birthday, Hollie!" The Grangers all shouted as they got out some candles and seated her at the table.

"You've got to make a wish," Mrs. Granger reminded after they had sung to Hollie.

But Hollie didn't need anything more than this for her birthday.

The next morning, the Grangers and Hollie did one last luggage check before loading everything into the trunk of the Granger family's SUV. Hollie remembered the chaos of all the Weasleys' luggage last summer and marveled at the contrast between the families.

Their car was, of course, nonmagical. The drive was what Hollie was accustomed to with the Dursleys. However, what she wasn't accustomed to was the laughing and the singing along to radio tunes not to mention the fact that everyone was actually talking to her. Airplane rides were also a lot more enjoyable with Hermione as her seatmate compared to Dudley, who took up most of the room and most of her patience.

They landed in Paris and immediately set off again, paying a transportation attendant to bring their luggage to the hotel. Mrs. Granger had a strict itinerary for sightseeing and shuttled them around the City of Lights. They stopped by all the major tourist attractions from the Eiffel Tower to the Champs-Élysées.

By the end of the week, they had time to explore local shops and both Hollie and Hermione were eager to visit the magical side of Paris. While Hermione's parents went off souvenir shopping, Hollie and Hermione set off to explore.

"I've been exchanging letters with Professor McGonagall regarding my studies for next year," Hermione stated. "She suggested we visit Rue Pierre Bonaccord. It's supposed to be _the_ place for Paris' magical community."

"How do we get there?" Hollie questioned.

"According to the letter-" Hermione brandished a scroll with McGonagall's curvy handwriting on it. "-it's in an alley somewhere near the corner of Rue Mazarine and Rue de Buci… Aha! This must be it."

Hermione stopped in front of an alleyway between a ice cream shop and a book store. The busy street melted away as they began walking down the alley. They came across a red, unmarked door with peeling paint.

"Alright, let's see here…" Hermione once again consulted Professor McGonagall's letter.

After a glance around, Hermione took out her wand and slid it across left to right twice before tapping the doorknob once. The doorknob shook as if someone were twisting it and there was the sound of a lock being lifted. The girls turned the knob and stepped inside. The door opened onto a beautiful cobbled street bustling with people going about their evening. There were ornate floating gas lamps, their glass panes shining brilliantly in the bright sunlight. Shopkeepers were chatting in rapid French with possible patrons and passersby. Gorgeous golden trees lined the avenue, their leaves swaying softly in a nonexistent breeze.

"Amazing!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Wow," Hollie breathed as the door shut behind her.

This side of the door was painted a gleaming white with floating ribbons lacing above it to spell out 'Rue Mazarine.'

"Where should we go first?" Hollie asked Hermione with a broad smile.

They set off down the lane arm-in-arm. First on their list was Apothicaire Flamel, Hollie recognized the name of the famous maker of the Sorceror's Stone. Inside, they admired a Graphorn horn on display and ended up leaving with beginner's Alchemy kits specially curated by Nicolas Flamel.

"There are so many useful Potions ingredients in these for a great price!" Hermione praised.

They then stopped by Pâtisserie Millefeuille where the two brothers explained in English how the place was founded by a wizard pâtissier who was famous for poisoning Muggles.

"Of course, 'zere izzn't any poison in any of our pastries these days," they reassured hurriedly as Hollie and Hermione eyed their cakes suspiciously.

The bell above the door rang cheerily as they left with a box full of cakes to share with Hermione's parents. The sky was a gradient of deep blues and burnt yellows as the sun was well on its way past the horizon. The gas lamps were alight and faeries were giggling and glowing in the golden trees. They would have to head back to the hôtel soon. The two friends made their way back to the door leading to Rue Mazarine. Right by the door was a building they had not seen when they'd arrived. The grey brick building was built in a gothic French style. The sign read Mirage above the arched doorway. Through the panelled glass windows, they could see rows upon rows of books.

"One more stop?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Hollie agreed as they headed towards the archway.

They perused the French literature and showed each other fascinating books on the Witch Hunts and the Wizarding World's role in the French Revolution. Hermione looked ready to explode as she jotted down notes for her History of Magic essay.

"Bonjour," sounded a gravelly voice from right behind them.

Both girls jumped about a foot in the air before turning around to see a shopkeeper with a hunchback and stringy black hair watching them.

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider?" She inquired.

 _How may I help you?_ Hollie recognized the question from the traveler's guide to French that Hermione had let her read before they left.

"Err-oui Madame. Je veux acheter ces livres," Hermione said, uncertain, expressing that she wanted to buy the books in her arms.

"Oui, Mademoiselle. C'est bonne marché! Suivez-moi, sil vous plaît," the shopkeeper said.

Hollie only recognized the phrase 'please follow me' and so her and Hermione followed the shopkeeper to her till. While Hermione made her purchase, Hollie decided to browse the books on display in the front. There was an entire table full of books on Divination. Curious about the new subject she was to be starting in September, Hollie went to go inspect the table further. On the cover of one volume titled _Présages de la Mort_ was a big, black dog much like the one Hollie had seen in the alleyway on Privet Drive.

"Hey Hermione, do you know what présages de la mort means?" Hollie called over her shoulder.

"En Anglais, Omens of Death," the shopkeeper replied in a thick accent, Hermione right behind her with another shopping bag. "Pourquoi, Mademoiselle? Avez-vous vu un?"

"Err-merci beaucoup," Hollie replied.

"We've got to go, Hollie," Hermione urged. "It's getting dark and my parents will be worried."

"Au revoir," Hermione and Hollie called good-bye as they hurried out of the store and headed back to the gleaming white door.

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of car rides and French cities. There was beautiful, historic Dijon, the dynamism of Strasbourg, and the delicious restaurants of Lyon.

They spent the first few days in Toulouse exploring with Hermione's parents: visiting museums, gardens, the space center. About four days in, they drove about two and a half hours south to a ski resort in the alps. Hermione informed Hollie that an escort would meet them at their resort and they would spend the day at Beauxbatons while her parents enjoyed a day on the slopes and a nice dinner.

"How do you think they'll escort us?" Hollie asked.

"I suppose they'll be rather fancy," Hermione speculated. "Beauxbatons is known for being rather grand."

"What time are they supposed to pick us up?"

"Around nine," Hermione replied.

Right as nine arrived, there came the sound of an engine from outside. Hollie and Hermione went out onto the front porch of their cabin to see a man with a trio of powder blue snowmobiles awaiting them.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselles. I am Pierre, here to escort Hermione Granger and Hollie Potter," he said. "Arr you ready for your tour?"

"Yes, oui," Hermione replied as her and Hollie crunched through the snow towards the snowmobile.

"Very good, plees have a seat," Pierre said in a slight accent, gesturing to the two other powder blue snowmobiles behind him. "We will be heading out right away."

Hollie and Hermione each climbed on a snowmobile. As soon as Hollie sat on the machine, the sound of the engine roared to life however, Hollie did not feel the engine itself. Instead, Hollie thought she felt a slight tug on her snowmobile as if something were pulling it forward.

"Now let us be on our way!" Pierre called.

The snowmobiles pulled forward abruptly despite Hollie staying perfectly still. Hermione gasped as her snowmobile also lurched forward. Both girls followed Pierre's actions and held on firmly to their handlebars. And on they went through the fresh snow and into the treeline. After around ten minutes, they were very deep into the snowy woods with nobody in sight. They came upon the side of a mountain and the snowmobiles began to climb upwards. The beautiful snow in front of them lay perfectly serene, untouched. The unseen force pulled them across the vast expanse of white, dodging the occasional boulder and tree, until they reached a cave set into the mountain. To Hollie's shock and horror the snowmobiles went full speed right into the dark cave. Hollie's eyes took a few moments to adjust to the darkness. When her eyes adjusted, they were still full speed heading directly into a stone wall a mere few feet away. Before Hollie could even prepare herself for the crash, they were already on the other side of the wall.

Here, on the other side of the wall, there was no snow and the summer sun shone on a bright green landscape. There was a soft pattering from a beautiful snow white reindeer attached to the front of Hollie's snowmobile by delicate, crystal reins. Surprised, Hollie turned to Hermione to see a white reindeer attached to her snowmobile as well.

"Welcome to Beauxbatons!" Pierre announced.

Hollie looked forward at Pierre's reindeer-led snowmobile and beyond him to see a magnificent castle with beautiful, silvery wrought-iron gates. These very gates opened wide and a massive horse pulling a powder-blue carriage came trotting towards them.

"If you will join me, ladies," Pierre motioned as he abandoned his snowmobile to a handler. "We offer you a carriage ride through zee grounds."

Hollie and Hermione got off the snowmobiles and were helped into the carriage by Pierre. Pierre took a seat at the front of the carriage, taking the reins of the horse.

"And on we go, to zee gardens of Beauxbatons," Pierre stated as the horse began walking back to the gates.

Once they were through the gates, the carriage headed off to the left and the horse lightly tread through a lusciously green garden. There were flowers of every color imaginable exploding in brilliant oranges and yellows as well as calm blues and purples. Endless vines wound their way through beautiful trellises and rose bushes wound their way throughout the garden.

"Here we have zee Jardin d'Été, or zee Garden of Summer," Pierre informed. "It actually stays just like zis all throughout zee year and is tended to by zee faeries that live in zee rose bushes."

"That's amazing," breathed Hermione. "I wonder if they use spells to maintain it or if it's the fairy magic."

They passed a row of greenhouses and an enormous stable where Hollie could see a group of the massive horses gathered around a feeding trough the size of a semi truck.

"Ahh, we are approaching our Quidditch field now," Pierre stated as they came across a large, circular glass dome. "The dome keeps us inviseeble to zee muggle eye as we are so high up on a mountain. We haff to make sure none of us are spotted."

"Does this affect the game?" Hollie asked.

"Not as much as you would imagine," Pierre explained. "It 'zis larger in there than it seems."

"An enlargement spell…" Hermione muttered.

"I cannot reveal any Beauxbatons secrets, plees understand," Pierre said cordially with a smile. "And now we come to zee Nicolas et Perenelle Flamel Fountaine, dedicated to Perenelle and Nicolas Flamel, zee maker of zee Sorcerer's Stone. It is said that its waters haff healing and beautifying properties alas touching zee waters is strictly prohibited. Here, under zee shade of the trees and within view of zee lovely fountaine, we will be providing a lovely lunch for zee two of you."

As Hollie and Hermione exited the carriage, the Flamels' fountain came to life as the water began to swirl and droplets began to dance. Columns of water spiraled upwards into magnificent displays. A table near the fountain was loaded with little triangular sandwiches, onion soup, seafood soup (bouillabaisse), and colorful salads.

After their meal, they made their way to one of the courtyards leading into the Beauxbatons castle. They were shown into a luxurious, marble dining hall.

"Zis is the Beauxbatons dining hall," Pierre motioned grandly. "During mealtimes, students will bow to zee Madame and be seated at beautiful cherrywood tables laden with zee finest French cuisine from breakfast to dinner."

Pierre ushered them through the doors into the castle's entrance hall grandly decorated with the Beauxbatons coat of arms-two crossed wands with three stars emitting from them.

"Now ladies, we will show you one of our classrooms for the end of our tour. We ask that you plees refrain from any photos or from going into any desks."

Hollie and Hermione nodded in agreeance. Pierre smiled warmly before gesturing towards one of the grand marble staircases that spiraled upwards into the heart of the castle.

"If you ladies will follow me," Pierre stated as he began ascending the stairs.

Hollie and Hermione stayed on his tail as they reached the top and he opened a pair of paneled wooden doors at the end of an elegantly decorated hallway. The classroom was shaped like an amphitheater. The center of the class holding a teacher's desk pitched into the floor. The students' seats rose up around it in stadium style with desks in front of ornate, plush chairs.

"Here at Beauxbatons, we feel zis is most efficient with every student equally able to see and to hear their professeurs."

Hollie and Hermione were allowed to walk around the classroom and even to sit in one of the chairs. They were then led back downstairs and Pierre escorted them once again to the snowmobiles designed to take them back to their resort.

Hermione's parents had just finished their dinner by the time Hollie and Hermione arrived at the resort doors. They enjoyed another day of ski and snow, Hollie falling many, many times as this was her first time on the slopes. All too soon, the next morning in fact, the Grangers and Hollie headed to the Toulouse airport and flew back to England.

Author's Note: Two things I want to mention!

1\. **Character Inspirations!** In case you're curious, I realized I never mentioned my character inspirations: Hollie Potter (India Eisley), Eli Weasley (A mix of Race Imboden/Henry Hatherly). Of course, this is kind of loosely based because of their current ages but just imagine these people but younger for now. If you want to know about any particular characters, feel free to message me or leave a review! I read them so I will answer if you have your messaging enabled. I will provide info about new characters as well if I imagine them differently from the movies :)

2\. My final exam is coming up so just a warning-there will be a bit of a lag on my posting until that is taken care of! Should be just a week or two.


	19. Prisoner of Azkaban Ch2

**The Latest Lessons**

The day before term started, Mr. and Mrs. Granger dropped off Hollie and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron after booking them a room to share for the night. The girls had arranged a ride to King's Cross with Ron for tomorrow morning via owl once they had arrived back from France. After settling into their room, they opened up the entrance to Diagon Alley and headed to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to wait for Ron. Hollie ordered a double scoop of peanut butter and strawberry ice cream while Hermione opted for a single scoop of pistachio in a waffle cone. They were nearly done with their ice cream when Ron arrived and ordered his own double scoop of chocolate ice cream. So while Ron ate, Hollie and Hermione began going over their shopping lists.

"I've got to buy textbooks for my twelve subjects," Hermione chattered.

"TWELFF?!" Ron yelped over a mouthful of ice cream.

Ron swallowed hard before raising his eyebrows, "What are you taking? The entire lot of classes available?"

"Why, yes. Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Astronomy, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, but of course, we all have to take those core subjects," Hermione listed. "Also-Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, and Ancient Runes."

"Muggle Studies?" Ron asked incredulously. "Hermione, your parents are _Muggles_."

"Well, I think it'd be interesting to learn about Muggles from a wizarding perspective!" Hermione reasoned.

"Hermione, how is it going to be possible for you to take all those courses?" Hollie asked.

"I told you, I've been working it out with Professor McGonagall all summer," Hermione concluded nonchalantly.

"Alright then," Hollie acquiesced, giving in and accepting Hermione's cryptic explanation. "I've got to stop by the Magical Menagerie to get some treats for Hedwig."

"Reminds me," Ron said, before pausing to finish the last bite of his ice cream cone. "I've gotta get Scabbers looked at. I don't think Egypt agreed with him."

Ron reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a thin, balding rat.

"Whoa," Hollie winced, remembering the plump Scabbers from previous years.

"I do need to stop by the Magical Menagerie too," Hermione chimed in. "Mum and dad gave me some extra money and I was thinking of buying an owl. They're so useful and the both of you have one."

"I haven't," Ron corrected. "Errol is a family owl."

"Well, let's get a move on then if we're getting Hermione a new owl as well," Hollie said as she ushered them away from Fortescue's.

However, about two hours later, they found themselves back at the Leaky Cauldron without a new owl for Hermione. Instead, a purring, ginger monstrosity was clasped in Hermione's arms.

"I can't believe you actually got that squashed looking cat. It almost ate Scabbers!" Ron said in disgust. "How is it ever going to work out?"

"Oh relax, Ron. All cats chase rats! And besides," Hermione paused to scratch her new feline between the ears, "Crookshanks here will be staying in the girls' dorms with me. So, what's the problem?"

"The problem?! Your cat is homicidal!"

Before Hermione could unleash her retort, the rest of the Weasley family clambered through the door.

"Oh, hello you three!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as Mrs. Weasley went straight in for a hug.

Ginny stammered out a hello and scuttled upstairs. Ron whispered that she was still thoroughly embarrassed about the Chamber of Secrets stuff from last year.

"Hello there, Hollie," Percy announced, shaking Hollie's hand diplomatically.

"Hermione," Percy nodded as he shook her hand in turn.

"And Ronald," Percy said, reaching a hand out to Ron.

"I'm your brother, Percy," Ron said flatly.

"Ronald! You don't fancy a handshake with your new Headboy? Fancy a handshake with me then?" Fred shouted as he sprung forward. "George! Come forth and greet our fine, freckled sibling!"

"In a good bit Fred! I'm greeting our subjects"-he said as he grasped a hand each from Hollie and Hermione- "and announcing the news of Hogwarts' newest Headboy-our very own Percival! Oh the pride," George added, pretending to cry.

"Stop teasing your brother," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded, clapping both Fred and George around the side of the head. "I see neither of you made Prefect!"

"And why would we want that?" George asked in horror.

"It'd suck all the fun out of life," Fred added.

"Where's Eli?" Hollie asked, noticing his absence.

"Don't tell me you're now one of his fangirls," George said teasingly.

Hollie knew better than to respond to any taunts from Fred and George.

"Yes, you would think our dashing looks outshine his," Fred muttered in false thoughtfulness. "But the little tyke has gotten unbearably popular. Quite annoying, he ought to think of his elder brothers' self esteem."

"He ought to think of his grades," Percy sniffed.

"Oh yes, the unthinkable happened," Fred said, rolling his eyes and whispering loudly to Hollie and Hermione- "He got one E in Divination."

"It's a foggy subject," Mrs. Weasley stated tersely, defending her son. "He'll still be able to go straight into a high position in the Ministry."

Percy looked shellshocked, as if an E was unheard of no matter what the subject happened to be.

"Come off it, Perce," George cajoled, putting an arm around Percy. "Eli is still top student in all of his other courses by a long shot."

Percy merely stuck his chin up and announced that he'd be meeting up with a classmate to do their school shopping before rejoining them for dinner.

"More like off to meet his girlfriend, Penelope, so he can vent about his unruly younger brothers," Fred commented with a grin as Percy disappeared.

"We really should be heading out as well if we want to make it back in time for dinner," Mr. Weasley stated.

"Oh! Where is my mind?" Mrs. Weasley said fretfully, ushering them towards the door before doubling back. "Let's go then! Ginny!" She screeched up the staircase, remembering her daughter had run upstairs earlier.

A red-faced Ginny flew down the staircase and clamped herself to her father's side. Mrs. Weasley tapped the bricks with her wand quickly to gain entrance into Diagon Alley. Since Hollie, Ron, and Hermione had already done their shopping they branched off to Quality Quidditch Supplies. There was quite a large crowd gathered around the display window.

"What's everyone looking at?" Ron wondered.

"Let's go see," Hollie said as she grabbed Ron and Hermione and began pulling them with her through the crowd.

In the window was the most beautiful broom Hollie had ever seen. It had a sleek handle and fine streamlined bristles. Next to it was a sign that stated, _Please inquire inside._

"The Firebolt," Ron breathed with longing. "Newest top of the line model. You know, I heard Ireland just placed an order for their team. Must be wicked expensive."

"It's amazing," Hollie said in awe.

"Are we going to stop inside? I don't want to be late for dinner you two," Hermione said, pulling on the arms of her friends who were still ogling the Firebolt.

After purchasing some new Quidditch gloves for Hollie, they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once she was done washing up, Hollie took a seat at the dinner table with Hermione and the Weasleys, including Eli this time. Hollie was taken aback by the several inches he had grown over the span of the summer. They ate their way through a spectacular array of courses. Right before dessert, Percy made his way to a seat next to a disgruntled Eli and began sliding him Divination books. Fred and George noticed this and started flicking their unwanted peas at Percy. Eventually, Mrs. Weasley snapped and told them to put the books and the peas away or else she'd send them to bed right then and there.

An hour later, Hollie and Hermione were packing their school supplies when they heard yelling from the next room.

"Where is it?!" Percy shouted.

"How should I know?!" Ron hollered in reply.

"I left it on the table and I know I didn't move it so you must have!"

"I haven't touched it!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go check it out," Hollie said.

Hollie exited her room and peeked over into Ron's and Percy's doorway.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hollie asked.

"Ron has gone and lost my Headboy badge," Percy accused.

"No, I haven't touched it!" Ron roared before speaking to Hollie at a normal volume, "Have you seen Scabbers' tonic? I think I've left it downstairs."

"You're not going to leave this room until you find my badge!" Percy demanded.

The tips of Ron's ears began turning red with anger.

"I'll go check if your tonic is downstairs," Hollie said hurriedly.

As Hollie descended the stairs, she heard another pair of angry voices she recognized as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, she stood frozen at the base of the staircase until she heard her name whispered angrily by Mrs. Weasley in the next room.

"-no solid proof it's about Hollie. I see no point in telling the poor girl," Mrs. Weasley hissed at her husband. "You'll only scare her!"

"The guards have been saying that he's been repeating 'have to get to Hogwarts' in his sleep! How could it not be about her? Hollie is tougher than that, Molly. She should know the danger she's in," Mr. Weasley reasoned.

"I don't see what difference it would make if we tell her. It's kinder if she doesn't have to worry."

"You know what kind of trouble those kids get into! Wandering into the Forbidden Forest...twice! This year, Hollie mustn't do that! She has to know Sirius Black is after her," Mr. Weasley urged.

Hollie didn't feel any fear-for why should she be afraid at Hogwarts? Besides, Hollie couldn't say she was particularly surprised. She had heard that Sirius Black was a big Voldemort supporter.

"I suppose you're right," Mrs. Weasley conceded after a moment of silence. "Please just tell her gently, Arthur."

"Of course, dear," Mr. Weasley said softly.

Hollie moved swiftly into the shadows behind the staircase as she heard the Weasleys approaching. After Hollie heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley head into their room, she doubled back and grabbed Scabbers' tonic off the wooden table they had sat at for dinner. Back upstairs, she hurriedly tossed the tonic to Ron who was still getting an earful from Percy. She was eager to be able to talk to Hermione about the overheard conversation.

"That took a while, were you able to find Scabbers' medicine for him?" Hermione asked from her position on the floor as she played with Crookshanks.

"Hermione, Mr. Weasley thinks Sirius Black is after me," Hollie blurted out, double checking the door to make sure it was closed properly.

"What?!" Hermione yelled, startling Crookshanks and making him skitter across the hard wooden floors and under Hollie's bed.

"I overheard him talking to Mrs. Weasley about it."

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, you know," Hermione scolded briefly before switching to a soft, worried tone. "Why would he be after you?"

"Who knows? He _is_ a Voldemort supporter. Probably hates me or thinks killing me is the way to bring him back."

Hermione winced, "Please don't say anyone is going to kill you, Hollie."

"Well, unfortunately, it's probably true that he'd like to."

"Dumbledore would never let that happen," Hermione assured.

"You're probably right. I'd never feel afraid at Hogwarts anyways," Hollie added.

The next morning, a pair of dark, green, old-fashioned cars with ministry flags were lined up in front of The Leaky Cauldron.

"We're going to ride in these cars?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said briskly, turning red at the ears like Ron does when under pressure. "The ministry has provided them as they know our car has been having some problems. They're doing me a favor."

There wasn't anything extraordinary about the ministry cars but Hollie did notice that they fit into spots that her uncle's company car could never fit in.

At the platform, everyone loaded their luggage onboard before Mr. Weasley pulled Hollie to the side.

"Now, Hollie. I have to tell you something about Sirius Black," Mr. Weasley announced seriously.

"Oh, I already know about that," Hollie said sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I accidentally overheard you and Mrs. Weasley last night."

"I see," Mr. Weasley said in surprise. "Well, then... How do you feel?"

"I feel okay. I mean, I'm not happy about it, of course, but I'm not scared either."

"I suppose that's a better reaction than I've imagined," Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Hurry up you two!" Mrs. Weasley called out as the train began billowing smoke.

"I should go now," Hollie said as she began to walk towards the door Ron was holding open for her.

"One more thing, Hollie," Mr. Weasley said urgently. "Promise me, you won't go looking for Black."

"Why would I do that?" Hollie questioned blankly.

The train let off a warning whistle and Hollie felt Mrs. Weasley pull her towards the train.

"No matter what you may find out and no matter how upset you get," Mr. Weasley stated.

"That's enough for now, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said as she gave Hollie a departing hug before Ron pulled her into the car right as the train began to move.

"Why would I be upset?" Hollie shouted over the din of the departing train and the chatter of the crowd.

Mr. Weasley continued to just wave at the rapidly moving train as it left the platform with his other arm around a worried looking Mrs. Weasley.

Onboard the train, Hollie, Ron, and Hermione were having trouble finding an empty compartment. Eventually, they settled for a compartment empty save for a ragged looking man in the corner window seat.

The man seemed too old to be a student and was deep in sleep. His clothes were quite worn and he had visible eye bags.

"I wonder who he is," Ron stated as they settled in the seats across from the slumbering man.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione answered, pointing to a battered suitcase in the rack above the man's head. "Probably the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"And how do you figure that?" Ron asked.

"It's the only position open, isn't it?" Hermione replied with a deadpan expression.

"I was only asking-" Ron started huffily.

"Alright," Hollie interrupted. "Ron, I've got something important to tell you."

A few minutes later, Ron sat with his mouth wide open as Hollie finished filling him in.

"Sirius Black? They say he's deranged," Ron said fearfully. "My dad really thinks you'll go looking for him knowing he wants to kill you?!"

"Ron," Hermione reprimanded, pointing at the professor who stirred a little in his sleep.

"It's probably because we've been in the Forbidden Forest for the past two years," Hollie explained.

"Yeah, we've gone on a few strolls in the forest. Doesn't mean we'll go running head-on into a mass murderer's arms," Ron muttered.

"Hey, look who we've got here," came an annoying voice from the door of their compartment.

"Oh, great," Hollie drawled. "What do you want, Parkinson?"

"Now, Pansy. Are you going to let her talk to you that way?" Malfoy asked coolly as he stepped into the compartment after Pansy.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron said shortly, getting on his feet.

"What did you say, Weasley?" Malfoy snapped.

The sleeping professor muttered something before drifting back to sleep.

"Who's that?" Pansy asked, eyeing Professor Lupin cautiously.

"The new professor," Hermione stated, pulling Ron back down into his seat. "Still want to stick around?"

Both Pansy and Malfoy looked uncomfortable.

"Let's go, Pansy," Malfoy said.

Pansy rolled her eyes at the trio before following Malfoy out.

"I'm done taking any crap from Malfoy this year," Ron said angrily. "I swear if that little git so much as looks funnily in my direction, I'm gonna-"

"Ron, stop," Hermione urged, eyeing their new professor as Ron made a violent motion with his hands.

Hollie and Ron spent a little more time bashing Malfoy and Pansy. Once that subject was exhausted, they began chatting amicably after they realized their new professor was a very deep sleeper. Hermione even joined in once she realized Professor Lupin wouldn't wake up. The sun was setting in the sky and they were nearly to Hogwarts.

Suddenly, the train gave an almighty lurch before coming to an abrupt stop. The lights flickered then went out. Cold began seeping into the compartment. Hollie felt her chest contract as if the cold were penetrating her very being. The feeling was similar to drowning in icy water and Hollie began to feel clammy and nervous.

"Why's it gone all dark?" Ron questioned in a high pitch.

"Were the windows open?" Hermione asked squeakily.

"I'm going to try asking what's going on up front," Hollie said as she felt her way to the compartment door, eager to try to get the train moving again.

She slid the door open and tried to walk through but found herself on the ground, tangled up in someone else's limbs.

"Ow!" Came a feminine squeal.

"Who's there?" Hollie asked, fumbling to get up.

"Hollie, is that you? I'm so sorry! Sorry! Let me help you."

"Ginny? I'm fine, I'm already getting up."

"Hollie, are you alright?" Came a voice from the compartment door.

"Neville?" Ron asked.

"Ron?"

"QUIET!" Roared an unfamiliar deep voice.

Hollie's eyes had adjusted to the dark by now and she saw Professor Lupin, finally awake, pull his wand out from his robes.

Hermione and Ron had come to stand by Hollie and Neville was helping Ginny up. Everyone had a fearful expression on their face, except Professor Lupin whose face was lined with worry. Hollie felt it too, an uneasy sense of trepidation. Like something was very wrong and would never be right again.

"Everyone, sit down," Lupin commanded.

The students scrambled into the compartment seats.

"I will go see the driver," Lupin stated once he was sure they were all safely in their seats.

Before he even got to the compartment door, it slid open and what appeared to be a very thin, off-colored hand reached into the compartment. Hollie's heart began pounding loudly in her chest. The hand was just off, inhuman. She didn't feel like she was drowning in icy water anymore, she just felt clammy and wrong. However, someone was screaming far away. There was a rattling breath and a tall, hooded figure entered their compartment. As the figure drew its shaking breaths, it felt as if it took all the heat from the compartment with it. Ginny whimpered.

The screaming was growing louder with every movement of the hooded thing. It was a woman and a horrifying, begging scream. Hollie wanted to ask who was screaming and help them but she couldn't find the strength to. The screams began to mix with Hermione's and Ron's yells of concern. The last thing she saw before her vision blacked out was Professor Lupin shouting while something enormous and bright burst from his wand.

The next thing she knew, Hollie was being shaken awake and the air was no longer frigid.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Ron said in relief. "You're awake."

"Hollie, what happened?" Hermione said in concern.

"What was that thing?" Hollie muttered, disoriented.

"Dementor," sounded a deep male voice and everyone in the compartment jumped a bit when Professor Lupin broke a huge slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Eat up, it will help," Professor Lupin said, passing out the chocolate.

Hollie took a small bite and felt warmth spread into her chest then to the tips of her fingers and toes. She knew everyone was giving her looks as if she'd break at any second but the chocolate and the warm September night made her feel immensely better.

—

The train pulled into the platform and Hollie heard the familiar voice of Hagrid herding the first years. Hollie followed the rest of the Hogwarts students down to where a cluster of carriages awaited them. Hollie was amazed when they appeared to move on their own.

Once up in the castle, Professor McGonagall pulled aside Hollie and Hermione.

"I heard you fainted in the train, Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall stated once they were in her office. "Madam Pomfrey will see to you."

The door to Professor McGonagall's office opened at this moment and Madam Pomfrey came bustling in with a cart of supplies.

"Dementors! On a school train!" Madam Pomfrey ranted as she wheeled her cart ahead of her and slammed the door behind her.

"Yes, Poppy. This is the one who fainted," Professor McGonagall explained as she waved an arm towards Hollie.

"Oh, it's you again. I should have known," Madam Pomfrey noted as she saw Hollie. "Well, let's get on with it."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine," Hollie sputtered, not wanting to make a fuss.

"Come on, now," Madam Pomfrey urged as she brought out a huge slab of chocolate and started chipping off sections with an ice pick.

"No, really. Professor Lupin gave us some chocolate on the train already."

"He did?" Madam Pomfrey asked approvingly. "We finally have a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor who knows his remedies."

"In that case, you may go then Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall said. "I will still need to have a quick word with Miss Granger."

"I'll wait in the hall," Hollie said to Hermione before leaving Professor McGonagall's office.

A few minutes of waiting in the hall and Hermione bounced out of Professor McGonagall's office looking very happy.

"What's happened?" Hollie asked curiously.

"Nothing! Professor McGonagall just wanted to talk about my classes," Hermione said quickly. "Let's hurry and join the feast!"

Hollie could sense that Hermione was hiding something, that she'd been hiding something all summer. It was beginning to bother her but Hollie just let it go as they joined the Gryffindors in the Great Hall.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, the plates were magically cleared and Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the school.

"It's wonderful to see all your eager faces back at Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore began, smiling warmly out at the students. "Although I have but a few announcements, they are of great importance. I am sure you have heard of Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban."

At this, there was a wave of whispers amongst the students.

"To grant security for our students," Professor Dumbledore continued as if nothing had happened. "The ministry and Azkaban have provided some guards to serve as extra protective measures. They will be taking up post at all entrances to Hogwarts and I will beseech you to not give them a reason to get involved with you."

His usually twinkling eyes became serious as he made this declaration and the whole room went quiet.

"On a much happier note," Professor Dumbledore continued, a smile back on his face. "I am very happy to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor: Remus Lupin!"

There was scattered, polite applause as Professor Lupin stood up and waved with the exception of those who were in Hollie's train compartment clapping loudly and cheering.

"I am also glad to reintroduce you to Rubeus Hagrid, your new Care of Magical Creatures professor!"

The Gryffindor table burst into raucous applause as Hagrid bashfully stood and waved. Ron stood up and whooped.

"That is all! Have a good night's rest and may the year be fruitful!" Professor Dumbledore finished and the students began making their way up to their common rooms for bed.

—

Early the next morning, Hermione shook Hollie awake for their first day of classes.

"I'm so excited for all our new classes! Do wake up already, Hollie!"

"Huh?" Hollie muttered as she awoke from an unnerving dream where she was on a cold train ride with a big black dog.

"Aren't you excited for our classes too? We've got Divination with Ron right after breakfast and I do wonder what Hagrid's prepared for us. I also can't wait for Arithmancy with you but I'm most excited for Ancient Runes-I bet it's fascinating," Hermione rambled on.

Hollie got prepared quickly, making sure to pack the books and supplies for her new classes before Hermione and her headed off to meet Ron in the common room. They headed down for breakfast together. It seemed as if they'd only been seated for less than 10 minutes before Hermione started up again.

"That's enough! We've got to make our way to Divination. It's at the top of the castle and it's a long walk," Hermione urged.

"Hermione, I'm only on my second plate," Ron uttered in disbelief.

"Just bring some toast to go or something," Hermione replied. "If you and Hollie had gotten up a bit earlier then we would've had more time."

"Hermione, we've got twenty minutes to make it to class. This castle's big but I think we'll be fine," Hollie said.

Five more minutes and Hollie and Ron ended up giving in to Hermione's badgering and leaving the Great Hall. Ten minutes later and Hermione had started up again, up in arms about how lost they had gotten.

"I told you two that we should have left earlier," Hermione snapped.

"Who knew five minutes could have made such a big difference?" Ron defended.

"Late for the first day of class," Hermione scoffed.

"Sorry, Hermione," Hollie sighed. "Let's focus on figuring out how to get there. Maybe we can ask for help?"

"Help?" Piped up a voice from behind them. "Let Sir Cadogan assist you, o fair and young maiden!"

The voice came from a portrait on the wall behind them of an eager, stout knight on a fat, dappled pony.

"Er, do you know where the Divination tower is?" Ron asked.

"Yes, good sir! I do indeed! Let us be quick!" Sir Cadogan responded excitedly as he attempted to mount his pony.

After a few failed attempts to mount his steed, Sir Cadogan pushed up his visor, panting heavily.

"On foot then!" The knight shouted once he had caught his breath.

He led them through the castle, up many flights of stairs, running through all sorts of portraits. Finally, they ended up under a trap door where most of their class was waiting.

"Thanks," Hollie said, smiling at Sir Cadogan.

"Next time you're in need, make sure to call on Sir Cadogan!" The little painted knight exclaimed as he went pelting off in the opposite direction.

"He's a funny little guy," Ron said. "A bit of a nutter though."

Hollie nodded in agreement.

"Look, you two," Hermione said, directing their attention to a ladder that had descended from the trapdoor.

The class began to ascend the ladder into a heavily perfumed, darkened room. There were no desks or chairs. Instead, there was an assortment of poofy furniture and tea tables. At the front of the room, there was a heavily beaded armchair in which a woman with big spectacles and a large number of shawls was seated with her eyes closed. The students sank down into various poufs and climbed into overly stuffed armchairs.

"Welcome to Divination," the woman said, fluttering her eyes open. "In this classroom, you will know me as Professor Trelawney. None of you will have seen me before as I find that descending into the hustle and bustle of the main castle clouds my inner eye."

Nobody responded to such a strange declaration and Professor Trelawney continued.

"Divination is the most difficult of all the magical arts. I must warn you that if you lack the natural talent in this field, book smarts can only take you so far-"

Hermione looked shocked and Ron grinned.

"Only a few are granted with the Gift and I may find it hard to teach you any more than you destined to go in this subject. You, boy," Professor Trelawney gestured at Neville, who flinched.

"Yes?" Neville responded nervously.

"Is your grandmother well?"

"I-I think so," Neville replied in confusion.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," Professor Trelawney said mysteriously and Neville went pale. "The first subject we will cover is tea leaves and next term we will progress to palmistry. We will then move on to the crystal ball. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

There was an uncomfortable silence following this announcement but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.

"My dear," she said, addressing Lavender Brown. "I wonder if you'll be kind enough to pass me the largest silver teapot?"

Lavender quickly stood and handed Professor Trelawney an enormous silver teapot.

"Thank you, dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading-it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Lavender trembled.

"Now, please divide up into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future_. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear-" she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up. "After you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

Sure enough, Neville had barely reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkering of shattering china. Professor Trelawney swept over with a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind… thank you…"

Hollie and Hermione decided to team up and Ron partnered up with Dean. Hollie was staring intently at Hermione's teacup but all she could see were indiscriminate blobs of soggy tea leaves.

"Erm… I have no idea. This looks like a… tree maybe? Or broccoli?"

Hermione snorted, "Well, the text says nothing about broccoli but a tree means that I'm supposed to start something new soon."

"We are starting our new classes," Hollie mused before turning the cup 45 degrees. "This sort of looks like a butterfly with three wings?"

"Butterflies are supposed to symbolize change," Hermione stated.

"But there's only three wings so maybe you only change a little bit," Hollie reasoned.

"No offense but you're terrible at this," Hermione said amusedly. "Let me take a look at your cup now."

Hollie passed Hermione her cup with a laugh.

"I feel absurd," Hermione scoffed as she turned Hollie's cup this way and that way. "I can't believe I'm here spinning a teacup and trying to find pictures."

Hollie had to stifle a laugh as Professor Trelawney passed by.

"Let's see… Do you think this blob here is a sun? The book says that means great happiness. And… this one looks kind of like an acorn," Hermione suggested as she turned the cup. "Then you can have some unexpected gold."

"You can't just make up the predictions, Hermione," Hollie said with a suppressed chortle.

"It's all just a guess anyway," Hermione said. "It's not like any of this is even real."

"Perhaps you're just reading it wrong, my dear," Professor Trelawney snapped as she appeared at their table and lifted the cup from Hermione's hand.

Everyone in class turned to watch.

"Oh my, the falcon. You have a deadly enemy," Professor Trelawney declared dramatically.

"Well everyone knows that," Hermione scoffed. "Everyone knows about You-know-who and Hollie."

Ron and Hollie stared at Hermione with a mixture of surprise and admiration. They had never heard her speak to a teacher like that before. Professor Trelawney ignored Hermione's quip.

"The club-an attack," Professor Trelawney continued somberly, turning the cup. "My, my this is not a happy cup."

She gave it a final turn and gasped theatrically, collapsing into a nearby armchair and clutching at her numerous necklaces. Neville dropped another cup nearby. The entire class crowded around her, trying to get a glimpse of Hollie's cup.

"My dear, my poor dear," Professor Trelawney said with her hand still over her heart. "Perhaps it's kinder not to tell…"

"Alright, then perhaps you shouldn't," Hollie answered, not wanting all the attention.

Hermione laughed briefly.

"My dear, if you don't mind me saying, this is no laughing matter," Professor Trelawney said blandly as she looked at Hermione.

"What did you see, Professor?" Dean asked curiously.

"My dear… you have the Grim!"

Most of the class gasped but Hermione and Hollie just looked at each other in confusion.

"The what?" Dean asked, also perplexed.

"The Grim! The giant spectral dog that haunts churchyards! An omen of death," Professor Trelawney said urgently.

Hollie's mind flashed back to the giant dog that appeared at her aunt's and uncle's as well as in her dream last night.

"I didn't see anything that looked like a Grim," Hermione said loudly.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney spat the affectionate term without any warmth as she looked upon Hermione with mounting dislike. "If you don't mind me saying, I don't feel any sort of natural aura around you. Very little receptivity to the future."

"It kind of looks like a hippo or a sheep to me," Ron said, peering into the cup from Professor Trelawney's left.

"It looks like a donkey if you turn your head like this and squint," Dean added from Professor Trelawney's right as he tilted his head slightly and squeezed his eyes half shut.

"Okay, if we could kindly end this debate about whether or not I'm going to die," Hollie said.

Everyone stared at Hollie as if she were fragile.

"Really, guys," Hollie continued. "I'll try my very hardest not to die, believe me."

Hermione laughed but everyone else just averted their eyes. At the end of class, the students marched off to Transfiguration with a buzz of conversation.

"I'm telling you Hermione, the Grim is real," Ron said. "You haven't seen the Grim anywhere, have you Hollie?"

"I saw a big black dog the night I left the Dursleys this summer," Hollie admitted.

"Yes, Ron, I've seen them too. We have big black dogs in the Muggle world as well," Hermione countered when Ron stared at Hollie with worry and fear.

"You don't know what you're talking about Hermione. My uncle Bilius saw one, and he died before the month was out!" Ron defended.

"Well, that settles it then. Wizards must see the dog and automatically think, 'oh, there's the Grim. Better kick the bucket then!'" Hermione retorted, irritated.

Ron merely stared at Hermione in utter disbelief as Hollie continued to stay silent as the rest of the class continued to shoot her concerned glances as they filed into the Transfiguration classroom. Hollie felt her classmates' eyes bore into her as Professor McGonagall began lecturing about Animagi. Only about half of the class was paying any attention when she turned herself into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.

"Now, really, what has gotten into you? Not that it matters, but this is the first time I haven't had a class clap for me during a transformation," Professor McGonagall said irately.

"Please, professor, we've just had our first Divination class," Hermione started to explain.

"No need to continue, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall replied with a knowing look. "Now, tell me, which one of you is due to die this year?"

Everyone glanced at Hollie once more and with a sigh, Hollie raised her hand.

"Me," Hollie said.

"I see," Professor McGonagall stated. "You'll be pleased to know, Miss Potter, that Professor Trelawney has predicted the death of a student every year and none of them are dead yet. In fact, they are in excellent health. If it weren't for the fact that I don't speak ill of my colleagues-"

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and took a deep breath.

"True seers are a very rare thing and Sybil-"

Professor McGonagall paused again and tried a third time.

"Divination is a branch of magic that is very imprecise and I will admit that I don't have much patience for it," Professor McGonagall finally said briefly. "I assure you, Miss Potter, that you will be fine so please excuse me if I still expect you to turn in your assignments. If you do die, you need not turn it in."

Hermione laughed. Hollie felt quite better after hearing what Professor McGonagall had to say. Ron, however, wasn't so sure. He pressed the issue later that day at lunch, causing Hermione to snap at him.

"Ron! Can you give it a rest? That class was utter nonsense! You can't figure write off the rest of someone's life based on a soggy representation of a dog in the dregs of your tea! It's absolutely ridiculous!"

"You have no idea how many wizards are afraid of the Grim, Hermione!" Ron defended. "The Grim in Hollie's cup was real!"

"You didn't seem quite so confident when you said it looked like a hippo," Hermione answered coolly. "Oh, or a sheep, as you said."

"You're just upset that you're not good at something. Professor Trelawney said you weren't gifted and that bothers you, doesn't it?"

He had touched a nerve.

"If being good at something means that I have to pretend to see death omens for my best friend in a stupid teacup then perhaps I won't be studying it for much longer!" Hermione screeched as she stomped to her feet and stormed away leaving the entire Gryffindor table in momentarily stunned silence before conversation picked up anew.

Hollie glared at Ron, "Nice."

Ron looked dumbstruck and guilty, "I-I didn't think about it that way, Hollie. It's not like I want you to die or anything! I was just worried and I didn't think- You're my best friend too, you know-"

"It's fine, Ron, I know," Hollie sighed. "I wish you and Hermione would stop being at each other's throats all the time, though."

Ron looked as if he wanted to argue that point but he held his tongue as Hollie shot him another look that dared him to argue otherwise.

Hollie thought they would argue for at least another day however, the events of their afternoon Care of Magical Creatures class had successfully driven anything but concern for Hagrid out of their minds and they were perfectly friendly again.

Their first lesson had been Hippogriffs-enormous half eagle, half horse creatures. They shared the class with the Slytherins and of course, Draco Malfoy had made Hagrid's first day teaching absolutely miserable. He managed to insult a Hippogriff by the name of Buckbeak and provoke an attack which sliced his arm up and sent him to the hospital wing. In all honesty, with the fervent agreement of Ron, Hollie thought Malfoy deserved it for speaking to Buckbeak that way when Hagrid clearly had warned them not to insult the creatures.

Hagrid, however, did not see it this way as the trio visited him in his hut later where he miserably served them tea and then sat on his couch dejectedly.

"Hagrid, it's not your fault," Hermione tried to soothe him.

"Aye, it 'tis my fault. My firs' day o teaching and my last. What would me dear ol' Dad think?" Hagrid said sadly.

"Malfoy did it to himself! You gave everyone a warning and he chose not to listen. Anyone with half a brain could see that!" Ron reasoned.

"I shouldn't've picked Hippogriffs," Hagrid began ruefully. "Should've known…"

Hollie, Ron, and Hermione looked helplessly at each other. None of them could bring themself to disagree.

The next morning held two more brand new professors for Hollie-Professors Lupin and Vector. Professor Lupin's class was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts class she had ever taken.

Professor Lupin had told them to put their books away and take their wands out, already winning Ron over at this point. He then took them all to an old wardrobe where they got to face a boggart. As Hollie's turn approached, she wondered how the boggart would look as her fear was deep water. Instead, an image of a decrepit hand, rattling breath, and a hooded figure overtook her mind. She knew then the boggart would turn into a dementor for her. However, Hollie never got the chance to face her boggart as Professor Lupin unexpectedly finished it off for them, turning the boggart that was in the shape of an orb, strangely enough, into nothingness with the spell, "riddikulus."

Hollie was still contemplating this as she stepped into her last new class, Arithmancy, with Hermione by her side. At the front of the room was a large chalkboard filled with numbers upon numbers with complex looking diagrams of different numbers and words beneath different sequences. The professor was using her wand to add her name to the little empty space left on the chalkboard. She was a stern-looking witch reminiscent of perhaps a younger Professor McGonagall. They wore the same expression of seriousness on their faces and had the same impeccable posture. However, unlike Professor McGonagall who often wore darker neutral colors and pinned her hair up, Professor Vector was dressed in scarlet robes and a veiled pointed witch's hat from which long amounts of pitch black hair descended in waves.

 _Professor Septima Vector,_ she spelled out in straight, narrow handwriting. She then turned to her class as the bell rang, signaling the start of the lesson.

"Hello, class," Professor Vector began sharply. "Let's get ready to dive right in, shall we? The study of Arithmancy is difficult, no need to sugar coat it, but it is doable if you put forth the effort. Effort is the key word here as you should expect quite the workload from this class. However, the true magic of Arithmancy is if you're willing to put in the effort, the numbers won't lie to you. Now, this year, we will start with basic arithmetical laws then next semester, we shall go over simple number charts from different wizarding societies both new age and ancient."

Hollie thought this all sounded quite challenging and looked over to Hermione. Hermione's face was shining brightly and she was already eagerly jotting down some numerical charts from the blackboard.

"Are there any questions before we start work on the first chapter of your textbook, the Commutative Law?"

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Miss Hermione Granger, Professor," Hermione stated before beginning her question. "When will we be studying the numerology of spells and curses?"

"I see you have done some additional research as those subjects are not even mentioned in the textbook for this year, Miss Granger. I'm very impressed."

Hermione beamed.

"However, that level of information is reserved for NEWT students. Does anyone else have any other questions?"

Hermione's hand shot back up into the air. Despite her stern appearance, Professor Vector looked rather amused.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I wanted to ask about the applications for Arithmancy. What could this be used for?"

"Good question, Miss Granger. The study of Arithmancy is a study of numbers. These numbers are found in every bit of our lives and our universe and has left predictable patterns for the skilled Arithmancer to discover. We can find these patterns in astronomy, in the structure of living beings, in the events of our everyday lives, in the spells and curses we cast, and so forth. With them, we can derive quite accurate and reliable predictions used from everything from predicting future events to cursebreaking."

Everyone looked amazed that numbers had such power.

"Does anyone else have any more questions?"

Nobody else raised their hands. Most students were like Hollie and were simply staring at the board in trepidation and awe that the numbers could have so much to tell.

"Then, let us begin. Get out your textbooks and some parchment."


	20. Prisoner of Azkaban Ch3

_Author's Note: YIKES. It's been a while since I've last updated. I've been working hard to get myself ready to take on a brand new role at work, my deadline happens to be my graduation date, which is soon (early January) so my schedule is absolutely craaaazy. I can't promise regular updates anymore since my career and graduate program are, of course, a priority but I am determined to finish this fanfic! So, no worries if you are the patient type :)_

 **QUIDDITCH AND QUESTIONS**

Of her classes, both new and old, Hollie looked forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts the most. Professor Lupin was brilliant and provided the most interesting lessons. After the boggart, they went on to study Red Caps and Kappas.

On the other hand, Arithmancy was incredibly difficult and even Hermione had a hard time keeping up although she seemed to enjoy every minute of it. Potions was always a terrible affair as Professor Snape seemed to hate her very existence. When it came to Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence as the class had been tending to flobberworms after the Hippogriff accident. Flobberworms were the most boring creatures Hollie had ever had the misfortune to meet. Even worse was Divination. Professor Trelawney kept on predicting horrible deaths and misfortune for Hollie and it was driving her up the wall.

However, Hollie still had something to look forward to despite all of her terrible classes: Quidditch. Practice began again in October and Oliver Wood started off the season with a mandatory team meeting.

"As you all know, this is my last year at Hogwarts," the burly seventeen-year-old began. "This is my last chance to win the Quidditch cup with the _best team Hogwarts has ever had._ "

He looked proudly around the room.

"We've got three superb chasers," Oliver said as he nodded at Eli, Katie, and Angelina.

"Two unbeatable beaters," Oliver continued as Fred and George pretended to giggle girlishly behind their hands.

"And we've got a seeker who's never failed to win us a game, yet!" Oliver shouted as he looked at Hollie with pride.

"...And, me, I suppose," Oliver added.

"Oh, yes, we think you're very good, too, Oliver," Fred said encouragingly.

"Mighty good Keeper!" George supplemented.

"Let's win this year, team," Oliver plowed ahead with his speech with emotion in his voice, accustomed to Fred and George's comments. "We all know we deserve this."

And the intense practice started. Their first game was set to be against Slytherin and this drove them to practice even harder despite the increase of rain throughout October.

And before Hollie knew it, the end of the month approached. On the 29th, the first Hogsmeade weekend was announced.

"It's on Halloween," Hermione reported as she passed Ron and Hollie the flyer.

"I wish I could go," Hollie said gloomily, remembering the whole incident with Aunt Marge.

"We'll bring you lots of souvenirs," Hermione appeased, hoping to lift Hollie's spirits somehow.

"I'll ask Professor McGonagall for you," Ron supplied. "She's bound to say yes. She can't expect you to stay in the castle when everyone else is gone."

"Pft," Hermione scoffed. "That's not going to work."

Ron shot a disgruntled look at Hermione.

"It's alright, Ron," Hollie sighed, resigned to her fate. "Maybe I'll just go on a nice walk or something."

"You know what? I saw her in her office earlier. Be right back," Ron said determinedly as he left through the portrait hole.

Hollie and Hermione indeed did not have to wait long as he returned within ten minutes, shaking his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, mate," Ron said quietly. "She told me no student was allowed to go without signed permission and that if I didn't stop begging her then she was going to personally assign you to assist a Professor during the Hogsmeade visit if I felt you were going to be that lonely."

"I told you so," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Ron rolled his eyes once Hermione wasn't looking.

"It's alright, Ron," Hollie stated. "I really will be fine. Besides, we have the feast that night when you guys return and that's always fun."

However, when Halloween day came around and Hollie had to wave Ron and Hermione off as they took off to Hogsmeade, she wished dearly that she could go with them.

"I'll make sure to send the dementors your love," Pansy sneered as she passed Hollie at the castle doors, her Slytherin friends surrounding her and laughing a little too fakely at her comment.

Hollie settled for a glare as she noticed Filch glance their way from his position at the castle doors checking his list of allowed students. When she could no longer stand watching the retreating backs of her classmates in jealousy, she made her way back inside and began making her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She gave the password to the Fat Lady and spent the next few hours just working on her assignments. Especially her Arithmancy assignments.

Before dinnertime, Hollie heard the commotion downstairs of the crowd coming back in from Hogsmeade so she went to meet Ron and Hermione in the common room. She reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to see them coming into the portrait hole with the crowd.

"Hollie!" Hermione and Ron called as they waved, faces pink and looking like they'd just had the time of their lives.

Hollie smiled a rather forced smile as she met up with her friends in their favorite armchairs by the fireplace.

"Here," Ron said proudly as he dumped the contents of a large bag onto Hollie's lap.

"Wow," Hollie breathed, excitement and affection for her friends flooding through her.

Hermione and Ron went through each souvenir they had brought her ranging from things like a self-correcting quill to delicious sweets like the Fizzing Whizbee. Hollie loved every single thing, even the strange blood pops meant for vampires that she had no plans to test out. They spent time recalling Hermione's and Ron's day in Hogsmeade, the two frequently telling Hollie how much they'd wished she was there, before they had to put away the souvenirs and get ready for the Halloween Feast.

Hollie was in a much better mood and dug into the wonderful food. This year all of the Hogwarts ghosts entertained the students with formation-gliding. Hollie and Ron nearly fell off the table laughing when the Bloody Baron did mid-air somersaults with his customary straight-faced grimace.

"Oh, don't laugh!" Hermione hissed worriedly. "He might get angry."

Once all the students were full and content and the ghosts had finished performing, Dumbledore proclaimed it was time for bed. Hollie, Ron, and Hermione followed their fellow Gryffindors up to the portrait. However, once they had reached the portrait, the Fat Lady was not in her frame. In fact, there was hardly anything left of her frame as the canvas was sliced up.

"Somebody, get Dumbledore!" Percy shouted over the din arising from the confused and anxious Gryffindors.

There was a cackle and the sudden onslaught of spitballs.

"Hullo there, ickle Gryffindors," Peeves said in a sickly sweet voice. "Locked out, are we?"

"Peeves," Percy stated. "Did you see what happened?"

"I sure did," Peeves said, eyes going comically wide. "He sure has quite a temper…"

"Who?"

Peeves put his hands over his eyes, "Had a fit, he did, when she wouldn't open the door for him without the password."

"WHO?"

"Ripped her canvas with a knife he did," Peeves continued, hands still over his eyes.

"WHO, PEEVES?!" Percy shouted.

"Who else?" Peeves said teasingly, peeking out from between his fingers with a mischievous smile. "Nasty temper, that Sirius Black."

Hermione and Ron both cast terrified looks at Hollie.

After the news that Sirius Black had attempted to get into the Gryffindor tower, Hollie's life seemed to get much more restrictive.

That night, the students all slept in squashy purple bean bags in the Great Hall as the castle was thoroughly searched. The prefects and professors on patrol happened past Hollie's beanbag much more often than any other student's.

Sir cadogan, the Fat Lady's replacement, was a living hell for the Gryffindors. He changed the password at a moment's notice. A new one for each day it seemed. He also kept challenging the students to a duel whenever he was bored, which was often.

In the hallways, Hollie noticed many adults began tailing her and watching her every move. She also noticed Percy following her, probably put up to it by Mrs. Weasley but annoying nonetheless. Professor McGonagall even pulled Hollie into her office to let her know that Sirius Black may be targeting her. Hollie acted surprised but reassured her that she still felt perfectly safe at Hogwarts with Dumbledore and all the professors around-she didn't want Mr. Weasley to get into any possible trouble by revealing that she had already known.

"Well, I'm glad you're not afraid but you see, this brings me to my next point. You'll see that Quidditch is just not safe and it's best to cancel it until Sirius Black is caught."

"NO!" Hollie blurted out. "Please, professor. We really have a chance at the Cup this year."

Professor McGonagall still looked doubtful.

"How about chaperoned practice, instead?"

"Alright," Professor McGonagall conceded as her face softened. "I will ask Madame Hooch to oversee all your practices then."

Even with Madame Hooch's oversight, Oliver had no mercy on the team. Their practices were sometimes so lengthy that Madame Hooch fell asleep in the stands. They were so determined to beat Slytherin in the upcoming match that nobody complained about the long, difficult practices.

To everyone's dismay, the weather began steadily worsening as the match drew near. On a rainy afternoon, the day before their match, Oliver announced a change of plans.

"We will no longer be playing Slytherin!" Oliver said furiously. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"What? Why?" Angelina asked, indignant.

The rest of the team looked back to Oliver for an explanation.

"Their excuse is that their seeker's arm is still injured," Oliver fumed. "It's obvious that they just don't want to play in this weather."

"Malfoy's arm is fine," Hollie scoffed, annoyed. "He's faking it!"

"That little prat," Fred muttered.

"I know that, but there's no way to prove it," Oliver sighed. "We need to rethink our playing style now that we're facing Hufflepuff. They're very different from Slytherin. Especially now with their new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory-"

Angelina and Katie suddenly giggled.

"What?" Oliver asked, frowning at this light-hearted behavior.

"He's that tall, handsome one," Angelina explained.

Fred scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Strong and silent," Katie giggled.

"Silent because he's too thick to string together a full sentence," Fred criticized. "Don't even know why you're worried, Oliver. Diggory lost to Hollie last year in all of five minutes."

Hollie vaguely remembered Cedric Diggory but recalled that he was tall and solid. Usually that worked out in Hollie's favor as a seeker but with this weather…

"Anyways, Hollie, you're going to be at a disadvantage tomorrow with Diggory's build. He's bigger than you and this weather works in his favor," Oliver explained.

Hollie nodded, "I was just thinking about that."

"Love that your head is in the game," Oliver complimented. "The rest of you should follow suit and not let Diggory distract you! You're not taking Hufflepuff seriously! Don't let them mess with our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrongfoot us! We _must_ win!"

"Alright, Oliver, calm down!" George said in alarm.

"We'll take Hufflepuff seriously," Eli assured. "Right, Fred?"

"Yes, I promise, Oliver," Fred said reluctantly.

The next morning, the morning of the quidditch match, Hollie woke up at 4 AM to the sound of Crookshanks pawing at the door of the girls' dormitories. Once she was awake, she didn't know how she had stayed asleep. The wind was howling against the castle walls and the rain was pounding against the windows of the dormitory. After several unsuccessful attempts to return to bed, Hollie got up with a sigh and let Crookshanks out of the room.

Crookshanks gave a grateful meow and followed Hollie down the stairs and into the common room. Once they got to the common room, Crookshanks flicked his bushy tail in the air and headed towards the boys' dorm staircase. Hollie barely reached him in time to grab him around the middle.

"You know, maybe Ron was right about you," Hollie mused as she carried Crookshanks to an armchair by the fire. "You seem to really have it in for Scabbers."

Hollie curled up with a purring Crookshanks by the warmth of the fireplace. She thought of strategies for the game happening in a few hours while listening to the gales outside. Before Hollie knew it, she had fallen asleep.

She was woken up by Ron bringing Crookshanks downstairs. The cat had apparently tried to sneak into the boys' dorms again while Hollie was asleep.

"This crazy cat!" Ron complained. "Scabbers started squeaking and it woke me up. I got up to see this cat staring at me from the end of my bed."

"What time is it?" Hollie asked.

"It's a little early," Ron said. "You've still got about another hour until the game starts."

"Want to go down to breakfast? I'll see if Hermione's awake."

"Good. Wake her up so I can tell her to get her stupid cat and keep it locked up."

Less than half an hour later, Hermione and Ron were bickering on their way down to breakfast.

"I thought we decided that your cat would stay in the girls' dorms!"

"I do close the door to the room every night, Ron!"

"Oh," Hollie said. "I'm sorry. Crookshanks woke me up this morning so I took him downstairs with me."

"Even if you did today, there have been other times I see that cat sneaking around!"

"Ron, we live with other girls too!" Hermione emphasized. "He runs out whenever someone leaves the door open! Besides, I don't think he should be cooped up in a room all the time!"

"And what if he eats Scabbers?!"

"Well, why don't you just make sure _your_ room door is closed all the time?" Hermione lectured.

Ron could only open and close his mouth wordlessly. Hollie suspected that he had never even had the thought before.

Thankfully they had reached the Great Hall and their conversation was stopped short by the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team strategizing last minute. By now, there was the rumbling of thunder coming from outside and the enchanted sky above the Great Hall was a mass of dark grey clouds.

The team finished their breakfast, except Oliver who couldn't seem to be able to eat.

"This is going to be a tough one, team," Oliver intoned morosely.

"Don't worry, Oliver," Angelina comforted. "I'm sure we'll be fine. It's just a bit of rain."

But it was considerably more than just a bit of rain. The wind whipped Hollie's long, raven hair across her face and into the person next to her as soon as she stepped foot outside and Ron yelled dramatically as it obscured his vision. Everyone jumped at the unexpected wail.

"Really?!" Hollie admonished as she put her hair up into a ponytail.

"You scared me!" Ron yelled over the ferocious wind.

Ron and Hermione then battled their way against the pelting rain into the stadium seats whilst the Gryffindor team ran into the locker room.

Everyone got their scarlet robes on. Hollie felt odd placing her dry quidditch robes on top of her soaking outfit. They then waited for Oliver's customary pre-game speech but the words never came. Oliver seemed lost as he tried to speak, unsuccessfully, several times before gulping nervously and signaling the team to head out to the field.

Hollie staggered sideways as she stepped out onto the field, the wind knocking her into Katie who was beside her. The Hufflepuff team, dressed in canary yellow robes, were also making their way across the field, hunched over against the downpour. Hollie remembered Cedric Diggory, who was at the front of the team. He was a tall and solid sixth year who, even in the rain, had classic and strong features. The two teams met in the middle of the field where Madam Hooch was awaiting them.

Madam Hooch shouted something that Hollie could not hear over the storm and Oliver shook Cedric's hand. Cedric smiled at Oliver who just nodded, jaw tense. Hollie did hear the whistle, though, signalling the teams to get on their brooms. With the second whistle, Hollie took off into the air. She was blown quite a bit off course by the strong winds as she rappelled upwards. It was so difficult to see through the swirling rain and Hollie began circling the field, straining her eyes to try and detect any glints of gold. A few times she came across other players, only able to tell if they were wearing yellow or red but not able to catch any facial features due to the quickly darkening sky. Suddenly, a streak of lightning cut across the sky and in its light Hollie saw a big, black dog staring up at her from the stands.

"Hollie!"

Hollie turned her head at the sound of Oliver's desperate cry and saw Cedric Diggory flat against his broom, zooming towards a glint of gold across the field. Hollie mentally cursed as she went speeding after him.

"Come on!" Hollie whined, going flatter against her Nimbus until she was right up to Diggory's heels. Diggory looked back in surprise for a split second before turning and flattening himself to his broom.

The air suddenly seemed to be growing denser and colder as she gained speed. The sound of the wind died down and Hollie's chest cavity began to feel as if it were filling with icy water. Hollie wrenched her eyes downwards to see a swarm of dementors floating out onto the quidditch pitch.

" _Please… no… not Hollie!"_

Hollie's breath began to hitch as she desperately covered her ears with her hands to no avail.

" _Stand aside, stupid girl!"_

" _No, never! Not Hollie… Please… Kill me instead-"_

Hollie's tears felt oddly hot against her clammy face.

" _No… not Hollie, I'm begging you! Have mercy…"_

Hollie had to help her, had to, but she was falling through what felt like ice-cold water.

Hollie woke up in the hospital wing in a cold sweat.

"Hollie!" Hermione cried.

"What happened? Where am I?" Hollie asked in confusion.

"You're in the hospital wing," Eli answered, face as white as the hospital sheets Hollie was laying on.

"But the game?"

"About that…" Fred replied, whose face also ashen.

"We lost?" Hollie asked tightly.

"Diggory got the snitch right after you'd fallen…" George explained.

"He tried to call for a rematch," Angelina continued. "But Hufflepuff won fair and square, even Oliver admitted it."

Hollie stared down at her hands.

"Where's Oliver?" Hollie asked.

"We think he's trying to drown himself in the shower," Fred stated.

"That bad, huh?" Hollie queried cautiously.

"It was so scary, Hollie," Ron said quietly. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I... There were dementors…" Hollie remembered. "It was so cold and it felt like I was falling…"

"You did fall," Ron stated.

"Must have been about fifty feet…" Angelina added.

"So, what happened? How am I okay?"

"Dumbledore," Hermione said. "I've never seen him like that before…"

"He marched onto the field, and shot something silvery at the dementors," Ron went on. "Then he did some spell that slowed down your fall and conjured a stretcher for you. He was furious. I don't think any of us have ever seen him so angry before, it was really scary."

Everyone nodded or murmured their agreement.

Hollie just stared forlornly at her sheets, thinking about the voice she'd heard as the dementors glided onto the field. She was quite sure it was her mother and her dying words.

"Don't be too down, Hollie. If Ravenclaw beats Hufflepuff by 200 points and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin, we still win the cup!" Fred consoled, misinterpreting Hollie's mood.

"You're right, Fred," Hollie agreed, putting on a fake smile.

"I am, aren't I?" Fred joked.

"Did anyone pick up my nimbus?"

Everyone in the room except Hollie cringed.

"What happened?" Hollie asked immediately, heart racing.

"Well… Professor Flitwick dropped it off right before you woke up… And…" Hermione began to explain before biting her lip. "Hollie, it flew off course into the Whomping Willow. You know the Whomping Willow doesn't like to be hit and…"

Hermione pulled a bag up from between her feet and dumped the remains of Hollie's faithful broom out onto the end of the bed.

Hollie spent the next week in the hospital wing, with Madam Pomfrey bringing chocolate about three times a day. By the fourth day, Hollie didn't think she could stand the sight or smell of any more chocolate for the rest of her life.

Oliver came by on day two and told Hollie that he didn't blame her in the slightest with a dead look in his eye. Hermione and Ron came to see her right after class everyday and only left when Madam Pomfrey shooed them out for the night.

Whenever Hollie wasn't trying to catch up on her class work, especially Arithmancy, her mind went back to her mother's voice and the quidditch game. She had definitely seen the Grim for the second time now. She noted that both times had been right before near fatal accidents-almost being run over by the knight bus and falling fifty feet off her broom. She debated going to Professor Trelawney about it but she didn't want to give her any more reasons to discuss her death in class.

However, Hollie definitely needed to do something about her reaction to the dementors. She never wanted to hear her mother's dying words ever again and she definitely couldn't keep falling unconscious willy-nilly every time she ran into one. She wasn't even out of the hospital wing yet and her visitors were already telling her about Draco Malfoy's dramatic replays of Hollie falling off her broom. Therefore, as soon as she was released from Madam Pomfrey's care, she made sure to approach Professor Lupin after a Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"How can I help you, Hollie?" Professor Lupin asked kindly from behind his desk as he shuffled papers around.

"Hi Professor," Hollie began. "I wanted to talk to you about the dementors…"

Professor Lupin stopped shuffling his papers and set them down. Hollie noticed how tired he looked. The skin under his eyes were bruised and his hair was disheveled. He looked up at Hollie in seriousness.

"Yes, I heard about what happened at your last quidditch match. The dementors seem to have quite a strong effect on you," Professor Lupin observed.

"They do," Hollie replied. "I was wondering if you could teach me the Patronus charm."

"Hollie, that is very advanced magic," Professor Lupin cautioned.

"Please, professor," Hollie said before hesitating briefly. "I hear Voldemort murdering my mum every time the dementors come near me."

Professor Lupin's eyes welled up before he cleared his throat and looked down at his desk. After a few moments, he looked back up at Hollie with a determined look.

"Alright, Hollie. I'll teach you. However, you must keep in mind that you may not be able to learn this spell as it is extremely difficult. If you do learn it, it will take time."

"Thank you so much, professor!" Hollie said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Professor Lupin answered with a small smile. "Give me some time to get things ready then I will let you know when we will be getting started."

With the promise of anti dementor lessons from Professor Lupin and the fact that Ravenclaw completely flattened Hufflepuff in the next match at the end of November, Hollie was feeling much better. This was even in spite of Malfoy and Pansy constantly reminding Hollie of her last Quidditch match.

However, what did put a damper on her mood was the announcement of a Hogsmeade trip the last weekend before their winter holidays. Hollie wouldn't even have homework to distract her this time around so she was fully expecting to be absolutely and miserably bored.

The Hogsmeade trip rolled around and once again, Hollie saw her best friends off at the castle door and made her way back up to the Gryffindor common room. However, before she could reach it, Fred and George called out to her in the halls.

"Hey," Hollie greeted the twins. "Why aren't you two at Hogsmeade?"

"Eh," Fred began. "Been there-"

"Seen that," George finished. "Dozens of times."

"Oh, good for you," Hollie responded dully.

"Are we bored today, Holls?" Fred asked with a mischievous smile. "I may have just the item for you in my stocks…"

"Yes, the finest we have to offer," George added with flourish.

"What would that be?" Hollie questioned, choosing to ignore the nickname.

"Curious, are we?"

"This is the key to all of our pranking success."

"You're bluffing," Hollie scoffed, prepared for Fred and George to be joking with her.

"We would never," Fred gasped. "Not about this beauty."

With that, George pulled out an old piece of parchment from his pocket.

"We want to introduce you to… the Marauder's Map!" George exclaimed theatrically.

"It's just a piece of paper," Hollie said blankly.

Fred and George looked offended.

"Watch this, my foolish little friend," Fred admonished before clearing his throat and tapping his wand to the ratty piece of parchment. "We solemnly swear we are up to no good."

To Hollie's amazement, sprawling letters appeared across the page:

 _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present…_

 _THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

"Who-" Hollie began.

"Shh," Fred hushed. "Take a look."

Lines of ink began spreading across the parchment and Hollie began to recognize the castle. What also appeared were little, labeled ink figures. Hollie saw her own little ink dot standing next to Fred's and George's.

"No way…" Hollie murmured in awe.

"Ahh… you are finally recognizing the brilliance that is the Marauder's Map!" George exclaimed.

"Are these little ink dots accurate? They really do tell you where everyone is in the castle?" Hollie asked in awe.

"Yes, they are and we have a bunch of stories about the places people have been," George said impatiently. "Alas, that is for a later time."

"Now, what you really should be interested are these…" Fred explained as he pointed out a number of paths that seemed to go right off the map.

"Are these passages out of the castle?" Hollie asked in disbelief.

"Why, yes! Yes, they are. Now, your fine fellow students are enjoying quite the day in Hogsmeade before the Christmas Holidays and why should you miss out?" Fred said with a mischievous grin.

"They go to Hogsmeade?" Hollie questioned excitedly.

"Yupp!" George chirped. "Well, Filch knows about these three."

"This one is caved in," Fred explained.

"And the other two lead to quite unsavory places…" George added.

Hollie raised her eyebrows, not knowing whether to be exasperated or amused.

"BUT this last one here-it leads right to Honeyduke's cellar. In fact, we used it just last week," Fred pointed at a passageway that seemed to be under a little ink statue. "It's in the hump of that one-eyed witch right around the corner from here."

"How do I get it open?" Hollie questioned.

"Tap the hump with your wand and say 'dissendium.' Also, make sure to wipe the map by saying 'mischief managed' or anyone can read it," Fred instructed in a low tone. "Well then, we wish you the best of luck!"

"Don't be getting into any trouble now," George called loudly as they both pat Hollie heartily on the back and left her to her own devices.

Hollie did consider the thought that Sirius Black could be using a passage to get in the castle. However, how could she turn in a map that was so amazing? She made up her mind to check out the one available passage. Fred and George had been using it for a long time now and the last time was just last week so she figured it was fine.

Hollie cleared the map with a "mischief managed" and turned the corner. She withdrew her wand and tapped the statue's hump.

"Dissendium."

The stone slid open to reveal a chute leading downwards. Hollie quickly descended, eager to make it to Hogsmeade with ample time to explore. She landed on soft, damp earth down at the bottom and muttered a quick 'lumos' to light her way. It seemed as though she were in an underground tunnel. The earth was damp and cold with the December chill and Hollie hurried along the passage. She walked on and on and on for what seemed like an hour before the slope of the path began curving upwards. Still, on she trekked until she abruptly hit her head on wood at the top of the dark cavern.

"Ouch," Hollie muttered as she massaged the top of her head then reached up to feel a wooden trap door above her.

Hollie pushed upwards with force and the trapdoor swung open into a dark storeroom. The room smelled of sweets and there were boxes upon boxes as well as numerous shelves lining the wall. Hollie hoisted herself up into the storeroom and quietly replaced the wooden trapdoor. It melded seamlessly against the rest of the floor. If Hollie didn't already know about it, she would've never known it was there.

Hollie was sitting in the dark pondering how she was going to leave the storeroom undetected when the door opened and a man came down the stairs. Hollie quickly and quietly ran behind a large crate as the man reached the bottom of the steps.

"Just a box of jelly slugs and some blood lollipops?" The man called up to the open door.

"Yes, dear!" A woman's voice replied.

Hollie saw her chance and ascended the stairs as the man began rummaging in a crate on the far end of the storeroom. When she reached the door, she realized she was on the other side of the counter. She stepped out from behind the counter and blended into the crowd. She was just thinking of how she could find Ron and Hermione with all these people around when she heard their voices coming from behind some shelves.

"Do you think Hollie would prefer the Sugar Quills or the Fizzing Whizbees?" Hermione pondered.

"We brought her those last time!" Ron protested. "How about something more exotic… like Acid Pops?"

"Definitely not," Hollie scoffed as she stepped over to the side of the shelves her best friends were on.

Ron nearly dropped the jar of Acid Pops in alarm.

"Hollie!" Hermione gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

"Shhh!" Hollie shushed although she couldn't help grinning. "Not so loud."

"Did you get Professor McGonagall to let you come after all?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

"No, of course not. She wouldn't change her mind over that," Hollie answered. "I found this awesome passageway! I'll tell you about it somewhere where it's not so crowded."

"Let's go to The Three Broomsticks! It's calm there and we can get a butterbeer," Ron suggested as he excitedly led the way to the door. "So glad you're here to see everything for yourself!"

As soon as they stepped outside, the cold wind buffeted them and made Hollie wish she were dressed more warmly-she had left in a hurry without a coat. Ron and Hermione sandwiched Hollie in between them, which helped considerably as they hurried to The Three Broomsticks.

The Three Broomsticks was just as crowded as Honeyduke's was. They were still able to get themselves a table in a corner of the inn near a handsome Christmas tree. Ron went to get their drinks with a smile on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron began blushing when the pretty barkeep, Madam Rosmerta, handed him three tankards of butterbeer.

"Merry Christmas!" Ron said happily as he set the tankards on the table.

Hollie took her tankard and took a sip. It was absolutely delicious and comfortingly warm. Hollie took another long drink before launching into her explanation of the Marauder's Map.

"Hollie!" Hermione scolded. "You can't keep something like that!"

"What?!" Ron objected. "You can't turn in something that amazing!"

"I know what you're thinking, Hermione," Hollie stated. "But this map is just too useful for us. Imagine if we were in a situation like we were for our first two years! This map would've been so helpful."

"Besides," Hollie continued as Hermione opened her mouth to, no doubt, argue some more. "I've already considered Sirius Black. All of the passages are unusable, except for one, which leads to Honeyduke's cellar."

Ron smugly pointed to a poster near their table of a notice that dementors would be patrolling Hogsmeade after hours.

"I already saw that," Hermione snapped at Ron. "Oh, Hollie. I get what you're saying but it's just so against the rules…"

The rest of Hermione's rant was cut off as Hollie suddenly dove under the table. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with Cornelius Fudge.

Hollie watched the teachers' and Fudge's feet move toward the bar, pause, then turn and walk right toward her.

Somewhere above her, Hermione whispered, " _Mobiliarbus!"_

The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view. Hollie, however, could still see the lower halves of the adults who had chosen the table right beside theirs.

Next, she saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice.

"Here are your drinks: a gillywater, four pints of mulled mead, a cherry syrup and soda, and the red currant rum?"

There was a chorus of 'thank yous' before Fudge invited Madam Rosmerta to sit and drink with them.

"Well, thank you very much, Minister," Madam Rosmerta answered before marching away and back again.

Hollie heard a 'thunk' as she set her own drink down at the table before taking a seat.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black?' Fudge explained in a quiet voice.

"Do you think he's still in the area?" Madam Rosmerta whispered.

"I'm sure of it," Fudge replied shortly.

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," Madam Rosmerta said thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," Fudge said gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"Worse than murdering all those poor people?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," Madam Rosmerta answered with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other-ooh, they used to make me laugh! Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Hollie hit her head on the underside of the table in surprise. Hermione nudged Hollie with her leg.

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter."

"You'd have thought they were brothers!" Chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"

"Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Hollie," Fudge explained. "The poor girl has no idea, of course. Can you imagine how that idea would torment her?"

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?"

"Worse even than that, m'dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a low sort of rumble. "Not many people were aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore had a number of useful spies and one of them had given him the information. As soon as he found out, he alerted Lily and James and advised them to go into hiding and advised them to use the Fidelius Charm."

"Was Black their Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Of course," answered Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself… Yet, Dumbledore remained worried."

"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements. Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who," Professor McGonagall said. "Barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed…"

There was a heavy silence.

"That filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid bellowed angrily as he slammed a tankard of mead down onto the table, causing half the bar to turn and look.

"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.

"But he didn't manage to disappear at least! The Ministry of Magic got him the next day!" Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction.

"Alas, if only we had," Fudge said bitterly. "It was little Peter Pettigrew. Eyewitnesses said he had cornered Black and that he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"

There was the sound of someone blowing their nose. "Poor little Peter… foolish boy he was," Professor McGonagall said thickly. "He was always hopeless at dueling… Followed Black and Potter around like a lost puppy."

There was another long silence.

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the Headmaster, then we'd better head back up to the castle," Professor McGonagall said.

One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Hollie took the weight of their owners once more, hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosmerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door opened and the teachers had disappeared.

"Hollie?"

Ron's and Hermione's worried faces appeared under the table.


End file.
